Promise of A New Moon
by kateconn
Summary: She was tired of the nightmares, the ache in her chest for the place that she had only been to in her dreams. She loaded up the last of her belongings into her beat up old 59' Chevy and headed northwest towards what she had come to think of as her destiny. Paul, OC, Jacob, Bella, Jasper, OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What The Heck Am I Doing?

I do not own any characters except my originals...

She was tired of the nightmares, the ache in her chest for the place that she had only been to in her dreams. She loaded up the last of her belongings into her beat up old 59' Chevy and headed northwest towards what she had come to think of as her destiny.

She had seen too much in her 22 years. Most people would not believe the shit she had seen. Hell she could not believe it most of the time. But it was real, she had lived every nightmare she had ever had.

Her mom had been raped and literally torn apart by some inhuman creature with black eyes in front of her. After the police had found what had been left of her mother lying in the kitchen, they had searched the house and found a very hysterical and beaten 16 year old Catarina Longshadow Uley hiding in her closet shaking so bad that they heard the rattling of the closet door long before they actually saw her.

Many tears and interviews from the police later, she was hauled off to her first foster parents. They tried to bring her out of her shell, but she just couldnt talk to them about the bloodsucking evel she had witnessed. Her foster mom had become pregnant after six months of her living there. Quicker than you could blowfish, she had been shipped off to another nice young couple.

Over the next 3 years she had been in and out of 8 different foster homes. Coming away from each with a more grittier knowledge of the world than she had previously.

When she turned 18 she caught a bus from San Antonio, Texas to Colorado Springs with $75,000 she had relieved the Brooks family of the day of her 18th birthday. She did not fill one ounce of guilt for sneaking into her foster dads wall safe and retrieving him of his play money.

You see Mr. Brook's had been enjoying himself quite nicely with a teenage Catarina. Night after night of bondage and rape had taken their toll on the young girl.

A slow moving rage started to run through her body. Starting at her heart and evenutally taking her over completely. It was at that time that hate started to lodge itself into her very being.

For the next 4 years this hate would rage as she became a permiscous, self hating, angry woman.

She had men eating out the palm of her hands. She was beautiful. Long inky blaack hair that reached the middle of her back, cat like colbalt eyes, that were so deep that you could literally loose the very esence of your being if you stared to long into them. They were framed by long thick dark lashes, Legs that went on for miles. Her American Idian heritage had blessed her with a mesemrizing skin color somewhere between caramel and light mocha. Plump full lips that like the rest of her screamed out sex! sex!

Men fawned over her. Did anything to keep her attention. She came away from each love affair with more cynism than the last. All along she had felt an ache in her chest. A longing, A place to belong. She was constantly restless and made her way in life by working at bars and small run down cafes in each town she would decide to go next.

Approaching her twenty-third birthday, the ache got worse and worse. At times she would curl on her bead and pray for death. The ache so deep and lonely. She decided to pack up from her shitty apartment and head to whatever location her heart lead her too.

The closer she got to Washington state the better she started feeling. She made it through a small town called Forks, Washington. The further she went through the town the ache lessened.

Seeing a small gas station on her way out of town, she pulled in to get gas and to pee. As she was walking from her car to the front entrance, she dropped her keys and bent down to retrieve them. Starting to stand back upright she noticed a pair of black, worn work boots. Following a straight line up to the faded blue jeans, she paused for a moment on the buldge that looked so appetizing that she literally licked her lips, letting out a soft moan...Causing said buldge to jump slightly..as if seeking out its home. It looked so satisfyling fullfilling encased in those tight as fuck jeans, black boots was wearing. As her eyes started frantically looking upwards realizing her kneeling before the buldge, probably did not look so appropriate in the middle of a backwater gas station.

Licking her lips as her lust filled eyes roamed briefly over his chest to his strong narrow jaw line, lush full lips,and straight nose. Finally reaching lush thick lashes encasing piercing deep grey eyes. She could not look away. She knew she should. But nothing could make her look away from the depthless eyes that stared at her with such intensity that she felt herself struggling to breath.

He looked as if she was his oasis in the desert. The two sat there staring at each other for who knows how long. Neither able to step away. The feeling of absolute raw sex bouncing off of the both of them. Both stunned into shock and awe, could not doing anything other than just pray for this moment of absolute raw intensity never to go away.

They were jolted out of their stupor by a loud voice calling out something. Catarina had know idea what the fuck was going on or what was being said as he slowly came out of his own trance.

She focused her attention on the annoying voice to the right of her.

" Paul, Hey man...are you ok?" the voice said. The God before me turned his head but not his eyes towards the voice and said something low. Catarina did not know what he said, no she was entranced by the way his tongue moved across his lips as he spoke to the voice.

She did not notice the voice had went away, She had only noticed the way his adams apple bobbed as he started speaking to her in a husky voice

" Sorry about that "

She swallowed. " Uh no...my fault...I uh..dropped my keys."

His lucious lips went up in a quirk to the left, oh god. she thought feeling the heat between her legs, indicating very damp panties.

He took in a deep breath, eyes rolling as he smelt her essence. Swirling grey- black eyes stared at her with such lust and absolute posession, that her knees buckled. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist to steady her.

" Fucking Exqusite" he murmered, his breath blowing on her lips, causing her nose to flair with the smell that was all man. Her pussy contracted sharply with the scent. He growled and crashed his lips to hers savagely, hungrily, wantingly.

She responded in kind, she did not know what the fuck was happening but she would be damned if she was the cause of this God's lips and body plastered to her to retreat. Fuck no... She hitched her leg, his strong big hands gripped it, grabbing both of her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist instinctivly knowing what they both needed, One hand grabbing her ass the other slid up her back latching on to her long thick hair and pulling slightly. A deep gutteral moan left her lips at this. This seemed to push him over the edge. With an animalistic growl, he roughly pulled her to him tighter devouring her mouth with his hot strong tongue as if to consume her.

Time stopped and the world fell away as they fed feverently from each other. Neither understanding this raw almost anguished need that simply would not be denied. They were obvlious, to the people in the store staring as if they could not fathom what was happening by the piece of shit gas pumps.

The voice from earlier actually belonged to the best friend of the man that was currently creating soft porn in the parking lot of the Thrifty Gas, was smirking to himself. Finally...he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperatley needing to breathe, she pulled her lips away from his regretfully. In the next moment she was moaning as his lips followed down the side of her face to her throat, sucking, biting, and tasting as he went.

Just as he started to feel her hips grinding into the massive hard on he had, he heard his best friend, Jared clear his throat loudly. Pulling away from her delicious skin that tasted just how she smelled, Honeysuckle and Wild Flowers,

"What .." he snapped at his friend with the shit eating grin on his face.

Jared walking forward, holding his hands up defensively said " Paul man.. sorry, but maybe this is not the best place for this?" his grin growing broader at the realization that his friend is about to fuck a hot piece of ass in the parking lot of the local gas station.

He could only imagine what the five or so people standing around staring, mouths agape in shock, were thinking.

Paul, not giving a fuck about his audiance, turned to face the sexy goddess in his arms. Realizing she had been in pleasure land just as much as him.

Focusing his attention on her, he examined their position. Her long legs, encased in tight as fuck black skinny jeans, wrapped firmly around him. The heels of her shoes were poking into his ass. Her breast were smashed into his chest allowing him to feel the hardness of her nipples. Probably a D cup, he moaned lowly at the thought of his head buried between them. He was after all a tit man. Pulling his eyes away from her lucious mounds, he focused in on her lips for a moment, noting that they were swollen and red from his kisses.

Deep blue eyes, accented by a wisp of bangs styled the the left, falling half way over her eye. Fucking Sexy... swirled into his own deep grey.

Jared, Paul's best friend stood there smirking. The chick was seriously hot. He had not seen her face yet, but if her body was any indication... damn.

Paul, noticing the look on Jareds face out of his periphals, growed lowly at him. Mine, the growl told Jared. Both guys nostils flared at the new scent of overwhelming arousal that had suddenly hit the air.

"Hey, big guy, you keep growling like that and I will rip your clothes off right here, audiance be damned." Catarina replied huskily. Forcing her hand to stay locked in his, and to not pull him to her. Paul held her tighter, head leaning down at her comment, ready to take her then and there.

Jared realizing their intent walked briskly over to them, " Listen, I really would love to see where this would go, trust me." he smirked down at Catarina. Paul growled again, this time much louder. Catarina whimpered when she heard it.

" Hey guys, really...not here. I dont want to have to spend the day at the Forks jail bailing yall out." Jared said amused by Paul's posesiveness.

Catarina, regretfully untangled her legs from around him and stood shakily on her red stilettos.

Paul, trying to pull himself together stuttered out, " I..ummm..shit..uh sorry..fuck."

Smiling up at him " Hey it's ok..really, I was right there with you. I dont know what that was, but I felt it to. That has never happened to me before"

Not that she regretted it. Hell no. He was sexy as hell and she did not care at the moment how it looked to the people still hanging around. I guess they were waiting for Act 2. She was very liberal when it came to sex. Not that she went around dry humping gorgeous guys in public places. No she was usually a little more discreet than that. She did not know what it was that pulled her to him. She just knew that she could not stop the want and need that had suddenly welled up in her. Or the fact that the deep ache in her chest that had plagued her most of her life was gone.

She felt home in his arms. She had never felt the need to be with someone physically so much in her life. She just could not understand these feelings that were rising in her by the second. This was crazy. She didn't know what was going on.

However she did know one thing, she would be finding a hotel in this tiny town.

"Me either." Paul smirked sexily at her. He knew he had imprinted on her. This beautiful stranger with a hard edge to her eyes. She had seen to much, that much he knew.

He never thought he would imprint, it had been, after all, a year and a half. He always hated imprinting. It took his choices away, just as the wolf in him did.

He was very vocal about his hatred for imprinting to his fellow pack members. It fucked shit up. Just look at Leah, Sam &amp; Emily...

Although he hated it, he could not deny the feelings of completion, posession and utter bliss that this stranger, this woman, Catarina, had envoked in him. It was completely primal. He had never felt so at home before. He knew it was the imprint. He had seen it in the other guys heads enough to know.

"Yeah, umm.. I'm Paul Marez." he said sticking his hand out.

Taking his hand she replied " Catarina Uley, but you can call me Cat"

Uley? Is she related for Sam? mmmm..Sam's dad was not the most discrete when it came to the ladies.

"Uley? he said stupidly.

"Yeah, why?" she said, noticing him tense up and frown.

" Um..I have a friend with the last name Uley." he replied

"Really? Well its not a common last name, I wonder..." she said absently thinking.. He noticed her expression

" Do you have family around here? My friends name is Sam Uley and he lives on LaPush reservation." he asked her

" Not that I know of. As far as I know the last of my family died with my mother," she said forcing her mind from the dark despair of her mothers death.

" Although I never did know my father. The bastard took off when my mom got pregnant." she said scowling at the thought of her father.

" Well you could be related. Sam's dad got around alot." He said with a crooked grin.

"Hi I'm Jared Cameron, Pauls best friend." Jared butted in forcing Cat's eyes away from the bronze God in front of her.

"Cat, nice to meet you." she replied shaking Jared's hand.

"you know we are having a bonfire tonight at a place called First Beach down on the rez. You should come. You and Paul could uh..talk some more. You could meet the gang. Also, Sam will be there as well. You could meet him." Jared said trying to help his pack brother out.

Paul glanced over at him with a grateful smile. Jared knew Paul would have thought to ask, if he had been in the right frame of mind.

"Uh, ok...I need to find a Hotel." Cat replied

" Well there is not much here in Forks, but Sue Clearwater rents out one of her rooms from time to time. You could stay there. I know it's not being used right now." Paul said. Secretly wishing he could just take her home with him. But it was to soon...right?

"Oh hey that sounds great. Let me finish paying for my gas and I'll follow you guys out." she said turning to go inside the station.

Once she was out of earshot, Jared grabbed Paul's shoulder " Congratulations man." He said genuinly excited for his pack brother and best friend. He deserved some happiness in his life after all the hell.

Paul, snapping his head to Jared after fowllowing Cat with his eyes into the station. what a great ass.

" Yeah I dont really know how to feel about it. I hate everything about imprinting, but damn Jared, did you see her? Fuck! My didck is so hard right now, I could saw logs with the fucker." he said running a large hand through his hair in frustration.

Jared laughed, Paul Merez, man whore of La Push sexually frustrated. He loved it.

" You got to calm down man. You were about to fuck her right here."

" I know, but really man I dont give a fuck. This need in me for her is relentless. I dont even know her, She could be a total bitch. How is this supposed to work? She does not even live here. Oh shit, How am i going to tell her about the pack and the imprint. She is going to haul ass out of here so fast...Oh God she cant leave...what if she wont stay? " Paul said body starting to shake. The wolf in him howling in rage, at the thought of her leaving him.

Jared grabbing his other shoulder and shook him roughly. " Paul. man, chill out. We will work it out. Calm down man, you cant phase here. Calm down!"

Paul struggled to control his anger at her leaving. Deep breaths. In and out, in and out.

"Ok, Im good." He said after a moment.

"Look she will be on the rez and will take it one step at a time ok? Besides, she could be related to Sam. He is going to flip his shit. You think this is a sister of his? You know Joshua got around alot." Jared said

" I dont know, but I mean how many people do you know that have the last Uley?" Paul replied to his brother while running his hand through his hair again.

" Not many. She is fucking gorgous though man, really. " Jared said stepping away from his friend as he noticed Cat coming towards them.

" I know" Paul replied too low for her to hear, or so he thought.

"You know what big guy" she said looking up at him with a quirky smile.

For just a moment he got lost all over again in her eyes. Jared's laughing brought him back to the present.

"Oh nothing, you ready to head out?" he said smiling back at her. Beautiful

"Yeah, is that your truck? I can just follow you guys." she replied

After nodding to her he watched as she walked to her car. Watching her hips and ass sway to and fro. Licking his lips, he turned towards his truck and an amused Jared. This going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3. Please forgive my errors. I need a beta if anyone is interested. Oh yeah and the disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3 : Reality Check

Shit..Shit...Shit...what are you doing Cat? You dry hump some guy in front of God and everybody? Granted he's not your average guy..I mean fuck..his body is built for sin. She did not see, but she was almost positive that he at an eight pack hiding under that tight ass black t-shirt. MMMMM...No no no..back to the dilema at hand. Basically you are following two hot guys to LaPush Reservation, one of which you seem to loose all sense of, well everything, when he is close to you.  
You will be staying in a stranger's home, possibly meeting a long lost brother you never even dreamed you might have. Plus let's not forget that ever since you encountered Paul the ache is gone. Is this where I find the peace I have been searching for since I was just a girl?

I fought the overwhelming urge to turn around and hall ass out of Washington as fast as I could. For the first time in my life I did not feel in control. I had always taken care of myself. I always had exit strageties planned in any given situation. I never got in too deep with anyone or anything. It was best that way. I had very few people I had called friends over the years. I was way to distrusting for that.

Besides what would I tell them? That my mom was drained of her blood and ripped to shreds by a vampire? And oh yeah I was made to watch the whole thing. Yeah, right. So what do I think I'm doing?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cat refocused on the black pickup in front of her. Passing through what she assumed was the town of LaPush, she noticed the old worn buildings on either side of the main drag.

She noted the different stores as she slowly made her way through the tiny town.

Atera's Grocery had to be a family owned store. Atera was a true Indian name through and through. She noted the Family Dollar, local pizza place and next to it a small local bank. The last building out of town was a diner named Clearwater's. This must be Sue Clearwater's business.

Turning left they passed Blacks Auto Repair. She heard a honk from Paul's truck as we passed by. Small town, everybody knows everybody. Cat thought to herself.

Paul pulled into the Clearwater's drive way, with Cat pulling in behind him. She cut the car off and stared up at the lovely yellow house with white trim. It was two stories and had chimnies at both ends of the house. There was a wrap around porch that was adorned with an assortment of chairs and small tables.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the opening of her door. Momentarily starlted, she looked to find a grinning Paul holding her door open.

Paul stared down at her, once again captivated by her beauty. He would never tire of looking at her. It wasn't just her looks. She just oozed sex appeal in every way.

He had finally calmed himself down on the trip over with Jared. He felt more in control of himself. Imprinting was a mind fuck. Although he knew without it he would still have been all over her. She just screamed sex...sex...sex...

Shutting her door after she got out he put his hand a the small of her back leading up the front steps to Sue's front door. She didn't seem to mind, In fact she leaned back into his hand. He grinned at this.

Before they could clear the top step the door was yanked open and Seth, Sue's youngest, was standing there grinning like an idiot.

" Hey Paul, who do we have here." he said while eyeing HIS imprint suggestively. Paul growled menacingly at the younger wolf.

" Hey big guy...what did I tell you about that?" Cat narrowed her eyes at him.

Turning back to the flirt at the door, she stuck her hand out " Hi, My name is Catarina,"

Seth looked her up and down licking his lips, earning a another growl, from Paul. He grabbed her small hand in his

" I'm Seth, it's really nice to meet you." he said giving her a wink.

She laughed " Well arent you just the cutest thing?" Seth's grin grew bigger. He sat there holding her hand and staring into her amazing eyes, lost.

"Um, do you think I could have my hand back? I might need it" Cat said with a smile.

Paul, observing one of his pack member's laying it on a little thick growled out,

"Yeah, pup let it go. Now." Seth jerked his hand away quickly finally coming to his senses. Obviously this sexy woman meant something to him.

"I'm sorry come on in" he said leading the way.

"Is your mom here?" Jared asked, coming in behind Paul. He had watched the whole exchange silently amused. Paul would just have to deal with this kind of reaction to his imprint. She was exqusite. Although he knew none of his pack brothers would over step any boundaries, except maybe Quil. If she turned out to be Sam's sister, then all bets were off.

Leading them from the foyer to the living area, Seth replied " Yeah, she is in her office. Let me go get her."

Cat looked around the room and found it to be very homey. The living room was quite large. It had two chocolate sectionals arranged in a L shape against the wall. Three over stuffed cranberry colored chairs situated at different angles around the huge stone hearth. A Large flat screen TV completed the room hanging on the wall in the center of the room.

Looking around at the family pictures tastefully hung on the cream colored walls, she felt completely relaxed.

" You know, you could stay at my house. I did not offer earlier because, well. I thought that might be a bit ummm...uh..presumptious of me" Paul told her turning her to face him grabbing her small hands in his.

Cat looked down at their joined hands and then to his eyes.

" Yeah, it probably is..I mean... this is all new to me." she whispered getting lost in his eyes again.

Jared recongnizing the signs of humpfest 2.0 cleared his throat loudly.

Cat jumped slightly starlted at the sound. She had been about to loose it again. What the hell is wrong with her, with them? She pulled away from Paul, noticing the slight frown on his face as she did.

" I'll stay here and be all proper and everything. I'm sure you'll be around right?"  
Before he could respond Seth returned with Sue Clearwater in tow.

"Hey Sue, this is Catarina Uley. She goes by Cat" Paul said putting emphasis on her last name.  
Sue's eyebrow rose dramatically.  
" She is needing a room for a few days." he finished pulling Cat closer to him. Praying to the spirits that it would be more than just a few days.

Sue noticing this caught on real quick. " Of course, that is no problem. We would be glad to have you." she responded taking one of Cat's hands warmly in hers.

Cat felt instantly at home. Sue was a beautiful woman. Her warm smile made her feel at home. She had short brown hair, that came to her shoulders. Warm brown eyes that crinkled at the corners when she smiled. She reminded her of her mother. She shied away from those thoughts as her heart squeezed painfully.

" I really appreciate this. Paul and Jared suggested that I come here first before I booked a room in Forks." Cat said squeezing her hand back gently.  
" Oh, well I wont hear of you staying all the way out there. We have plenty of room. It will be no problem at all." Sue replied.  
" So your last name is Uley?" she asked Cat  
" Yes M'am, actually it's Longshadow Uley. Longshadow was my mom's last name. My sperm donor left shortly after he found out my mom was pregnant. But she wanted me to carry his last name for some reason." Cat told Sue.

Jared interjected " Longshadow huh? what tribe are you from?"

" Apache. I am from the Mescalero rez down in south central New Mexico." she said proud of her heritage.

" Apache...that explains alot" Jared mumbled under his breath, so only Paul and Seth could hear. Paul looked at him with a raised brow. Jared shook his head slightly.

" So did the boys also tell you that we had a Uley here in LaPush?" Sue said getting back on subject.

" Yes, they did. They also told me his father is a man whore, so I guess it is possible we could be related. " Cat said matter of factly.

Sue stared at this beautiful young woman in shock for a moment. Then she busted out laughing. Oh she loved this girl. How refreshing. Besides Joshua Uley was a man whore and she'd be willing to bet he still is.

Pulling Cat into a tight hug, " Well lets get you settled in the guestroom. Boys, how about you grab Cat's bags out of the car?" Sue called over her shoulder as she led Cat to the guestroom on the first floor.

Cat followed Sue towards the direction Seth had left to get her earlier. It was a small hallway that had three doors. One to the left, one to the right and one at the very end of the hallway.

" This is my office" she pointed to the door on the left. " The linen closet to the right. You'll find extra bedding and towels."  
They finally came to the end of the hall. Sue pushed open the door and allowed Cat to walk in first.  
She looked around the room and loved it.

There was a four poster queen sized bed on the main wall. There was matching oak night stands on each side. On the wall beside the door there was a matching dresser with mirror. On the right side of the room was a large garden window that overlooked the beautiful lush forest. The best part for her was the window seat. She could not wait to curl up on it and read, while admiring the view.  
Cat turned around and hugged Sue tightly. " This is perfect. I love it. "

Sue smiled hugging her back just as tightly. " I'm so glad. You make this your home while you are here."

She teared up at hearing this and squeezed her tighter. Shutting her eyes tightly to try and rein in her emotions. What is wrong with her. She was never this emotional. First she is humping Paul in front of the whole town, now this. taking a deep breath she released Sue and stepped away.  
" I'm sorry, It's just you remind me of someone and ..." Cat stuttered shakily.

Sue knew this girl had been through alot. You could see it on her. In her eyes, even in her beautiful smile. She wasnt one to let you in often, but I bet when she did, it was glorious. Sue smiled " You dont worry sweetheart. I am here whenever you feel the need, ok? Now let me show you the bathroom, you have your own by the way, and then I will leave you to get freshened up. Did the boys tell you about the bonfire tonight?" Sue asked

"Yes they did. I am looking forward to it."  
" Well I will elave you to it then. You come find me if you need anything." Sue said giving her another hug before she left closing the door.

Cat wrapped her arms around herself and turned around taking in the room again. Exhaling slowly, she thought to herself, this feels like home.

Cat was in the bathroom washing her hands and throwing a little water on her face. She did not wear alot of makeup, she did not need it. She pulled her brush out of her purse and started running it through her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

Walking out of the bathroom and opening the door she smiled at Paul standing there with her bag.  
" Hey, come on in. I thought you left me high and dry there for a moment" she said teasing him. In truth she had only been in here a few minutes.  
" Never. " he growled out sexily. She started to feel her panties dampen once again today. Geez, she needed a bath.  
"Paul" she warned only half kidding  
" I'm sorry little girl, I cant seem to help myself around you. " he said pulling her to him once he sat her bags on the bed.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She threw her arms around his neck and laid her cheek against his chest. She sighed, this felt so good...Really good...almost to good.

" I dont know what is going on between the two of us, but I know something is. I also know that you know what it is." she whispered softly

Paul held her tighter to him, his heart clinching. He was scared to tell her his secret. What if she ran from him. He was after all a monster. If she ran, he would follow her and bring her back. He could not, and would not be without her. He knew he had only known her for a couple of hours, but the man in him knew just as the wolf did, she was his. He would not let her go.

" There are some things I need to tell you. I am not sure how you will take it. I'm scared you will turn from me. I just found you, I can't..shit..I just wouldn't be able to...fuck, I suck at this kind of shit." He said running a hand through his hair.

Cat had pulled her face back when he started talking, watching his face. He really was scared. What could he have to say that would put that look on his face? Fear did not look normal on him. He was fierce, she could tell. She, herself had come from a long line of fierce warriors.

Grabbing his face in her hands, standing on her tippy toes, while his hands instinctively grabbed her ass, " You can tell me. I dont scare easily. I promise to listen to everything you have to say with an open mind ok?" she said leaning in to brush her lips softly against his.

He deepened the kiss for a moment before he pulled her over to the bed and sat down. He had to get this over with. It was eating him alive.  
Turning her so she was facing him, he held her hands and started.

" Being a native yourself I am sure you have heard many tribal stories in your lifetime. " when she nodded he continued " Well the Quileute people have many tribal stories. One of which is about the Protector's and the Cold Ones. " He said not looking at her now. Here we go , he thought breathing heavily.  
Noticing this she squeezed his hands gently letting him know she was here, and not leaving."

"I am going to give you the short version of the legend, because you will be hearing it in full at the bonfire later. " She nodded at him to continue.

" The Quileute's are decended from wolves. Long ago, what seemed to be a man, came onto our lands and started drinking the blood of our people. He viciously murdered many from the tribe before he was stopped. Taka Aki, a warrior watched in horror as many of his people were slaughtered by this strange being. The spirit of the wolf came into Taka Aki and transformed him, so that he could defend his people. He ripped apart the man-like being. Only his wolf teeth and claws could penetrate the killers skint was hard as granite. The people of the tribe watched in awe as their brother destroyed their enemy. They noticed that the pieces of the man that Taka Aki had torn apart started to move around as if looking for the rest of its body. The people seeing this, started a fire and burned all the pieces turining them to ash. Late, after Taka Aki had transformed back into his human self, the tribes people told him of how cold the beings body parts were. Hence the name "cold one". You see what we now know is that the man like creature is what is known as a vampire. There are certain decendents that transform if vampires are in the area."

He stopped for a moment, not noticing Cat's demeanor had changed. She had been frozen while listening to him. Vampire's...she knew he was telling the truth. She had seen first hand how evil they were. Paul tilted her face toward his, a worried look on his face.

She needed to reassure him " Paul, I'm ok. ...really...please finish what you were telling me." she said diverting his attention. She knew she would tell him, but not now.

" Catarina, I am a wolf. The legends are true. I fight Leeches as a hobby." he said with a small smile.

She was quiet for a while digesting all he had told her. Was she freaked out? Not really. It did not change her need for him. If anything it intensified it. She was sure he did not tell everyone this. Her people had many legends, that were kept secret from outsiders and she was an outsider here. Why was he telling her? Was it because this Sam person might be her brother. But then wouldn't Sam tell her instead?

" Ok, I believe you." she said

He looked at her in disbelief " Your not freaked out?"

Shaking her head she said " I told you I have seen some unbelievably evil shit in my life, and I will tell you, just not right now. Lets just get this wolf business out of the way first. I know that you dont normally tell outsiders this. My tribe has several legends that are kept secret to all except for my people. So why are you telling me this?" she asked raising one brow

Shit, he thought. Here is the hard part. " Your right. Only the tribal council, the protectors and imprints know." he said shakily.

" Whats an imprint?" she asked

" It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. All it takes is one look into her eyes and she is all he will ever need or want. She is his world. She replaces gravity and anchor's her wolf. She is his best possible mate, She lights a fire in him that can not be extinguished. The need to consume her and make her his is almost unbearable , he will never leave her side" he whispered out to her looking into her eyes.

She knew he had imprinted on her. Because she was feeling everything he had just said. But she needed him to say it. As if he knew her need, he picked her up and sat her in his lap facing him. She locked her long legs around him and moved her hands to his hair.  
Leaning forward to rest his forhead against hers, staring deep into her eyes " Every fucking part of me belongs to every part of you. Your my Imprint, Catarina." he whispered out as his lips captured her's...

Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Wolves, Imprints, Bonfires and Bitches, Oh My!  
Part One

She moaned louldy as his tongue invaded her hot mouth. Gripping his hair tightly, she plastered her body to his.  
He felt so damn good. She started grinding her hips against his full erect cock. He grabbed her ass tighter helping her.  
All you could hear in the room were heavy breaths and low moans.  
Breaking away from his mouth to breathe, he slid his mouth down her throat. Leaning her head all the way back , her long hair hitting the bed she moaned out.  
Paul hearing her moan, was spurred on. He slid his arm around her back resting his hand on her shoulder pushing her further into his very hard dick. His mouth continued to move down her neck, hungrily licking and nipping. When he reached the tops of her breast, he used his other hand to pull her shirt and bra down so he could see her beautiful sexy titties.  
Staring down at her exposed breast, his eyes devoured her large mounds, dark hard nipples calling out to him. Lowering his head he whispered " fuck, so hot..."  
Cat feeling his mouth on her, let out a gutteral moan. Moving her hips faster, she felt a coil starting in her belly. She new she was close. She had been on edge since she had first laid eyes on him. All she could feel was the pleasure of his mouth, tongue and teeth . However, she wanted him to cum with her. Reaching her hand down between them, she gripped his cock through his jeans roughly. Her hand moving in sync with her hips, up, down, up, down.  
Feeling her hand jacking him off, almost had him exploding. Hips arching into to her hand, he continued his assault on her nipples switching between both.

" Oh fuck Paul...I'm going to cum...dont you dare stop." she gasped out . Sliding his hand in between her legs he started rubbing her pussy through her pants, causing her to buck into him erractically. " So fucking hot...I bet you are so wet for me, arent you little girl...that's it baby...cum for me..." he growled out, imagining what she would feel like around his cock. Fuck...he was almost there.

Hearing those dirty words come from him, his mouth sucking on her nipples, washand rubbing her clit furiously was all Cat needed. " Oh God...fuck baby...oh Paul...yes" she cried out as she came, her wet heat seeping through her jeans onto his hand.

Paul looked up as she started her orgasm. Taking in her half lidded lust filled eyes, her mouth slightly open in an "O" shape, her body jerking with shocks pleasure, had never seen anything more beautiful. That was all it took to send him over the edge. He came growling out her name. When they started to come back down to earth after such a mind blowing orgasm, Cat fell forwrd on him causing him to fall back into the bed in his weakened state.

They lay there, her on top of him, her head snuggled into his neck. His arms around her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. This was insane. He did not even know her. She was a complete fucking stranger to him. He had a past he wasnt proud of, although before now it did not really bother him. But he found himself wanting to be a better man for her. He was such a pussy, he thought to himself as held her. She had turned him upside down in a matter of hours. He couldnt just blame the imprint either. He knew without a doubt had he been just a normal guy and they had met, it would have been the same. The imprint just pointed the best possible person. It could not make you feel instant love or even instant like. It was basically fates way of narrowing it down for you.

Sighing, Cat lefted herself up, her hands resting on his chest. She looked down at this incredible specimen and said " Fuck...that was unreal.."  
He smirked up at her " I know...can you imagine what it will feel like with our clothes off?"  
She shivered at the thought. She couldnt imagine it feeling any better than what had just happened, but she damn sure wanted to.

" Mmmmm..." was all she could get out.  
He sat up suddenly, holding her to him. " We need to get ready for the bonfire. It will be starting in about an hour." he kissed her gently once more before setting on the bed.  
He stood up looking down at the wet spot on his pants. She smirked seeing it. Then quickly shut that shit down when she noticed her pants as well.  
"Looks like we both need to clean up a bit." she said  
Holding the hand that was pleasuring her up to his nose, he inhaled deeply. Groaning sexily he put them to his mouth and licked her off of him. She watched this getting more turned on by the second. He looked at her sharply as he caught the scent of her arousal once more in the air. As his eyes started darkening, he stalked towards her growling.  
"Fuck baby, we are never gettin out of this room you keep that up" he said grabbing her off the bed.  
She almost...almost let him have his way with her. But they had places to be and they both needed a serious shower.  
" Uh uh...big guy...As much as I would love to do this with you all night...we need to get ready. I need a shower and so do you." she said holding him at arms length.  
Scowling, he stepped back from her lest he say fuck it and just ravish her.  
" Your right. I need to go by my house and get cleaned up. I will pick you up in about an hour. Is that enough time?" he asked not wanting to be away from her for any amount of time.

" That should be good."  
Leaning forward she pulled him down for a quick kiss " Ill see you in a bit." turning to head into the bathroom. She squeaked when he smacked her ass. Looking over her shoulder she winked at him before shutting the door.

Cat was waiting for Paul exactly one hour later. She had left her room to find out if Sue needed her help doing anything.  
Cat had brought up what Paul had told her about the wolves. They talked while she helped her load her car with an enormous amount of food. Sue had told her that the wolves had huge appetites. Which is why her and a few of the imprints chipped in to put together enough to feed all ten wolves. She also informed her was on the tribal council.  
" Holy shit..ten wolves?" Cat exclaimed shocked.  
" Yes, two are my children. You met Seth earlier. I have an older daughter, Leah. She has her own place on the other side of the rez. You will meet her tonight, along with everyone else." Sue told her.  
Cat felt bad for her. Both of her children constantly put in harms way. Sue had told her earlier about her husband Harry having a heart attack and passing away last year. Seth and Leah were all she had left. She sent up a silent prayer to the spirits to keep them safe for her.  
" That must be hard for you. Both of them out their in the front lines." Cat replied softly  
Sue had a sad smile on her face " It is, but I am also so proud. There is no better honor for our people than to be a Protector."  
After they had loaded everything in Sue's car, they both sat on the couch waiting for Paul to arrive.

" So...this Sam guy...how do you think he will take this? You know maybe having a sister? And really how do we find out? I mean I only have my fathers last name and I while I know it is not that common, it still doesnt make it a concrete fact." Cat said

" Well we could do DNA testing if you want. Honestly, I believe you are his sister. Once Paul said your last name, the resemblance is uncanny really..." Sue told her smiling softly. She knew she was looking at one of Joshua Uley's offspring. It was just a feeling she had.

" Well we will see how it goes with Sam. I mean he may not want anything to do with me." Cat said as if she did not care. Truth is she did care. She cared so much, that she was scared to death. Although to look at her you would not be able to tell. That fear was buried way down deep where all of her other fears were kept.  
" Trust me honey, he will want to know and he will be so happy. Sam has gown up with no real blood family. He has always had people here on the rez looking after him. But ever since his mom ran off when he was 12 years old, he hasn't had any real family around." Sue told her  
" Where did she go?" Cat asked. At least she had her mom until she was 16. She had been a great mom too.  
" Not my story to tell." Sue said standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Not to long after Paul knocked on the door. Opening it Cat had to control her breathing. nding before her was a bare chested Paul.  
Huge pectorials stared back at her. Her eyes ran down to his abs. She knew it. He had an eight pack. He ahd on a pair of green cargo shorts, that emphasized his strong legs. His hair was cut short on the sides and had little length towards the front. He had a messy style that looked perfect on him.

He smirked at her " See something you like little girl?"

She swallowed and licked her lips " Yes, I do actually. Why? What would you do about it, big guy?"

Moving closer to her " Oh baby, I am sure I can think of a few hundred things..." he said leaning down to slightly graze her lips.  
Pulling away he noticed her pout and grinned. " Later" he whispered as Sue came to the door.

" Hey, enough of that you two. We are going to be late. Are yall going to ride over with me or walk?" Sue asked Paul as he waited for Cat to get her leather jacket. She looked really hot tonight. She had a pair of ripped faded blue jeans tucked into a pair of Ugg boots. Topping it off with a light green sweater that hung slightly off of one shoulder. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and as she walked past him out of the door he noticed a tatoo on the back of her neck. He couldnt make it out from where he was, but he could tell it represented her tribe just by the amount of detail in it. He'd discover it later.

" I was planning on taking my bike. You dont mind do you Cat?" Paul asked

Cat looked over to the black Harley Roadster and creamed her panties. Smiling at him sexily she said over her shoulder as she went to check the bike out " Hell no...I love to ride."

Walking over to her after telling Sue they would meet her there, he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face him  
" I can smell every time you get wet. It's driving me fucking crazy. You and I have some business to attend to after this bonfire little girl." he told/asked her

" You bet big guy. Now lets ride, so I have an excuse to wrap myself around you..." she replied swinging her leg over after he had gotten on.  
" You need know excuse baby girl." he told her.

On their way to First Beach, Cat true to her word wrapped herself around him. Legs and all. She could do this for the rest of her life. She laid her head on his back and just inhaled his scent along with the scent of the forest surrounding them. He held her hands on his chest the whole way, feeling so relaxed and peaceful for the first time in...well..ever..

Once they pulled up at the beach, they parked a little ways from where the bonfire had already been set. Cat could see several people mulling around just hanging out. She was sort of nervous. Not because she was meeting new people. No she was fine with that. She had always been real out going. Her mom used to tell her she did not have a shy bone in her body. No, she was nervous about this brother business. What did she want out of this? It was not just how he was going to react that she had to think about. She honestly did not know if she was ready to open herself up to this type of emotional tie. Her mind instantly went to the feelings that Paul had invoked in her and she shut that down. She would only deal with one emotional upheaval in one night.

She decided she would just see where it went. Hell he might not even be her brother. Although Sue and Paul seemed to be pretty sure of it.  
Walking down towards the crowd of people, she noticed the noise level had almost completely disappeared as her and Paul walked up. She noted several stares her way. Some curious, some knowing, some smirking and finally some glares. The latter from several females in the crowd of about thrity people.  
Seeing this, she immediatley understood and started grinning. Hate it for ya bitches...He's mine tonight, her look said. Turning her head away from the bitches of eastwick, she looked up to a relieved looking Paul. Hmmm...He's relieved I have not freaked out. Hahaha...he just doesnt know me. I am not a jealous woman...at all. I know who I am, and am very confident in my own self. Not just internally either. I knew I was hot as hell. I mean it isnt vanity to know such things about oneself...you just know what ya know...just saying...

Paul took her hand and dragged her over to a group of people. There were four males and two females in the group. Cat reconized one of the taller males asJared, Paul's best friend. He gave a smile and a hug when they reached them.  
" Cat, I would like for you to meet my mate, Kim...Kim this is Catarina...she's the one I told you about." Jared said to the small petite girl beside him. She was very pretty. She could not have been more than 5' tall, even with her black heeled boots on. Her body type was soft and curvy. Her green eyes were expressive and her smile was mischevious as she looked up at Cat.

Cat rolled her eyes at the smile. Fucking Jared blabbed about their porn show from earlier. Shaking her head she held out her hand  
" I am assuming your other half informed you of mine and Paul's meeting." I said smiling back at her.  
She giggled..." Yep...he sure did...sorry I missed it..." she said pulling Cat into a hug.

I looked over at Jared and Paul who were grinning like two jack asses eating briars. I rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention to the remaining people in the group.  
" I guess I will make my own introductions since Mr. rude ass over there cant seem to get it together." I said gesturing to my side where Paul now stood. The group started laughing.  
Two guys came up to her then, one looking her up and down.  
He was shorter than the rest but he was stocky. He was as you say in the south a pine knot. he had wavy brown hair and a goofy smile.  
" Hi beautiful...I'm Quil Atera...it's really nice to meet you." he said suggestively,earning a growl from Paul, which in turn caused her to get wet, then another growl from Paul to the wolves around him for trying to scent his mate's arousal.  
Cat shook her head, not because she was embaressed, no far from it. She had already told him what that did to her. She could not be held accountable for her actions.  
" I told you big guy, no growling," she growled out playfully. She heard a few snickers at this.  
Paul responded by pulling her tighter to him. Rolling her eyes she turned to guy that had come up with Quil. She noticed he was taller but not as stocky as Quil. He seemed familar but she could not place him.  
" I'm Embry Call. " he simply said holding his hand out to mine.  
"Hi, nice to meet you both, I am Catarina Uley, but you can call me Cat." she replied shaking his hand oblivious to the sharp intake of breath from the group. Embry was looking at her with wide eyes.  
What...do I have a boogar, she thought internally. Great she had a big boogar on her nose. What a way to make an impression Cat.  
Removing her hand from Embry's she started towards her nose to wipe the offensive would be boogar off when Paul grabbed her hand.  
" Cat, this is Sam Uley and his fiancee Emily Long" he said turning her to a very tall and muscular man. Hell who was she kidding they were all muscular. Must be a wolf thing. He had piercing black eyes. Strong high cheek bones, alot like hers. His hair was the same inky black as hers. He was well over a foot taller than her. But hell they all were really...His face seemed older, wiser somehow than any of the rest she had met. The expression on his face was one of confusion. She could not blame him. Uley is definately not a common name. He must be wondering who the hell she was. Cat did not pay attention to the woman next to him. Her eyes held Sam's searching for ..what exactly, a big fat sign that said YES I'M YOUR BROTHER. She highly doubted that would happen.

" Hi Sam I have heard alot about you from Paul and Sue. I know you are probably wondering who I am. After all Uley is not a common name at all." Cat finally said

" No your right it's not. I am wondering how you got it." he said. He wasnt rude about it, but he was cautious...not that she could blame him. She would be the same.

"Well, my bastard of a father of course." she replied  
One of his eyebrows raised, like her , she thought.  
" Your father huh? What was his name?" Sam asked looking sort of hopeful maybe. Or maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see.  
" Well, I really dont know Sam. You see he left my mom when he found out she was pregnant. I think she might have been 12 weeks along or something like that. She gave me his last name and I really dont know why. From what I know of him, he was a sorry piece of shit. She never told me anything about him. What I learned I learned from a few people in my tribe." Cat said shrugging her shoulders. It did not bother her about her father. How could you miss what you never had?

" What tribe are you from" he asked genuinely interested.  
" I am Apache. I am from the Mescalero rez down in south central New Mexico. My mothers family name was Longshadow." she replied.  
" Was?" Sam asked  
" Uh..yea, she died when I was 16. I had no other living relatives." Cat replied, praying he wouldnt ask anything more. She wasnt ready for a fucking Q&amp;A session. And besides, she wasnt sure he deserved that story. Brother or not. They had just met and this was real life. There would be no jumping into each others arms declaring undying sibling love for each other.

Paul sensing she was done with the getting to know ya bullshit, directed her attention to Emily, before Sam could ask any further questions.  
" This is Emily." he said. Now usually Emily was very welcoming and kind to strangers, but for some reason, she seemed closed off while meeting Cat. I wonder what that is about?

" Hi Emily, its nice to meet you." Cat said evenly. She sensed this chick did not appreciate her being here. She looked at the attrcative native woman and noticed three distinct scars down the side of her face. She was still pretty even with the scars. Cat was more interested in the tight line of her mouth, the furrowed eyebrows and upturned nose at she eyed Cat with distaste. What the hell was her problem?  
" So will you be in town long?" she asked Cat with a hint of a sneer in her voice. Everyone standing around stood there with their mouths open in shock. This was not typical Emily behaviour. Even Sam turned to look at her with concern in his eyes.

" Well, when that becomes your concern, I'll let you know." Cat said in a sugary sweet voice. She knew her game. This is not the first time she had been treated like this by the same sex. What she questioned, was it because she was the new girl and maybe she would be getting some attention due to the fact that she was the shiny new toy or was it because she may have some familial claim on her boy?

Paul snapping out of his dumbfounded state when he heard Sam growling at HIS mate. He turned and glared at Sam.  
" Watch it fucker." Paul stated lowly so only he and the other wolves could hear.  
" You need to teach your flavor of the week some manners." Sam said angrily.  
Paul started shaking. How dare he refer to his imprint in that manner. As he started towards Sam, Jared came in between them, one hand on each chest. Cat stood their with no expression on her face. She had heard the hushed words between Sam and Paul. She looked over to Emily and saw her smug smile.  
" Both of you stop. Sam, Cat is Paul's Imprint. She deserves the same respect we give to your own mate." Jared stated

Sam's face was one of shock. Emily looked as if she was turning green. Quil and Embry were trying not to let their eyes bug out of their head and Kim was oddly, staring at Emily in confusion and suspicion. Mmmmm..woner what's up with that, cath thopught to herself.

" What, imprint...when did this happen?" Sam asked still shocked.  
" It happened today, and she knows about the pack and imprint. I told her today." Paul replied still pissed at his Alpha for disrespecting Cat like he did.  
" You what? Why did not you not wait for council?" Sam asked  
" Council for what, to tell me that he turned into Balto?" Cat said, not seeing the problem.  
" You shut up and respect your Alpha, you little bitch. " Emily snarled at Cat.  
Everyone within a few feet of their small group got silent and stared in shock at the usually timid Emily Long.  
Cat smirked at her moving towards her. Sam thinking her a threat to his mate move to put Emily behind him. Even if he was ashamed of the way she had just acted, he had to protect her, even from his MIGHT BE sister. This was fucked up. Paul went to grab her arm, but Cat grabbed his hand first and intertwined their fingers. She looked over at Emily, who was staring daggers at her from her position behind Sam.  
Cat started laughing. She could not help it. This was ridiculous.  
" What are you laughing at, there is nothing funny here." Emily said snidely. Sam turned to her and said something low Cat could not hear.  
" Sure there is. This right here is fucking hilarious. You see Emily, I am observer of people. A people watcher if you will." she said leaning into Paul, feeling relaxed. Depsite the obvious tension surrounding them. " I see you Emily." she said staring intently into her eyes.  
" I see what you have most people here fooled. Oh I'm sure you can be kind and gracious and all that jazz, but thats not all there is to you, is there?" I said smirking widely at her. Quil and Embry along with a few other men, Cat had guessed were a part of the pack, stood around in shock.  
" You see Emily, we all have a darkside to us. All of us. What is the balance of light if not dark? Sometimes we can be selfish.  
Somtimes we can be catty, kind of like you are being now because you feel threatened. I guess what I want to know is are you being a bitch to someone you dont know, because that is just who you really are underneath all that sweetness and purity everyone here seems to except you as being. Is it because I might be the sister of your mate and you dont like that because then he would have someone other than you to care about him eventually? Or is it because I am the shiny new toy and you sense that I will not put up with your bullshit?" Cat asked her. Kim had come to stand beside Cat while she was talking. She had her head cocked to one side staring at Emily intently.

There was complete silence, as the fifteen or twenty people left at the gathering stood there watching the two women. One standing tall and sure. The other cowering behind her mate, or at least trying to. Sam had turned towards her as Cat had been talking.

" I dont know what you mean." Emily said. Anyone who had a lick of sense about them could tell that Cat's words had hit their mark with her. Which part? Who knew. But the people that thought they knew her were looking at her in a different light. She would look no one in the eye. Not even Sam, who was questioning her with his eyes.

" Sure you do." Cat continued good naturedly. " I mean your the grand pupah right. The Alpha's mate. A position of power to be sure." Cat said smiling. " But really I dont give a shit. Thats your shit to work out." Turning to Paul " Hey baby, dont we have some more people to meet and greet?" she said tossing him a wink and a saucy grin.

Smiling he shook his head at her and lead her away. He was proud of her. She could have wailed on Emily, but her words were far more damaging than anything else. His girl obviously knew what the fuck she was talking about. If Emily's reaction was any indication.  
Wrappin his arm around her, he walked her over towards the tribal elders sat smiling and sippin their whiskey.

" Elder Atera, Elder Black, I would like you to meet my imprint Catarina Longshadow Uley...she goes by Cat." Paul said with pride.

Old man Quil looked up at her from his seat and gave her a wink. " Well now little one, here only a few minutes and already stirrin things up." He said. From what he had seen and heard of her he already liked her. She had a warriors presence. Funny she would inprint on the most fierce pack member.  
Cat grinned at him " Well Elder Atera, these things seem to stir up around me...whats a girl to do ? " she said innocently. Elder Black and Elder Atera both laughed.

"Indeed, Catarina. I am Billy Black. I am chief here. It is a pleasure to meet you, young lady" Billy said from his wheelchair. Cat bowed her head in respect and said. " It is an honor to meet you Chief Black, Elder Quil" Her eyes not leaving the ground.

Billy and Old Quil were impressed. She had bowed to their chief with respect and submission. It was the way of any tribe. Most of the tribe including the imprint's had never been so formal upon first you.

" You may relax Catarina." Billy motioned to her " Please sit with us and tell us how you came to be here. " he said motioning to the seat that in bewteen him and Old Quil. " Paul, we will make sure she gets back to you" Old Quil said, dismissing him.  
Paul leaned down a kissed her cheek and whispered " If you need me..." he trailed off looking into her eyes.  
She smiled softly at him and nodded.

Sue watched the old men with amusement. Yes, it would seem Cat had them wrapped around their finger already and she had not even been trying. Her bowing before the chief and a tribe elder was something that had been taught to her. She looked around at the pack and imprints and noticed they were watching the scene unfold as well.

She was not surprised by Emily. She was her Great Aunt after all. She knew that Emily had a side to her she had not shown to anyone. Except maybe Sue's daughter, Leah. Sue's eyes darted around the fire, searching for her daughter. They came to stop when she saw her sitting on one of the logs that had been placed around the fire. She saw that Leah was watching Catarina with curiousity. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wolves, Imprints, Bonfires &amp; Bitches, Oh My!  
Part 2

Leah sat on her log eyeing Paul's imprint with curiousity. She had heard the whole converstaion between Emily and her. She had been dead on with regards to Emily's true nature and her ability to have everyone believe that she could do no wrong. She was certainly glad it had been pointed out.

She could tell that some of the pack, especially Kim were starting to see Emily with new eyes. She glanced towards where Emily and Sam sat quietly arguing. Sam looked angry and Emily looked as if she might cry. Every once in a while she would look towards where Catarina sat talking with elders and glare. Sam seeing this would jerk her back to face him and the furious whispering would start again. Emily was a piece of work.

Stalling all thoughts of Sam and Emily, Leah turned her eyes back to Catarina. She was beautiful of course, but she was also tough. She could tell. After all she was the alpha bitch, she knew what tough looked and felt like.

Her mom had told her of Paul's imprint renting out the extra room. She had not thought much of her, other than her mom seem to like her alot. Of course, her younger brother Seth, had been practically drooling all over the place as he talked about their moms new guest. He was such a perv. But hell she guessed that went along with being a 17 year old boy.

Across from Leah, on the other side of the fire sat Jacob Black with his friends Quil and Embry. They were talking of the new imprint. Jacob had of course thought she was hot. But he was glad she had called Emily out on her bullshit. He knew from experiance what a bitch Emily could be. She had often been one to him. Of course he had not said anything because, really, who would have believed him?

Bella would he thought sadly. Bella was not here though. She had yet again chosen that bloodsucker over him. He did not know why he even bothered anymore. He could not seem to stay away from her. If he hadnt known any better he would say it was almost like an imprint. Whatever she wanted him to be he was. Even if it pissed him the hell off.

He just could not understand why she could not see the leech for what he really was. He must have mind control over her.

" Hey did you hear Emily man? I have never heard talk to anyone like that. All the girl did was say hi to her." Quil said still in shock over what had just happened.

Jake snorted " I think we just all got a glimpse of the real Emily Long. Poor Sam man. Did you see the look on his face?"

" I cant believe he did not have any idea she could be like that. I mean they live together." Embry said quietly.

" Hey have you heard from Bella?" Quil asked changing the subject. No need in being caught talking about the current alpha's imprint.

" No, that fucking leech has her on a tight leash." Jake replied with disgust.

Quil and Embry just shook their heads. Jake had been their best firend since they were in diapers. They could not understand why he just did not leave Bella to her fate. She used him time and time again. The last time she popped up in his life was because she had a fight with the leech over whatever. She had come to Jake for comfort. And like the dumb ass he is, at least wherever this girl is concerned, he opened his arms again to her. Only to crush his heart yet again when the leech came a callin. It made them sick and it had gotten to where they could not stand her.

They used to think she was a pretty cool chick. Back when her and Jake had hung out when the leech up and left her in the woods. But now, it was sort of like the Emily thing. True colors came out and they all got to see how she used Jake. They hated it for their pack brother. No matter what was said to him, he would not let her go.

Hell even Charlie, Bella's dad had tried to tell him. Charlie loved his daughter, but it was like he did not recognize her anymore. She had become this person that no one seemed to know or even want to know.

The boys were brought out of their thoughts to see Paul approaching with his imprint.

" Hey guys, this is Cat." he said as he lead her over to them. Her smile was open and sincere as she approached them.

" Hey fellas. I know Quil and Embry, but i dont think I have met you. " Cat said to Jake

" I'm Jacob Black, it's really nice to meet you. It's about time this one" he said jerking his thumb to Paul " brought around someone of substance." he said taking her hand gently.

He liked her. She was straight forward and did not mince words. She was perfect for Paul.

He needed someone to keep his ass in line. He could be a real dick and didnt give a shit if you liked it or not. Paul's family life had been the stuff nightmares are made of. Not that Jake knew much about it. He had only found out the little he knew when Paul had let it slip in his mind when they were phased. But what little bit he had seen was so fucked up. It's no wonder he was angry as shit most of the time. He was also a man whore. Jake believed that had to do with not wanting to get to close to anybody in fear of being hurt.

He may only be 19, but he knew some shit. Besides with all the bullshit he had been through with Bella, he felt he had aged a few years.

" Well, I dont know about that, but I kinda dig him. " Cat replied warmly. She liked Jacob Black. He had an easy open face. Of course he was hot, just like all the rest. She could tell though, that he had a genuinely good soul. When he smiled she noticed it did not quite reach his eyes fully. She wondered what was up with that? Oh well, none of her business.

" Well since your stuck with him for life, I guess that is a good thing." Quil joked.

" Shut up fucker..." Paul said hitting him on his shoulder.

" So you're Billy's son right?" Cat asked Jake, ignoring them both.

" That's right. I have twins sisters. They are older than me." Jake answered

" Oh, really? Are they here?" Cat asked looking around

" No, one lives in Seattle and the other in Hawaii with her husband." Jake replied

He still got angry when he thought of his sisters. I mean they had left him and his dad as soon as they walked off the stage at graduation. Jake was just a kid, but left with the responsibility of taking care of his wheelchair bound father. Not that he was complaning about taking care of his dad. No, he loved and respected his dad very much. He did harbour resentment towards his sisters though. They knew he needed them, but did they give a shit? Hell no. Selfish bitches...

" Oh, well your dad is great. He has a great sense of humor and dont even get me started on Old Quil." she said rolling her eyes.

" The elders seem to have taken liking to Cat. Even your grandfather, Quil." Paul interjected with a smirk.

" Are you serious? He usually doesnt like anybody. Especially outsiders. Thats quite the feat you have managed kitty cat." Quil said

" Kitty cat? Are you serious?" Cat asked with a disgruntled look on her face. Paul just chuckled. Wow, Paul chuckling not a common occurrance.

Quil stared at Paul for a moment in disbelief. He had expected a growl, snarl or something. But a chuckle, no fucking way. Shaking is head he looked over to Cat and said with puppy dog eyes, lips poking out in a pout.  
" Yeah, Kitty Cat...what you dont like it?"

Cat laughed at him. Really he was ridiculous. How old was he?

" Whatever little boy...that shit doesn't work with me." she said shaking her head at him.

" So are you guys in school? Do you work? " Cat asked

" I own the garage in town and Quil and Embry work there with me." Jake told her proudly. It had taken alot of hard work, but they had gotten the shop up and going within a year of him graduating high school. They did not have many options being bound to the rez for life.

" Wow, your own business. That's quite impressive. How old are you? I mean shit, I'm 23 and all I own I can fit in the back of my old charger." she said looking at Jake in a new light.

" Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it. It has really taken off in the last year. People from Forks and Port Angelas are starting to bring their cars into us for work. I'm 19 by the way. " Jake told her sitting a little straighter at her praise.

" Well I think that is fucking awesome. I guess it would be hard to leave here due to the wolfy thing huh?"

" That's right, which is why most of us started up our own businesses. College was out of the question. We are protector's and obligation is to our people." Paul added

How awful to have your options so limited. But they seemed to be making the best of it. Which in Cat's opinion was a true insight to someone's character. You know the whole glass half empty or half full bullshit.

" So what do you do Paul?" she asked with a small laugh " I guess I should have found all of that out before I dry humped you in front of everyone huh?"

" It's ok baby, I have that effect on everyone." smirking, he wagged his eyebrows at her.

The guys started laughing along with Cat. It was good to see this side of Paul. He seemed much more relaxed.

" Yeah, I noticed when we came in." she said with a glare. She was only kidding, but he took her seriously.

He had a hell of a past with ladies. He generally fucked and left. Wanting no attachment to form. He was honest with all of them though. He never led them on in anyway. If they got hurt, he thought, that's their problem. Looking down at her he was somewhat ashamed at his behaviour.

" Listen, I know...I uh...we probably need to talk." he stuttered out, so NOT wanting to have THAT conversation.

She saw his face become shamed.

" Listen big guy, I'm sure there are things in Both of our past that we would rather not discuss. I get it. Your fucking sexy and single and very virile. I dont give a shit about all those skitches. I am no innocent myself. So lets just agree to let it be." she said

Paul was relieved. However her I'm no innocent comment had his wolf snarling inside. MINE! He did not want to think of her with anyone else.

" Skitches?" Quil questioned " What the hell are skitches?"

" You know skitches...skany bitches " she told him rolling her eyes at the three of them rolling with laughter. After a minute she joined in.  
Wiping the moisture from her eyes from her laughter she asked them if they had imprint's.

" Nope, not yet." Embry answered first. " but after meeting you I can honestly say I'm looking forward to it." he told Cat winking at her. Paul just glared at him

" With your luck Em, you'll get some nasty skitch." Quil said howling with laughter again.

Embry smacked the back of his head " Please if anyone deserves to imprint on a skitch, it's definately you. " Em rebounded.

Jake rolled off his log shaking with laughter. " Shut up you skitches, I cant breathe" he said going off into another fit of laughter.

Paul and Cat finally had stopped laughing themselves and were watching the others fall all over themselves. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes while smiling big.

" You guys are fidiculous." Cat told them. She waited...and waited...and

" Fidiculous? What the fuck is that? " Quil again asked her.

" Oh you know, fucking ridiculous." she replied grinning. And off they all went, howling with laughter. She could do this all night .

After they had all calmed down, Paul held her close " Babe, you're something else." he whispered in her ear. Causing her to shiver. Seeing this he smiled to himself. He was glad she was just as affected as he was. He had never been in a relationship with anyone. The only relations he ever had were of the carnal kind, and even though he definately wanted to do that with her, ok he wanted to do that alot with her, but he didn't just want that. For the first time in his shitty life he felt a spark of something so foreign to him, he almost let himself shy away from it in fear. He felt a slither of hope run through him. Hope for a future he had never dared let himself think of.

After everyone's stomachs started rumbling they all headed over to grab them a bite to eat. There were piles of hamburgers and hotdogs. It looked like there was enough to feed a small country. She watched open mouthed as , Quil, Embry, Jake and Paul piled on seven or eight hamburgers and five or six hot dogs a piece. "It's a wolf thing babe." Paul said as he nudged her forward in the line that had formed. Paul grabbed her plate and motioned her back over to their seats with a nod of his chin.  
Once she sat down he handed her both of their plates.

" What do you want to drink? There is coke, beer or water." he asked

" Beer is good for me." she told him balancing both of their plates.

After he went off to grab their drinks, the boys had sat down. She noticed them staring at something behind her with glares on their faces.  
She tried to turn to see what was pissing them off but could not manage it without spilling both plates of food. Huffing she turned back to them.  
" Ok...what is with the scary wolf glare?" she asked them.  
They all looked back to her, their glares gone and replaced with tender smiles.

" Nothing, just some people need to keep their damn mouths shut is all." Jake said loud enough for whoever to hear.  
Her brow crinkled in confusion. Before she could ask, Paul had sat down and grabbed his plate handing her beer to her.  
He looked over at the guys and then turned to look behind us. She heard a low growl come from deep inside his chest.  
What the fuck was going on?  
" What the fuck is going on" she said getting pissed. At what she did not know, but everyone else was getting pissed so she felt she should too.

Paul and the guys all turned to her. Their faces clearing of all emotion. They werent going to tell her. Which meant it had to do with her.

" Ok look guys, tell me what the hell is being said about me or what is going on behind my back that i cant see." she said crossing her arms over her chest like a little brat.

Paul leaned over and kissed her lips chuckling at her expression.  
" Nothing baby. Just a bunch of skitches talking shit." he said trying to lighten the mood. It did a little, but she would not be one of those women who was kept in the dark about shit. She did not like it.

" I know what your doing and no, it's not working. Dont patronize me ok. I can handle "skitches" talking shit about me. Please this is definately not the first and it damn sure wont be the last. I dont care what they have to say. But I do care about neanderthal men trying to keep my delicate sensibilities from anything derogatory. Got it?" she said to all of them.

If she was going to be apart of all of this, they needed to understand she was not going to be treated with kidgloves and have things kept from her. She sat there glaring at them. They all at least had the grace to look a little shamed.

" I'm sorry little girl. I just dont want you to have to worry about other peoples bullshit. Bullshit that I brought on by my own stupidity." he told her grabbing her hand and raising to his mouth for a light kiss.

Sighing she told him " Ok, your forgiven. But I dont need protection from hateful words sprouted off by spiteful harpies. Trust me I can handle it. I know you dont know me well, Paul, but please believe me when I tell you that I am no damsel in distress. Nor do I have any desire to be such a despicable creature." she told him. He had to understand this. She was no Emily, standing behind her man. No she would stand beside him or she would not stand with him at all.

Paul looked in her eyes, searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for because he nodded his head and dug into his food. She turned to the other guys who had remained quite this whole time. They looked at her with respect and something else she could not identify.

" That goes for all of you too." she told them firmly, seeing their nod, she bit into her hamburger hungrily.  
Cat was starving. She had not eaten since that morning when she had been on the road. Good God...it had not even been a full day and she felt like she had been here her whole life. Was that the imprint? She needed to talk to Paul about this imprint business some more. She also wanted to talk with Sam again without his hoochie hanging around. She sensed he could not be himself with her.

Billy had told her that Sam had been the first to phase and imprint. Which by default made him alpha. Although Jake came from the true alpha bloodline, he had not taken it up yet. According to Billy, he would have no choice in the matter. It would happen when it needed to. He told her Jake had phased when he was 18, not even a year ago and he felt it was best to leave things the way they were. His reasoning was that Sam had been a wolf for far longer, four years, and had the most experiance.

She found all of this intriguing of course, who wouldn't. Most people had no idea about the supernatural world. She unfortunately had first hand experiance of the supernatural. Not just through her mother's death, but also what had been done to her that night. She wondered what Paul would say when he saw her scars. There was no mistaking where they come from. Venom from a vampire leaves a distinct mark.

Turning her thoughts away from the awful memories of the night that had turned her whole life upside down, she noticed a tall, slender woman making gher way towards them. She was absolutely exquisite. Short dark hair. She had to be Cat's height. In fact her body was almost an exact replica of Cat's. With the exception of her boobs. Not that the young woman did not have agreat set of knockers. No, Cat was just over blessed with her D cup. Her mom had been well endowed in that area as well.  
The hardness in the girls eyes had Cat thinking them to be kindred souls. She understood that look and the feelings that were behind it.

She noticed the guys all stiffen as the woman came up and sat on the other side of her. Cat turned to her, studying her face. She seemed to be doing the same. With a smile the woman held out her hand and said " Hey, I'm Leah Clearwater. You have certainly caused a stir around here."

Looking at her hand and the beautiful smile that was on her face, Cat grabbed her hand smiling back " I'm Cat. It seems to be that way everywhere I go. " she said looking into Leah's eyes, taking her measure. Just as Leah had done to her.

" I have the same issue. Could it be our sparkling personalities." she said with laughter on her beautiful full lips. At that Cat threw her head back and laughed. Leah joined her.

As they sat there laughing, the guys were dumbstruck. Leah Clearwater laughing? Leah and Cat laughing together. What the fuck.  
Leah was normally not a very friendly person. The Sam and Emily shit had fucked her up bad. Paul and the guys weren;t the only ones to stop and stare at the two beauties. Everyone was shocked. Who knew Leah was so beautiful?

Sue stared at her daughter in wonder. She had not seen her smile, much less laugh in so long. The sound of it brought tears to her eyes. It would seem that Catarina was quite the creature. She had just met her daughter and already had her laughing and smiling.  
Sue knew that they would get on well. Call it mother's intuition or whatever, but she just knew. Smiling, she turned back to Billy and Old Quil and saw that they were watching the two young ladies interaction.  
Billy patted her hand. Quil gave her a wink. It would seem that all the prayers sent to the spirits to have her daughter back were being answered.

Paul looked on as Leah and Cat got to know each other. He was amazed at the openess that Leah seemed to have with his imprint. But he shouldn't have been. Watching her talking with the elders and the smiles that seemed to be stuck on their faces, as well as her interaction with the guys, made him so proud to call her his.

"You know Cat, I dont work tomorrow and since I am sure Paul has to, we should do something." Leah said

" That sounds good what did you have in mind?" Cat asked

" I dont know. There is not much to do around here. We could go to the beach and hang out. The water should still be warm." She replied

" That sounds like fun. I havent been to the beach in a while. I used to go all the time when I was little." Cat said remembering all the times she had went with her mom.

" Well it's a date then. I'll come by mom's around 9 o'clock. " Leah told her standing up and brushing off her jeans. " Listen dont let those skitches get to you." she said in parting chuckling as she went.  
Cat looked at Paul in question.

" It's a wolf thing babe. Super hearing." Of course. She really needed to ask him about what being a wolf is all about. She did not need to have these super spidey powers sneaking up on her.

"My panties are red " she whispered, so low, that she knew no normal human could hear. She had to test it out.

The guys eyes went wide. Jake and Embry were choking on their food. Quil dropped his face in his hand mumbling something that had Paul scowling at him. Ok maybe they all heard that. A stray thought had her head whipping around looking to the other wolves around the fire. They were all either laughing or staring open mouth at her. Leah on the other hand was rolling with laughter. She caught Cat's eye and winked at her.  
" Babe, can we please keep the color of you oanties just between you and I?" Paul pleaded between scowls at his pack mates and looks of lust to her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and laughed pulling him to her for a sweet kiss.

" Sure honey, I had to test it out. What if I need to say something private and one of you wolf boys are around? I needed to know my range." she told him bititng his lip playfully. He growled and pulled her into a searing kiss. The rest of the pack looked on in amusement.

As the night wore on, Jared and Kim had joined them. Seth brought Colin and Brady over to introduce them to Cat. All she could say about these two, was that they were little perverts. Both of them thought it was hilarious to rile Paul up with their flirting and lewd comments. She just sat back and rolled her eyes at them. Everyone seemed to be having a great time getting to know each other. Well everyone except Sam and Emily.

They at across the fire from them. She would notice Sam eyeing their group with what seemed to be envy. Emily, of course just sat there looking as if she smelled something bad. What a bitch. Sam did not look happy at all. She saw the not so subtle glances of longing he directed at Leah. She also saw Leah casting him quick glances when she thought no one was watching. Interesting...

After a while Billy had called everyone to come and sit around the fire for the telling of the legends. The pack also needed to welcome a new imprint.

Everyine sat in silence as the legends were retold. Everyone here had heard them several times. Paul had already told Cat the short version, so she snuggled next to him quietly listening. Until Billy got to the part about the Cullen coven living in Forks.

Sitting up quickly, her body tensed, she stared at Billy in shock " There are vampires living in Forks? "

Sensing her distress, Paul pulled her back to him, running his palm along her side trying to comfort her.

Her body had become almost rigid with tension. " It's ok...we have a treaty with them, they arent aloud to bite a human. If they do then the treaty is void" he said lowly so only she could hear. Surpisingly this did not seem to assure her at all.

" Yeah, but why would you even consider making a treaty with them? They are vampires for christ sake. " Cat frantically asked.

Most everyone else sitting around the fire agreed with her. However, the treaty was in place long before them so there was not much to be done about it.

" Catarina, they are not like most vampires. They drink the blood of animals. They do not distinguish human life. This is the only reason we allow them to stay in the area." Old Quil told her

" How do you know they drink from animals? I mean do you guys follow them around when they feed?" Cat asked

A couple of people sniggered at the thought of them monitoring the leeches meals. Yea, that would never happen.

Billy smiled at her gently " No sweetheart. Animal drinking vampires have a distinct look to their eyes. Most vampires, the ones that drink from humans, have red eyes. The Cullen coven have golden eyes. This is indicative of their diet."

Hungry golden eyes, staring at her through the peep whole in the door...Images of a living nightmare flashed before her eyes. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she gathered all the strength she had in her and addressed Billy.

" Chief Black, I mean no disrespect to you or your treaty. In my experiance it's the golden eyed leech that is the most sadistic and vicious. None of them are to be trusted. They are all demons on this earth. They deserve nothing less than death. Paul can you take me back to Sue's?" she asked him in a broken whisper.

He stared into her eyes, seeing the absolute terror there. He felt it through the imprint, but seeing it in her eyes, almost had him phasing right there. He stood and picked her up bridal style and headed to his bike. She clung to him tightly. She was scared to death. She was not scared of much, but the vampire that had tortured and raped her mother in front of her, terrified her. She had only been 16.  
He had had his fun with her, before something scared him off. She did not know what had saved her life that night, but something or someone did. That someone had also called the cops, she guessed. How else would they have known to come there? I mean they lived in the country. No one would have heard their screams.

Coming out of her thoughts, she realized they were at Paul's bike. He sat her gently on the seat. She scooted back to allow him room to get on. Once he was on , she plastered herself to him, wrapping her legs and arms around him tightly. She needed his warmth. She felt so cold right now. He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest just like before and they took off.

She did not realize they had stopped, until he grabbed her off the bike, wrapping her around his front. He carried her into his house and over to the couch.

They sat there for a moment. He trying to give her a moment to get herself together so she could tell him what the hell was going on. She trying to calm her herself, knowing that she would have to tell him now. She had never told anyone. I mean who would have believed her?

She was scared to tell him now. This part of her was still so raw and open. She had kept a tight lock on these memories for so long. How she was going to open that lock, she did not know. But she knew she had to tell him. As he had said earlier, he was hers and she was his, good or bad. It was what is was.

Pulling back to look into his grey eyes, which were swirling with confusion and pain. He hurt because she hurt. She felt that in her soul. Just as she would hurt for his pain. Taking a deep breath, she started talking.

" When I was 16 years old there was a knock at the door. My mom and me were living in Virginia at the time. She had just gotten home from her job and was starting supper. So I went to the door. I looked out of the peephole and saw what appeared to be a young man with golden eyes peering back at me. I immediately became uneasy. Something told me to not open the door. I started feeling pains in my body. Every muscle and bone in my body felt as if it was on fire. The pain was intense and hit me so quickly, that I cried out in agony. My mom hearing this came rushing to the front door. She asked me what was wrong and who was at the door. I could only shake my head at her. I could not speak, it hurt so bad. Right then the knock at the door happened again and my mom's attention was now on the door." she stopped for a minute looking into his eyes deeply.

He had no expression on his face. Just a mask of calm. It was decieving though. He was anything but calm. He had an idea of where this story was leading and the only thing keeping him from phasing right here, was her. She needed him. He instictively knew that she had never uttered a word of this to any living soul. His heart almost burst out his chest, trying to calm the wolf within. His wolf was clawing at his skull to get out.  
Looking into her deep blue eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, telling her without words that he was there and he wasnt going anywhere.

Feeling reassured by the sweet kiss he gave her, she contunued.

"When she opened the door, this man, this thing, pushed his way in. He grabbed her and slung her in the living room. I could not move, Everything that was inside of me was screaming to move, get away. But I just couldnt fucking move. He turned to me and grabbed me. He threw me across the room. I hit the wall by the TV. I hit so hard I saw stars. I lay there trying to get my breath back. Once I was able to get on my knees, he had already started on my mom." she stopped for a moment, looking down at their joined hands.

Breathing a heavy sigh she began again.

" I could not believe my eyes. He was tearing tiny pieces of her skin off. A little at a time. When he would tear a piece he would reach down and lick the blood that was now covering her. It was everywhere. She was screaming. It sounded inhuman. I dont even think she knew I was in the room with her. He ripped her apart slowly. He enjoyed it. His dick was hard. The more of her blood he took in, the redder his eyes got. He ripped his clothes off and started raping her. I heard bones breaking and skin tearing. I was in a nightmare that I could not wake up from. Fighting my way through the pain in my body, I crawled over to where he had her and tried to push him off of my mom. It did not even faze him. His eyes were black, he was frenzied. Despite the angelic face he had, I saw him for what he truly was...a demon."

" I tried again to get him off my mother. I was screaming at him to leave her alone. Hitting him with everything I had. Nothing worked. He kept raping her, tearing off her skin and drinking her blood. He must have finally realized I was there because he stopped suddenly and grabbed me. I just knew I was next. But at least he wasnt hurting my beautiful mother anymore, ya know." she said wiping the tears that had begun to silently fall from her eyes.

Paul was shaking so bad. He just had to hold on for a little bit longer. He would eliminate the bloodsucking piece of shit that had caused this. He would tear tiny pieces of HIS skin off, a little at a time. Then he would burn each piece while he laughed at the fuckers screams of pain.

Cat squeezed Paul tighter sensing he needed her close. " I'm ok" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

" But I wasnt next. He took me to my bedroom and threw me in my closet. Telling me that he would be back. He must have braced the door so I couldnt get out. Because I pushed and pushed but it wouldnt give. For hours it seemed that all I could here were my mom's screams of torture."

" Then suddenly I didnt hear anything. I knew she was dead. I screamed and cried. My arm was bent backwards from where he threw me. The bone was protruding from my leg. I had blood all over me. My mothers blood. I know I should have felt the pain of my injuries, but I didnt feel any of it. Just the fire burning in my body "

" I was shaking so bad, when suddenly the door was yanked open and there he stood. My mothers killer. He was soon to be mine, I knew. He grabbed me and ripped my shirt off. His nails started clawing at my skin. My stomach and back were on fire with the open wounds he was making. All I could do was cry while he held me by my neck, my feet not touching the ground."

" He suddenly sniffed the air and froze. He muttered something like "Impossible" and then he threw me back in the closet and shut the door. All I heard was a shrill cry piercing the air. It sounded like a wounded animal of some kind. I did not realize until a few moments later, that it was me that was screaming." she finished

" The cops found me a few minutes later and I was taken back downstairs through the living room and out the door before I could see anything. But I had seen it the moment we entered the room. My mother laid on the floor, her blood, pieces of her body everywhere I looked. He had ripped her open from her vagina to her chest." Cat was openly crying now. The images of that long ago night, ripping her to shreds. She couldnt hold it in any longer. She buried her face in Paul's neck and sobbed.

He held onto her as if she was his life line. He kept repeating over and over in his head, she 's here with me... she's here with me...  
Her skin touching his was the only thing that kept him in human form.

The rage he felt inside was not like anything he had ever felt before. He needed to phase. He felt his control slipping. He had to fuck something up or he would go insane. The thought of her and her mother at the hands of that mother fucker sent his shaking into over drive.

Cat, pulled away from him to look into his eyes when the shaking started to get worse. She knew what he needed. She understood.

All she said was " Go"

With that one word, he gently set her on the couch, kissed her forehead and walked out of the back door. Before he could make it to the cover of the trees, his control snapped, and he exploded into his wolf. His anger pushed his paws faster into the woods. The only thing he could see was pure fucking rage.

Standing at the back door, Cat saw him explode into his wolf. She felt the rage coming off of him. He needed to fuck some shit up. She understood, she would feel the same if it were him. Turning around she went back to the couch and laid down.

Waiting on her wolf to come home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Confrontations and Aftermath

Paul burned his rage off the only way he could, he ran and he tore shit up. This went on for hours. Everytime he would start to calm down, he would see Cat's face as she decribed the terror she had witnessed. He would feel her fear all over again and off he went.

Sam, who had been phased when he noticed the rage filled snarly thoughts of Paul pop in, did not say a word. He didn't know what had happened but he knew it had to do with his imprint.

The way she had acted after finding out about the Cullen's did not go unnoticed by anyone at the bonfire. Most of them felt the same way. However the elders wished for them to honor the treaty. Besides, none of the Cullen's had broken the treaty, yet. Although the situation with Bella Swan would be coming to a head soon and he knew Jake would not stand by and let the leech change her without a fight.

Sam would stand by Jake too. It wasnt right. They should not be intergrating with their natural food source in the first place. But to involve a young human girl, well it was just sick.

He noticed Paul's thoughts becoming clearer after a few hours. So he waited. Paul would realize he was phased once he calmed down.

Sam?- paul

yeah, its me. are you ok?- sam

no, not even a little bit - paul

And with that, Paul let out a long mournful howl and his mind opened, so Sam could see the conversation he had with Cat in it's entirety.

Sam was rocked to his very being. His wolf started growling and prancing to get free. Only Sam, the man, held him back.

where are you?- sam

Paul looked around showing Sam with his mind where he had lain down in pain an exhaustion.  
Sam pushed himself hard to reach his pack brother. Anger and rage pushing him. He was almost to Paul when he noticed several pack members phasing in.

everything ok? heard the howl- Embry

hey...whats up- Jake

Man this better be good, I was sleeping-Seth

Whats wrong...Kim was about to...-Jared

Shut up Jared...no one wants to hear or see that shit -Leah

Speak for yourself leah-quil

They could hear Brady and Colin snickering in their head

Sam cut everyone off with a repeat of Paul and Cat's earlier conversation. Paul snarled seeing it again from his brothers mind. Everyone was silent as he ran through the pain and agony Cat had been put through at the hands of their enemy.

What the fuck-jared

That motherfucker, I'll kill him-embry

Thats some sick shit-quil growled out angrily

Oh my God, poor Cat- Seth

I knew she had been through some tough shit, but I had no idea -leah

He had gold eyes just like the Cullen's?- jake asked

It would seem so- Sam said

Everyone meet us by the river bank and phase back. Jake bring Paul some shorts - Sam ordered.

As the rest of the pack made their way to their alpha and beta, Paul phased back. He stood there naked waiting on his Alpha to get there. He could not believe he left Cat. She had been so upset and it was all he could do to stay human. He knew he had to get out of there or he would have hurt her accidently. He would not be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

Sam came out of the woods and phased back human. Pulling on his shorts he made his way over to his beta.

"Are you ok man?" he asked walking up and clamping a hand on his shoulder.

" No" Paul gritted out

" Me either" Sam told him. He wasnt, this was a pack member, an imprint. Something deep inside told him she was more than that. Something much more, like his sister. There was a large part of him that hoped it was so. Despite Emily's behavior earlier, he would welcome her with open arms. He did not know what he was going to do about Emily. He knew how she could be. He lived with her after all. He often questioned the spirits on the wisdom of his imprint.

Shaking his heads to clear his thoughts of Emily, he noticed the rest of the pack walking towards them, all human.  
Jake threw a pair of shorts to Paul. The pack surrounded their brother in a sign of unity. They would be there for him and Cat in whatever way was needed.

" This is so fucked up. I thought the golden eyes weren't supposed to be "harmful" to humans. " Quil said

" Where is she Paul?" Leah asked

" I tried so hard to remain calm as she told me. When she started telling me, I had a feeling of where it was going. I started shaking so bad. She stopped to calm me. It's like she knew... I mean fuck, I was barely hanging on. After she was done, I held her as she cried. The more I thought of what that mother fucker did to her, the angrier I became. She told me to go. It's like she knew what I needed. So I kissed her and walked out. I didnt say a word. I fucking couldn't." Paul said falling to his knees.

" I should have stayed and comforted her better. I am such a piece of shit. She's proabably laying there needing me, I left her there by herself." he said moaning out in pain.

Leah had heard enough. she fell to her knees in front of him and grabbed his face to look into his eyes.

" Dont you fucking dare do that to yourself. She is a strong bitch. She knew what you needed because she is yours. Quit this emo bullshit right now. The spirits gave her to you, the meanest mother fucker in this pack for a reason. Dont fall into this self loathing shit. She needs you to be strong. We will find that fucker and when we do..." she trailed off with an evil smirk " When we do...he will wish he had never exsisted." she finished, shaking him roughly.

Seeing Paul so vulnerable had made something inside of her snap. She may have had all her choices taken from her because the "friendly neighborhood vampires" but she would be damned if those fuckers would break her or any of her pack. They had hurt one of their own and now ...well now was the time for a reckconing.

The rest of the pack had stayed silent through Leah's bitch slap to Paul. For one, she had hardly ever spoken to any of them. Sure she came to pack meetings but she was usually silent throughout. That is unless you pissed her off, then well good luck to you. They had known her to be an angry resentful bitch. Sam and Emily had fucked her up but good.

To see her care enough about Paul to try and snap him out of his woe is me bullshit, well they were looking at her in a new light. It was obvious from the bonfire that she had gotten along with Cat. In this moment they all could see that she had a kinship with the woman that had literally blew into their midst. They liked this new Leah and hoped to see more of her.

Sam was still in love with Leah Clearwater. He could not deny that. The only reason he was not with her, was because the pull to Emily was so strong that it literally tore him apart not to be with her.

He looked at Leah now with pride. She was a good woman and did not deserve any of the shit that had come her way. Mainly the crap he had thrown at her. How he wished he could take her in his arms and claim her as his and his only. Unfortunately the wolf in him demanded that he be with Emily, even if the man in him hated her.

" What she said" Quil said trying to lighten the mood. A couple of the wolves chuckled lowly at him. Leave to Quil to bring humor to a serious situation.

" From what the cullen clan have said there aren't very many vampires that follow the animal diet. Maybe if we got a description of him, we would find him. Hell they may even know him. Do you think she remembers what he looked like?" Sam asked Paul getting back on track.

The thought of having her go through the pain of remembering that shit again had him growling at is alpha.

" Listen man, I know...but what if the Cullen's know this sick fuck? I mean thank the spirits that Cat was spared the shit her mom wasnt, but he could still be out there doing the same shit to someone else. " Sam said holding his hands up in a "calm down" gesture.

Paul stood back up with a long sigh. " Your right, Sam. I know. I just hate to ask her to go through that shit again."

" I know, and I wouldnt ask, but what that son of a bitch did to her and her mom..." he trailed off disgust all over his face.

" I know I'll talk to her about it. I need to get back. I have been gone for a few hours." he said pulling off his shorts so he could phase.

" Hey Leah...Thanks..." he said right before his body transformed into his wolf and took off.

Racing back to his house the only thing on his mind was getting back to his Cat. He felt renewed. Thanks to Leah. She was right. He had to get his shit together and be a man. Cat needed him to be just as strong as she seemed to be. Leah was right, she was his and he was hers. He was a mean motherfucker and that would serve both of them well, when the time came.

Clearing the trees behind his house he phased back and pulled on his shorts. He walked towards the french doors in the back, seeing no movement from inside. For just a moment fear gripped his chest. What if she had left? Just as panic started to tear through him, he heard the steady beat of her heart.

He walked in the door, eyes searching for her. He found her laying on the couch sleeping. His grandmother's quilt pulled around her shoulders. She looked so beautiful lying there. She was laying on her side, one hand under her chin. Her hair had fallen over her cheek.  
Her lips puckered out. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beat of her heart. When he heard this, his wolf settled into a peaceful slumber.

He threw the blanket on the back of the couch and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered half way open, " Paul?" she said half asleep.  
" It's me little girl. I got you. Go back to sleep." he whispered to her.

" mmmm...my Paul..." she said snuggling into his chest going back to sleep. That's right baby, yours.

He held her tighter, carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom. After turning the covers back he laid her gently on the bed. He removed her boots and jeans and after removing his shorts and putting on some boxers he slid in beside her. Once he had pulled the covers over them both, he pulled her closed to him.  
Her back to him, his arm around her tiny waist, he buried his head in her hair, he drifted off to sleep with honeysuckle and wildflowers swirling around him.

He woke to the smell of bacon. Reaching over he realized he was alone. Opening his eyes and looking around his room for Cat, his eyes slammed shut at the light coming in from the windows. Groaning he turned to look at the alram clock. Seeing that it was just after eight, he shut his eyes. Too fucking early. He had not gotten back to the house until this morning around four this morning.  
Stretching his long limbs out, he sat up in bed. Rubbing his hand across his eyes to clear the sleep from them, he looked around getting his bearings. He heard some clattering from downstairs.

With a smile on his face he made his way downstairs. Coming into the kitchen, he saw Cat at the stove in one of his t-shirts. She was cooking breakfast. Her hair in a messy bun exposing her neck. He became instantly hard. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to run his nose down her neck.

" Good morning, little girl." he said huskily.

Cat feeling his breath on her neck, inhaled sharply. She reached up and cupped the side of his head to her.

" Good morning, sexy." she said leaning into him. He started kissing her below her ear. Shivering, she turned around and pulled his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. His tongue ran along her lips, demanding entrance, she complied. Penetrating her hot mouth with his tongue, he moaned.

Hearing his excitment, she ran her hands up his chest to his hair pulling tightly. He picked her up and situated her legs around him kissing her hungrily.

After a few minutes of making out and heavy panting he reluctantly pulled away from her. He looked into her eyes, breathing heavily, he leaned in for one more chaste taste of her lips. Setting her down, he backed away from her, putting his hands behind his back.

" Little girl, if we dont stop now, I wont be able to and I'm starving." he said leaning against the island in his kitchen.

Smirking at him she said " Well we cant have you starving now can we."

Chuckling he pulled plates from the cabnets, setting the table.

They sat down to eat, chatting about meaningless things. After they had finished eating and they had both cleaned the kitchen, Paul took her into the living room.

" I was in no shape last night to tell. But Sue's house doesnt look at all like I remember." she said sitting on the couch.

Sitting beside her, he ducked his head sheepishly. " Sorry, I know you said wanted to go there, but I felt like we needed to be here."

Moving to his lap she wound her hands in his hair, her favorite place. " I like your house. You were right we needed to be here. I'm sorry I hurt you last night." she said looking in his eyes.

" I was just hurt bacause you had been hurt. I should have been there for you." he said running his thumb across her cheek softly.

" You did not even know me then. Besides, if that wouldn't have happened I probably would not be here right now,"

" And believe me, there is no place I would rather be, than here with you. I know it hasnt been that long and I know you imprinted on me, but it's more than that for me." she told him.

" Me too baby...me to." he said

" I know you have questions, so lets get on with it. I have a date with Leah and I'm sure youre late for work. It's a good thing you and Sam own the company, yeah?" she grinned up at him.

He was in awe of her. She was strong and brave and she seemed to just know what needed to be said. How did he ever get so lucky?

" Actually, I need to ask you something and I dont want to. I would rather cut my arm off than to have you relive that shit again"

She smiled at him. She knew. She did. But she also knew that in order for them to move on, they needed to get all of this out in the open. She was tired of living her life based on her past. She had always been on the outer edges of life. Living yes, but not participating. She was ready to participate. She was scared, petrified actually, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he would never leave her and he would do everything he could to keep her safe. Not just physically, no. He would safe guard her heart with everything he had. Just as she would his.

" Hey big guy, ask away. Quit feeling guilty about things you had no control over. I am here and I might not be, if life had taken a different turn. The shit that happened with my mom was heinous and I wish I could go back and erase it all, but I cant. She would not want me to let this shit keep from having a life." she told him gripping his hair tighter.

" I am in awe of you. Your so strong. I have never met anyone like you." he said pulling her into a deep kiss.

Pulling back she said, " Quit stalling"

He sighed heavily " I need to know if you remember what that prick looked like? The Cullens told Sam that there werent many animal drinking vampires." he said rubbing circles on her back where his hands rested.

" Yes, I remember. I could never forget. He was not very much taller than I am now. Probably six foot, give or take. He had copper colored hair. Almost like a penny. It was sort of messy looking. You know, like he had just woken up and just ran his hands through it. He wasnt very muscular. His body was more a swimmers build." she said. She was so deep in thought, that she didnt notice he become rigid.

Fuck, no way. It couldnt be. I will kill that mother fucker, Paul thought frantically.

" Hey, whats wrong?" she asked him.

" Um...fuck,,,that mother fucker...I'll kill him..." Paul spluttered out. He started shaking. He gripped her arms tightly, not enough to hurt her.

"Paul please, what is it?" she said running her hands up and down his arms trying to calm him.

" Baby, the person...the thing you described...he..uh..the description you gave, it sounds like one of the Cullen's." he said watching her closely.  
She sat there looking at him. She blinked a few times.

" The vampires you have a treaty with?" she clarified

Shaking is head, he continued to watch her. Her eyes went through a cyclone of different emotions. They finally settled on determination.

" What do we need to do to find out if it is one of them?" she asked him

" I need to call Sam. He will know where we need to go from here." he said running his hand through his hair.

" Call him now." she said her voice oddly calm.

Paul left the living room to call Sam. Cat sat there a moment taking in what she had just learned. If it was one of those fuckers, she would demand retribution for her mother. Treaty or not, he would fucking die.

She went upstairs to Paul's room to grab a pair of boxers. She headed to his ensuite bathroom to find a brudh to run through her hair.  
Searchin she found one in a drawer in the vanity. After she had somehow managed to get all the tangles out of her hair, she looked around to find a spare toothbrush. Not finding one she grabbed Paul's and brushed her teeth.

Heading back downstairs, she heard voices coming from the living room. She recongnized them as Sam and Paul's.  
She walked in the living room, she noticed Old Quil and Billy sitting there as well.

They looked up as she came into the living room, pity in their eyes. Paul must have told them her story. She hated their pity. She didnt need it.  
" Ok, if we are going to deal with this, then you guys cant feel sorry for me, ok? I dont need that shit." she told all of them as she sat down on the couch in between Sam and Paul.

" Hey Sam, how are you?" she asked him.

Giving her a gentle smile he responded " I'm ok..how are you holding up?" he asked.

" I'm ok. Listen I am not going to lose my shit ok? I dont need any of you treating me any different than before. These things happened seven years ago. I have had to deal with this shit. So no more pity looks from anyone ok?" she told them all.

They all looked at her. After a few minutes, Billy nodded his head. Old Quil, and Sam followed shortly after.

" Catarina, if your description is acurate it sounds like the perpatraitor was one of the Cullen's. His name is Edward. He is currently enrolled in Forks High School. He is actually dating a human by the name of Bella Swan. She is of great importance to my son. She plans on marrying this Edward after graduation, then being changed into one of them." Billy told her.

What the fuck? Dating a human? Jake's girl?

Everyone was silent allowing Cat time to process this new information.

This was huge for the pack. Bella Swan was a beloved daughter of Billy's. She also had stole the heart of the true alpha. Even if her behaviour as of late left alot to be desired.

Some of the pack, like Sam, felt like the leeches had some sort of supernatural hold over her. How else could someone's personality change so drastically? She went from a sweet, kind and innocent girl, to a manipulative, selfish person.

" Ok, how can we be sure? I mean I think all vampires are pieces of shit, but I need to make sure this is the right guy." she told him

Sam turned towards her " Well I have a plan, but if you arent comfortable with it, we wont do it. I dont want you to..." Sam was interupted by Cat

" Just spit it out Sam. "

" Well I thought we would call a meeting with the Cullen's and you could be there as well. If it is Edward you would recognoize him." told her

Cat sat there, thinking about being close to a coven of vampires. The thought scared her to death. The last time she had been around a vampire, it did not end well. But she had to know and she knew, the pack needed to know as well.

Besides, what if he was the one? I mean this wasn't just about her and her mom anymore. There was a young girl at risk as well. She may have chosen to be with him, but did she really? What if they had messed with her mind or something? Who's to say that vampires did not have some way of making humans do their bidding. We were their natural food source after all. Plus this girl was important to Jake. With that last thought her mind was made up.

She must have been quiet to long, because Paul told her " Baby, you dont have to do this. We can find another way."

" No, that's ok. I want to do this. What if it's him and he has that poor girl under some sort of vampire voo doo shit." she told him.

Turning to the Old Quil and Billy " Listen if it turns out to be him, then your treaty is to be null &amp; void. Even if it turns out that he isn't the one. I think that all of you should rethink allowing them to live amongst you. I think it is safe to assume the whole pack know's what happened to me." she asked looking to Paul for confirmation. He had told her about the pack mind. He nodded to her.

" Well then you all have proof that golden eyed vampires are not to be trusted. Maybe at this meeting Bella Swan could be there as well. Maybe she needs to hear this. I find it hard to believe she is not being cooerced into this situation." she said

" Some of us have often thought that they had some sort of unnatural influence on her. She is not the same girl she used to be. Her personality is like the total opposite of what it once was." Sam told Cat.

" I dont know about having her there. I could turn dangerous very quickly." Billy interjected. Both Sam and Paul both glared at him.

" Oh but it's ok to bring my imprint in the middle of this shit? It will be especially dangerous for her. If she recognizes him dont you think he will remember her? " Paul said through gritted teeth. How dare they think his mate was any less than that leech loving swan.  
Cat reached over to rub the back of his neck to calm him.

Sam added " Billy, I know you and Charlie are best friends and she is like a daughter to you, but she has willingly put herself in this position. She needs to be there, especially if it turns out to be the mind reader responsible for this. The whole pack, minus Seth, Brady and Colin will be there."

Turning to Paul " We need to do this as soon as possible before the leech can see Cat in one of the pack minds. If he recognizes her he may try to do something stupid to keep this from coming out. I will call the Doctor and arrange a meeting in the clearing. You call the pack and tell them to meet us here. "

After both Paul and Sam left to make their calls, Cat turned towards Billy .  
" Does her father know what the Cullen's are?"  
" No we have kept it from him. He is the Police Chief of Forks. I think it would be fine to tell him and maybe even somewhat helpful at times, but the rest of the council are firm in the no outsiders rule." he sadi, casting a grimace at Old Quil.

" We cant go around letting everyone know tribe secrets. We cant tell one without telling the other. Charlie is a great friend of the tribe, but it would be to risky." Old Quil replied.

"Does his daughter know of the pack?"

" Yes, she found out when Paul phased in front of her. Seems she slapped him and he lost his temper" Billy chuckled.

" She slapped Paul? What the hell did she do that for?" Cat growled out. No one touched her man. Especially not some leech lover.

" Well that is long story, but the short version is that she thought he, Sam and Jared were keeping Jake from seeing her. This was around the time that Jake had just phased and it wasnt safe for him to be around anyone until he got his phasing in control. When wolves first phase they are guided by their emotions. The most prominent one being anger." Bill explained.

All Cat had to say to that was a mumbled " whatever". Once this was all settled she and this Bella would be chatting.

Sam and Paul had come back into the living room. Everyone had been called and the meeting was on for one hour from now. The pack would meet us here and we would all "wolf it" over to the clearing, where most meetings between the two supernatural creatures took place. Sam had gotten them to bring Bella, under the guise of seeing if she was still human. Although he did not say what the meeting was about, he told them it was urgent.

Once all of the pack arrived and after tught hugs to Cat, everyone quieted down to hear Sam's plan.

" Ok, here is how we are going to play this. Cat, we have to get you a visual before we can let you be seen. We dont want him recognizing you until we are all in place. So Embry, Cat and Leah will stay back in the woods. Get only close enough to where she has a good view of each of the Cullen's. You and Leah will stay in wolf form so you can communicate with the pack. I will be the only one phased human so I can communicate. I'm hoping if it turns out to be Edward, that the Dr. will hand him over. but I am not holding my breath."" Sam trailed off

" No I want Cat with me. I wont have her around those fuckers without being by my side." Paul growled out. He was pacing the length of the living room in aggitation. He did not like this one bit. He would rather tear Edward apart and ask questions later.

" Paul, I need you with me. You are the best fighter in the pack. If this thing goes south, I need you there. Leah is the fastest, at the first sign of trouble, she will haul ass out of there with Cat. Embry will be there as well." Sam told him

Cat walked over to stand in front of Paul, causing him to stop mid pace.

" Listen, he is right. You need to be on the front line. I will be fine. Leah and Em will make sure I get out if anything crazy goes down. You need to concentrate on the task at hand ok?" she told him. Looking down at her he grabbed her around the waist and bent low for a kiss.

" Oh great here we go again." Jared said wearily. A few pack members laughed. They had been shown Cat and Paul's first meeting and they thought it was hilarious.

Breaking apart, they both grinned at each other. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him inhaling her scent.  
Looking over the top of her head at Embry and Leah, " Not one hair..." he trailed off eyeing them menacingly. They both would guard her with their life.

Once the plan had been settled on everyone headed outside. All the wolves had phased, but Sam.

Looking around at the different wolves, she noticed Paul was silver. This was the first time she had seen his wolf. Surrounded by seven horse sized wolves should have been intimidating, but she wasnt. She could tell who it was but their eyes. Apparently that was one human trait they brought over with them. They were all so beautiful and she felt in awe of the majic she could feel surrounding them.

Sam was gesturing for her forward to a dark brown wolf. Embry. Smiling she ran her hands down his fur, petting him. A rumble came from him, along with a growl from Paul.

" Cat, you can ride Embry over. Just hold on tightly around his neck and you wont fall. If it's not him, I want you to come out anyway. They may still have information on who it could be." he told her right before he phased.

Embry laid on his belly so she could get on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. She noticed that the pack had positioned themselves in a V formation. Sam was at the lead, with Paul on his left, Jared on his right. To the left of Paul was Jake and the right of Jared was Quil. That left Leah and Embry in the middle of the V with her.

Taking off into a fast jog at first they all headed into the forest and a meeting that could possible change everything. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Its Finally Settled

Running through the woods on a huge ass wolf was a unique experiance to be sure. You would think it would have been a bumpy ride. But it wasn't . It was actually pretty graceful. Cat, watching the wolves from her perch on Embry's back was in awe. They were magnificent.

She noticed that Em and Leah were slowing down. She watched as the wolves kept on. Paul slowed down and looked back at her. His eyes telling everything he had not been able to say. She smiled at him and nodded her head to let him know she understood. He took one last long look, turned and was gone.

Embry laid on his belly so she could get off. Leah and him at once surrounded her as they sat there and waited for the Cullen coven to come into the clearing.

She was strangely calm. Possible facing her mother's killer should have sent her in a tale spin. She had lived with this horror for seven long years and she just wanted to be beyond it already. For the first time in her life she was in a place and among people who felt like home. She had not felt like she belonged somewhere in so long, she was tempted to let her instincts take over and run like hell.

There was a part of her that was scared it was not real. That Ashton Kutcher would jump out and tell her that she had been punked. Having all your dreams and desires within your reach because you happened to stop in a town called Forks.

But it started before then. It started when she left Colorado following a pull that had a plagued her most of her life. Fate had dealt her a tough hand. Now here she was, standing in the forest with two mythical creatures, about to face another mythical creature who may or may not have brutally murdered her mother. Yes, the part of her life that had been covered in darkness, pain and fear for so long, was about to come full circle.

She could see the clearing perfectly from where they waited. They were close enough that she would be able to identify her mothers killer, but also not too close to give away their position. They were also downwind so the leeches would not know they were there until they showed themselves.

Sam had reminded them earlier about the mind reader. He said to think of cheesy songs or something to keep him out. Apparently, he could only read surface thoughts. In other words he could not just pick out your head what he wanted to know. You had to be thinking it at the time.

After a few minutes of waiting, a horrible odor wafted through the air. Cat scrunched up her nose. She saw Em and Leah's muscles tense.

" What in the hell is that smell. Do yall smell that?" She asked them, pinching her nose. Just ew! It smelled like something really sweet had been mixed with amonia or something. Gross...

Both massive heads swung in her direction in surprise. She did not know why and its not like they could tell her at the moment.  
Instead they both nodded their heads. She reached out and stroked their fur.

Hearing a commotion from the other side of the clearing, she watched as one by one the leeches came through the woods and into the clearing. She also noticed a young girl jump off the back of a well defined male leech... This must be Bella Swan.

She eyed her for a moment. She was short, like almost a foot shorter than Cat. She had long brown hair with streaks of red. She could not see her eyes from where she was, but they looked dark. She was pretty, but Cat could see a hagardness about her. Hmmm...

Taking her eyes from the girl, she got down to the business of identifying her assailant. Almost snickering at the thought that this must be the only time their has been a vampire line up.

Her eyes rested on the one that stood in front. This must be their leader. Blonde hair, straight pointy nose and pale. He had on a sweater vest, khaki's. The vampire version of Mr. Rogers. Next to him stood a woman, she had caramel hair. This must be his mate.

She noticed two couples. A tall, muscular blonde guy. He looked like he could have been a cowboy in his human life. Rough and rugged.

A small midget of a girl stood behind him. Her black hair was spikey. She had a look on concentration on her face. This must be the seer, Paul had told her about earlier.

Then there was Gigantor and what she assumed was his mate, Blonde Barbie Bitch. Oh yeah, you could tell she was a total bitch. From her upturned nose as if she smelled something bad. Join the crowd sister. It's like her lips were set in a constant scowl.  
By comparision, her mate was total opposite. He was smiling hugely, dimples showing.

She turned to look at the last lone male. Her breath caught in her throat. Fuck...She was no longer in LaPush. Images of hell flashed in her mind. Her mother, pieces of skin ripped apart, blood everywhere. Pitch black eyes staring at her, enjoying her torture. Her mother's cries for help. Her own screams. The pain in her back and stomach as he set out to rip her to pieces as well.

Her mind was on overload. She hit her knees and gasped for hair. Em and Leah turned toward her quickly surrounding her. She heard in the distance a feral growl. Her head swam with the horrific images of her past. Some part of her knew she had to get it together. But a large part of her wanted to curl into a ball and give in to the darkness that was threatening to take her.

She kept taking deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. She was safe. Paul was here. The pack would not let him hurt her. Once her fear started to subside a new emotion took over. Hate...pure raw hate...

Standing to her feet, she looked to Leah and Em and shook her head. This was her telling them it was the murdering bastard. Almost immediatley she heard several growls and snarls fill the air.. Looking up she saw Sam standing at the front of the. His arms behind his back, one hand was flat out, telling the pack to hold off.

Everything was silent for a moment. The vampires no doubt wondering what the hell was going on. The guys must be doing a good job of keeping that sadistic fucker out of their heads. He looked clueless. His seemingly calm and innocent face, looking to them in concern. Lies...all lies...She knew another face. She knew his true face. Her anger was renewed at the thought of him standing there without a concern in the world, playing at being human. With his human girlfriend. Sick twisted bastard.

Standing tall and with determined steps, she headed into the clearing with Leah and Em flanking her. She heard Sam and the head leech having a conversation. She did not know what they were saying, but she knew Sam was waiting for her to get there before he called the mind reader out. She could not call him by his name. He was nothing to her. He was not human or anything close to it. He was a monster, a demon. She had seen this with her own eyes.

As they walked into the clearing several eyes moved to them. She could tell Paul wanted to come to her. She knew he felt her pain. She had no idea how he was holding his position. They might not know each other very well, but she instinctively knew he was having to force himself not to tear into that mother fucker.

Coming to stand beside Sam, she squared her shoulder's and held her head high staring at the mind reader straight on. She would not give him anymore of her fear. He might not recognize her, she had been so young, but she did not think it would take him that long. Before they were done here, he would remember every last detail.

Jared flanked Sam and Paul came up beside her. The rest of the pack followed tightening their V shape formation.  
" Why would you bring a human to our meeting? Does this mean you have broken the treaty?" Mr. Fucking Roger's asked Sam.

Cat did not even look at him. Her eyes were on the mind reader, who was now staring into her eyes in confusion and frustration.

" She is part of the pack. Not only is she an imprint, but she is my sister as well. Her being here is pertinant to this meeting." Sam said shocking the hell out of Cat. He had claimed her without really knowing for sure. She whipped her head around to look at him. He was looking intently into her eyes. There was hope and something else she could not name there. She nodded slightly and gave him a little smile.

Paul moved closer to her. The side of his body touching her. She turned back to the mind reader.

" So what, she's your sister. You had no right to tell her about us. Imprint or not. Carlisle, they broke the treaty." Blondie sneered at Sam and then turned to Cat to do the same. But Cat did not see this, her eyes were locked on the mind reader. He was getting uncomforatable with her scrutiny. He still did not know who she was.

The blonde male was looking at her curiously. He then looked back to his brother. The emotions he was feeling from the woman had him curious. There was determination, hate, and rage coming off of her and directed at his brother.

Bella Swan stood their eyeing Sam's sister and noticed her looking at Edward intently. " Sam, what is the meaning of all of this? Can you please tell your sister to quit eye fucking my fiancee?" she said snidely.

Cat hearing this turned her penetrating stare on Bella. Whatever Bella saw there had her flinching.

Raising one brow, Cat started laughing. Not just any laughter, no this was half insane manical laughter.  
Bella, along with all the Cullen's looked at her as if she were insane.  
The pack just stood behind her. Strong and proud, letting this play out.

" Sam, maybe you can tell us what this is about." Mr. Rogers said to Sam with a sympathetic smile. Which had Cat almost bowed over in her laughter. Condescending prick.

Before Sam could reply, Cat jumped in wiping her eyes. " We will get to that real soon, I promise. You must be Bella Swan. I have heard about you. The little human girl that plays with dead people. Dont worry I dont do dead. I like my men with a pulse." she said turning her penetrating gaze on Bella.

The wolves made sniggering noises in their throats as if they were chuckling at her her choice of words. The vampires however all gasped. Bella getting red in the face started storming towards Cat angrily. The mind reader tried to grab her back before she crossed the line. " Bella..." the first word he had uttered since this began.  
All of the wolves came along side of Sam and Cat in a protective half huddle.

" Who the hell do you think you are? Jake phase back now, so you can put...this .. this..." she trailed off looking Cat up and down, stopping when she reached her eyes. Brow still raised, Cat just stared at her unervingly. " person in their place." she whispered out shakily.  
She was suddenly very intimidated by the tall beautiful woman who stood before with the penetrating blue eyes.

" Why do you need Jake? Can't you do it? " Cat responded. She heard a snort from who she knew was Leah. Leah was like her, she fought her own battles and had no time for little pussy girls who stood behind a man.

Swallowing, Bella looked to the russett colored wolf that was her Jake, wondering why he was not standing up for her. He always has in the past. Even if it meant going agaisnt his pack. He would not even look at her. Something was very wrong here. It all had to do with this amazon of a woman in front of her.

" Jake" she whispered out.

Jake turned his head away from her. He would not step in for her. She needed to know what these leeches were capable of. Not only that, but the way she had talked to Sam and Cat really pissed him off. It was easier for him to deny her while he was in wolf form.

She sighed and walked back across to the Cullen's. Cat smiled and nodded at Sam.

" Carlisle Cullen, I Sam Uley hereby bring charges of rape, torture and murder against Edward Cullen. I am doing this on behalf of my sister Catarina Longshadow Uley. We wish for you to hand over the accused so that we may seek justice." He formally stated.

After a moment of shock from all the Cullen's and Bella who was looking very confused. Carlisle cleared his throat needlessly "Sam...what proof do you have...I mean this is Edward we are talking about. He hasn't harmed a human in over a hundred years. Rape? You most definately have the wrong person." Carlisle stated confidently.

" Yes please what kind of shit is this chick pulling? You dont honestly believe her do you and who was he supposed to have raped , tortured and killed?" the blonde bitch said. Cat having heard enough and yelled out quieting the growls and hisses coming from both sides.

" Listen here blondie. That's enough out of you. The adults are talking and when that is going on, you shut the fuck up. As for your precious mind reader. Well there are things about him you people obviously dont know. Seven years ago ring any bells you sadistic fuck? A young woman and her teenage daughter living in a rural area in Virginia alone. Knocking on their door, shoving your way inside, ripping pieces of the mothers skin off of her and then feeding from her." Cat viciously snapped at him. The vampires were shocked into silence.

" Or how about ripping her clothes from her body and plunging your sparkly cock into her so hard you split her in two? All with her young daughter beating on you to get off of her mother. Do you remember that you prick?" Cat yelled out at him, spit from her mouth going everywhere.

The wolves had just about had enough. To see it in the pack mind was one thing, but to hear it from her mouth as she hurled accusation after accusation at him was a whole other ball game. Paul was loosing his mind. His mate's rage and anguish tearing through him like a thousand different knife pricks.

Sam was on the verge of phasing. The only thing that kept him human was his sister's hand gripping his arm. Blood coming from the gashes her nails had made. The entire pack was out for blood. One of their own had been terrorized by the very thing they are made to kill.

The vampires on the other hand were completely horrified. Mouths were open wide in shock.

The mind reader looked furious. His eyes were pitch black and studying Cat with an intent glare. Bella just stood there in not believing what she was hearing. Her Edward would never do something so vile.

The only vampire that did not seem to show any emotion what so ever was the midget leech. She stood their stoic. Cat studied her for a moment and then looked to her mate. He had a horror struck expression on his face and he looked to be in alot of pain. He must be the prozac leech the pack had told her about. She could not imagine what he must be feeling right now with everyone;s emotions on running rampant.  
She eyed him and the then midget once more. Something was not right with them. She could not figure it out, but she just knew.

" You have the wrong person surely. I just cant not fathom Edward doing somnething so..." Mr. Roger's mate piped in.

" Heinous? Disgusting? Well I can assure you he did. I would never forget his face." Cat spat out.

" Edward would never do such a thing. You are obviously mistaken" Bella told her.

"All we have is your word against mine. And I think we both know who they will believe." Edward said smugly.

She just smiled. " You know your right. I dont have any physical proof except for the scars on my stomach and back from where your nails cut into my skin. But it wont tell without a doubt that you put it there. You are saying you have never seen me before this day, right?"

Edward smiled smugly, nodding at her. Thinking that was the end of it. She had no proof. His family would not let them take him.  
Even if she could prove it was him. Carlisle would never let anything happen to him. He was his first son. His first companion.  
Feeling pretty confidant he focused his agaze back on the native whore.

" You know Edwaaaard...you have a very interesting mark on your penis. It's almost as interesting as the mark on your ass. You know I had no idea that vampires kept their birthmarks." she said watching his already pale face become paler.

" You have no idea what your talking about. Can we leave Carlisle? It's obvious that she is grasping at straws here." he said

" Wait a minute. If she is grasping straws then you mind proving her wrong. " Sam said crossing his arms over his chest. He knew the little shit was lying. He had no idea how they were going to offer proof. But of course Cat had that covered.

Edward started to look extremely uncomfortable. His family looked at him in supsicion.

" What you expect me to strip right here on the whim of some native whore?" he asked pissing off the pack. A few of his family members glared at his choice of words.

" Yes I do. You will understand if I dont just take you or your families word for it. Although I will afford you some measure of privacy. You can just show me and Carlisle. If there are no birthmarks in either place that Catarina described, then you are free to go." Sam said through gritted teeth. He was trying to do this the right way. But the mind reading fucker was making this hard.

" Do you agree to this doc?" He asked

Carlisle looked at his first son, searching for something that would tell him there was no way he had any part of something so heinous. Strangely enough he could see nothing.

" I agree" he finally replied.

" If it turns out that the marks are there do you agree as head of your coven to hand him over with no problems?" Sam asked

Carlisle nodded his head " If he does have the marks Catarina has described, I will take that as confirmation of his crimes."

" Carlisle you can not be serious. That does not prove anything. She could have seen these marks in another situation." his mate cried out to him. She was scared she was losing her family.

" Emse, he has already admitted to never seeing her before this day." he quietly replied to her.

" But wouldnt Alice have seen this happening back then?" she said desperately. Surely Alice would have seen it and told them.

The entire family looked to the midget. He had been unaturally quiet and non bouncy. Her mate stared at her. She paid him no mind. Her eyes were on Edward. They seem to be having a silent conversation. This seem to enrage the blond cowboy.

" What the fuck Alice. Is there any part of this that you knew about?" he asked her menacingly.

" Alice..." Edward called out warningly. Everyone starting looking between the two. Something was up. Her eyes narrowed and she said

" Of course not Carlisle. I would never keep something like that from the family." she said. Even Cat who did not know her, could hear the lie in her voice.

Her mate grabbed her arms and shook her to get her to face him.

" You are lying Alice. You better start talking right now or you wont be happy where this leads." he told her roughly . For a moment fear dominated her eyes. She looked over his shoulder to Edward and with that the fear was replaced with determnation.

" No , Jasper I'm not lying. You know me Jazz. I would never allow something so horrible to happen if I had seen it. Even if it was a family member." she said sweetly.

Liar..Liar...pants on fire...thought Cat, so she said

" Liar. You know exactly what happened. How long have you been hiding shit for him? This wasnt the first time he has done this, is it?" she asked steely.

" Alice...dont you say a word." Edward hissed out warningly. That might as well have been an admission of guilt. Everyone turned to him. Emse gasped clinging tighter to her mate. Gigantor and Barbie just stood there mouths open in shock. Carlisle was dumbb struck. this could not be happening.

Cat, Sam and the pack were all watching the family drama unfold. Obviously this coven had more issues than having a sadistic murdering rapist in their midst. Cat and Paul could care less about their drama. They both just wanted this over with. She had lived with it to long and she was ready for the next chapter in her life to begin. Paul was a simple man. he wanted to rip this fucker apart and head back to is house with his imprint and ravish her sexy body and afterward hold her until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Bella on the other hand was so confused. What was going on ? She watched as Edward and Alice seem to be having a silent conversation as she had often seen them do before. Then Edward warning her not to talk. What the hell was going on?

" Edward, what is going on. Did you do these things she is accusing you of?" she asked him in disbelief. Her Edward could not do such horrible things to anyone. Her Edward was perfect in everyway.

Rolling his eyes at her, Edward spoke to Bella as if he was speaking to a small shild. " Bella love, Of course I did not do those things. What kind of person do you think I am?" he looked intently into her eyes. Sam and Cat watched as her eyes seem to lose there focus, before she nodded her head at him.

" Of course not Edward. See Carlisle nothing to worry about. He did not do it. Now Jake please phase back and tell your pack and this...this...person that she has the wrong guy. " she said matter of factly.

Everyone gaped at her. Vampires and wolves alike had seen his blatant manipulation of her. Sam knew he had been fucking with her mind. Apparently it was a surprise to a few of the vamps as well.

" I knew you had been fucking with her mind you sick fuck." he spat out at Edward.

" Edward you know that using thrall is against the rules. How long has this been going on? " Carlisle asked disapointment all over his face. Apparently his son was someone he did not know at all.

" Yeah Eddie...how long have you been playing mind games with Bella?" Barbie bitch asked him in a sneer.

" He doesnt play mind games with me. He loves me. I just happen to believe in him. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You are his family and you are letting this pack of dogs and this pack slut influence you. Edward would never do those horrible things to anyone." Bella told everyone.

" Pack slut huh? You are such a silly little girl. Stand over there like the good pet you are and as I told barbie bitch over there, keep your mouth shut while the adults are talking." Cat told her snidely.

Bella narrowed her eyes, her mouth opening as if to reply, but Carlisle turned to her and said " That's enough out of you Bella."  
She shut her mouth, eyes going wide. Carlisle had never talked to her in that way.

" Alice..what do you know?" Carlisle asked coldly.

Having enough of this conversation she replied out just as coldly " Oh come on Carlisle. He is your son..your family. He has unique needs in order to make his immortality a little more bearable. I mean it's no big deal. So he has a little fun every once in a while. It's not like there was any great loss. It was just some slut he followed home one night. Nothing special. She wasnt discovering the cure for cancer or anything. She was just one insignificent human."

Hisses and growl were heard all around. The loudest of course came from Cat her self. She took off across the clearing, rage clouding her brain, before Sam could grab her. Paul phased quickly and got to her right before she reached Alice. He grabbed her around the waist trying to hold her back. She was fighting him with everything she had. But he was stronger and he held tight. As much as he wanted for her to be able to kick the midgets ass, she was human and would get hurt maybe killed. He could not let that happen.

Cat's shrieks filled the air along with the wolves growls and snarl's. Barbie bitch had blurred over to Edwards so quickly, no one saw her until she had her hand around his throat.

" You sick bastard. You did this? I will rip you apart myself." she snarled at him. Her mate grabbed her around the waist to keep her still. Not to protect Edward, hell no, but he knew the wolves wanted retribution and it was their right to have it. He grabbed Edward lest he try to run. Because he knew he would, coward that he was.

Carlsile was shocked to his very core. Not just at his son, but his daughter as well. What was wrong with them? Do either of them have no shame?

Mama vamp sobbed out. " Alice, you dont mean that. We respect human life. "

She looked at her and nochalantly replied " It's something he needs to do. She wasnt the first and she wont be the last. It makes living for an eternity better for him. Would you deny your son that Esme?"

Hearing this Cat fought harder to free herself from Paul. " I will kill you." she rasped out. Her anger so great she could hardly speak. Paul pulling her back slightly not trusting the obviously disturbed vampire in front of them.

" That's right you pathetic human, run along before you get hurt." the midget taunted her. Paul tightened his hold on her as she fought him to be free. She was a fucking wild cat. It was taking him all his strength to hold her back.

Faster than even he could see, a very naked human Leah was right in front of the midget leech.

" She might not can hurt you bitch, but I can" and with that Leah reached forward and ripped off her head. Smiling in satisfaction as the leeches body fell to the side she walked over to Cat, still holding the midget's head by her spikey hair.

She watched as Leah walked over to her holding a head dripping with venom. Cat had stopped fighting with watched as Leah walked over to her holding a head dripping with venom.

A slow smile came over her face while her and Leah locked eyes. A silent conversation flowing through them. The pack felt the majic of their bond cement into place. It was a bond of sisterhood.

Paul slowly released her but kept one arm around her waist. The whole clearing had gone deathly silent. Even Bella had stopped her wailing.  
The wolves were stunned at their pack sister. The vampires still in shock from all the damage done by their own, stood there, resigned.

The midget's mate stood there in shock at seeing Alice dealt with so soundly. Oddly he did not feel what he thought he would. Seeing his mate' head ripped off should have made him rageful.

If she had been his true mate, every last one of them would be dead. He should have listened to his brother Peter when it came to Alice. He always said she was no good for him. That she had been decieving him, but he had not listened. He thought she had saved him at a time in his life when he so desperately needed something to believe in. How could he fancy himself in love with such a creature. No, he would do nothing. He stood there silently, giving a nod to Sam and Paul who were eyeing him warily.

The other Cullen's stood in shock at what had just happened. Edward was extremely nervous. His family had let them get away with destroying Alice. His actions were after all much more involved than hers. He started fighting against his brother. The urge to flee so strong. All thoughts of Bella and their life together no where in his mind.

" I dont think so Edward. You will not be going anywhere. At least not until the wolves come and get you. I cant believe I called you brother, you sorry piece of shit. What you have done is so depraved you dont deserve to live any longer. How many women were there over the years?" Emmett said with disgust. His wife Rose, grabbed Edward's other arm tightly.

Edward did not answer. Instead he was eyeing Paul wearily. He knew Paul was the most vicious of the was reading what he had planned to do with him in his mind. It wasnt pleasent. For the first time in his life he felt remorse. Not remorse for what he had done, no he enjoyed that immensly. No he regretted not killing the daughter. Damn the shifter that had interuppted him. He almost did not get out of there alive. The giant white wolf nearly took his head off.

" That's right leech. Read my fucking mind. Every bit of it will be coming true for you very soon." Paul said holding onto to Cat and staring the leech down.

Sam came over and took the head from Cat. Jared and Jake had phased back human and started a fire. They threw the midgets head in along with her body. Now they were waiting on the mind reader. Jake especially would be enjoying this. He chanced a look at Bella, who had become strangely quiet after Carlisle had reprimended her. She looked so lost and confused. She was staring at Edward in disbelief. He would deal with her later.

" We will take the mind reader now. We also expect you to leave Forks and not come back. I would say this voids any treaty you had with our people" Sam said looking at Carlisle.

" We have no problem with you getting your justice. But there is another matter that has just come up. The red headed vampire that has been seen on your lands is after Bella. We killed her mate last spring and she wants Bella in retaliation." he said gravely.

" But she is just a girl. " Jared said

" Yes I know. However she is determined and I feel as if we need to take care of this before we depart. After all this is our fault." Carlisle told Sam.

Sam was deep in thought for a moment. " We will deal with the mind reader tonight and discuss this other problem tomorrow. Also, wt about this mind thrall shit he has been doing to Bella?"

" It can be very powerful. Please understand I had know idea it had been going on or I would have put a stop to it. She should be fine after a while. She will probably go through major mood swings. It's like coming off of a serious drug." he replied

" We can keep an eye on her why we are still here." he added looking to an almost comatose Bella.

A growl could be heard coming from Jake. " No, I think we can handle it. I'm sure you understand." Sam replied. Carlisle knew they did not trust them. He could not blame them. He wouldn't trust them either.

Carlisle turned toward Emmett and nodded his head. Emmett and Rose brought a struggling Edward over to Sam and Paul.

" Carlsile, you cant let them do this. I am your son." Edward said fighting with Jasper.

" You are no son of mine. The things you have done Edward..." he said swallowing hard. He could not and would not interfere in this.

" Esme you can go to the house I will be there shortly." he told his mate. She just nodded through her sobs and disapeared.

" Jasper, Rose, Emmett, you all do not have to stay for this." he said looking at his remaining children.

" No we are fine where we are Carlisle." Rose replied for all of them. They would stand by their leader, their father.

" Catarina, please except my deepest regret that my son has done such a depraved thing to you and your mother. I hand him over to your pack, your mate for retribution. " he said bowing his head slightly towards her. She nodded to him.

" Baby, I need you to go stand with Leah and Embry ok? " Paul told her gripping her in a tight embrace. Kissing her temple, he walked over to Sam and Jake. The wolves and vampires formed a cirlce with Edward in the center. Paul and Sam phased quickly. It was both of their right to end the leech. Paul as her mate and Sam as her brother.

It did not take much. Edward after all was not a fighter. He had relied to much on his gift to put up much of a defense. Paul did not toy with him as planned. He just wanted it over with.

Cat watched as her mate and brother tore into the leech who had caused her so much pain and despair. So many sleepless nights, plagued with nightmares. She watched as Jake, Jared and Quil picked up the pieces and threw them into the fire. They saved his head for last. The outcome felt a little anticlimatic. For the past seven years she had ran and hid from the monsters of her past and now with the swipe of her mates claws and the snap of his teeth, it was finally over.

She watched the fire burn along with everyone else. The only sounds coming from a very distraught Bella Swan.

Jake went over to her and picked her up off the forest floor where she had fallen when Edward had been thrown into the fire. No matter what had happened here tonight he still loved her and he would help her get through the leech betraying her yet again. Only this time the fucker wasn't coming back.

Cat noticed the one they called Jasper staring off into the fire after everone had started to dispurse. He seemed alright for a leech.

" You know she was not your mate. I dont know what she told you, but your true mate is out there still. Dont ask me how I know. Sometimes I just know shit. " Cat told him shrugging

He smiled at that; He had heard that phrase before. A peace he had not known in along time came over him. He knew he would be alright.

"I know Darlin. Thanks " he told her before blurring into the forest.

" Sam I will call you to arrange a meeting tomorrow about the red head, Victoria. If Bella has any problems tonight and needs something to sleep, please dont hesitate to call me." Carlisle told Sam before he too left in the same direction as Jasper.

That left Rosalie and Emmett. They stood there looking grim.

" I'm sorry. I was out of line earlier. I had no idea..." Rosalie said looking directly at Cat.

Cat only nodded and turned her back to them. She was done with this shit. She heard their departure shortly after that.

As the pack started heading home, Cat was standing there deep in thought. Paul walked over to her and pulled her in his arms.

" Come on baby, lets go home. I'm taking you to my house tonight. We will talk talk tomorrow ok?" he asked leading her out of the field.

Cat nodded as she watched Paul phase back into his wolf for the ride home.

She looked over his wolf form. He was a beautiful silver color. He turned his head back towards her waiting fo her to climb on.

" Yeah know, " she said walking towards him " I have seen you naked all afternoon and I have not been able to enjoy the view or test out the goods. Maybe we can remedy that and real soon?" she said settling in on his back. You could hear what she assumed was laughter, coming out in a choking sound. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lust, Sharing &amp; Caring**

They had not even made it out tree line behind his house, when let her down from his back. He phased back human, not bothering with his clothes, he stalked towards hers, lust in his eyes. Grabbing her he wrapped her legs around his waist and crushed his moutn to hers. She returned the kiss with as much fevor as he. He started walking them to his back door, all the while his tongue was exploring her hot mouth savagely. They made it to the living room before he could go no further. He had to have her now. He laid her on the plush rug in the living room. His mouth still on hers.

" Fuck baby..I need you...I'm sorry I cant wait..." he told her. She pulled his mouth back to hers in answer. _Fuck yea...me too baby..._

He settled himself between her legs pressing his uncovered cock on her pussy. When she felt his big as fuck cock on her she let out a deep gutteral moan, causing him to growl out sexily. Moving down her neck towards her chest, he suddenly looked up and roughly said

" You have too many clothes on." with that he ripped her shirt and pants off. Leaving her in only her panties. He grabbed both of her breasts massaging them.

" These right here are a thing of beauty." he said as bent his head towards her generous mounds and ran his tongue over one nipple while pinching the other.

" Oh fuck baby...that feels so good." she moaned out. Her hips were steadly thrusting towards his, seeking friction. Her core was so wet she felt it leaking down her thighs. Continuing his assault her her breasts, he moved one hand down to her panties. He latched his fingers around the crotch of her tiny black panties, grazing her lips with his nickles, and tore them off. She moaned out. So fucking sexy.

Traveling with his mouth down her stomach he looked down at her center pausing to let his eyes feast. If possible his dick had gotten harder. She was beautiful, long shapely limbs, generous breasts and clean shaven pink pussy dripping with her juices. He licked his lips anticipating her taste.

She had propped up on her elbows watching him worship her with hooded eyes. He sat there and stared at her for a few minutes. Instead of getting self concious, she felt tiny bolts of pleasure shoot through her, causing more and more of her juices to pool and leak down her thighs.

Upon seeing her arousal running down her thighs, he moaned out " Oh, little girl..." He dipped his head to run his tongue along her thigh to catch it. " You have such a pretty pussy...open your legs wider for me baby." he grunted out, he eyes never leaving her center.

" That's it...mmmm...look how wet you are for me...I bet your tight as fuck...I cant wait to bury my cock in you..." he huskily told her when she complied with his request.

The fire between her legs was almost unbearable. Hearing him say all those wickedly nasting things to her, had her almost cumming. The fact that he was staring at her center in reverence, she knew it would not take long. Her hips were thrusting up of there own accord. He watched her wither around below him for a moment, before he leaned down and licked a lone drop of her juices that had run down her thigh.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Fuck she tasted good. Grazing his thumb lightly over her clit, he watched her quiver in anticipation.

" Paul...shit...just ...I need for you ...fuck." she stuttered out

" What baby? What do you need?" he said roughly grazing her clit when he heard the mindless desperation in her voice.

Oh god...she thought. He is going to kill me.

" I need you to fuck me Paul. I need to feel your fingers...your tongue..." she breathlessly got out.

Growling he bent his head and started licking up and down her lips, not touching her clit. She felt a large finger play at her entrance. Whimpering she thrust her hips forward wanting it inside of her. He laid his muscular arm over her to keep her from moving. His finger contued to tease her entrance as his tongue licked her folds.

Getting frustrated with her need, she growled out " Paul...please...quit teasing me.."

Feeling her frustration he plunged his finger in her, as his mouth wrapped around her clit. She cried out with the double assault.

" Oh God...yes..." she uttered.

He looked up at her watching her come undone. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He added a second finger to her heated core when he felt her walls tightening. He knew she was close. His dick was so hard at this point, he couldnt help but move his hips along the rug for some kind of friction.

He scraped his teeth gently across her clit and curled his fingers in a come hither motion. He watched as she threw head back and screamed out his name in elation. Her lips were slightly parted as she panted for breath. Her cumming had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

He moved up her body, grabbing his cock. He rubbed it along her slit, coating it with her cum. He reached her mouth and kissed her roughly, pulling back he whispered " you are so beautiful" before plunging into her in one powerful thrust.

" Fuck" they both cried .

He sat their a moment savoring the feeling of her tight, wet heat. Nothing ...ever felt as good as this.

She started arching her hips telling him to move. He began to move within her slowly. He sat up on his knees and spread her legs out as wide they could go. She was completely open to him. She loved it. She was in heaven or hell, she couldnt decide which one. His cock was huge filling her to completion. She watched as he looked down at where they joined, raising up on her arms she looked as well.

" Mmmm baby...you look so good inside of me." she told him.

Groaning his thrust got faster, his thumb rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

" This right here..." he said pinching her clit causing her to cry out in pleasure " is MINE" .

" All yours baby..." she panted out. He started thrusting harder, pulling her up into a sitting position, her legs over each of his arms. She put her hands behind her to the floor, leaning back slightly, she started meeting him thrust for thrust.

" Oh, Cat...you feel so fucking good...my pussy...Mine" he roared, seeing her arched back, her lucious titties bouncing with each thrust. Fuck...so hot...so sexy...His mind was becoming ferel. He was losing the battle with his wolf. His wolf wanted to mark her for all to see.

Suddenly she was flipped over on her knees. She arched her back as he grabbed a handful of her hair and thrust into her roughly. Crying out, she pushed her ass back to meet him thrust for thrust. He reached down to her ass and grabbed a handful squeezing.

" Oh God Paul...Fuck me ...please..." she all but screamed out. She had never felt such pleasure. He pounded into her harder, spurred on by her filthy mouth. His wolf was howling and snarling. Pulling his hand back he smacked her ass, causing her to buck against him wildly.

" You like having your ass spanked, little girl? " he snarled out. " My dirty little girl..."

"Uhhmmm" was all she could say. A familiar tightening started in her stomach. She was so close. Her mind was hazy. She wanted him to absolutely devour her. She pushed her ass back harder, trying to get him deeper.

" Fuck baby, I feel your balls slapping my ass...Oh yes...yes...dont you dare stop...I'm gonna...Oh ...Oh..." was all she got out before she fell over the edge with such pleasure, it literally took her breath.

Paul seeing her come undone so wildly, pulled her back to him, moved her hair to the side and bit down on her neck. When his teeth broke the skin, he roared out his release, causing her to come undone for the third time. Slowing his thrust to bring them both down he collapsed on her back and laid there trying to catch his breath.

When he bit her neck she had thought she was going to die. The pleasure mixed with a tinge of pain was so intense. Feeling his enormous body on her gave her such a feeling of security she never wanted him to move. She reach around and grabbed the back of his neck holding him to her. He responded by laying gentle kisses on below her ear. She was so overcome with emotion, she teared up.

He held her tightly, kissing her, whispering her name over and over. They laid there for a moment longer before he pulled out of her so he could change positions. When he left her wet heat, he groaned along with her.

Picking her up he carried her up the stairs to his bathroom. Not saying a word, he sat her gently on the vanity kissing her lips lightly, before turning to run them a bath.

She watched him prepare their bath. He was such a fine male speciman. His tight ass, had her drooling a little. His muscular thighs were so sexy. She could see the muscles clenching as he moved. He turned and picked her up setting her gently in the tub before he got in behind her. Pulling her to him, he inhaled her sweet scent, his body relaxing fully.

He held her for a long while. He could not bring himself to speak yet. He had never felt such a connection to someone in his life. Yes, there was the imprint connection, but this was different. He felt like she was one half of his soul. Without her there he would not be whole. He held her tighter to him so over come with emotion.

She reached up and held his arms as they held her. He did not have to say a word. She knew what he was feeling because she was feeling it too.

" You know I am never letting you go." he whispered after a while.

She smiled softly " Who says I would let you?"

He grinned, she was such a smart ass.

Looking down at her neck where he marked her he frowned. Kissing it he asked " Are you ok? How is your neck?" He should have explained about the marking before he did it Fuck...His wolf had demanded it though. There was no way he could not have done it.

Feeling him tense behind her, she responded " Paul, it feels fine. I mean its a little sore but fuck it felt good when you did it. And just now when you kissed it, well lets just say it has a direct line to my pussy. " He chuckled at her choice of words.

" I need to explain about the mark." He began " It is the wolf part of me claiming you. I had no choice. It was almost a compulsion." he told her worriedly. What if she couldnt deal with this part? Before he could work himself up over the situation, she turned to look at him.

" Paul, calm down...It's ok. I figured it was a wolf thing. But what does it mean besides being claimed as yours? " she asked him

" Well it means you and I will be able to feel each other even more than we do now. We will be more in tune with each other's emotions so to speak. Also you wont be able to have children with any other man. Not that you want kids or anything...but..if you did...shit" he tried to get out.

She sat there a moment digesting what he said. Kids. She had never allowed herself to think about having a family. Her life had been so fucked up. Of course she never thought she would be sitting here with her soul mate either. She got all tingly inside thinking of a little boy with Paul's eyes and her hair color.

" You know we have gone about this totally backwards. From the moment we met, which by the way was only yesterday." she stopped. Only yesterday...shit. It felt like an eternity ago since she had first laid eyes on him. With everything that had happened in the past 24 hours, they hadnt had a chance to talk about anything. They did not really know each other at all.  
They may be soul mates or whatever, but they had skipped a bunch of steps.

Paul was getting nervous with her silence. Did she regret this? Everything had been so intense and passionate with them from the beginning, that he had not really had anytime to get to know her. She was right, this all started so backwards. Did that mean she wanted to back up and reboot or just forget it altogether? Before he could really work himself into a panic, she cleared her throat, halting his racing thoughts.

" Listen I know we need to talk about things. We will. I dont regret this at all. I have never felt so alive in all my life. There are things that you should know about me. It might make you look at me in a different light. I dont know. But I do know that I dont want this to end at all. I just want to take it one day at a time. " she told him sincerely.

He felt relief like he had never known. Hugging her to him, he kissed her deeply. " I'm right there with you" he told her " By the way, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me see you for any less than you are. I am no saint and I have had some shit go on in my life as well. But it doesnt define me just like your shit doesnt define you."

Smiling she laid back and snuggled into his chest.

After they had bathed each other, he carried her to his king size bed and started the process of getting to know each and every part of her glorious body. Many hours later they both fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Cat opened her eyes to the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around to get her barings. Thoughts of yesterday afternoon and last night whirled in her mind, causing a slow smile to appear on her face. Thinking of all the ways Paul had worshipped her body and her his, had her rubbing her thighs together. God she would never get enough of him. How were they supposed to function normally if they could not quit fucking?

Menatlly caculating her position, she realized her back was pulled tightly up against Paul's chest. One arm locked securely around her waist, the other under neck allowing his hand to hold her boob. She laughed silently. He let her know how much he liked her breasts last night. Thoughts of his mouth, tongue and cock lavishing them had her moaning softly.

Struggling out of his tight embrace, she turned to look at his face. He rolled to his back still knocked out. She rested her head on his chest, and just stared up at him. He was really a beautiful man. His chiseled jawline, high cheek bones and full lips were exqusite. He had thick dark brows, that matched his hair. Straight nose and long dark lashes completed the yumminess of him.

Her eyes traveled down his chest, almost drooling over his large pecs. She bent down and licked a dark nipple lightly. He twitched slightly.

She looked up to make sure he was still out. Seeing that he was she continued her assault with her tongue. Lightly licking and gently kissing her way down to his eight pack abs and finally stopping as she came to the sheet that covered him just below his hips. She admired the trail of dark hair that led the way down to his goodies.

Following the trail she pulled the thin sheet back and admired his long and very thick cock. It was so fucking big. She had no idea how he got it in the places he did last night. Not that she was complaining, hell no, she was just sayin.

As her eyes devoured him, she noticed him growing larger. Looking quickly up at his face, she was relieved to find him still sleeping peacefully. Her attention went back to his STILL growing erection. In the light of day and with her mind not in a haze of lust and need, she was amazed at how big it was still getting. Damn...Can we say horse sized? Shit...It was kind of intimidating her.

After a moment she snorted at her silliness. I mean it was just a penis. It's not like it was a weapon that could kill or maim her. She supposed it could be used as one though. Images of a warrior Paul swinging his dick around like a sword slashing vampires to pieces ran through her mind. Clamping her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter, she shook her head. Such a silly bitch.

Looking up at him one last time making sure she had not disturbed his slumber, seeing that she hadnt she leaned her head down and licked the tip lightly. When she got no reaction, she started licking along the underside of it before finally wrapping her lips around the head and sucking it gently into her hot mouth. Moving it along until the head hit the back of her throat, she moaned at the taste and feel of him. Bobbing her head slowly, she continued to suck him getting so turned on she started rubbing her thighs together for some kind of friction. Her hand reached down and cupped his enormous balls, squeezing them gently. She was so caught up in her own pleasure she did not notice the hand that had grab bed her hair or the moans and grunts coming from Paul.

He had been awake almost the whole time she had started her assault on his body. He laid a still as he could to see what exactly she had in mind. If he had been a lesser man, he might have gained a complex as he heard her snort and giggle as she stared at his dick. But he was confident of his size and of what pleasure he could bring with it. He controlled his breathing as she licked and sucked him. He almost lost his shit when she took him almost completely in his mouth. No one had ever been able to do that. He should not have been surprised, she was after all made just for him. She would be able to handle anything he had.

His thoughts were interrupted when she reached down and cupped his sac and squeezed as she worked him in her mouth. The moans he had held in came out in full force. Hearing him, her beautiful blue eyes stared up at him as s he continued to suck him. He watched her through half lidded eyes, trying to make this last as long as he could. It was probably the best blow job he had ever had and he did not want it to end. She started moaning around him causing him to twitch and moan out loudly. Fuck...

As she watched him watch her, she almost came. He was so sexy. She continued to bring him pleasure before she went in for the kill. She hollowed her cheeks out and started rhythmically sucking with out moving her head. She was just using her mouth muscles. This had him bucking wildly.

" Fuck ...Catarina...mmmm baby..." he whispered huskily.

She reached up and grabbed one of his hands and laid it on her throat. She then took him into her mouth, allowing him to feel her throat constrict as she continuously swallowed and sucked around him.

That did it for him. He roared out so loudly it seemed to shake the rafters. He bucked wildly as he released in her hot mouth, holding her mouth to him.  
She swallowed everything he gave her. Relishing the salty musky taste of his cum, she moaned loudly.

Once he had came down from his Cat induced high, he jerked her up to him and crashed his mouth to hers. Forcing his tongue in her mouth he lined his once again hard dick with her entrance before he plowed into her causing her to cry out.

Sitting up and bracing her hands on his chest she started swiveling her hips roughly as she road him. His large hands gribbed her tiny waist so tightly he knew there would be brusies.

" Damn little girl...What are you doing to me...I cant get enough of you...fuck baby...that's it ride my cock..." he savagely bit out.

He sat up and wrapped her legs around him continuing his assault on her. Her hands gripped his hair as he brought his mouth to one of his favorite places. Gripping her nipple with his teeth sharply and soothing it with his tongue.

She cried out as he bit down on her nipple. Liking the pain mixed with pleasure. As she started to fill the tightening in her belly, she rapsed out to him " You feel so big inside of me...only mine...mine...mine..." frenzied now, she hammered her hips into his. Something came over her she could not explain. She had an overwhelming need to mark him as hers. As her orgasm approached swiftly, she leaned down and bit into his neck savagely drawing blood.

" Oh fuck baby...oh God..." he yelled out as he came with her.

Removing her teeth from him, she fell limply against his body. He gripped her tightly and laid down. Both of them exhausted with their activities.

Laying there trying to get their breathing under control, Paul could not believe the amount of pleasure this vixen had been able to coax from him. Before with anyone it had been hit it and get out. He could not get enough of her body. He could feel his dick already hardening for round...what round was it now? 8...9? He lost count after his fifth orgasm since yesterday afternoon. They had to find someway to get out of this bed. With that thought he groaned. He could not bear to be parted from her.

Hearing his groan, she looked up at him. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he told her " I dont know how I am going to leave this bed. You are way to tempting in every way." Leaning down to kiss him sweetly, she replied " Well big guy, I agree, even if my sally doesnt. She is a little wore out."

He looked at her a grin playing on his lips.

" Your Sally? Is that a code name for that sweet pussy of yours?" he asked trying to hold in his laughter.

Hitting him on the chest " Yes...it is actually." she said

At her confirmation he busted out laughing. She hit him again for making fun of her. He was laughing so hard, he was weakly trying to grab her now retreating body. He knew she was upset, but that shit was funny.

" Baby, I'm not laughing at you. It's cute that you have a name for it. " he said chuckling and holding her to him. SHe narrowed her eyes at him half mad and half not.

" How did chose that particular name for it? he asked still grinning widely.

Rolling her eyes at him " Well when I was little, a neighbor boy dared me to show him my "privates". He told me if I showed him mine he would show me his. Of course being the curious child I was, I showed him mine and he showed me his. When he pulled his out, it scared me so bad. I thought it looked like a worm. I was petrified of worms and snakes as a child, so you can imagine my fear. I ran home to my mom crying and screaming. All she could could make out was that Michael, the little neighbor boy, had a worm growing out of his "privates". She stared at me for a moment, I think in shock, before she started explaining that it wasnt a worm. She told me little girls had Sally's and little boy's had Henry's. So from that point on thats what we reffered to it as." she finished looking up at him with a silly grin.

He stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. She glared at him for a minute, before her own lips started twitching in amusement. When he started snorting in his laughter, she lost it and joined him.

After they had calmed down, they both laid there with smiles on their faces. He was rubbing her bare back, chuckling occasionally. The thought of her at six years old screaming in horror at her friends worm, wouldnt leave his thoughts.

" I think that is the cutest story I have ever heard. Your mom sounds like she was a great mom." he said to her softly.

Hugging him to her tightly, " She was. I cant remember a time when she wasnt there for me. I was her whole world. She raised me on her own and I know it was tough. At times she worked two jobs just to get us by. But I never did without anything. She made sure of it. But it was more than that. She was always there, no matter how busy or tired she was. She was amazing. I asked her about my dad once. She did not tell me much. She did want me to know that she loved him very much. I could tell it caused her pain to talk about him so i never brought it up again." she said quietly.

A part of her hated her sperm donor. For leaving her mom to raise a child on her her. She knew how hard her mother had worked to make sure they had everything they needed and most of what they wanted. But there was also a small part of her that wished she could have known him. Every little girl should have her daddy to hold onto.

" You know, I did not know Joshua Uley. Of course I have heard plenty about him. This is a small community. An everybody knows everybodies business kind of thing. From what I understand, he was into pretty much everything. And by that I mean he used to dabble in all kinds of different drugs. Which, from what people say, was what turned him into the man he became. Apparently before that he was a pretty good guy. Sam would know more about him and I am sure he would share that with you" he told her.

After a moment he asked " How do you feel about Sam claiming you as his sister to the leeches yesterday?"

She was silent for a long moment trying to gather her thoughts. " I dont know. I mean to have someone to call family...well it is a dream come true. It was always just my mom and I. From what I understand our tribe pretty much disowned her after she became pregnant. She never talked about any family we may have had back on the rez. Even if I did have family there, why would I want to have anything to do with people that disowned one of their own simply because she fell in love with the wrong guy? I guess I like the fact that Sam could be my brother, but I am a little leary. I mean Emily is a big part of his life. From what you told me about imprinting, she's his whole life. She could influence him not to have anything to do with me. So if I get my hopes up and that happens..." she trailed off shrugging.

He understood where she was coming from. He would be leary as well. Emily would be a big problem for her and Sam being able to form any kind of a relationship. He also knew that Sam may be tied to Emily because of the imprint, but it didnt mean he loved her. He had let his thoughts slip on occasion. Paul had seen the turmoil he was in over it. If he could break the imprint, Paul knew he would. But there was no way of knowing how. The ancestors did not leave very detailed accounts about anything to do with being a wolf, much less about imprinting. Paul also knew by Sam claiming her in front of the pack like he did , that he already considered her family regardless. It was a cluster fuck of a situation. A thought occured to him suddenly.

" Have you ever gone back to your reservation? Maybe you could find out the answers to all of these questions you have about your mother and father. " he asked her.

" Yes I have. But I just dont know. I guess I'm scared about what I would find out, ya know? I'm not really scared of much. But somehow that scares me." she said quietly. She hated to admit fear of anything. To her it showed weakness. She could not afford to show weakness of any kind.

" Well whatever you decide I will be right there with you ok?" Paul told her kissing her forhead. She closed her eyes and smiled. This right here was all she needed. Her Paul, wrapped around her. She felt so content.

" Hey enough about my fucked up shit...what about you?" she asked, desperately wanting to know any and everything about him. She felt him tense slightly at her question. Rubbing her hands up and down his chest to comfort him she told him " You dont have to talk about it now. Forget I asked ok?"

He sighed heavily. He wanted to tell her. His childhood was so fucked up he did not know where to begin.

" No, I want to tell you. It's just my childhood was so far removed from the norm, I just dont know where to begin." he told her.

" Begin wherever you want or not. I am not pressuring you. I'm not that kind of girl. You know the whiney, clingy, have to know everything about you right away type. I can wait until you are ready. I'm not going anywhere regardless." she told him kissing the side of his nipple.

How did he get so lucky? She was everything he had never thought to ask for. That statement right there is what had him telling her of his alcoholic abusive father and his doormat of a mother. As the sun got higher in the sky, she listened as he relived his time in purgatory. How as he got older and bigger he would jump in and take the blows his father had meant for his mom. The nights that he heard his mother sobbing herself to sleep, because his father had beat her ass, then headed out to screw whatever skank he came across.

She heard the pain in his voice as he told her how his father called him every worthless name there was. How he was a mistake and how he had ruined his life. Tears were quietly running down her face as he told her of the night he had come home and found his mother's lifeless body lying on the kitchen floor. His father satnding over her, his weapon of death, his fists. She gripped him tightly to her as he told her how he had phased for the first time and tore his father apart right then and there.

Once he was done, tears were rolling down his own cheeks. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. Sharing this part of him that was so horrible had freed a part of him he did not know had been in bondage. She held him and whispered her pride to him. Pride for being a real man and taking up for his mother. She countered what he had been taught about himself. He _**WAS**_ worth something. He _**WAS NOT**_ a mistake. It _**WAS NOT**_ his fault that his father had chosen the lifestyle he lived. She told him of her pride and devotion for him. She told him of the strength she gained from him in the short time she had known him. And finally when they were both sobbing, she told him not to blame himself for his father's death. His wolf may have been the instrument, but his father had orchestrated his own death by his lifelong behavior of booze and hate.

They held each other, healing one another for what seemed like hours. When they had both calmed down they looked into each others eyes and could see a lightness there that wasnt present before.

Paul's stomach broke them out of their little cocoon. Laughing she kissed him and got out of bed.  
He watched her walk to his his dresser naked. He felt his dick starting to stir again. He couldnt help it. She had such a hot little body. After having first hand experiance with that fine piece of ass, he wa afraid he would stay hard.

After she found one of his shirts to put on, she started walking to the door. " Come on baby, get up...I'm starving and we have to come back to reality at some point." she said smirking at him as she caught him staring at her ass.

After a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes, they both showered. Seperately of course, otherwise they wouldn't have made it out of the bedroom. Someone had brought one of her bags over sometime between yesterday afternoon and this morning.

Paul grabbed it and sniffed it " Leah" was all he said before pulling on a pair of worn jeans. Boy did he wear them well. A thought occured to her as she was put on her own jeans.

" Dont you have to go to work?"

He grinned at her, before pulling a white t-shirt over his head. " Actually, yes I do. Sam and I shut the sight down yesterday for the uh...meeting. So we have to get back on it today. I'm running a little late thanks to a certain hell cat I know." he said winking at her.

Watching him pull his work boots on, the black ones she had admired in the gas station parking lot, she rolled her eyes at him.

" Please...you are the one who kept us up all night. I am the picture of restraint in this relationship." she said saucily.

He chuckled at her and mumbled out " mmmmm hmmmm"

Looking him over as he stood putting his wallet in his back pocket and his watch on " I dont know if I want you going out looking like that. You know that the rugged construction guy , with buldging muscles popping out everywhere, tight jeans showcasing his firm juicy ass." she trailed off.

Smirking he walked over and grabbed her " Dont worry baby, all those women can look all they want. I'm yours and only yours. I have the bite mark to prove it. Which by the way hasnt healed yet." he told her kissing her.

" Well of course not, it just happened. It will take a while." she said confused

" Baby, as a wolf we have super healing powers. This should have already been healed. But I dont think it will. This is your mark for me. Your brand so to speak. " he told her, loving that she felt the need to mark him as he had her. It didnt hurt that it caused him to have the best damn orgasm of his life either.

" Have any of the other imprints marked their mates?" she asked

" Not that I know of. But I think our bond is beyond the imprint. It would explain why my wolf willingly let you mark me." he responded.

" Hmmm...I wonder..." she trailed off.

" What?" he asked

" Nothing, just something my mom told me about when I was younger. Anyway, I will tell you later. You're already late. So get." she told him slapping his ass.

" Will you be here when I get home or over at Sue's?" he asked silently praying she would just move her shit over here. He couldnt bear to be apart from her.

She smiled at him and leaned into give him a sloppy kiss.

" Baby, I dont want to be away from you either, you dont think it is too soon?" she asked

Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, " No...I dont...get your shit and be here when I get home." he said giving her one last kiss before he ehaded out to his truck.

Pulling out of his driveway, he felt the huge grin on his face. Yeah, he had never been so happy ever...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Feels Like Home **

Once had left, Cat looked around his home. She had really not seen much of it. Even though she had stayed here for two nights. What could she say, they had a lot of shit going on.

Looking around the living room, she noticed how very masculine everything seemed. The walls were painted a cream color with one wall a dark blue. The large plush sofa sat in the middle of the room facing the fireplace on the opposite wall. A large flat screen TV was hung above the mantel. There was built in shelving underneath, holding the cable box and a couple of game consoles. Leave it to Paul to have more than one game system.

There were two large overstuffed chairs that sat at an angle on each side of the couch. Close enough to it to allow the oak end tables to be used whether you were in the chair or the sofa.

She noticed that the French doors that led to the back deck from the living area were freshly installed.

Looking around the room once more she noticed a couple of doors behind it. Hmmmm...wonder what these go to. She walked over an opened one to find a half bath. It also looked to be recently done. It had the same color scheme the living room had. Closing the door and heading to the other one, she was not surprised to find a medium sized room that Paul had turned into a mini gym. She looked around at the weight equipment and shook her head. He had told her that because of their transformation they never really had to worry about getting out of shape. She supposed he just liked to work out.

Closing the weight room door, she walked towards the arched doorway of the kitchen. It was beautiful. White cabinets lined the walls. There were also floor cabinets galore. A womans dream kitchen, tons of cabinet space. All of the handles and hardware were black in color. The marble black and gray counter top completed the look. There was also an island in the middle. It came complete with a small sink and a built in cutting board. Very nice. The other door to the kitchen lead out to the entry way and front door. Crossing the entry you found another door with arched doorway. This lead to the large formal dining area. Sitting in the middle of the room there was a huge table. It had to hold at least twenty people. You would think it would seem to crowded with the massive table, but the large picture window it sat in front of gave it a open airy feeling.

She was impressed. He had obviously taken a lot of pride in his home. She knew that he had probably done all the work himself.

Upstairs she noticed there were two rooms in addition to his own large bedroom. Every room seemed to have lots of windows. The two rooms down the hall from his did not have any furniture in them, except for a very old upright piano. She wondered if he played. Her mother had taught her when she was little. She walked over to it and ran her fingers along the keys. It was perfectly tuned. This had to be a family heirloom. There were carving of vines and wildlife along the sides. It was beautiful. He had obviously taken good care of it.

Walking to his room to find her Ugg boots, she stopped to make up the bed. His room was large and painted the same deep blue that was in the living room. There were not a lot of pictures on the walls. A few of him and the pack sat on his dresser. She looked at one of him and Jared. You could tell they were close. She was glad he had someone there for him when he went through all of that horrible shit.

She heard a knock on the door and then she heard the door open and close. She walked downstairs and saw Leah coming into the living room.

" Oh good, I don't have to drag your ass out of bed." was her greeting.

Smirking Cat sat beside her on the couch. " Thanks for bringing my bag over. For some reason, all thought of needing clothes left my mind completely." Cat said smirking at her. She felt good this morning. Shit who wouldn't after last night and hell this morning?

Leah grinned at her. " Oh I bet you horny bitch."

" So whats up? " Cat asked pulling her legs up under her and sinking into the couch.

" Well we had plans yesterday, but as you know, they were canceled unexpectedly. So I thought we could do something today." Leah said sinking back with her. " this couch is comfortable as fuck." she said.

Cat laughed " Yeah, I know. I was just checking out his manly pad. It's really nice and really clean for a bachelor pad." she replied

" Yea, he is kind of a neat freak. He is also a little OCD..Just sayin..." she said

" Well what has happened since yesterday? Any good wolf pack gossip?" Cat asked her. This was nice. Having a girlfriend to shoot the shit with. She had never really had anyone she felt she could do that with.

" Well, _miss "I love leeches" forever_ is still at Jake's moaning over the mind reader. She hates you by the way. It's all your fault this happened." Leah said smirking at her, letting her know how ridiculous she thought that was.

Cat shrugged. Of course she blamed her. God forbid she look at herself for any fault in her own situation.

" She'll get over it or not...I don't really give a shit. But how is Jake?" she asked worriedly. She worried for Jake, even though she did not know him that well.

Shrugging she said, " He is conflicted. One part of him wants to just wash his hands of the whole thing with her. I mean, that girl has put him through the ringer. Anyway, the other part of him wants to coddle her and keep her near him regardless."

Cat sighed heavily " You know I barely know him, but he seems like a really good guy. I hate that he feels he should settle for someone who doesn't seem to give a shit about anyone except herself and her precious leeches. Why did he not just let them take her back with them? I mean they created this shit, they should have to fix it." Cat said heatedly.

" I guess he just does not want to take a chance that they would continue to thrall her or whatever. Who knows. It's almost like he imprinted on her. The devotion. Being anything she wants him to be. All I see is it is at the expense of himself. Imprinting is such bullshit." Leah snarled out.

Cat raised a brow at her. " Oooookay...so you don't like imprinting. What is up with that? Don't tell me nothing or you don't want to talk about it. You know my sordid past, so tell me bitch." Cat told her.

leaving no room for discussion. Leah glared at her until she saw that it had no affect what so ever on Cat. She was used to people backing off when she gave them the bitch glare. But nooo not her spirit sister. Shaking her head she told her about her and Sam.

" We were supposed to get married. You know we all should have known. I mean we have heard all the legends growing up. But we always thought they were just that, legends. When Sam first phased he disappeared for a while. I was so worried about him. I went to my father, a tribe elder, for help. He made me so mad. He did not seem worried at all. It pissed me off. None of the elders or my mom would listen to my fears." she sighed heavily. Cat was in shock. Leah and Sam? Oh my God. But she could see it now. The little looks passed between them when they thought no one was watching.

" He came home about a month later. But it wasn't the Sam I had grown to love over the past four years. He was not the carefree man I had known. He hardly smiled anymore and he was always disappearing for hour at a time. Whenever I would ask him where he had gone to, I would get some bullshit answer.

We fought a lot, but the wedding was still on. I loved him after all. Who says a marriage is all rainbows and sunshine? I thought we would eventually get through this. " she stopped to compose herself for the next part.

Cat saw her struggling and reached her hand over and laid it on top of hers. Not saying a word she just gave her a reassuring squeeze.

" My cousin Emily had come down a few days before the wedding. I could not stand her. None of us could in the family. She was always so manipulative, ya know? She always felt like she was owed something. She had a lot of people fooled with her sugary sweetness. It was sickening. But I had seen her true colors. Sam had come over and I went to introduce him and BAM! All of my hopes and dreams were gone in an instant." Leah finished.

Cat grabbed her hand and tugged trying to get her to look at her. When she finally raised her eyes, Cat saw unshed tears. It hurt her so bad to see her friend, her sister in so much pain still.

" You listen to me Leah Clearwater. He may be with her, But it is not because he loves her. I have seen that in the little time I have been here. I have also seen the way he looks at you. She gets the manufactured wolf voodoo...while you get Sam the man. The real shit." Cat told her watching as tears ran down Leah's cheeks. She angrily wiped them away. If was as if she hated any show of weakness.

" Besides there has to be a way to break an imprint. He is absolutely miserable have you noticed?" Cat asked.

" Yes, I have. I know him better than he knows himself. He is very unhappy. Even though he tries his damnedest not to let it show. She is slowly draining the life out of him. But Cat, there is supposedly no way to break an imprint. The elders don't even think it is possible." Leah said sighing heavily. She wished she could help Sam break his imprint. Not for her, for him. She had so much hurt and anger towards him, but she still wanted him happy or at least at peace. Which he clearly was not.

Catarina was tapping her lips with a red fingernail thoughtfully. There had to be a way. She could not stand Emily and if her feelings were right (which they usually were) Sam couldn't either. Why be with someone who makes you miserable, just because of some stupid magic bullshit. Who says fate cant get it wrong sometimes?

" Well we will just have to find a way. Because Emily is one of the most foul people I have ever met." Cat said with a grimace.

" So back to the Jake situation. What is he going to do keep her at his house with him until she is over her withdrawals or whatever?" Cat asked.

" Hell who knows. It is ridiculous the way he is with her. Maybe he needs an intervention?" Leah asked coyly. Cat laughed, but agreed.

" The only thing that boy needs is to quit thinking with his henry." Cat replied rolling her eyes.

" Henry? What the hell?" Leah asked her.

So Cat told her the story she told Paul earlier. By the end Leah was gasping for breathe, she was laughing so hard. " Oh my God...and you told Paul this?" she choked out.

" Yes and he had the same reaction as you. I mean come on, going around saying penis, is not happening for me. Cock only sounds good when one is buried deep inside of you, and dick...well thats just not happening for me either. I mean what if you were in the company of someone named Dick?" Cat asked seriously. Leah was rolling around cackling at her new found sister.

" OK, Henry it is...wait till the guys hear this conversation." she replied when she finally could.

" Paul asked me to move in with him and I said yes. " Cat told her out of the blue. She was happy about it, but a little nervous too. She had never lived with a man before.

" Well I'm not surprised. I know you guys have the imprint, but it is more than that isn't it?." she replied

Cat thought a moment. It was more than that. Without the supernatural crap, she knew they would still be together. She could not explain why. She nodded her head.

" His wolf allowed me to mark him this morning. It hasn't healed yet and Paul doesn't think it will." she told Leah.

Leah was surprised his wolf would allow such a thing. Male wolves were dominate by nature. It was very interesting that Paul's wolf did not seem threatened by his mate marking him.

" I'm sure when Sam finds out, he will want to talk with the elders about it. Be prepared for an inquisition. " she warned Cat.

" I'm not worried about it. I wouldn't mind reliving mine and Paul's activities. Even if it is to a bunch of horny old men." she replied.

Leah shook her head and chuckled. She loved this girl. After they talked for a while longer, they decided to go over to Sue's and get Cat's car and the rest of her stuff. Once they were done there they headed over to the diner in Leah's mustang for some lunch.

Walking into Sue's diner, Cat was taken aback. It was like walking back into time. It reminded her of a 1950's diner. Complete with the red vinyl booths and backless bar stools. There were framed prints of old Hollywood movie stars. Greta Garbo, Rita Hayworth and Clark Gable to name a few. It was very charming. She felt like she needed to be in a poodle skirt with a pair of saddle oxford's on her feet.

They claimed a booth overlooking the parking lot. They chatted as they waited for their waitress to take their order.

" Hey you know when we were in the woods yesterday waiting on the leeches?" Leah asked her voice low.

She shook her head.

" You asked what the awful smell was. How could you smell them?" Leah asked

" Them? Is that what leeches smell like?" at Leah's nod she continued " Eww...no wonder their yall's natural enemy. It's awful." she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

" Yea, but you as a human, should not be able to smell them at all." Leah said with a pointed look.

Cat just looked at her. Weird...

" Well what does that mean? That I am not human?"

" I have no idea what it means. But you know Sam is most likely your brother. I mean you guys look so much alike. And how many Uley's do you know? He has the wolf gene, passed on from his father, your father. Joshua is also a wolf or was. Who knows if he still phases or not. No one has heard from him in years"

.

Great...she could be a she wolf...Thats just great..

" But shouldn't I have phased already. I mean I was exposed when I was younger. You guys said it was usually brought on by being exposed to vampires. In some cases, Paul said Sam had to get certain guys angry in order to bring on the phase so they wouldn't suffer anymore than they had too. I was so angry yesterday. I was literally having red vision. " Cat told her. She did not know how to feel about the possibility of becoming a wolf. She couldn't imagine it really. Being mated to one seemed like a big enough job.

" True...I could tell. It's like I felt a portion of your anger. It was weird. You are part Apache as well. I wonder if they have any legends and if their is any "truth" to them." Leah asked lost in thought.

Her mom had told her several stories from her tribe as a young girl. None about shape shifting though. There was the one that she was reminded about with Paul this morning. But that really did not have anything to do with turning into a wolf. Hmmmm...There conversation was halted by the sound of someone approaching their table. Maybe it was the waitress, finally.

:Looking up, Cat saw a bleached blond girl with too much makeup and fake boobs. She was smacking her gum as she asked them what they wanted to order. Cat raised an eyebrow and looked over at Leah. She was trying to hold in a grin. Can you say Flo?

" Can I take your order." she said in a whiny voice that grated on Cat's last damn nerve. Wincing Cat turned to look up at her.

" Uh...I want a sweet tea and a burger and fries with no onions."

Leah said " The same"

After their server left, Cat looked at Leah and shook her head.

" Her name is Lacey and she is absolutely in love with Paul. He hasn't given her the time of day of course, but when he comes in for lunch with his crew, she practically dry humps him." Leah told an amused Cat.

Chuckling she replied. " Well he is hot. I mean who wouldn't want to dry hump him?"

After they got their food they started eating. The only sounds were of them stuffing their faces.

Leah looked over Cat's shoulder and grinned.

Cat stuffing fries into her mouth hungrily looked to Leah. Looking over her shoulder to see what had captured her attention, she saw a dirty sweaty sexy Paul walk in with Jared and Sam. Swallowing her fires with a gulp, she watched as he looked around for a moment. Right before his gaze could settle in their direction, fake tits made her advance. Cat watched trying not to laugh as Paul tried to keep her at arms length. The girl had no shame. She was thrusting her fake tits in his face, all the while he was looking at anything but her.

" You could help him out you know." Leah whispered so the guys could not hear. Cat saw the amused expression on her face and felt her own lips curving.

She supposed she could, but really it was kind of funny to watch.

She would have let him continue to struggle with the girl, but when Luci's ...Lexi or whatever her name is gripped his arm, Cat's possessive side came roaring out.

Standing up she walked over to the door, Leah's quiet laughter following her. Sam and Jared noticed her first. They both smiled warmly at her and rolled their eyes toward the tart that had **HER** Paul in her evil grip.

" Hey baby..." she said.

Paul's head whipped around at almost inhuman speed. When he saw her, his face lit up like a kid's at Christmas. She chuckled at him. Poor baby...he looked so relieved.

Fake tits had whipped her head around as well and was eyeing Cat with disdain. Which Cat could care less about. She cared more about the fake fingernails now digging into her mans arm.

" What are you doing here little girl?" Paul said trying to remove the she demons claws from his arm.

Watching him struggle for a minute not to hurt the clueless broad, she finally had had enough.

" Excuse me...uh...Lori was it?" Cat said overly polite.

" It's Lacey." fake tits gritted out through her teeth. Cat's smile got wider.

" Listen Lauren, obviously this " she looked over to Paul and eyed him up and down sexily " hot piece of ass doesn't want to be bothered. So why don't you run along and fetch some more tea for me and my friend over there." Cat said her eyes not leaving Paul's.

As he watched her eye fuck him , he felt his dick twitching. Scenes from their lovemaking going through his mind for the thousandth time today. She was so fucking sexy. She looked hot in her tight t-shirt and hip hugging jeans. Her hair in a messy bun with no make up on. Absolutely exquisite.

" It's LACEY...Why don't you mind your own business. This is a private matter between Paul and myself." the idiot with bad hair and fake tits told **his **Cat. This girl was the bane of his existence. He had contemplated not ever coming back here again because of her. No matter how many times and different ways he told her no, she just kept trying.

Hearing Jared and Sam snickering behind him, he smiled as well. Little Lacey was about to have her ass handed to her if she wasn't careful. His girl did not play around.

" Whatever Leanne, get your claws out of my guy and get back to doing your job. You get paid to serve food, not your ass. So move it. For future reference, Paul is off limits to you and any other skitch that wants what is mine. Now I have refrained from physically removing you from his person, but if you continue in this endeavor I will be forced to take action. Now no one here wants that right?" Cat told her, already getting a headache from her whiny nasally voice.

During her talk, Sam, Jared and Leah who had heard every word were doubled over laughing. Paul stood their with a wide grin, hearing her claim him seemed to be the only words registering for him.

This possessive side of her was fuck hot. He couldn't wait until he got home this evening.

Lacey not understanding all of the words Cat had used, got the gist of it and removed her nails from him, before stomping off.

Paul pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she was breathless. She pulled back and grabbed the arm, Lulu had her claws in and inspected it. Paul seeing this felt a jolt in his heart. He had never had anyone look after him before. He was overcome with so many emotions while she quietly looked his arm over.

Sam and Jared had left to join Leah.

" That skitch... Is your arm ok baby?" she asked him running her hand over the now healing gauges.

" I'm fine baby. See it's already healing." he said reaching up to cradle her face tenderly.

Cat still checking out his arm said " Well we may need to get you a tetanus shot. What if she has rabies? I mean, the girl has skank written all over her. There is no telling where those claws have been.'" she said.

Suddenly her eyes widened . " Ewww...what if she touched her Sally and didn't wash her hands?" she said causing the guys to look confused and Leah and Paul to crack up laughing.

Chuckling and hugging her tightly to him, he walked her back over to the table.

Sam had pulled a chair over and Jared slid in beside Leah. Cat scooted over and Paul sat down beside her. He put his arm over the back of the table, his fingers playing with her hair.

" What are you two out doing today?" Sam asked looking to both Leah and Cat.

" Well, we picked up my stuff from Sue's and took it to Paul's. Then decided to have lunch. I need to go to the grocery store and pick up some stuff for the house." Cat answered.

" So already moving in huh?" Jared said teasing her. Paul shot him a glare.

" Yes, what of it Jarhead?" Cat challenged.

Snickers came from Paul, Leah and Sam.

" Hey! ...I'm just teasing you, ." Jared said holding his hands up defensively. Cat gave him a playful wink.

" Let me give you my credit card for the groceries." Paul said reaching for his wallet. Putting her hand on his. She shook her head.

" I got it. Don't worry about it." she said.

" You don't have to do that. " he told her.

" Paul, I am not going to live off of you. I will help with the bills. Speaking of which I need to find a job." she said thinking she might have to go into Port Angeles for work. She did see not much of anything when she came through Forks and La Push was even smaller than that. She could ask Sue if she needed any extra help.

" Baby, you don't have to rush out and find a job right away. I have enough money to support you. Don't worry about it." Paul said really not wanting her to work at all. The man in him wanted to take care of her in every way. That included financially as well.

" Paul, I 'm not going to sit at home eating bonbon's while you work. It would drive me crazy. I have always worked. I know you want to take care of me, but part of taking care of me is letting me do what I need to do in order to feel good about me. Do you understand?" she implored him to understand what she was saying.

He studied her for a moment. He knew she had to have some level of independence form him. He did not like it, but she was right, she would eventually come to resent the situation and it would cause all sorts of issues to arise with them.

" I get it. But I don't want you having to drive into Port Angeles every day. Maybe Sue needs some help here." he said

Leah and the guys had been watching them discuss issues like they were an old married couple.

Sam and Jared both were amazed at Paul. He never cared about such things before. He would work, patrol, get laid then go home and sleep. Never had they seen him look so domesticated.

Jared was happy for his friend. He knew Cat was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Shit, they had only been in each other's lives for a couple of days and their comfort level with each other was unreal. It took him and Kim a lot longer to get to where they were now.

Sam was thinking that he wished he had known he had a sister. He would have brought her here when her mother died and taken care of her. He had so many things he wanted to talk to her about. But he wasn't sure if she was up for it. When he claimed her as his family to the Cullen's, he saw her acceptance. But they still needed to talk. Emily wasn't making it easy for him either. She couldn't stand Catarina and she had let him know that sister or not, she did not want her in his life at all. It's funny the imprint would usually compel him to do whatever she asked. But with this situation, he knew he would pursue a relationship with her, imprint be damned. It was like their familial bond out ranked the imprint bond.

" I went by Jake's before I picked Cat up. Bella seems to blame Cat here for all of her misfortune." Leah said smirking at Cat.

Cat rolled her eyes. She felt Paul tense beside her. Absently she ran her hand over is thigh.

" Well we know she is having withdrawals or whatever from the mind fuck the mind reader did to her." Jared said trying to be diplomatic about the Bella issue.

Cat snorted. He eyed her questioningly. Rolling her eyes she snuggled into Paul's side.

" Whatever. The girl is fine. She can blame me all she wants. I don't care. I'm glad that fucker is dead. I don't know the whole situation with her and Jake, but it's clear he needs to grow a pair and quit being her bitch boy." Cat said shrugging. " And don't let her use that vampire mind fuck shit as an excuse to be a bitch to everybody. The girl seriously needs to grow up and deal with the consequences of her actions." Cat told them. Not feeling once of sympathy for the Swan girl.

" Well we think her personality changed so much due to the thrall she was under." Sam added in.

"When did she start seeing the leech?" Cat asked

" I guess it was about a year and half ago, probably almost two years now." Sam said thoughtfully.

" And when did you all notice the change in her attitude?" Cat asked.

" Right after she got back from Italy saving the leech." Paul told her.

" OK I get that I am missing a good chunk of the story here. Want to enlighten me?" she asked

So they began the story her and her leech. Starting from what they knew of their first meeting, going through her birthday and Sam finding her laying in the woods zombified. Her and Jake hanging out. How they could all see how she was using him, but he wouldn't listen.

They told her it was almost as if Jake had imprinted on her, because of his devotion to her. They had never seen anything like it.

They then told her how she abandoned Jake, because the midget leech had come back thinking she had died due to a cliff jumping incident. How the mind reader had been told she died, so he went to Volterra, home of the kings of all vampires asking for death himself. How midget leech had talked her into going to save the idiot.

Finally ending with Jake trying to resume their "friendship" after awhile and discovering her complete attitude change.

They all sat quietly after that. Each thinking over the events of the past almost two years.

" Maybe Jake is supposed to imprint on her." Cat finally said to break the silence. She still didn't care to much for Bella. We all make choices and she chose to start it with the leech. It sounded like this thrall or whatever, did not happen until after she came back from Italy. That meant the leech didn't force her to get into a relationship, even after she found out what he was.

They all looked up at her. Huh...

" What do you mean?" Leah asked

" Well if her mind has been fucked with, then its possible the imprint cant complete itself because something your mortal enemy did to her. They are your only enemy right? So it stands to reason that anything they could do to a human would block anything that had to do with yall." she said getting a sip of her tea. She loved sweet tea.

Paul stared at her. " Baby, do you know how sexy it is that your so smart?" he said running his thumb over her lip. She got lost in his soulful eyes until Jared said " Come on guys. Knock it off."

Snapping out of their staring contest, they turned and glared at Jared for interrupting. He shook his while chuckling.

" It makes sense. I wonder if the elders would know anything about it." Sam said getting everybody back on track.

" Probably not,,,but it wouldn't hurt to ask." Leah replied.

" We also need to tell them that Cat was able to mark me." Paul threw out there.

Jared and Sam looked at him in shock. Leah sat there smugly, she already knew.

" What? How could she do that? Has it healed?" Sam asked incredulously.

" No, it hasn't healed and I don't think it's going to. My wolf loved that she marked us." He told Sam.

Sam and Jared were surprised. Their wolf would never allow that.

Cat started to tell them what her mother had told her all those years ago, but didn't. That was something she wanted to share with Paul first.

" We will call a meeting and discuss both issues" Sam said

" Uh Cat, I was wondering if maybe you and I could get together and talk?" Sam said, insecurity in his voice.

" Sure. That would be fine. Maybe you can come by the house and we can talk." then she said " Just the two of us."

Sam did not miss the implication. NO EMILY! That's what he had in mind anyway, so he shook his in agreement.

We need to get back to the Weber's." Paul said regretfully. He stood up and through some bills down to cover their meal.

Walking her out to Leah's car, he pulled her into his arms. Not wanting to be away from her for even a few hours.

Jared and Sam headed over to his truck and got in. Leah was already in the car and had it running. She honked the horn, laughing as they jumped apart scowling at her.

" Sam, just go slow with this whole sibling shit ok?" Paul told Sam as they headed back to the job site.

Sam looked over to him. Quirking his eyebrow in question.

" What do you mean?" he asked

" She is juts leery of letting to many people in. She hasn't had a family since her mom and even then it was just the two of them. Her tribe apparently disowned her mother for getting pregnant while not married. Just go at her pace. Also she is concerned that Emily will try to come in between the two of you. You know causing you to choose between them. She knows you would choose the imprint , but where would that leave her?" Paul told him pulling up to the Weber house.

Sam understood and didn't blame her for feeling that way. Emily had pretty much let Cat know she did not want her around. Shit he even moved to defend Emily from her the night of the bonfire. Even though it was just a knee jerk reaction, he knew it had let her know where his loyalty lie. He would have to let her know that wasn't the case where she was concerned. He wanted his little sister in his life and if Emily didn't like it, well then tough shit.

" I get it. Don't worry I will let her lead the way." Sam told Paul getting out the truck.

Paul got back to work pulling out the old cabinets in the Weber's kitchen, with one eye on his watch. Counting down the minutes until he could see his little girl again.

After Leah had dropped her back off at the house. Cat started putting up the groceries she had bought.

She decided to cook some steaks and baked potatoes for dinner. Covering the marinating steaks, she ran up stairs to Paul's room ( well their room now) and started putting her clothes up. Once that was done she changed into a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top. She headed back downstairs with a load of her and Paul's dirty clothes. She found the laundry room in a room off the kitchen she had not noticed before.

She was in the kitchen throwing a salad together when she heard Paul come in.

" Hey baby..." he said walking into the kitchen. Damn he was just so sexy.

He picked her up, bringing her to his eye level and kissed her breathless. She melted into him. God would she ever react normally to him? She hoped not.

Setting her down while still attached to her mouth, he pulled away finally resting his forehead on hers.

" I missed you little girl." he told her staring deeply into her eyes. He had too. He could not ever remember a longer day.

" I missed you too baby, but your not distracting me. Go shower and I will start the grill. I will meet you on the deck." she told him giving him a quick peck, then ducking under his arm.

About twenty minutes later Paul came downstairs in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. Cat eyed him from her position at the grill and licked her lips hungrily. Seeing her reaction he smirked at her.

" See something you like?" he asked.

" You bet I do. Isn't that why you came out here dressed like that?" she replied humor lacing her voice

" Maybe I want to keep you all hot and bothered. Besides those tiny ass shorts you have on have had me hard from the moment I came in and I know you had that in mind when deciding what to wear." he grinned, taking over grill duty for her.

Chuckling, she disappeared into the house to get some beers. Handing him one she sat down on one of the deck chairs. It was really nice out here. His backyard butted up to the thick forest. There was not another house around for about a half a mile. It was very private and cozy. She loved it.

They hung out while the steaks cooked and just talked about small things. It was nice. Both of them enjoying each other's company.

Once they had eaten and cleaned up the kitchen, they headed up stairs to bed.

After a couple of hours of sweet and slow lovemaking, Paul held her tightly to him as she fell into a deep sleep. He could not believe that she was here with him. He knew he did not deserve her. But he would be damned if he would ever turn her loose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to the wonderful Mist for being my Beta on this story...**

**Chapter 10**

**Jake's House That Same Night...**

Jake did not know what to do. Bella was worse than she was the first time the leech left her. Add this mind fuck shit and it was all he could do not too lose it and phase in his living room. She kept blaming Cat for Edward's death. He could not understand how she could still be feeling anything over him after all she had learned. He did not know what to do about Charlie either. He had called and ok'd it for Bella to stay here for a couple of nights.

But Bella had to get it together. They had to come up with a viable story as to how Edward had died.

She would not even talk about it. She just kept saying that it was all Cat's fault. If she had not showed up here, then everything would have been fine.

Billy and Jake just looked at each other in disbelief. What the fuck.

"Bella, did you not hear what he was found guilty of? He admitted it and so did Alice. I can't believe you still have any feelings for him other than disgust. He was a cold-blooded murderer. The very worst kind of monster. He enjoyed torturing and raping women. What the hell could you still be mourning over?" Billy told her after a couple of hours of listening to her wallowing in misery. He was sick and tired of this shit. He knew Jake loved her but enough was enough. She was not even his imprint.

Bella looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "You don't know anything, Billy. I loved him more than anything and those stupid fucking wolves took him away because of that cheap slut. If she would not have come here, my Edward would still be here. I hate her and I hate all of you."

Both Jake and Billy were stunned. Jake could not believe this was the same girl he had known all his life. He had finally reached his end with her. He couldn't do it anymore. He had nothing left to give her; she had taken it all already. He had an obligation to his pack. He would one day be chief and alpha and he could not let this continue. With a heavy heart, he turned to face her.

"Bella, I am calling your father to come and pick you up. You need to get yourself together. I don't want you back on the reservation. Do you understand?" He asked her.

She stopped crying and was looking to him in disbelief. She had never thought he would turn from her. He was HER Jake and had always stood by her.

"Jake...I...what...you can't so this. I need you now more than ever. How am I supposed to get through this without you?" she said, her sobs starting again. He couldn't send her away.

Sighing heavily, he shook his head. Was she for real?

"Bella I don't know. At this moment, I don't care. I am sick and tired of your fucked up attitude. Catarina had nothing to do with getting Edward or Alice killed. They were both sick and twisted fucks. They both deserved to die. If I am being honest with you, they should have been made to suffer a hell of a lot more than they were. You should be bowing down and kissing Cat's ass for showing you the real Edward. What kind of human being accepts some fucked up shit like rape and torture?" he was practically yelling at her now.

He had finally lost it. He just could not understand how she could be so blasé about what that stupid fucking leech did.

She sat there in stunned silence. She could not believe he was talking to her this way. Couldn't he see how hurt she was? She was the one that had been wronged here.

"I can't believe you Jacob Black. I thought you were my friend. How can you condone such a horrible thing?" she replied standing up and walking towards him.

He started to back up. He did not want her touching him. He was seriously scared he might phase and hurt her. The level of disgust he felt for her right now was so intense, he knew she could see it on his face.

"I have been wronged by those fucking pieces of shit you call a pack. How dare you try to kick me out of La Push? If anyone should go it should be that pack whore." Bella replied seething.

They were unaware that Sam had walked in the door. He had come to talk to Jake about what the Cullen's had told him earlier today regarding Bella. He had heard most of the conversation and to say he was livid was an understatement. After all, they had done for her. Selfish bitch.

He growled out angrily. Jake, Billy and Bella all whipped their heads around towards him. Bella cringed back by the look he was directing at her. She went to move over by Jake, he wouldn't let Sam hurt her. She was surprised when he moved over to stand beside Sam. She looked between them and then over at Billy, who was looking at her with such disappointment and anger. What the hell is wrong with them? Why were they turning on her? It was **HER** soul mate that had been killed.

"Why are all of you being this way to me?" she said tearing up again. Jake could never turn from her when she cried. So she turned it on extra heavy.

Jake rolling his eyes, looked to his father "Dad, can you get Charlie over here?" he asked.

"Sam I think we have to tell Charlie about the legends. I don't want Bella here anymore and he needs to be made aware of what is going on. The Cullen's can deal with her from here on out," he told him.

"I just talked with the head leech. The red head is after Bella. They killed her mate last year and she is hell bent on revenge." Sam told him still glowering at the leech lover. He had at one time had a soft spot for her. He had been the one to find her in the woods when Edward had left her the first time. But after hearing her talk about his brothers and his newly found sister in such a derogatory way, he had no such feelings left in him for her.

Bella was listening to their conversation. Now Jake would have to keep her around. She was after all safer here than anywhere else. She knew her Jake still wanted her around. She smiled to herself.

"Well. This is their issue. They brought that shit here. They can deal with it. She will be going to Forks and she will not be staying here any longer. We will of course keep up patrols on our side of the line for the safety of our people, but we will no longer go out of our way to protect Bella Swan. She has become someone that the pack will recognize no longer." Jake said. The alpha timbre vibrating in his voice.

Sam's head bowed in respect. He knew this moment would come. Even though Jake had not taken over the full Alpha position, he could still feel the edict down in his bones. Only the true alpha could make Sam's wolf submit in respect.

"Jake how can you dismiss me this way? I thought you loved me." Bella screamed at him in anger.

In a dispassionate voice, Jake told her "The girl I loved does not exist anymore. Your father _will_ be told about everything and you _will_ go back to Forks. You _will not_ come here again. After this night, I no longer recognize you as more than the daughter of a true friend of the tribe." Jake told her authoritatively.

Sam was a little stunned. He never thought this day would come. But he was glad of it. Bella Swan was nothing but poison to his people. She needed to go and join her leech family.

Billy had come in during their conversation. He had called to Charlie to get over here. He was shocked as well in his son's decision. But he knew it was for the best. He only hoped his friendship with Charlie would survive this.

Bella sat slumped down in disbelief. She could not believe this was happening. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought Jake would have turned on her. Yea, so she had used him from time to time. So what. He knew she did not see him as anything other than a friend. It wasn't her fault he let himself be hurt by her time and time again. She had only offered him friendship. He had accepted it. He had always put her needs before anyone's including the pack. She would never forgive him for treating her this way.

"I think I hear Charlie now." Billy said from the kitchen doorway. Sam and Jake stood on the wall opposite of the couch where Bella now sat. Sam walked over and opened the door for Charlie.

Charlie walked in and looked around in confusion. Seeing his daughter, he went over to her and sat down.

"Bella, honey are you ok?" he asked concern for her in his voice. She looked as she had been crying.

When she did not answer him only continued looking at her hands in her lap, he turned to his best friend of more than thirty years.

"What's going on Billy?" he asked.

Billy rolled himself over to settle by his friend. He was not looking forward to this.

"Charlie there are some things that I have had to keep from you over the years. Not by choice, but by tribal law. No outsiders are usually privy to this information, but well…things have changed and you need to be told" he began.

He was interrupted by Charlie asking, "What does this have to do with Bella?"

"If you will save your questions for after I have finished, we will get through this much easier," he replied.

Charlie agreed with a nod of his head.

So began the telling of the legends to Charlie Swan. He listened without expression. Occasionally when his daughter's part in all of it came to light, his gaze would settle on her. She had not acknowledged him once since he had come in.

Billy continued until he came to the present circumstances. Sam had at that point decided to add in the other piece of information he had learned from the Cullen's.

"Billy, that's not all. While talking to the Cullen's today about the red head, they informed me of another issue. This one is much more problematic than the one we now face." Sam told him, gaining the attention of not only Billy, but Jake and Charlie as well. The only reaction from Bella was of a slight twitching of her hands. Otherwise, she remained silent and void of type of emotion.

Charlie was wondering what the hell could be worse than what he had already learned.

"What could possibly be more problematic than what is going on now?" he asked incredulously.

"It seems when Bella went to save the leech in Italy, they gave her two options. One was to be turned into a vampire. If she did not want that, then they required her death. There are laws in the vampire community. It seems as if the Cullen's should not have been playing around with a human to begin with. It is strictly forbidden unless they plan on turning them at some point." Sam finished.

Charlie was suddenly furious. Not at Sam, no he was pissed at the Cullen's for ever approaching his daughter. He was pissed at his daughter for carrying on with them even after she found out what they were. He was pissed at his best friend for not telling him about all of this sooner, as he might have been able to put a stop to it to begin with. Finally, he was pissed at himself for being such a horrible father. How could his child be involved with something like this without him knowing about it? He had failed her so much more than he ever thought he had.

"But I don't want that now. Why would I when Edward has been taken from me?" Bella whined out.

Charlie looked at her like she was nuts. What the hell is wrong with his child? Just as he was about to speak, Sam addressed his daughter.

"Bella, regardless of the circumstances now, this is something that you agreed to. They could come here to check on you and that would put many many lives in danger. Carlisle tells me they are the worst of the worst. They have members of their guard that have special powers. This is not just about you anymore. I will not have them coming here and killing hundreds of innocent people because of a decision you made." Sam growled out.

"So you are just washing your hands of me then? What the leech lover is expendable now? You know what, everything was fine until your sister," she sneered this out "came here. You all would have formed an army to fight for me. Consequences be damned." she finished looking every bit as ugly as they had all come to see her as.

Charlie was in shock. What that fucking Cullen did to that poor girls mother was heinous, and her having to watch. Here his daughter stands condemning her because she wanted justice for it.

"Isabella, you sit your ass down and shut the hell up. I have heard enough out of you. Say one more word and I will tear your ass up. Eighteen years old or not I am still your father and will not hesitate to tan your hide until you can't sit down ever again," he told her meaning every word. Supernatural be damned. His child was acting like a selfish brat and he was done with her attitude.

Bella was completely shocked. Her father had never talked to her this way. What is wrong with everyone? They all were against her.

"Now Sam, I want to meet with the Cullen's. If my daughter made an agreement with these head vamps then she will honor it. I will not have innocent lives lost because of her bad choices," he stated firmly. He loved his daughter, but he could not justify saving her at the cost of hundreds of lives. At least as a vampire, she would still be alive.

"Dad you can't seriously be thinking about turning me over to become a vampire. I thought you loved me." she asked her dad. She could not believe this. She did not want to become a vampire now. She had no one to spend eternity with any longer. She couldn't believe her dad would let this happen.

"I do love you. You are my daughter. However, you made these choices and now you will have to live with the consequences of your choice. I would rather see you a vampire than see you dead. And I most certainly will not stand by and let innocent people give their lives because of your own stupidity." He told her.

Billy, Sam and Jake were shocked. Charlie had just only found out about the supernatural and here he was giving his ok to hand Bella over to the Cullen's to become a bloodsucking leech. Wow...just wow...

Bella turned to Jake; surely, he would not let this happen. He would rather die than see her as a leech. Obviously, her own father could give a damn about her.

"Jake please you can't let them do this." she implored him. Jake only shook his head at her, not looking at her.

She sat there in disbelief. Then the anger started. This was all that bitches fault. She would get hers. Bella would make sure of it.

"Charlie I can probably arrange a meeting for tomorrow night. The pack will have to be there seeing as I don't trust them. They will be in wolf form. We will meet them in a clearing we use for this type of thing. Will this be a problem for you?" Sam asked not believing this whole entire conversation. He was made to keep people safe from vampires, not hand them over on a silver platter.

"That's fine with me. I would like to meet your sister as well, if that's ok," he asked unsure if that would be a welcome thing or not. Considering his daughter's behavior towards her he wasn't so sure.

Sam paused a moment. Would that be ok? He wouldn't presume to accept on her behalf. Paul would of course have to agree.

"I can ask her and her mate Charlie. I don't know. None of us are too happy with the way your daughter has treated her. But I would definitely not take that decision away from her. She would have my ass." Sam said chuckling. Jake and Billy chuckled as well. Boy would she ever.

Bella could not believe this. "So her choices are protected, but mine are not?" she jumped up. How dare they.

Charlie jumped up and grabbed her arm roughly. "No your choices were made by you and you alone without a single thought about anyone else's feelings on the matter. Your choice was made when you aligned yourself with fucking vampires. Forsaking your family, forsaking your own life. Take your ass out to the cruiser and wait for me. I am sick of the sight of you right now." he said roughly shaking her arm. He wanted to shake out whatever demon now lived inside of his daughter. He had never laid a hand on her before, not even a childhood spanking. But now he wanted to knock some sense into her. He felt shamed.

He pushed her towards the door. "You better be in the car when I get out there or there will be hell to pay," he said through clenched teeth.

When she walked out, Billy came over to him and patted his arm.

"I'm sorry old friend. I don't know what has gotten into her. She is not the same Bella we knew." he said trying to comfort him.

"You should have told me Billy. I might have stopped this whole situation from happening. I am so mad at you right now. But I have to deal with my daughter right now. Nevertheless, you and I will be having a long talk. What if this had been Jake?" Charlie said turning and walking out the door.

Jake, Billy and Sam sat there in silence long after they left. Each of them beating themselves up over the situation. They all wondered how they could have done things differently and had a better outcome.

**The next morning...**

Cat woke up to Paul nuzzling her neck. She smiled without opening her eyes.

"Mmmmmmm...Baby...don't stop," she said playfully.

He nipped her neck with his teeth hearing her gasp he grinned. What a way to wake up. With his girl in his arms. Feeling all soft and warm, the scent of wildflowers and honeysuckle swirling around him.

Last night had been epic for him. He had never made love to a woman before. The act itself was always a means to a pleasurable end. His pleasurable end. Don't get him wrong he made sure the woman he was with was satisfied.

With his girl, it was so much more than just a physical release. He wanted to feel every single emotion she felt and he did. When she moaned out because of something he was doing with his tongue, he wanted to wrap himself around the emotion behind the sound. He wanted her to reach deep inside of him and feel what pleasing her did for him. It completed him in such a way, that if he were stranded out in the desert without water, just the sound of her pleasure would quench his thirst.

He was turning into such a pussy, but he could care less. She did this to him. She had somehow reached inside of him where his darkness laid and slowly siphoned it out. Where there was once unadulterated rage, peace now resided. He was so happy. But most of all he was at peace for the first time in his long miserable life.

Turning her head to stare into her eyes, he was struck again how beautiful she was. Her eyes, the ones that reminded him of the color of the ocean when Billy and Harry had taken him and the guys deep-sea fishing. The deeper they went out in the boat, the deeper blue the water became. They were limitless depths. It had him craving to find out how far down you could go in them. There were mysteries still to be unraveled behind those gorgeous eyes, but he figured he had the rest of his life to discover them.

Smiling up at him, she could see that he was in deep thought about something. She wondered what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about so heavily baby?" she whispered out.

Stroking his thumb along her plump bottom lip, he just shook his head and gently smiled at her.

Leaning down he kissed her mouth sweetly.

After a few more moments of sweet words and kisses, he rolled over groaning, not wanting to get up. However, they were already a little behind at the Weber's and they had another job that started next week.

Stretching his sleepy form, he stood up letting the sheet fall back to the bed. She watched his naked backside as he walked to the bathroom. _Damn that's a fine ass..._

Looking over his shoulder at her before he went into the bathroom, she saw him smirk knowingly at her. She took his pillow and threw it at him. Which caused him to chuckle as he headed in to take a shower.

She laid back on the bed with a shit-eating grin. He was an arrogant ass but he was her arrogant ass.

She laid there mentally compiling a list of things she needed to get done today.

She needed to talk to Sue about a job. If she wasn't hiring she would go into Forks and see about something there.

She also needed to take her car to Jake's garage. It was making a funny noise. She wasn't surprised, she had driven it across the country after all. Paul had said he would take a look at it for her, but she had told him that he had to work and she did not want him to have to worry with it when he got home. The only thing she wanted him to worry with after work was done, was her. Having told him that he agreed Jake's was the best place. Besides, she wanted to help bring in any business she could to Jake and the guys. They were after all her family now.

Paul tried to give her his credit card, but she had nixed that idea. She had money saved. She wasn't rich by any means, but she had enough saved until she could find another job. She just did not feel comfortable taking his money.

She knew if they were to have a life together that she would have to get over this. They had only just begun and she wasn't ready to go there yet.

Stretching her limbs, she smiled as she thought of their lovemaking last night. He was such a wonderful man. To have such a rough exterior, he was all mush inside. At least when it came to her.

She was finding out how wonderfully complicated he was. She had never felt more cherished and revered as she did last night as he made love to her. He coaxed orgasm after orgasm from her body with such ease. His skills as a lover were unparalleled. She did not want to think how he gained those skills. It would just get her riled up. But she couldn't help but thank the spirits for his experience.

Getting out of bed, she heard the shower turn off. She headed towards the bathroom hoping to catch a sneak peak of that fine ass body.

He was just getting out as she came in. Water dripping off his chest and falling down his abs, had her drooling. Grabbing a towel, she walked over to him. She felt his eyes on her as she started drying him off. She started with his chest and then moved over to his huge arms. He just stood there not saying anything. Looking up she brought the towel to his neck, he bent down so she could reach his hair.

After his hair was dry, she motioned for him to turn around. She dried off his back and ass then down his legs. Turning back around he stood motionless as she dried the rest of his front. When she got to his now half-hard dick, she raised her eyes to his and dropped to her knees. Never taking her eyes from his she lowered and took him in her mouth, bringing her hands around to the back of his thighs; she thrust his entire length into her hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck," he hissed out.

She continued to work him, trying to swallow his whole length into her throat. Reaching up, she grabbed his hands and put them on her head. She stopped all movement and looked into his eyes.

She wanted him to set the pace. She wanted him to fuck her mouth. _Shit...Shit...Shit... He wasn't going to last._

Grabbing handfuls of her hair, he started thrusting into her mouth. She moaned around him, he could smell her arousal in the air.

"Fuck baby...you like me fucking your mouth with my cock?" he gritted out.

All she could do was moan around him. Which caused him to quicken his thrusts. He noticed her hand reach down between her legs and he growled out. She was fucking playing with herself.

"That's right baby...touch yourself. Fuck...your so sexy...," he panted out feeling the tell tell signs of his orgasm swiftly approaching.

"Cum with me baby..." he urged, not going to last long.

She sped her fingers up to push her over. She needed more. She needed...oh...yes...

Paul sensing her growing need reached down and pinched her nipple. She cried out around his cock, coming undone. He followed shortly after with a few hard thrust and her name roaring from his lips.

Standing there panting he looked down at her. She was drinking him dry. After he had given her all he had to give, she started licking him from head to tip cleaning him.

He reached down and pulled her up into a frenzied kiss.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked softly.

Leaning into his massive chest, she sighed "You've been a good boy" she replied playfully.

After seeing Paul off to work with breakfast and a searing kiss, she headed upstairs to shower and dress.

First thing she needed to do was head over to the diner and talk with Sue. She hoped she had an opening. Even if it was part time. She really did not want to have to go into Forks or worse yet, Port Angeles.

Sue had told her she did have a part time shift available. She would work mornings and lunch, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, alternating Saturday's. The diner wasn't open on Sunday's so she would have that day off every week. She would start the following Monday. Today was Wednesday, so she had almost a full week to get settled in good.

Happy about finding work, even if was just part time, she headed over to Blacks Automotive.

She pulled up in front of one of the three bays and got out. Embry saw her first and headed out to greet her with a tight hug.

"Hey Ms. Cat, how are you today?" he asked setting her down.

She smiled at him, "I am great. I actually need one of you guys to take a look at my car. It is making a funny noise."

Embry looked over the '59 Chevy Impala. It was a classic, but it needed some TLC. The body was good; the convertible top was in great condition. That was not always the case with this old of a car. It was a worn red color. He went around to look inside and noticed the seats and dash were all in really good condition. From what he could tell, it ascetically it only needed a new paint job.

"Pop the hood for me" he told her walking around to the front. She did as she was asked and walked around to join him.

"You know I love this car. It's a classic. The body and interior are in pretty good shape. It just needs a new paint job. The engine looks good too. Have you had any work done on it recently?" he asked checking a few things.

"Yes, a year ago I had a new transmission put in. up until that point everything had been original. I service pretty regular, but I don't understand the knocking sound when I turn," she said.

"Do you mind if I take her for a spin?" he asked

Handing him her keys was her answer.

"You can go on in the shop. There is a waiting area there. Jake is in there. Maybe you can cheer him up. He's been moody as hell all day. My guess is it has something to do with a girl," he said cheekily getting into her car and driving off.

She walked into the waiting area; no one was at the front counter.

She noticed a set of doors leading to what she thought might be an office.

"Jake, are you in here?" she called out.

A few seconds later, he came barreling through the doors with a halfhearted grin on his face. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. The tension on his sweet face. She knew who was responsible. _That fucking bitch._

He came over and pulled her into a hug. "How are you chica" he asked

Hugging him back fiercely, she responded, "Better than you, looks like."

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? Do I need to go kick some ass? Just tell me who and where the hell to find them and I'm on it," she told him, not joking at all.

He smiled down at her. Loving her protectiveness. It made him feel warm inside. She was looking out for him. He liked it.

"I'm ok...just a bunch of shit, but it's handled now I guess" he replied sounding resigned.

She pulled him over to the row of plastic chairs and made him sit. She took the seat beside him.

"Talk to me Jake. I don't like seeing you like this. You should always be smiling. You have a great smile," she said patting his hand. She felt so protective of him. She barely knew him, but she would go to the mat for him any day of the week and twice-on Sunday's.

Sighing he put his hand over the top of hers. He told her what had happened last night with Bella and her father.

Seeing the battle between Jake the man and Jake the wolf was so sad. On one hand, the man side of him is saying she needs to face the music. She had after all made these choices. Too bad that she has changed her mind now. The protector in him. The wolf who hated any loss of life to his enemy in any way regardless of the situation, was fighting to keep not only her safe, but his people as well. It's what he was made for after all.

She hated he had to go through this shit. She knew there was really no right or wrong answer for him. It was all jumbled inside.

"Jake, I know you are fighting with your wolf right now. It's understandable. He was brought forth in you to protect all human life. That means spoiled brats as well," she said trying to coax a smile. It worked. This smile reached his eyes, small though it may be.

"I also know the man in you loves who she used to be. You have probably been holding out hope that she would come to her senses and be the Bella that you fell in love with again, right?" she asked softly.

He looked up sheepishly and nodded. She put her arm around him and pulled him close.

"That is perfectly normal and nothing to feel ashamed or embarrassed about. Any one in your position would be hoping for the same thing. I know I would," she told him.

"That girl has allowed herself to be put into situations that are not of this world. I know the mind reader screwed with her mind, but from what I understand it wasn't until after Italy that he started doing that. He probably started doing that then, because he felt his hold on her slipping away. Any woman, I don't care who they are, would be rethinking things after having been left in the woods like yesterday's trash." She stopped for a moment.

He was looking at her intently. He had thought this himself. She had become more needy of the leech once they were back from Italy.

"But Jake, her actions were her own before that. From what I understand about this thrall crap, it might made her more focused and addicted to him and his needs, but it can't change your personality. It can't change the very essence of who you actually are. So you quit thinking that it is all his fault for her sudden attitude change. My guess is she has always been this way, she just got really good at hiding it," she told him.

Jake sat there and thought back over all the time he had spent with her, He had not noticed at the time, but he now saw little things she would say, that gave him a hint that she was not really who she portrayed herself to be. Snarky comments about the guys and Leah. It was so subtle and he had been so starry-eyed over her, he could see now how he had missed many warning signs.

He felt like a fool. He had been so love-struck by her, that he had subconsciously overlooked the very obvious flaws in her personality. Her spite and selfishness. Those two traits alone disgusted him beyond measure. He himself was a naturally caring and loving person. He accepted people at face value. That was part of the problem here. She presented herself in the way she felt he needed to see her in order for her to gain the most out of him. _What a fucking bitch_. Although he could not blame her totally, he fell for it hook, line and sinker. He was such an idiot.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself about not seeing it. When we are in love, especially our first love, we overlook many things. My guess is she has been able to "play" people for a while now. I mean didn't you say her own father had been shocked by her attitude as well?" she asked him. She did not want him to beat himself up over that skitch. She took advantage of a very young and impressionable boy.

That pissed her off so bad; she was tempted to find out where she lived so she could give her beat her ass for fucking with him.

"You know your right. I have been so blind. I had this idea of her in my head and no matter what would not let it go," he said quietly.

"Hey it's ok. You're young Jake. You have so many things to experience. Besides, you have yet to meet your imprint. How fun is that going to be?" she said, thinking about what she told Leah and the guys yesterday about Bella possibly being Jake's imprint. God she hoped not. She hoped like hell that she was wrong.

"As far as her becoming a vampire, well it sucks, but she willingly put herself in that position. If you guys tried to hide her it sounds like a major war would go down. I think you are doing the right thing. Really I do. It was her choice to begin with. Just because she suddenly changed her mind, well that's for her to sort out." She said firmly.

"You tell your wolf to settle down in there," she said nudging his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her to him. She was awesome and just the person he needed to talk to. She said the shit that no one wanted to say. But he knew she cared about him. He felt it. Maybe it was being a part of the pack magic. But he didn't think so. It was just her. She was special. She had been through hell and that was just what they knew about. She had come out on the other side free of all the bullshit burdens most people would be left with. Paul was a very lucky man.

Just then, Embry came in the door. He looked over at Jake, seeing the relaxed smile on his face, he mouthed thank you to Cat. He did not know what she said or did, but Jake already seemed much lighter than before. In Fact, the whole room felt lighter. He was very grateful. He hated seeing his friend hurt.

"So what is the damage, my furry friend?" Cat asked standing.

Embry just laughed and told her "Well, you need a new front axle. I will have to order it and hopefully, I can find one. But I don't think you should be driving it until I can get it fixed for you." he told her.

Well her mood just plummeted a bit. No car. How would she get around? Granted La Push wasn't that big, but damn when she wanted to go she went.

Seeing her dejected face Jake jumped in "You know Paul has another vehicle. I know he would love for you to drive it until your gets done" he said walking over to them.

Cat bit her lip. She had no choice. "Be careful with her ok? She and I have been through a lot. As soon as I have enough money saved, I want you guys to give her a new paint job. Candy apple red," she said following Jake and Embry outside to her car.

When Jake saw her car, he whistled. She was a beauty. Vintage cars were his thing.

"Wow, love your car," he said walking around looking at this and that.

"Yeah I know. I won her in a game of poker against some drunk asshole who did not want to take no for an answer." she said proudly.

She loved her car. She loved the way she got it even more.

"What happened?" Embry asked.

"Well I worked at this bar in San Antonio, Texas and this guy would come in and sit at the bar. He just sat there not talking to anyone, just drinking. He was just one of those guys that gave you the creeps ya know? Anyway, one night he got handsy, I had to put him down. He had a ..." she tried to say, but Jake interrupted her.

"What do you mean you had to put him down?" he asked

"You know I put him down. I grabbed his hand that was on my ass and snapped his wrist. Then when he yelled out in pain, I hit his larynx. When he went to grab his throat, I kneed him in his balls." she replied matter of fact. By this time, Jake and Embry were rolling with laughter. She shook her head at them. Boys...

"Okay...so how did that get you the car?" Jake said through his chuckles. He could so see her doing that. He couldn't wait to phase with Paul tonight.

"Well we had to call his son to come and get him. After the son's wife left with his father, he stayed behind to have a drink. He thought it was funny too. Apparently, his dad was a dedicated perv. Anyway, we talked for a good while as he continued to down whiskey sours. He told me his dad had a '59 Chevy Impala and if I could beat him at poker, it was mine. So I took him up on it and here we are. Honestly, I felt bad at first taking it from him. But I realized he wasn't as drunk as he let on. You see his father was a very public official and he was worried that I might give him bad press. So I guess it was a payoff of sorts. I didn't care. I did not recognize him at the time. He was just another drunk asshole who thought he could put his hands on me," she said.

"Well...I'm glad you kicked his ass and took his car." Embry told her giving her a hug.

"Yea, I bet he thinks twice about doing that to someone else." Jake added.

"I need to call Paul about his car. I have some more errands to run," she said pulling her cell phone out of her purse.

It rang a few times and then she heard his deep sexy voice.

"Kitty cat..." he breathed out.

The guys heard and started chuckling. She rolled her eyes at them. Silly boys.

"Hey big guy...I'm at the garage with Jake and Embry." she stopped when she saw Embry motioning for her to give him the phone. She handed it over and started talking to Jake tuning out their conversation.

"Yea...Yea...I will...Are you sure? Okay...it's your funeral man." Em finished handing the phone back to Cat. She looked at him funny. What was that about?

"Hey, baby." she said

"So they need to keep your car a few days. Looks like you need a ride huh?" he said teasing her.

"No I was thinking of hitching. You know show some leg, maybe a little cleavage." she was cut off by his loud growls. The guys walked away chuckling at their banter.

"I don't think so little girl..." He growled out. She smiled into the phone. She loved it when his possessive side came out.

"Jake is going to bring you by here to pick up the keys to the mustang, okay baby," he told her.

Mustang...Hmmmm she might enjoy this...

"Okay, I will see you in a bit." she told him before blowing him a kiss and hanging up.

When they pulled up at Paul's job site, she saw a crew of about five guys working all around. She recognized Jared who was standing on a ladder. When they pulled up he turned and starting grinning.

They got out of Jake's truck and started for the house. Jared met them and pulled Cat into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe...Jarhead" she sputtered out. He laughed setting her down.

"Hey Jared man, who is the hottie?" one of the guys on their crew eyes roaming her body hungrily. She had on shorts, a t-shirt and some flip flops. But the way he was eye fucking her, she felt as if she were naked.

Jared and Jake stared the guy down, growling low. They did not like that at all. The guy must not have had a lot going up stairs, because he kept on.

"Come on man, what? Are you both doing her?" That last part was cut off when Paul came out of nowhere and picked the guy up by his throat, his feet dangling in the air.

"You don't look at her...you don't talk about her...you don't even think about her...you got me mother fucker." he said shaking him roughly. She had never seen him so feral. Rage was rolling off him in waves. She should have been scared, but she wasn't. What she was, was fucking wet as hell. Damn...pissed Paul was sexy as hell.

Jared and Jake had rushed over to free the poor guy from Paul's iron clad grip. The guy was turning purple, his feet were twitching. She felt like she was watching a hanging on some old western.

Jake and Jared couldn't get him off. She saw Sam rushing out of the house to assist them. It took all three of them and a "Hey big guy" from her to get him to release him.

She completely forgot about the guy gasping for much needed air, as Paul stalked over to her as if she were his prey. His eyes had changed slightly and she knew his wolf was at the surface. She held her ground, body quivering, her arousal leaking down her legs.

Reaching her, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder caveman style, and headed across the street to the woods. When they were a ways in, he pulled her off his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mine," he growled out before his mouth attacked hers in a frenzy. She let his tongue dominate hers freely. He thrust his hips into hers, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Baby I need you to pull your shorts off," he told her in steely voice. He wouldn't be able to do it without ripping them from her body.

He sat her down and she did as he asked. She was so turned on she couldn't do anything else. He had undone his pants just enough to get his dick out Once her shorts were off he picked her up and thrust his cock into her dripping wet heat.

They both cried out in ecstasy. Thrusting into her harder than he ever had, all she could do was hold on. This was a claiming, plain and simple.

"Mine...Mine..." he kept saying over and over.

"Yours..." she agreed.

He hungrily attacked her neck, nipping and grazing over his mark. This set her off into orbit. She came so hard white spots clouded her vision. He sank his teeth once again into his mark as he roared out his release.

Licking the fresh bite mark, he noticed she had gone completely still. He pulled her head back to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathe coming out in pants.

"I'm okay... just need a minute." she murmured.

He held her close. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked her

"Hurt...definitely not...that was...well I don't know what that was, but I demand a repeat performance again really soon." she told him opening her eyes to stare into his gray orbs...

A slow, sexy smile graced his full lips. "You got it little girl."

They both put their clothes back to rights and started heading out of the woods. She looked over at him and smirked "Thanks for not ripping my clothes off."

He threw his head back and laughed. In that moment, she would have to say that he looked so beautiful.

Walking back to the Weber house, he noticed the smirks of his guys. Some were chuckling. Sam was looking over Cat with a sharp eye. Checking for injuries maybe? Paul narrowed his eyes at him. Like he would hurt his girl. Sam shrugged and walked up to Cat, pulling her into a gentle hug. She hugged him back and pecked his cheek.

"I'm okay big brother," she said.

Sam was glowing with pleasure with her acknowledgement of their ties. He squeezed her again tightly.

Paul watched Mark slowly walk toward them, his head hung down in shame. You could see Paul's hand print around his neck, but other than that he looked none the worse for wear.

"Paul man, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was your girl," he stuttered out.

"Don't let that shit happen again. I'm not the only one you need to apologize too." Paul told him keeping him locked in his steely gaze.

Turning to Cat, Mark hung his head unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. I was way out of line," he said barely above a whisper.

Cat took him in for a moment. "Mark, was it?" she asked him. He nodded keeping his eyes on his shoes.

"First off, my eyes are up here," she said. He jerked his head up locking onto her eyes.

"There should be no time at all that talking to a woman or talking about a woman like that is okay. Just because my boyfriend nearly choked you out, should not be the only reason you are apologizing. But I accept." she told him.

"So baby. Where are these keys? I have errands to run still." she turned to Paul, effectively dismissing the ass hat.

Mark left feeling like an ass. She seemed like a cool chick and he had to act like a dumb ass.

Paul smirked at her. She was something else. She forgave him and said fuck you in the same breath.

"Here...you can drive a stick right?" he asked.

Cat put her hands on her hips and glared at him "What do you think?"

He looked down at his little hellcat. "Sorry...sorry...just checking" he said pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm going to go. Oh yeah, I got a job at the diner." she told him excitedly.

"That's great baby. When do you start?" he asked

"Monday. It's only a few days week, but at least I will have something to do, ya know?" she told him.

"Good, I'm glad you don't have to go into Port Angeles for work." he said. He looked over her shoulder and noticed Sam approaching them.

"Paul we need to have a pack meeting tonight before you and Jake have patrol. I told Jake to let Quil and Embry know. I will call the Clearwater's if you can get in touch with Brady and Collin?" he asked coming to stand in front of them.

"That's fine. What time and where?" Paul replied.

"Well I was hoping you and Cat would not mind having it at your place," he said looking at Cat sheepishly.

"I don't have a problem with it. Is everything ok with Emily?" Paul asked. We usually had them at their house. Something was up.

"No she's fine. I just think it would be best if we started having the meeting's somewhere else." he answered. You could tell he did not want to talk about it.

"Sam that's fine. Why don't you plan it around dinner time and you guys can eat with us. We can have them at Paul's," she was interrupted by the clearing of Paul's throat. She looked up at him in question; he just gave her a pointed look. Shaking her head at him and smiling, she continued, "As I was saying, we can have them at **OUR** house from now on."

"Thanks. We will meet up there at around six. Will that be enough time for you to prepare dinner?" Sam asked her.

"Yep that's fine. I will see you then. Oh and Sam, you can invite Emily if you want okay?" she said. Even though she could not stand the hoochie, she did not want to make Sam feel as if he had to choose between them.

Looking shocked, he replied "Um...No...I thought maybe after everyone left tonight that you and I could have our talk," he said. There was no way he was bringing Emily around Cat. He knew she would start a bunch of shit. Besides, he really wanted to spend some time with her by himself.

Smiling at him, Cat told him that was fine.

Jake was waiting in the truck for her. Once she was in and Paul had reached around and put her seatbelt on for her, she asked him where Old Quil lived.

"He lives not too far from Jake. He can show you. Why?" he asked curious.

"I just have some things to talk with him about," she said

Quirking an eyebrow at her in question "Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"No...Nothing like that. I just need to ask him some questions about the legends. No big deal. I'll talk to you later about it," she said looking pointedly at Jake. She did not want to discuss what she had in mind with an audience.

Catching her drift, he leaned in and kissed her bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
**Pack Decisions**

She headed over to Old Quil's after Jake dropped her at Paul's for the mustang.

She loved it. It was a '69 model, black and so beautiful. Paul and she seemed to share a love for classic cars. The supple cream leather interior had been restored to perfection. She was almost too scared to drive it. What if she damaged it somehow?

Pulling up to an older looking cottage, she parked and headed to the door. She could tell the house had probably been one of the first one's built here. Still it was well taken care of and the yard was immaculate.

Knocking on the door, she smiled at a surprised Quil Sr.

"Well hello Catarina. What brings you by here today?" he asked her while motioning her to come in.

She walked in the house and looked around for a moment before answering.

"Well I was interested in the history and legends of the tribe. I figured you might be able to help me with that," she said eyeing a picture of a beautiful dark haired woman on the mantle place. This must have been his wife, his imprint. He had told her a little about her the night of the bonfire.

Quil Sr. noticing her looking at his beloved Marianne's picture and said, "That is Marianne."

Cat smiled gently at him, hearing the longing in his voice.

"She was absolutely beautiful. No wonder you were so smitten." she said teasing him.

He smiled as he ushered her to his worn sofa. Once she was seated, he took his seat in his armchair across from her.

"So you are interested in learning of your new family?" he asked.

"Yes, I ...well...I recall my mother sharing legends of my own people and I hate that I don't know more about them. I have always been interested in the history and culture of my people," she told him. This was part of the reason she had came here. She did not know how he would react to her looking into ways for Sam to break his imprint. She decided she would keep that to herself at this time. No use causing an uproar if nothing came of it.

He nodded his head as if to agree that he too had such interests. "Well I have the tribal journals that were passed from council to council. I'm afraid the council of past times did not keep as detailed accounts of some legends as they probably should have. For instance, when the protectors came about, we only had the barest of information to be able to help the young men. It was difficult to say the least. Sam was our guinea pig so to speak. The council and I could explain the old legends easily enough, but when it came to intricate details we were useless." Quil Sr. told her, his face showing how helpless he probably felt at the time.

"I am sure you all did the best you could with what you had to work with" she told him.

After a moment of silent thought, she asked "What about now? Are the protectors keeping logs or journals of everything they experience? It would certainly be beneficial as you have seen yourself for future pack members." He looked at her.

"You know we had never thought to have them do that. To supposedly be such _old wise men_, we have not been very smart." he told her shaking his head. Her lips twitched.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Perhaps with everything going on, something as small as that got overlooked." she told him with a grin.

He chortled loudly. She was a sassy little thing. He liked her. She was the most genuine person he had met in a long time. She was a breath of fresh air. Most importantly, she would keep Paul on his toes. Lord knows that boy needed a firm hand.

"Well would it be possible for me to borrow the old journals for a few days? I would really love to read about your history," she asked.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with them. Some of them are very old," he told her.

"By the way, the pack will be at the house tonight for dinner, would you like to join us? I am sure that at least one of the council should be present tonight." she asked him.

"Sam beat you to it little one; he called right before you got here. It seems Billy, Sue and Charlie Swan will be coming along as well," he said. He did not sound too happy about the latter being there. After what Jake had told her this morning, she knew why Charlie Swan would be present.

"Do you and Chief Swan have issues?" she asked trying to be nosy.

"No, not at all. Charlie is a good friend. Have known him for thirty years or more." he replied

"So why the long face when you mentioned him being there?" she asked curious.

"Well apparently Charlie has been told the truth of the protectors. No outsider should know of this. Not that I think he will blather it around town. I guess I am just an old fool who holds to tradition way too much." he said.

"I don't think you're an old fool. I completely understand your stand on the matter. I would agree with you, however his daughter seems to be smack dab in the middle of all of this and that alone should earn him the right to have that knowledge," she said quietly.

"Don't get lippy, little one," he told her smiling to let her know he was teasing. She giggled.

He retrieved the old journals for her and was walking her to the door when she turned and asked him what his favorite desert was.

Smiling he replied, "I love a good German Chocolate cake."

"Well I might just surprise you with one. See you tonight," she said waving.

She decided to drive into Port Angeles. She doubted Forks had what she was looking for. She would stop and pick up ingredients for chili and cornbread since she had to feed a pack of starving wolves. She knew how much Paul could eat and tonight she would have the whole pack plus some to feed. She needed something that would go a long way.

She found an office supply store and picked up thirteen journals for the pack and imprints.

She would hand them out tonight. She thought it a great idea for them to write about their experiences. She included the imprints in this, because they were just as much a part of the pack as the wolves. Their experiences could help future imprintee's to adjust easier to the life of a wolf's mate.

After she picked up the food she would need, she headed home to get the chili started and to straighten the house a little.

She called Paul and asked him to tell Jared to invite Kim over as well. Since Sam had declined Emily's invitation (much to her delight), she would just give him her journal when he came over later.

After her shower, she had changed into a pair of yoga pants and tank top, choosing to wear her fluffy pink flip-flop house shoes for comfort.

She had both pots of chili simmering on the stove and two huge pans of cornbread warming in the oven when she heard the front door open. She knew it was Paul, so she turned around with a welcoming smile.

"Hey honey...," she said as she walked towards him.

Paul took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"I missed you babe. All I could think about after you left was that tight ass of yours in my hands as I pounded into you." he said huskily, laying kisses her along her jawline. She looked so hot standing in his kitchen with that tight little tank top on, her breast straining against the material. Not to mention the hot as fuck little pink slippers that accented her red painted toes. She had her hair in a low ponytail and pulled to the side, showing her mark for all to see. His wolf was happy. He was happy. This is what he wanted every day of his life.

She pulled away from his mouth breathing heavily.

"No way big guy...We have guests coming over in less than an hour. Go shower while I finish up in here. Oh here," she said reaching in the refrigerator and grabbing him a beer. Popping the top, she handed it to him.

"Thanks babe...I'll be down in a few," he said as he walked out of the kitchen and started upstairs to their room.

Turning back to the cake she was icing, she sighed in contentment. She knew she was falling in love with him. It scared the shit out of her. Not because she thought, he would hurt her intentionally. He was too good for that. She knew he would always be there for her and she also knew that he would never look at another woman or have any desire to be with another woman.

She guessed what scared her the most is that with all of these feelings, she felt out of control. Which is something she vowed never to let herself be again. She hated having no control of the nightly rape and abuse she endured from her foster father. He was a sick and sadistic man. He used her body as his own personal playground. He took advantage of the fact that she had no one to give a shit about her. No one to turn to. When she left on her eighteenth birthday, she made a promise to herself to never let another soul have that much control over her.

But here she sat. Living with a man she barely knew. On the verge of giving her heart and soul to him completely. Because Paul deserved nothing less than everything she had to give. They really needed to talk. She was not one to run from things that were not in her comfort zone. She always faced life and whatever it had to throw at her head on.

That is what she would do. She would sit him down and tell him all of her fears. She would tell him everything that had gone on in her life since her mother died.

Finally, she would tell how much she loved him. How much she wanted to make him happy and be everything he needed her to be.

With that settled in her mind, she went to set the table.

Paul got out of the shower and dried off. He walked into their room and pulled on some cargo shorts and a t-shirt. The clothes would come off after the meeting when he left for patrol, but he was sure the pack would not appreciate him walking around naked. He was pretty sure his girl would be okay with it though.

Smiling at that thought, he turned and noticed the tribes old journal's sitting on the bed. _Hmmm...Wonder what she is doing with those..._

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, he heard the phone ring. He picked up the extension in the kitchen.

"Hello" he said while looking into the dining room for Cat. She was setting the table. She had turned when he spoke.

"Hey Paul...it's Billy...Look I know you probably won't like this, but Charlie is going to have to bring Bella with him tonight to the meeting. He doesn't want her left alone right now." Billy nervously told him. Charlie had called and asked despite her being banned, could he make an exception just for tonight. Wearily he approached Jake about it. Jake was not too keen on it, but agreed as long as it was for just tonight. After tonight, she would never be allowed here again. He also stated that he would have to get Paul and Cat's ok though. If they were against it, then it was a no go.

Paul was silent for a moment. Shit...he did not want that she witch in is house. Especially with the way, she had treated Cat.

Cat noticing Paul's formerly relaxed state had stiffened walked over to him and laid her hand on his arm.

"What is it baby?" she asked running her hand up and down his arm soothingly.

"Hang on Billy." Paul said pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Baby, Charlie Swan is coming over tonight for dinner and the meeting and he doesn't want to leave Bella by herself for that long. He wants to bring her here," he said watching her face.

She stared at him.

"I thought Jake had banned her from here." she said.

"He did and after tonight she is. Charlie is scared to leave her alone right now. While I don't care about her at all, I do care about Charlie. He has been a good friend to me over the years. But if you don't want the bitch here, she won't be here." he told her.

"Honey, it's not a big deal. Let the girl come. I could care less," she said dismissively.

Shaking his head at her, he smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Billy, it's fine." he simply said. Cat was right it wasn't a big deal. If she got out of line with anybody, well she would just have to deal with what came from that.

A short while later, the pack started arriving along with the elders. Paul got the guys a beer and settled in the living room with them, while Cat, Kim and Leah were finishing up in the kitchen.

He heard them laughing and he smiled loving that his girl fit in so easily with his family. He had the game turned on and everyone was just sitting around talking when there was a knock at the door. Ahhh...Charlie and Bella were here.

Cat beat him to the door. Pulling it open, she smiled kindly at Charlie and gave a simple nod to Bella. She looked awful. Her hair looked as if it had not been washed in a while. There were dark circles under her eyes. There seem to be a permanent scowl frozen on her face. Paul could not believe how far down she had let herself go.

"Hi, you must be Chief Swan. I'm Catarina Uley, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Cat said holding her hand out for him to grab. Charlie was dazzled by the beautiful woman who answered the door. He shook her hand gently.

"Please call me Charlie. It's nice to meet you as well. Thanks for having us over." he said with a nod in his daughter's direction. _Translation: Thanks for letting me bring my bitch of a daughter._

"No big deal. Please come in. Can I get you something to drink?" she said standing aside so they could both come in. Charlie greeted Paul and shook his hand.

"I'll have a beer if you got it." Charlie replied. Cat turned to Bella.

"Bella, would you like something to drink?" she asked in a neutral voice.

"No" she replied with disdain in her voice. Cat ignored it though and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer for Charlie.

When she had left the room, Charlie turned to face his daughter with a silent warning. She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

"Paul, that's quite the looker you got there. You seem more settled. I'm happy for you son." Charlie said patting him on the back.

"Thanks chief. She is something else." he said grinning widely. Proud of his woman. Proud of how she handles herself in every way.

"Here ya go Charlie. I hope you like Dos Equis," she said offering him a kind smile. Charlie seemed like good people. Too bad his daughter did not get more of his personality.

"I like it just fine. Thank you" he told her taking a long sip.

"Well why don't you guys head on in the living room while the ladies finish up with dinner." she suggested.

Cat returned to the kitchen and the girls.

"I can't believe how awful she looks." Kim said.

"It's a bit much if you ask me." Cat retorted cutting the cornbread and placing it on a huge platter.

"What do you mean?" Kim came over to help her. Leah just sat on the island. She was no good in the kitchen and she wasn't going to pretend to be. Cat smacked her hand when she reached for a piece of the cornbread. She growled at her playfully. Cat just laughed at her.

"Well, it's a little over the top, don't you think?" Cat said returning to the question at hand. Leah just snorted. Cat grinned at her.

"The girl has serious issues. She is what you would call a drama whore. She loves it. Especially when it revolves around her." Cat stopped talking for a moment "You know her father seems very sweet. It's hard for me to imagine that he spawned her."

"Charlie is great. One of the best guys around. Her mom is a little flaky. She took Bella and up and left him out of the blue. It really tore him up. I don't think he has been with a woman since." Leah put her two cents in.

"Hey, where is your mom? She should be here." Cat said suddenly.

"I guess she's at home." Leah said shrugging.

Cat walked over and picked up the phone, then handed it to Leah. "Call her." was all she said.

Kim finished putting the rest of the bread on the platter and went to put it on the table. She and Cat both grabbed each side of the big pot of chili and laid it on the table as well.

"Goodness girl did you get a big enough pot? " she joked to Cat.

"I know right? Feeding all of these people is like feeding a small country. I have another smaller pot made up as well. I am going to pack some for Old Quil to take home," she told her walking back into the kitchen.

Leah had just ended her call when they walked in.

"She'll be here in a minute." she said shortly.

"Hey I noticed Emily wasn't here." Kim said leaning against the island beside Leah.

Cat jumped up on the counter sitting cross-legged. "I invited her, but Sam declined the invitation. He asked to speak with me after everyone had gone home." she shrugged "I think he just did not want her here. I don't know him well enough to have an opinion. But my gut feeling is that he can't stand her. If he could break the imprint I bet he would," she said giving Leah a sly glance.

Leah catching her look said around a mouth full of cornbread "What?"

Kim and Cat looked at each other and busted out laughing.

In the living room, the guys were all talking. It had been a bit awkward when Bella had first come in. She had tried talking to Jake but he just ignored her. She probably would have continued badgering him if Charlie and Paul had not come in. Charlie sent her a look. She closed her mouth and went to sit in the corner. Where she has been ever since, not saying a word.

Most of the pack were shocked with her appearance. They had never seen her so unkempt. They continued talking ignoring her scathing looks.

Of course, Quil was the first to notice Emily wasn't there. "Where's Emily?"

A few of the wolves got quiet for a moment. They knew all was not right in the world of Emily.

Sam cleared his throat and stated. "She wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home."

Really, she had thrown a huge fit when he told her he was going to be at Paul's. She demanded he not go. He told her it was a pack meeting; she lost it. All pack meetings had always been in their home. She yelled at him for allowing his bastard sister to come in and wreck everything. He lost it then. He stalked over to her, which had her backing away in fear. He told her never to talk about his sister in that way again. The blow up ended with him telling her the pack had taken a vote on where to have the meeting and they had preferred Paul's house.

And it was true. Not all of them may have known exactly what was going on with him and his imprint, but they had recognized that something was not right. They had told him that they had felt uncomfortable coming there for a few months now. He had not known that or else he would have relocated their meetings sooner.

"Oh, too bad." Quil said then resumed talking to Embry.

Paul and Jared looked to Sam. They knew him the best. He mouthed "later".

"Paul I haven't been here since you remodeled. It looks great." Charlie said looking around.

"Yeah, it's finally finished. Cat told me it needed a woman's touch. So I will leave that to her," he replied.

"She seems like a fine woman. I'm glad to see you settled son." Charlie told him.

"Yea, I was thinking today when Catarina came by the house, that it was a good thing she's your imprint. You need a firm hand boy." Old Quil said.

The guys snickered.

"I do have to say, the spirits got it right where she is concerned. She's great Paul, really." Jared said.

Paul basked in their praise of his imprint. She was all they said and more. He thanked the spirits that his brother's seemed to really connect with her. It seemed they connected with her more than the other imprints. Hell even Leah had fallen under her spell. He loved watching the two of them together. He believed they were sisters not by blood, but by heart and soul. When Leah had torn the head off of the seer leech and brought it over to Cat, he understood what exactly that meant. Leah was offering her soul sister an offering of sorts. She was saying; _I am a part of you as you are a part of me. I will honor our bond and protect you and __**it**_ _with all that I am. _Cat understood her offering at once. By accepting the head dripping with venom, she accepted their bond. They would be forever tied together through their souls.

"Paul man, I can't wait to phase with you tonight. Cat told Em and I the story of how she got her car. It's bad ass man." Jake said chuckling at the memory.

Bella stared at him, her anger growing by leaps and bounds with every word uttered about that bitch.

Jake would not even acknowledge her presence. She did not even want to come here. Her dad forced her to come. He also warned her to keep her mouth shut if nothing nice could come out of it. So she sat silently in the rocking chair in the corner. But when Jake started talking about that bitch like he was friends with her she had had enough.

"Jake you can't be friends with that slut. She is nothing but trash. Has she turned you against me too?" she snarled out.

Paul jumped up and headed towards her. The while pack pulled him back as Charlie stalked over to her and jerked her up by the arm.

"You apologize right now. You don't come into someone's home and insult them. You were not raised that way. What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, so angry spit he was almost turning purple.

Paul was struggling in his brother's grip. " You dare come into my home, into her home, where she so graciously invited you and say such things, you self-absorbed little bitch." he roared out. His wolf wanted blood. He did not care that it was a girl who weighed no more than a hundred pounds. She had in his mind attacked his mate.

Leah hearing every word told Cat she needed to get in the living room before Paul killed the leech lover.

They rushed in there and took in the scene. Half the pack was straining hard to hold onto Paul, who was shaking so much, Cat was surprised he had not phased. Charlie was gripping a wide-eyed Bella. The elders were moved out of the way by the few pack members that were not trying to restrain Paul.

She rushed over to Paul. First things first, calm the 200 plus pound wolf.

"Cat no; he is not stable right now." Sam told her. Fearful she would get hurt. He had never seen Paul so worked up. He was surprised he had not phased yet. His own anger was simmering below the surface. He had a feeling most of the pack was angry. They would probably need to go on a run once Paul calmed down enough to move outside.

Cat hearing the fear in Sam's voice, turned to him and rubbed his back.

"It will be okay. I promise. Now let me through," she said firmly.

Reluctantly he moved aside. He watched as she approached Paul with absolutely no fear. He looked around and noticed everyone was watching as well.

"Paul, baby...it's okay...I'm okay and I'm right here. You need to calm down big guy." she said as she stroked his jaw. He stared into her eyes and she had to admit seeing the rage of the wolf in his gray depths had her shivering and not in a bad way.

He slowly started to calm down.

"That's right baby. Calm down. You can't be phasing in here. You'll ruin the carpet. Besides are you even potty trained," she joked trying to lighten the moment.

It worked. Several of the guys started chuckling. Charlie and the elders joined in along with Leah and Kim.

Paul just grinned at her. "Probably not, but how fun would it be to teach me," he said pulling her into his arms and breathing in her scent. After a few moments, Cat turned to Bella.

When she reached her, she reared back and slapped the shit out of her. Bella's head whipped to the side with the force of the hit. She instantly reached up and grabbed her face. She gasped.

"How dare you touch me you..." **SMACK**. Cat's hand striking before she could finish her sentence. Bella now had both hands on her throbbing face.

The room was silent. Most everyone was in shock. Old Quil was grinning like a mad man. This was definitely better than being at home watching TV.

Paul watched _his little girl_ with lust in his eyes. She was so going to get it when he got back from patrol.

Bella's hands had dropped from her face. You could see the handprints on each side.

"You stupid bi..." **SMACK. SMACK.**

This time it was both sides at once. Cat looked into the hate filled eyes of Bella Swan daring her to open her mouth one more fucking time. She has had it with this twit. She had upset her Paul and turned a pleasant gathering of friends into more of her drama. She was sick of it. If she had to slap her every time she opened her mouth, she would.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?" Cat asked a seething and humiliated Bella.

Bella looked around the room to her father. He was just staring at her stoically. Jake was looking at her with such anger, she almost cringed. Everyone had the same expression, anger and disgust. She had no allies here. Not even her own father.

Instead of answering her question, she clamped her lips together tightly.

Charlie had released his daughter when Cat had started walking towards them. He went and stood by Billy. He would not interfere in this. His daughter had been way out of line. He caught some movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see Susie standing in the entry watching the whole scene. He wondered how long she had been there.

Cat seeing her strain to keep quiet, spoke with steel in her voice.

"You are here for one reason only. And that, is to discuss the world of shit you have not just brought upon yourself, but your father as well. No one here is going to coddle you. No one here is going to listen to that acid tongue of yours. While you are here tonight, you will keep your mouth shut. If you so much as make a peep, I will do more than smack you. Do you understand me?" Cat finished. She was angry, so angry. She did not like to get this angry. She was a mild mannered person by nature. But this little bitch had almost caused her man to hurt her, by her thoughtless words. Even though he hated Bella Swan, he would have felt horrid if he had hurt her or worse yet, killed her if he had phased.

When Bella did not answer her. Cat grabbed her arm pulling her so close that their noses were almost touching.

"I said...Do. You. Understand. Me?" she gritted out slowly. Enunciating each word.

Bella felt fear for the second time that night. The first was when Paul had started charging her. This was the second. She nodded her head quickly.

"Good. Now dinner is ready." Cat said as she walked out of the room. She had to cool down. Her head was throbbing with the intensity of her anger.

She ended up in her bathroom cooling her heated face with a wet rag. She breathed deeply calming herself down. She did not notice Paul standing in the doorway at first. When she finally saw him out of the corner of her eye, she jumped.

"Shit baby you scared the shit at me," she said clutching her chest. He smiled at her shaking his head.

"I'm sorry little girl. Are you alright?" he asked concern all over his face. She smiled at him. He was so attentive.

"Sure…big guy. I hate getting that angry. The little twit." she told him opening the medicine cabinet and looking for some Advil.

"That was a side of you I have never seen before." he said stalking towards her hungrily. She started backing up, bumping into the sink.

His lips met hers in a hungry kiss. His tongue probed her hot mouth with such intensity. She moaned deeply, entwining her hands into his silky locks and tugging roughly. He groaned loudly at the feeling.

After a few more minutes of their heavy make out session, they pulled apart panting. Leaning into each other, foreheads touching, they stared into each other's eyes.

"We need to get back to our guests," she whispered softly. He kissed her lips lightly once more and pulled her out the bathroom.

When they entered the dining room, everyone looked up from stuffing their faces. Cat laughed at the scene.

"Geez guys, hungry much?" she said as she sat next to Paul, who sat at the head of the massive table.

"This is so good. Thanks for having us over." Seth said with a mouthful of food. She noticed Sue sitting between him and Leah. She had not seen her come in. She gave her a welcoming smile, getting one in return. Her gaze fell on Leah, who looked at her with concern. She simply nodded at her. Letting her know she was okay. She gave an acknowledging smile back.

After everyone was done eating and the dishes cleared from the table, everyone sat back down to get on with the pack meeting.

Sam started the meeting. Catching everyone up. He told of what had happened last night and what Charlie had said regarding Bella turning into a vampire. Most of the pack were looking at Charlie in shock.

But they did not say anything. Cat felt that they would have been more vocal about it had Bella not been in the room. Jake continued to eat without pause. Seemingly not concerned. Cat knew was though. But he did seem lighter somehow, so maybe their talk had helped him.

"So we are to let the Cold Ones have the girl?" Old Quil asked. She knew he probably did not feel good about any of this, just like most everybody here. But what other choice did they have really? Leave her to the path that she chose or risk hundreds of lives?

"Charlie have you considered Bella's attitude and demeanor?" Sue spoke for the first time.

"What do you mean Susie?" Charlie asked. Cat saw his gaze soften when he looked at her. She looked to Leah to see if she noticed it. She apparently had if the small smile on her face was any indication. She turned to Cat and gave a small nod. _Translation: Operation get Sue and Charlie together._

"Giving all that power and strength to someone who seems to have such hatred and anger, not to mention, no remorse or humility. I'm not sure that would be such a good idea. She obviously has an unfounded hatred for Catarina. I'm sure that she sees everyone sitting here at this table her enemy, because we have not defended her horrid behavior. Consider Jacob for a moment. He has banned her from the reservation and rightly so. However, I am sure in her mind he has betrayed her in some way.

Charlie looked lost in thought as he turned towards his daughter, who was at that moment staring daggers at Sue.

"So what your saying is bad person, bad vampire." Paul said breaking the silence.

Sue smiled at him, "Exactly."

Paul looked over at Bella. She was glaring at Sue. He let out a low growl that had her snapping her head around and looking at him. He saw fear come into her eyes. His wolf howled in pleasure. He felt Cat's hand on his thigh. He turned and she shook her head.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Brady asked.

"Yea, I mean we can't let her turn into a revenge seeking leech. We'll have the red head all over again. Besides who's to say she won't hunt innocent people down and torture them or something like that. She isn't exactly the nicest person." Collin added in.

"You cannot just talk about me as if I were not here." Bella jumped up and shouted. Cat raised up slowly, her eyes on her. Bella noticing this sat down quickly and closed her mouth.

"Bella you may speak on your own behalf, if you can do so in a mature manner. If you cannot, you will keep your trap shut. There will be no screaming at anyone." Cat told her with narrowed eyes.

Once Cat sat back down, Billy turned to Bella and asked "Bella, do you have something you want to say?"

Bella turned her eyes to Cat, then looked down at the table. "I do not want to become a vampire. I have no reason to anymore. I don't see why the pack can't look after me like they have always done. Everyone here acts as if this is all my fault. I have done anything. So I led Jake on a bit. I had to. I needed him when Edward left me. He made me feel better. What is so wrong with that? If it wasn't for ….her (she pointed to Cat) I would still be with Edward. Since she has been here everyone has turned their backs on me." she finished sobbing out the last part.

Everyone just looked at her in disgust. Jake was shaking with rage for her casual reference of breaking his heart. Cat just shook her head. Charlie could not believe he had fathered this girl sitting beside him. He was ashamed and embarrassed to call her his daughter. He let his head fall to into his hands. Sue got up and went around to comfort him. Poor Charlie.

"The pack **WON'T** look after you like we have in the past because you have betrayed one of our own more times than I can count. Because we are not your personal bodyguards who come when you call. Because I would rather keep a leech safe than to have anything to do with you," easy going Seth spat out to her.

Mouths dropped open in disbelief. He had always been her biggest supporter.

"I agree," Collin and Brady said at the same time.

"Me too" Embry said looking at her with contempt. She had just admitted to playing with his best  
friends feelings. She could go rot for all he cared.

"Me as well" Quil said for the same reason as Em.

"Count me in on that" Jared said hugging a disgusted Kim to him tightly.

"Everyone here knows how I feel." Leah said

That left Sam, Jake and Paul.

"I will not protect the life of Bella Swan." Paul said grabbing my hand. Cat knew it was hard for him, for all of them. It was in there very nature to protect.

Sam sighed, "Neither will I."

Everyone looked to Jake. He stared at Bella with an unreadable expression. She pleaded with him using her eyes. The very same way she always got what she wanted from him. But Jake did not see that Bella anymore. He felt nothing. The final nail in the coffin for him was her earlier statement about using him. It had effectively killed all he had ever had for her.

Staring her in the eyes, he simply said, "Get out," then he dismissed her from his mind. Billy relaxed his shoulders.

She stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sam interrupted the silence, "We will meet with the Cullen's tonight as planned. We will tell them they are to take Bella and leave this area. She or they are no longer welcome. If they do turn her and she comes back here in our lifetime, she will be torn to pieces and set on fire. As far as the red head goes, we will handle that when the time comes. The Cullen's and Bella will need to be gone in two days' time," he said to the group in his alpha voice making it all official. Bella just sat there sobbing.

Charlie had tears slowly running down his cheeks. They had started when he heard each member of the pack refuse to aid his daughter. He knew it had come to this, but to hear the hatred and disgust they all held for his daughter made him sad. Sad because his daughter elicited such responses in people.

"We will meet back here at midnight and then head out to meet with the Cullen's. Charlie are you still coming with us?" Sam asked.

Charlie nodded.

A while later everyone had left except Sam. Paul headed out for patrol after a heated kiss and a promise of pleasure later.

Sam helped her clean the kitchen up and they retired to the living room to have their talk. She sat on one end of the couch with her legs out in front of her. Sam sat at the other end of the couch with her feet in his lap.

"Crazy night huh?" he commented.

"You could say that," she replied smirking.

He chuckled.

"I am sorry about the first night I met you. When I moved in front of Emily to protect her. I know it seemed as if I was drawing some kind of boundary between us. That wasn't the case at all. I ….just reacted. I was in shock meeting you. Someone that could be my sister. I never in my wildest dreams imagined I might have sister, much less meet her. I want you to know that I am happy to have you in my life. The imprint bond I have with Emily, I found out cannot over ride our familial bond. I want to get to know you and build a relationship with you. In whatever capacity you want," he finished. She could tell he was nervous. He kept running his hand through his hair.

"Sam, I would love to have you in my life. I, like you, have never imagined having a family outside of my mom. After she died, things were tough. I had only myself to count on. I have to be honest with you.

I am not really fond of Emily. I know she is in your life and I will try my best to deal with her, but I want you to know a head of time that I don't ever see her and I seeing eye to eye on anything," she told him. She really did want to have a relationship with him. From what she could tell in the short time she had known him, he was a good man with a big heart.

"Cat, I am not in love with Emily. I am with her because the imprint does not let me be too far away from her. I love only one woman and that will never change," he whispered out.

She knew it. Just like she knew Leah still loved him. "Leah," she stated.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Come on, you don't think those little longing glances you too give have gone unnoticed do ya?" She said teasing him. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it's not so obvious to everybody. I just happen to be exceptionally observant."

He smiled; he at least knew that much about her.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me," she said getting serious.

Noting her serious tone, he nodded for her to continue.

"If there was a way to break the imprint, would you want it?" she asked eyeing him.

_Hell yeah of course he would, he thought to himself. To be away from Emily Young, God what a dream._

"Absolutely I would. But I don't think there is a way." he said sadly coming back to reality.

"Well I don't know about that. I am looking into it for you. I am not promising anything, but I really feel like this needs to happen. You are not happy or at peace, I can tell. I want that for you. I want you to be with the woman you love," she told him softly.

He smiled and pulled her to him by her long legs. He just sat there and held her to him. Loving her scent. Feeling at home for the first time in, well, ever. This was his sister, his blood. She was beautiful in every way. He did not need a blood test to tell him they were related. He felt it deep down inside.

She snuggled into him. Her brother. Hers...She was happy. She felt their bond growing between them. She knew it would all work out. He would get his happily ever after, she would see to it.

**Next chapter, Cat gets a midnight visitor. It's not who you think. Also meeting with the Cullen's**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Cullen Crypt**

**Chapter 12**

The Cullen house was silent as it had been for the past few days. Every member of the family was still reeling from the events that had taken place just a few short days ago.

Jasper sat in the room had once shared with his wife of over sixty years. A wife that he obviously never really knew. He couldn't fathom how he had missed her true character. He was an empath for fuck's sake. He had been so grateful all those years ago when she had met him in that diner. She had come into his life at a time when he desperately needed something to hold onto. Up until that point his world had been filled with nothing but death and carnage for over a century.

Led by a sadistic bitch, who took pleasure in having him unleash the demon inside. Alice had offered him a new start. He had taken it without so much as a second thought. That's how desperate he had been.

His brother and progeny Peter had tried to warn him many times over the years that she was manipulating him. But he just wouldn't listen. He had found some measure of peace with the Animal diet the Cullen's lived on and he did not want to give that up.

He had known they were not true mates, but he did not care. He had some semblance of a life and would sacrifice much to keep it. Even the chance of him finding his true mate. He had loved Alice. No doubt about that. Over the years that love had waned, but he still held fast.

He just had no idea how she could have deceived him so thoroughly and for so long. Maybe in his quest to ride out his immortal life in peace and quiet had caused him to overlook the signs of her derangement.

Shaking his head, he walked over to look out the window. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He did not want to stay with the Cullen's that much he knew. He had only been close to Rose and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were a little to Ward and Mrs. Cleaver for him. He supposed he could go visit his brother and his wife for a while until he figured out what he wanted to do.

As if he knew (and he probably did), his brother's name appeared on his now ringing cell phone.

Smiling he answered.

"Hey, fucker..." he greeted him.

"Major, I hear y'all have had quite the cluster fuck over there in Spoons." came his brother's slow Texas drawl.

"That's a fucking understatement. How much do you know?" he asked. Peter just knew shit. He supposed it was his gift. But his brother did not think so. He couldn't call on it at will, so he just considered it a glitch in his brain. The thing is Peter has never been wrong. Ever. Which is why Jasper was kicking his own ass right now about the Alice debacle.

"All in good time brother. Char and I will be there by tonight. You will need us. The wolves are going to call for a meeting. Bella's father will be there. He knows everything," he said. Cryptic much?

Sighing Jasper let all his questions fall away. He knew he would not be getting answers now.

"I'll see you tonight brother." Peter said then hung up.

Jasper stared at the phone for a moment. Charlie knew everything huh? Well that was not good. Something must have happened for the wolves to tell him. They were almost as secretive as our kind in revealing their true nature.

Bella Swan. He did not know how that was going to go. On one hand, Edward was dead and he couldn't imagine her wanting to be immortal now. On the other, she had foolishly rushed off with his wife to save the bastard from the Volturi, bringing attention to her knowledge of our kind.

He thought the whole scene was a pathetic waste of time. But Alice was determined to save him. He had no idea that her plan was to involve Bella. Not that he cared one way or the other. The girl had serious issues. She was not what she portrayed to the rest of them at all. He had felt her underlying deceit and manipulation. She and Edward had been perfect for each other. Both were spoiled, selfish and spiteful individuals. He had tried to warn the family about her when he first suspected her true nature, but none of them, except Rosalie and Emmett believed him. They had sensed something off about her as well and neither of them had any powers. So it stands to reason that the others knew and just chose to overlook it for the sake of their golden boy. Disgusting.

They saw her as this sweet, innocent and kind person. It was all bullshit. He had not cared enough about her to try and convince them. Now it seems something was afoot with her.

He heard Rose and Emmett approach his room. He told them to come in before they could knock.

Walking in they sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to turn around. He looked over at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Jasper, we have to talk. Carlisle and Esme just went for a hunt. So we should have some privacy." Rose said.

"What's up?" He asked coming over to sit on the opposite side of his king sized bed. He didn't know why he had a bed. It's not like he slept and Alice and him had not had sex in decades. He always got his pleasure elsewhere.

"Carlisle got a call from the wolves. They want to meet tonight. They are bringing Charlie and Bella with them. They were pretty cryptic. But I have a bad feeling about all of this." Rose said anxiously.

"We need a plan" Emmett added.

"Peter just called. He and Char will be here tonight. He sounded pretty cryptic too. He said I would need him here." Jasper told them.

Rose and Emmett became more anxious at this news. They trusted Peter's "feelings" almost as much as he did. The other Cullen's had thought him and Charlotte were barbaric and looked down on them because they fed from humans.

"Listen guys, I will not be around much longer. However, I do want to find out what exactly is going on here. Plus, we owe it to the wolves to take care of that red headed bitch. They did not asked to have this brought to their front door. Now that she is aware of their existence, she will not go quietly, even if Bella was no longer in the equation. I can't stay here with Maw and Paw Brady any longer. I was only here because I felt I owed it to Alice, but now ….all bets are off.," he told them.

He did not think they would stay either. Even though Carlisle was both of their sire, they had come to dislike him intensely over the years.

The human facade he had worked so hard to perfect, could not deter from his naturally snobbish nature. Rose once told him that she felt like the only reason he had changed her was because of her beauty and her familial ties to the royal family. If she had not thrown such a fit about him changing Emmett for her, he would have not even spared him a glance. Emmett was a farmer's son. His place in society had been that of the working class. Completely below Carlisle. Jasper mused that the only reason he let him into his little coven was because of his reputation. He was known as the God of War. Most feared him. He believed was building his own powerful coven. He had a mind reader, a seer and an empath that was feared and respected throughout the vampire community. He also felt like the only reason Carlisle allowed Bella to penetrate their ranks was because he thought she would become a powerful shield of sorts. Edward could never read her and Alice could not always see her. Although Jasper's power had worked on her. Strange.

The compassion and love he was known for, was total bullshit. He was an aristocrat through and through. He could give a damn about saving a life, unless it benefited him in some way. Every hospital he had worked at, he had such prestige and respect. Two things he craved obsessively.

Coming out of his mental ramblings, he saw that Rose and Emmett were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally nodding to each other, they turned to face him.

Emmett spoke first. "Jasper man, we aren't staying either. Your right though. We need to help eliminate this problem with Victoria. We are part of why she is here, as stupid as we were helping that sick fucker out. As far as Bella goes, well I say that is Carlisle and Esme problem not ours."

Rose shook her head agreeing. Neither of them liked Bella at all.

"Well we will go and meet with the wolves and see what they have to say. I have a feeling that Bella will be unloaded on us sooner than we think. So we need to find different accommodations. I will not be in the same house with her." Rose said, sneering the last part.

"I think I hear Carlisle and Esme heading this way. Just stick close to me tonight." Jasper said getting up and heading out for a hunt himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meeting Stranger's &amp; Bye Bye Bella...for now**

**Chapter 13**

After Sam left, Cat finished cleaning the kitchen and headed upstairs. She took a shower and put on a sleep short set. The house was so quiet after all the earlier bantering. She walked around the house thinking of what she would like to do to give it a little of a woman's touch. Paul had told her last night he wanted her to add or change anything she wanted. His argument was that she was the lady of this house and it should reflect both of them.

She found herself standing in front of the old piano in the guest room. Sitting down she started playing. She loved Adel. So she played "Make You Feel My Love". Singing softly she got caught up in the music. She had an okay voice. Often times the owner of whatever bar she worked at indulged her, and let her belt out a few songs.

She was so caught up in the genius that was Adel, she didn't not hear the door creak open. Nor did she hear the silent footsteps making their way into the room.

After she had played the last key, she sat there a moment. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the

clearing of someone's throat at first. The sound came again and she jumped in surprise.

Turning she saw a man standing near the door. She gasped in surprise or fear, she didn't know which.

He was staring intently at her. She immediately noticed his crimson eyes. Vampire...human drinking vampire. Shit...not again...

Feeling her fear rising, she stood up and stepped back towards the wall. Terror spreading through her in massive waves. She had been in this scenario before. She knew how it ended.

_What the fuck...How did he get in here_...she thought, fighting down the panic.

"You have a beautiful voice," he told her. She detected a southern accent. Texas maybe.

"Um...what are you doing in here?" she stuttered out. Her fear was threatening to overwhelm her. She gripped her hands in front of her to try and calm the shaking.

He held his hand out in a submissive gesture. He could hear the fear in her voice. He didn't blame her really. Not after all she had endured.

"I am not here to hurt you," he said in a soothing voice.

She didn't believe him. He was a leech for fucks sake. All they knew how to do was hurt. How did he get through the pack?

"Really, I am not gonna hurt you. Calm down." he said stepping back.

"That's easy for you to say. In this situation I am at the bottom of the food chain." she said wearily.

"I am a friend of Jasper's. I need to talk with you. I promise I won't hurt you. There is nothing about you that I find appetizing in the least." his eyes roamed over her body "well not in the food sense any way." he said smirking.

If he meant to calm her with that statement, it had the opposite effect. She knew all too well how he could hurt her. She had seen it first-hand.

Realizing what he said and knowing her past, he almost kicked his own ass. _That really calmed her down ass wipe. _Mentally berating himself, he tried a different approach.

"Listen, my name is Peter Whitlock. Jasper is my sire. I came here because the situation with Victoria is going to be more than your wolves can handle. She is gathering a newborn army. Probably fifteen to twenty or more. They are going to need help with her." he said "Jasper and I have experience with this type of thing." he told her, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Trying to appear non-threatening.

"I'm sure you know the pack is meeting with the Cullen's, you could have approached them," she told him. Why come here and scare the shit out of me?" she asked angrily.

He smirked at her. He was pretty good looking with his scruffy blond hair and muscular body. The red eyes were disconcerting. Of course, they were all good looking.

"You are the only one who will get the other's to listen. I know that the wolves want Bella Swan out of here, and I don't blame them. The girl is poison. However, that will leave your pack at a disadvantage sending the Cullen's away. They don't have enough experience to handle what is coming their way. Jasper has decided to take care of the red head before she can cause much damage. I am his second and will help him in whatever capacity he needs." he told her. His eyes pleading with her to believe him.

She studied him a moment. She still did not trust him. But she felt she had to listen for the pack's sake.

She would be devastated if any of them were hurt or worse.

She sat down on the floor and watched as he did the same. He looked like a cowboy in his worn jeans and boots.

"Okay, I'm listening." she said.

"You know when I first saw you in my head, I had to seek out my wife for some relief," he said grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. Fighting the urge to chuckle. He was a charmer.

"Well I'm glad I could help you with that," she said dryly.

He threw his head back and laughed. She was a minx. Too bad, she was mated to a wolf. He and Char could have fun with her.

"I know shit sometimes. I don't consider it a gift. I just seem to know when shit is going down. A few weeks ago, I got a picture of you in my mind. You were quite the distraction. I mean you're fucking sexy as hell. So you can imagine what was going through my mind. I thought I was gonna have to ditch my Char. You invaded my every thought." he pause for a moment, then in a lower tone "I saw **everything** Catarina. The horrible death of your mother, the foster families. Mr. Brook's," he stopped and stared at her meaningfully.

She shifted slightly. Feeling a little uncomfortable. She did not like that at all. She had not even told Paul about all of that.

"Okay, so that means what exactly? You knowing about that shit doesn't negate it happening. What does that have to do with this Victoria chick?" she asked him.

He studied her for a moment. She was definitely eye candy. Another time and place, he would have had her screaming his name in ecstasy. But alas, it was not meant to be. He secretly had a crush on her. He had seen a lot of her fucked up life. The last family she had been sent to, well let's just say he would being having fun with Mr. Brooks. The sick bastard.

"It means that I don't want the red head around trying to fuck with you. Trust me when I say that if she got a whiff of you, well Bella Swan would be a faint memory." he told her eye fucking her beautiful breasts. She had Char beat in that area. He had to get a hold of himself. He was here for a reason.

"The Cullen's will leave with Bella as requested. That takes care of the Volturi problem, _for now_. That leaves the red headed bitch. She will not go quietly. Since she has discovered the wolves, she will not disregard them just because Bella is no longer in the equation. She will come and she will come with many newborns," he told her.

"Newborns? What the fuck is that?" she asked images of newborn babies floating through her mind.

"It's not what you think." he said grinning at her. "Vampires are considered newborns for their first year. They are driven by their instincts. They have absolutely no control. By the time she gets here there will be about twenty of them. Without proper training, your wolves will not be prepared. They are young and have only brought down a few of my kind. They will need help," he told her running his hand through his hair.

"Why do you care? I mean the wolves are your naturally enemy. Would it not make you happy to see them destroyed?" she asked not understanding why he would bother to help them.

"If they were destroyed, you would be destroyed. I can't allow that." he said looking into her deep blue _familiar_ eyes

"Why would you care about me?" she whispered

"Because you are special. Because if something happened to you all the forces, good or bad on this earth would not be safe from my wrath," he said viciously.

She was officially confused. _What the fuck?_

"I don't understand. You know nothing about me. How could you feel that strongly about me?" she asked him.

"I was in the confederate army before being meeting and being changed by Jasper. During one of my scouting expeditions, I came across a tribe of Apache's in what is now known as New Mexico. I had been injured in a skirmish with a few deserters and was pretty close to death when I reached their camp," he told her. "Most of the tribe were very weary of me. I was a white man after all and could not be trusted. The chief Cochise decided that he would allow his daughter to tend to me."

Cat sat there listening, completely captivated. She loved stories of her people. To think that this man, this vampire, had met some of her people so long ago. Well it was mind boggling to her. The things he must have seen in his life.

"Her name was Ela. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She tended to my wounds day after day. I got to know her. She knew some English, so we were able to communicate. Over time we fell in love." he said getting lost in thoughts of his first love. He had been ready to give up all for her.

Cat had an idea of where this was going. Watching him mentally brace himself, she knew this tale would not have a happy ending.

"Unfortunately back then and I would wager now as well, interracial relationships were frowned upon.

It was a very serious crime and in some cases resulted in death. When her father found out about us, he demanded I go before the rest of the tribe caught on. He loved his daughter more than anything. She was all he had. His wife had been raped and killed by some white settlers that had come through." the pain etched on his stone face was unmistakable.

"I could not leave her. She was everything to me. I begged her to run away with me. She refused. She would not dishonor her father by running. She had a warrior's heart. She made me go. She begged me to go. She was frightened they would kill me. In the end, I had no choice. I had to leave." he finished quietly. He could still see her beautiful face, tears falling from eyes, as he left.

"Two years later I was turned and sent into hell. I never saw her again, until a few weeks ago. I started seeing visions of my Ela," he said looking at her intently.

_No way... you've got to be kidding me..._

"You are her exact replica in every way. To say I was stunned when I first had the visions would be an understatement. Even though I knew I would find you here in this room, at this time, and on this day, I was still shocked to see a living, breathing replica of my Ela," he told her.

She was still shocked. "So that would indicate that your Ela was one of my ancestors," she muttered out.

"It would seem so, sugar. You have her heart and her strength from what I have seen. That is why you are special to me. I will not allow anything or anyone to harm you in anyway," he stated.

"Jasper is trying to convince the wolves to let us help. They will have a problem with me and my mate because we are human drinkers. Regardless of whether or not they okay it, I will be around and I will be helping to eliminate the red head," he said fiercely.

"Although it would be better if they would allow us all to work together. That is the only way there will be no loss of life on our side."

She thought over what he had said. She still didn't trust him fully, but she could not let the pack go into this blindly. They needed the help. With her mind made up, she stood up.

"So what do I need to do?" she asked him.

Standing up as well, he grinned at her. He knew she would accept this. She was already fiercely loyal to this pack of dogs. She would want them to have every advantage they could.

"Whenever your mate gets back from the meeting you need to tell him everything I have said. You will be the only one your brother will listen to. When they have decided, have them call Jasper's cell. We will meet up to discuss strategy and to train." he said walking over to the window. He opened it and turned to her.

"Maybe if this all goes well, you might could spend some time with me?" he asked feeling unsure of himself. Something he very rarely ever was. "I would very much like to talk with you some more."

Cat was not sure. She would have to discuss it with Paul. She felt a little better about him, but he was still a vampire, a human drinking vampire. Which reminded her.

"What about your feeding habits? You cannot feed here," she told him as he crouched in the open windowsill ready to jump down.

"We won't feed anywhere near here. We will go to Seattle or something. We feed from the dregs of society. Rapists, murderers...you get my drift. We won't take innocent human lives," he said before dropping down. She saw him blur into the forest.

Shutting the window, she stared into the night thinking on all he had told her. She could not believe that he had been in love with one of her ancestors when he was human. The fact that she looked exactly like his Ela, was disconcerting to say the least. What did he want from her? Was he trying to reestablish some sort of connection to his lost love? This was all very bizarre. She did not know what to think about it.

_**At The Meeting**_

The wolves came in to the clearing; all but Sam were in wolf form. Charlie, Billy Bella and Old Quil stood behind Sam, with the wolf pack flanking them.

Charlie had his hand on his daughter's shoulder either to comfort him or her, he wasn't sure. He could not believe that he was about to hand his daughter over to a bunch of vampires to turn into one of them.

There was no other way. He could not in good conscience allow her bad choices to bring down death and destruction upon innocent lives. He loved her. She was his daughter. But he was caught between a rock and hard place.

He felt like Abraham in biblical times, when God asked him to sacrifice his son Isaac. He doubted God would intercede on her behalf in this situation. They were after all dealing with mythical beings.

Waiting on the leeches to come, Paul allowed his mind to wander to his girl. He wondered what she was doing right now. On their way, here he had felt a twinge of fear in the bond. But as quick as it had come, it went away. He shook it off to her maybe sleeping and having a nightmare. She had told him of her nightmares. So far, though, he had not witnessed her having one.

He supposed it was having him close by every night. Their bond would give her comfort and allow her to rest peacefully. He had never slept better than he had in the last week. He knew it was having his imprint wrapped in his arms that allowed him to sleep soundly. His thoughts strayed to the night before. Images flickered in his head of a naked and withering Cat.

The pack had caught the images Paul had been projecting before he could shut it off.

_Fucking pack mind..._Paul though angry that he allowed them to see his girl like that.

Quil and Embry were chuckling.

_Damn man, keep going_..., Quil said

_I wouldn't go there Quil_..., Jared butted in before Paul could kick his ass.

_I'm sorry man...but damn.._., Quil said in awe. Paul let out a feral growl, teeth showing.

Jared internally rolled his eyes, _Stupid pup..._

_Quil shut the fuck up and get in the game here. Paul calm down... _Jake said bringing them back to the ordeal at hand.

Snapping to attention with one last warning growl from Paul, the wolves watched as the Cullen's came into view. There were only five of them now. The pack noticed that three of them seemed to stand apart from the leader and his mate. That was very telling. Apparently, there was dissension in the ranks.

Sam stepped forward with the elders following. Charlie guiding Bella forward to await her fate.

Bella could not believe this was happening. Her own father and whom she thought were her friends leading her to the slaughter like a lamb. Sure, she had chosen this life initially, but without Edward, it did not seem so appealing anymore. She couldn't believe her perfect Edward was gone. She knew what he had done had been bad, but it was obviously something he felt he needed to do. She did not blame him for trying to find some sort of pleasure out of his lonely existence. Even if it ended someone's life. He was after all a vampire. What did everyone expect?

"What can we do for you Sam?" Carlisle asked getting to the point. He hated having to consult with these dogs on anything. It couldn't be helped though. They did live in the area and the dogs were their natural enemies. Made to kill their kind. He definitely did not want to start a war with them. They could kill them all. Well maybe except Jasper.

Mmmmm... Jasper had been acting funny since Alice had been put to death. He had chalked it up to losing his mate, but seeing him, standing apart from him and Esme had him concerned. He could not allow him to leave the family. He offered protection to him, just in reputation alone. No other vampire thought twice about messing with his coven because Jasper was there. He wondered why Emmett and Rosalie were standing with him. Something was going on and he would get to the bottom of it once they were back home.

"Carlisle, after our conversation regarding the rulers of your kind, the tribe has made the decision to turn Bella Swan over to you. Her father is to hand her over. We do not wish for there to be a war with your rulers. Too many innocent lives would suffer if they were to come here." Sam said, standing tall and firm. This was bittersweet to him. Handing over a human life to a vampire. Even if he could not stand this particular human life.

Carlisle's brow burrowed in confusion. He did not understand. They could have done this once Victoria was caught and they were ready to leave this town.

"Surely this can wait until we have disposed of Victoria. The Volturi won't check on her for a while," he said to the alpha.

Behind him, Sam felt Bella starting to struggle in her father's grip. He turned and leveled her with a glare. She stopped struggling but called out to the Cullen's.

"Carlisle, I do not want this any longer. Without Edward what would be the point?" she said. Her voice pleading with the vampire to get her out of this.

He looked at her in shock. Get out of it. There was no way. If she did not change, his life, the life of his mate would be forfeit. No, she had to be changed; she wanted this before and just because Edward was no longer here did not mean anything to him. Besides, she was going to be a very powerful shield. He needed her in his coven.

"Bella dear...I am sorry, but the opportunity to make this choice has long past. You gave the kings your word you would be turned and that is how it has to be," he said in a placating voice.

Her eyes widened and she screeched out "I only went there to save your son's life. The least you could do is return the favor."

He was taken aback by her response. He looked around and saw no one, save his mate was surprised by her outburst.

"Bella that is not how a lady behaves. You need to calm down." Esme said in her motherly tone.

Rose who was standing slightly behind Emmett and Jasper rolled her eyes. Esme was a true Step-ford wife. She lived in an imaginary world where everything was full of rainbows and unicorns. Rose truly thought she was unhinged. She did throw herself off a cliff. Surely, she suffered some brain trauma that Carlisle's venom did not heal.

"Oh shut up Esme. I am not your daughter." Bella said before turning to Carlisle "I refuse to be changed. You said you would never change anyone that did not want it. I am telling you now I do not want this. You will just have to deal with _your kings_ on your own." she spat out to him.

"That's enough Bella. You have already made this decision. The pack is handing you over to The Cullen's and that is it," Sam told her in a cold voice. He turned to a shocked and angry Carlisle.

"We will not require your assistance with the red head. We want you and your out of Washington by Friday. You will take Bella Swan with you. You have her father's approval for this, as well as the pack." He told him.

"But...how do you propose to deal with her on your own? She is very dangerous. Before Alice died, she had a vision of her creating a newborn army. You will need our help. We wish to right the wrong we have done here." Carlisle said. He could not leave this situation like this. He wanted to be able to come back here at some point in the future.

"As I said before we will deal with it on our own. If any of your family is caught coming back here, we will consider that a sign of aggression and will attack. There will be no more formal meetings with you." Sam responded. His tone of voice letting Carlisle know that if he continued to pursue this, he would not like the outcome. They wanted them gone for good. Regardless of the army coming this way.

"Fine we will go." Carlisle said sadly. "Chief Swan I am sorry to have to take your only child away from you in this manner. If there was another way I promise you I would spare her human life," he said to Charlie.

Charlie could smell a bull shitter pretty well. His line of work allowed him to sniff out a crock of shit when he heard it.

"Carlisle, if your son had stayed away from daughter to begin with, we would not be here. You as his leader or whatever should have seen to it. I am handing her over only because I will not stand by and watch innocent people be slaughtered because she chose to associate with unsavory characters." he walked Bella over to Carlisle. He turned to face her. She was sobbing. His eyes teared up. She maybe a selfish brat, but she was his daughter and he loved her with a father's heart. This was so hard on him. But it had to be done. At least he had the comfort of her living on forever. As he, thought that Sue's words from earlier came back to him. He sincerely hope she would not turn out that way. But as the pack had said earlier, what choice did they have? They were all taking a huge gamble and were praying that their worst fears would not come true. Only time would tell.

"Bella, I love you and maybe one day you will understand why this has to happen. I hope that you will straighten yourself out and become the person I always thought you to be. Goodbye sweetheart." he said laying a kiss on her forehead. She jerked away from him angrily.

"You can go to hell,_" _she sneered out to him. She turned and walked over to where Carlisle and Esme stood. Turning to face the pack, she smiled a sinister smile.

"I won't forget this. I will be repeating this as a mantra over and over while I am burning," she wickedly laughed. " Oh and Paul?" she said to the silver wolf who had tensed." Your precious imprint will be the first one I drain," she said laughing. He lurched forward to attack her. Jared and Jake rammed into him.

_Now is not the time..._

_Really, then when is the time, after she kills my mate?_ Paul snarled out pushing on Jake and Jared to get to the spawn of Satan.

"Sam I assure you we will let her do no such thing. You have nothing to worry about. We will make sure." Carlisle said. He turned to Bella and gave her a warning look. She just continued to laugh. Was she mentally unstable? How had he not known this? This did not bode well for her as a vampire.

"The other option is to kill her now. None of us want to be a party to that. So I really hope you can get this under control. If she comes here she will die." Sam said. He was worried. A deranged Bella Swan hell bent on vengeance was not a good thing.

"If she were to be killed now, this would cause Aro, one of the kings, to come here. He considers her already to be part of our world. She must be changed. It would not bode well for any of us if she were not." Carlisle said. He really did not care about the girls life per say. But what he said was true. Aro knew of her gift. He prized her above anything else right now. If the wolves were to kill her before she had changed, well he would consider that as an act of war.

Sam looked to the elders, who nodded at him. They had no choice. If she stayed human, they would come. If they killed her, they would come. The only way to keep the heads of the vampire race and their very powerful guard away from here was to let her be changed. They could always kill her after if she became a real threat to them. Sighing at the fucked up situation they were in, he replied to Carlisle.

"Then take her and go. We wish to be informed when she is changed. She is not to come back here. She will be killed on sight." Sam said looking at Charlie. He almost forgot how hard this must be for him. He did not know if he could hand his child over to a bunch of leeches.

Charlie felt Sam's gaze and looked over. He just nodded slightly. Letting him know he was okay.

But he wasn't. Not really.

"We will take our leave then." Carlisle said grabbing a still cackling Bella and blurring off into the woods with his mate right behind him.

The other three vamps had stayed silent and still throughout this whole exchange. Sam turned to them and wondered what the hell they wanted. He had made it clear, he wanted them gone.

"Yes." he said looking at them. He motioned for Charlie to head back towards the elders. The wolves automatically came up on his flanks. Their stance was one of start something and we will rip some shit off.

"Listen this army that is coming is nothing to mess with. She will have about twenty or so. Newborns are completely savage and ruled by their instincts. I have experience in this area. I would like to work with y'all on this. It would be us and two more. As it stands right now, you will be outnumbered badly. Fighting newborns is totally different than anything your pack has seen," the blond one with scars told him.

"Honestly I don't trust your coven any longer, not after everything that has gone down." Sam said

Jasper nodded his head. Rose and Emmett remained quiet. It would not be easy to convince the pack of their desire to help. They certainly did not blame them after Alice and Edwards shit. If they did not step in, it would be a bloodbath. They needed help and hopefully their pride would not get in the way of that

"While I understand your distrust, I assure you that the three of us are planning on splitting from the Cullen's. We do not wish to associate with them any longer. I implore you to at least think of this. It could mean the difference in many lives being saved." Jasper responded. He respected the alpha. Lord knows he had his hands full with a bunch of young wolves.

He wondered where Peter had gone off to. They had come into town and he immediately said he had something to take care of. He trusted his second to know what he was doing, so he had not asked any questions. He left Char at the only hotel in Forks.

Jasper did not think it would be a good idea for his brother and his brother's wife to come to this meeting. They were human drinkers. Even though they only drank from low life scum, the wolves would not care about that initially. All they would see was red eyes and this situation would get even more fucked than it already was.

Rose, Emmett and himself had all packed their belongings before the meeting and stashed them at the hotel with Char. This way they would not have to go back to the Cullen house for anything.

It was a good thing they did for Bella's sake. After her display earlier, he probably would have snapped her neck had he had to be around her for any length of time. Her threatening one of the wolves' mates was probably the stupidest shit he had seen in a while. He hoped like hell that through her transformation, she would lose her memories; otherwise, she would be a danger to the people of La Push.

Normally he would not care. He certainly did not understand why he felt so protective of them. He did not know any of them well at all. He just had this feeling in him that was shouting at him to protect.

Turning his attention back to the alpha, he awaited his answer.

Sam did not know what to do at this point. He really needed to talk this over with the pack. He did not want to lead them into a massacre. But he also did not trust the Cullen's. Even though the blond had said they were splitting from them, he was still leery.

"I need to meet with my pack and discuss this. How do I get in touch with you?" he asked finally.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was going to consider it. Although if he decided against it, Jasper would fight anyway. It was better if they could all work together though. After giving him his contact information, the headed back to the hotel.

The wolves took off with the elders and Charlie. They decided to meet up in the morning to discuss the situation. Everyone would just have to be late for school and work. This was more important.

The pack mind was busy with the events of the night. All of them concerned about Bella's parting words to them. In her current state, she would be extremely dangerous as a vampire. But what could they do? It was a damned if you do damned if you don't situation.

Jake's mind was running rampant with guilt for bringing her into their lives to begin with. He was so worried about Cat. She did not deserve any of this and he felt like it was all his fault.

_Shut that shit down right now Jake. She fooled all of us for a time. I'm just glad you recognized it before it was too late. Besides, I would rather deal_ _with_ _one bat shit crazy leech than a whole army of leeches with special powers. Cat will be fine. I will not let anything happen to her..._Paul said running beside him through the thick growth of the forest.

The rest of the pack agreed with Paul and told Jake so. It wasn't his fault. They would all protect her with their life. She was theirs.

Splitting off and heading to their respective homes, Paul pushed himself wanting to get to his girl. He had promised her untold pleasure when he got home.

He reached his back yard and was assaulted with the scent of a leech. Instantly on guard he ran into the house not bothering with his shorts.

"Cat...baby...where are you..." he said terror in his voice. Searching frantically, his heart jumping out of his chest he ran upstairs and saw her coming out of the bedroom. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms, his eyes darting around looking for the threat.

"I smell leech. Are you ok? Was there one here? Are you hurt?" he said frantically looking her over, his hands running all along her body checking for injuries.

Cat understood immediately. He smelled Peter. She was surprised she had not smelled him when he came up like she did the Cullen's. Maybe she had been too lost in thought.

"Baby, I'm okay...I am not hurt...I promise…" she told him soothingly. He started calming a little.

"Why do I smell leech in the house?" he asked her holding her tight to him. He could not lose her. He would not make it.

"Paul we need to talk. I need you to remain calm though okay?" she said leading him into their bedroom to sit on the bed.

"What is it" he asked anxiously.

So she told him everything… She told him all about Peter coming into the house and scaring the shit out of her. This pissed him off to no end. How did that motherfucker get in here? After calming him down, she told him Peter and Ela's story and how she was an exact replica of his first love. She finished with the information about the newborns.

Paul sat there and stared at her. _What the fuck?_

"But why did he not come to the meeting with the other leeches. Why come to you?" he asked. Surely, this Peter did not have some kind of vampire love going for his girl because she looked like someone he had been with when he was human. He hated it for him. Cat was his and he would be damned if anyone or _anything_ would take her from him.

"He said that I would be the only one that y'all would listen too. That my need for the pack to come back safe and sound from this battle would ensure my help in convincing you and Sam. I don't know baby. He seemed sincere. I don't trust him of course. He is a leech after all. But what if what he says is true? You guys could be slaughtered. I can't lose you Paul. I won't make it. Sam either, I just found him." she said getting upset at the thought.

He held her tightly whispering words of comfort to calm her.

"You won't lose me little girl. I promise. Three of the Cullen clan have broken away from the leader and his mate. They want to help. This Peter must be the one of the other's he was talking about. I can understand them not coming to the meeting. We would have taken one look at their eyes and attacked and asked questions later." Paul said kissing her lightly.

Cat sunk into his embrace enjoying his warmth. Since Peter showed up, she had a chill and could not get warm. He rubbed her back soothingly relaxing her further. When she had calmed completely she got up and pulled him into the bathroom.

They quickly undressed and got in the shower. He started washing her body gently. His gentle touches turned more aggressive as her arousal permeated the air. Picking her up and pushing her against the shower wall he thrust into her quickly. She cried out as he penetrated her deeply. His thrusts reaching deeper than he had ever been before holding onto his shoulders, her nails dug into his skin leaving marks. She met him thrust for thrust as he moved inside of her deeper and deeper.

Leaning down he took her breast into his mouth sucking hungrily. She moaned loudly. He continued his assault on her breasts as his hips met hers. She felt his balls slapping her ass. She was screaming out unintelligible words.

"Oh God baby...deeper...harder...you fill so fucking good," she gasped out.

Her words spurred him on. He thrusts became more frenzied, he would not last long.

"That's right baby...ride my cock. So fucking tight and wet...," he grunted out. She became crazy at his words. She moved her over him faster, her hips bucking wildly.

Sensing her approaching orgasm, he reached one hand down and flicked her clit bringing her to completion, just as he yelled out her name spilling his hot seed into her tight hole.

Panting for breath, he held her to him, his hips thrusting gently, bringing them both down from their bliss.

"God baby...I did not think it could get any better. Fuck...you make me want to devour you," he told her laying soft kisses on her nose, her eyes, and her lips.

Smiling at his ministrations, she hugged him tighter to her. She loved him. There was no denying it.

"Paul, I love you so much. I understand if you don't feel that way for me. That's okay. It doesn't change anything for me. I just had to tell you before my heart burst," she told him. He had become still at her admission. She continued to stroke his back as her words sunk in.

He pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful eyes. They were shining with so much love that he gasped.

"I love you too...little girl...more than anything or anyone. I am so happy you feel the same," he told her softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Separations**

**Los Angeles, California...**

"Stop or I will fucking shoot." Detective Goya shouted out to the massive man, hauling ass in front of her... He kept going, no surprise there.

Sighing as she watched him hop a fence, she shouldered her firearm and took off after him. Bastard.

Jumping the fence, she landed on the other side gracefully, then sprinted off after him. He just had to run. They all had to run. Just like they were all innocent. She was weary of this shit. She had been working homicide for six years and it felt like a hundred. She had seen more shit than she cared to remember. The world was filled with horrible people who did horrible things. The worse thing she had ever seen had been seven years ago in Virginia. She would never forget the mutilated corpse of the woman, nor the dead eyes of her teenage daughter.

She had been fresh out of the Academy when she and her partner at the time had gotten an anonymous call about an assault in progress. Now how the person calling had known an assault was going on in that old farmhouse, out in the middle of nowhere, was just one of the many puzzling pieces to that puzzle that had never been solved. The images from that night haunted her for years. She had nightmares every night for two years after.

Seeing her suspect run in into an alley, she decided she had enough of this shit. Running one block over, she darted into the alleyway at full speed. Up ahead she saw the opening that connected both alleys together. If he had not veered off course, she should meet him where it connected. A second before she got to the opening he ran out full speed ahead. _Oh fuck no you don't..._

Increasing her speed, she dove and tackled him to the ground. They both landed with a _thump _as they hit the hard concrete. He immediately started trying to buck her off of him. She raised her elbow and swung, hitting him in his gut. Holding both of his hands in one of hers. She paused for a moment to get her breath.

Flipping him over, her knee settled on the middle of his back, his arms jerked behind him painfully. She was pissed. The motherfucker had made her chase him.

"You have the right to remain silent asshole. If you open that fucking mouth anything that comes out of it will most definitely be held against you." Before she could continue, he sputtered out

"Fuck you bitch." although it was muffled by the mouth full of concrete he was currently eating, she heard every word. She tightened the cuffs on him as tight as she could for that little comment.

"Yea, Yea...nothing I have not heard before David. Why did you run? I just had a few questions. You got something to hide dip shit?" she asked pulling them both up onto their feet. Grabbing her radio from her side pocket, she called for a car.

"I ain't hidin' nothin." David replied defensively.

"Mmmmhmm...So why did you run?" she asked as she walked him back out to the street to await the squad car.

"Because...I wasn't sure what you was there for. I got scared. I ain't did nothin' man" he said "Can't you loosen the cuffs...that shit hurts..." he whined

"Sorry, David. No can do. What do you know about the disappearance of Maria Salvatore?" she asked

"I ain't never heard of her," he simply said. She knew he was lying. She had a nose for it.

"Uh huh...right..." she would have continued but the black and white had appeared along with her colleague, Detective Jones.

Shaking his head and grinning at her, he watched as the patrolman took the suspect from her and loaded him in the back of his car.

"So Nitika, how did it go? Get him to grow a conscious and confess?" he asked walking over to her.

She hated it when he used her full name. She preferred to go by Nik, it was easier for the pale faces to say.

"Well Matt, no confession, but he is probably sporting some bruised ribs." she said walking over to his car. "Give me a ride back to my girl?" she asked, batting thick lashes and puppy dog eyes at him.

Chuckling he motioned for her to get in. "You know the Captain wants to see you. Something about some cases in Seattle." he told her as he pulled into traffic.

She grimaced. She was constantly getting request for her assistance on various cases. She was known to get her "man" or "woman" as the case might sometimes be. But she had never been asked to go as far as Seattle. Plus she had the Salvatore murder case pending. She couldn't just leave.

"Well he will have to loan out someone else. I have the Salvatore case still pending. I'm pretty close," she told him as he pulled up next to her 1969 Dodge Charger. She loved her baby. It was metallic blue with black leather interior. She had spent a lot of money restoring her.

"Well, I think you're going to find that the captain has pulled you off all of your pending cases. Apparently some weird shit is going on in Washington." Matt told her as she got out and headed to her car.

Waving to him, she headed to the station. _Just fucking great._..

She had seen enough weird shit in her life. Pulling into the station twenty minutes later, she attempted to clean the dirt from her black slacks. She looked down at her heels and realized they had been scuffed in her tussle with David, the asshole. She was pissed. They were $200 hundred dollar shoes. That little fucker, she should go and kick the shit out of him now.

Walking into the homicide department, she ignored the calls from some of her fellow detectives and marched straight to her captains closed door.

Without knocking, she opened the door, catching him eating a sub unaware. She slammed the door and walked over to his desk.

"What the hell Shawn? You are pulling me off my cases to go help out Seattle. Why can't you send Jones or hell even O'Leary. Why me?" she asked leaning over his desk.

He looked at her for a moment, sandwich poised halfway to his mouth. "Do you mind?" he asked her, eyeing the almost nonexistent space between them.

Taking a hint, she smirked at him and sat in the chair in front of his desk. Propping her five-inch heels on his desk, she sat back and waited.

He eyed her shoes, deciding whether it was worth the hassle to get her to remove them or not. Deciding fuck it, it wasn't, he laid his sub down and leaned back into his own chair.

"Nik, Seattle brass have contacted me. They have some pretty gruesome shit going on up there. They heard through the grapevine that one of my detectives had seen the type of shit they are dealing with," he said.

"What could I have possible seen that another detective hasn't? Hell I have only been in homicide six years. Any number of those guys out there have twice that much time in," she said resting her hands on the back of her neck.

He sighed. "Nik, they have found ten bodies all in different locations. Some have been mutilated. All of them have been drained completely of blood. The victims have nothing in common except large areas of torn skin. The guys there are at a complete loss. The captain their heard that you experienced something similar seven years ago in Virginia, so they requested your assistance. Of course your arrest record is also quite impressive."

Nik sat there quietly. She did not have a good feeling about this. She had hoped to never see anything like Virginia again. It still haunted her.

"Shawn, I was just a rookie back then. As matter of fact, it was one of the first calls I had ever been on. Besides, I was only the first on the scene. I did not handle the investigation. Why not call in the detectives that actually worked the case?" she asked. Really, she did not understand why she was being asked. She was simply the first on the scene. She had found the teenage girl huddled and shaking in the closet. Once homicide got there, she simply became a roadblock for the media that had descended like fucking vultures.

"Trust me, they went to them. Turns out everyone having anything to do with that case, is no longer with us. Both of the lead detectives were found murdered within two months of each other. Both had been, surprise...surprise...drained of their blood." he told her.

Wow,...huh...she didn't know that. "Anyone else related to the case, the lab guys, the coroner, hell even the social worker assigned to the daughter's case, seems to have a bad case of amnesia. Not one of them can recall anything about the case...period. I mean didn't you find it odd how the media seemed to swarm this story at first, then suddenly you heard nothing about it?" he asked incredulously.

No, she had not realized. Any and everything having to do with that case she had did her best to stay away from. It was only three months later that she transferred to LA and she had been here ever since.

"You seem to be the only one left that still has a memory of it happening at all. It's odd that I have been in law enforcement for over thirty years and don't seem to remember hearing anything about what is clearly stated in your file. I would have heard about something this gruesome," he said shaking his head disgustedly.

He _would_ have heard. It was curious to her that it was there on paper, but no one seemed to remember it at all. How is that possible? She could not seem to forget. It was very odd and it sent chills down her spine for some reason. Now she had to go. Her curiosity was peaked.

After getting a few more details from the captain, she headed to her apartment to get packed. She would be leaving in the morning.

**Back in Forks...**

Charlie Swan tipped his bottle and swallowed the rest of the whiskey. He had been drinking since he got home last night. He was sure he was pretty wasted. The memory of his daughter's face filled with hate and disgust had been playing over and over in his mind.

Logically he knew he had done the right thing. But the father in him was sick to his stomach. He had just handed his daughter to a bunch of bloodsucking vampires so that she could be turned into one of them. His mind was having trouble wrapping itself around the shit he had learned just 24 hours ago.

He could not believe that the sweet, kind and shy person he knew to be his daughter, did not exist. How could she have hidden this from him so thoroughly? In the last few months, he had seen so much of Renee in her. But he believed all those years ago that she would need her mother more. So he had let her go. Now there was a possibility that she would turn into a crazed supernatural creature hell bent on revenge.

How was he supposed to process this? He knew he needed to get it together. He had to come up with some sort of explanation for her disappearance. Thank God, she had already graduated.

He had to call Renee. Fuck...what would he say? He had never felt so alone in his life.

Just as he was about open another bottle, he heard a knock on the door.

Stumbling in is drunkenness, he headed to the door. Opening it, he looked through his bleary eyes to find Susie standing there.

"Oh, Charlie..." she said sympathy in her voice. She pushed her way in, turning him back into the living room.

Sitting him down on the couch, she took in his appearance. She was glad she came. Cat had called her this morning after Paul had left to meet up with the pack. She was concerned about Charlie and asked her if she thought it would be okay for her to go and check on him. Sue smiled at her through the phone. She had planned on taking the morning off and heading over there to check on him.

She was touched that Cat had thought of him. It wasn't every day that you had to hand your child over to a bunch of mythical creatures. No matter how much Bella had been despised by everyone, she was still his daughter. Sue did not know if she would been able to do what he did. Even though it had to be done. There was no other way. She hoped letting her go did not turn around and bite them on the ass later.

"You stay here while I fix some coffee. No you don't need any more of that Charlie Swan." she said taking the newly opened bottle of whiskey from him.

He did not fight her about it. "I let her go Susie...How does a father do that to his own child?" he sobbed out.

Sue had never seen Charlie show much emotion in all the years she knew him. He was not one for emotional breakdowns, but it wasn't every day you give your child up. She felt a pang in her heart.

"I know Charlie and you are not alone. I'm not going anywhere. You did what you felt you had to," she said. She knew her words were lame but really what could she say? She was at a loss for the first time in a while as to what to say to comfort him.

"You stay put while I get that coffee." she told him squeezing his shoulder.

She was headed into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she wasn't surprised to see Cat on the doorstep. She had told her she would check on Charlie, but she knew Cat needed to help too.

"I know you said you would be coming by, but I just had to. Is he okay?" she asked looking past her into the house.

"Well he's a little sloshed at the moment; I was just heading in to make a strong pot of coffee. Why don't you go on in the living room and see if you can't get his mind off things for a bit." Sue told her leading her to the living room and a drunken Charlie.

Leaving her with him, she headed back to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she heard muffled voices.

Cat walked in and looked at Charlie and her heart broke. Charlie looked so beat down. She had been up and down all night worrying about him. Paul tried to comfort her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he needed someone to be there for him. After getting directions from Paul and sending him on his way, she had called Sue.

You would think after Sue told her she was headed over to see him she would have settled down a little.

But no, she couldn't. So she just got in her car and came straight over.

"Hey Charlie...I hope you don't mind that I stopped by, I thought maybe you could use some company." she told him sitting next to him on the couch.

His eyes met hers and she saw the unshed tears there. She felt herself tearing up. God how awful for him. Bella may have been one of the most despicable human she had ever met, but she was his daughter and you did not just quit loving your child because they didn't turn out the way you would have liked.

"I'm a horrible father...I let her go. I did not even try to find another way. What does that say about me?" he slurred out. His tears breaking through. He was openly sobbing now and Cat thought her heart would break in two.

She pulled him into her arms and let him cry. They sat there for a while, both of them openly crying. Sue had come in at one point and left two mugs of coffee and returned to the kitchen to make some calls.

Charlie pulled away after a while and mumbled an embarrassed "sorry" before wiping his face with his large hands.

Clearing her own tears away, Cat told him not to worry about it.

"Sometimes you just need to get it the fuck out, ya know," she said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled at her. It didn't reach his eyes though.

"You're a good girl Catarina. Thank you for coming over." he said taking the cup of coffee from her.

Drinking it down he tried to stand and wobbled.

Whoa, easy there chief. Let me help you." she told him. Wrapping one arm around his waist, she guided him out of the living room.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"I need to take a shower. If you could just help me upstairs to the bathroom I can take it from there," he told her.

She managed to get him to the bathroom door with little issue. However, she was concerned about him being in their alone in his condition. All they needed was for him to fall in the shower and him gash his head open or something. Just as she was trying to figure out how to make sure he was safe without her having to go in there with him, she heard footsteps on the stairs.

She looked up and saw Jake standing on the landing. The relief must have shown on her face because he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I got it from here," he told her heading into the bathroom and Charlie.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen she saw that Sue was busy cooking some breakfast. She noticed Kim coming out of the laundry room.

"Hey I did not know you were here." Cat told her giving her a hug. Kim was good people. She really liked her a lot.

Kim hugged her back tightly. "We take care of our own and Charlie is ours," she said simply.

"I was worried for him all night. I thought Paul was going to go nuts getting up and down with me. I just hate this so much for him. She may have been a total nightmare, but she was his." Cat said going over to see if she could help Sue with breakfast.

"It's true she wasn't the most pleasant person around, but she is still Charlie's only daughter." Sue said shooing her away. "We just need to be here for him through this. He will not be alone." she finished firmly.

Kim and Cat looked at each other. Sue's voice held love and affection when she spoke of Charlie. No he wouldn't be alone they both thought with small smiles.

Setting the table, Cat heard Jake and a now semi sober Charlie heading downstairs. He looked much better. His eyes were still bloodshot, but he looked more alert.

"Breakfast is ready guys, dig in." Sue said. She sat beside Charlie, while Kim and Cat sat on each side of Jake. They sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though.

After a few minutes, Charlie cleared his throat and said "I need to pack up Bella's room. I can't stand for all of her stuff to be sitting there like that. Can ….would you all mind helping me with that? I just don't think I can do it by myself." he finished quietly.

Sue reached over and patted his hand. "Charlie you don't even have to ask. You are family. You are not alone in any of this. We will all be here when you need us," she said soothingly. The rest of the table noticed she did not remove her hand from his as she continued to eat. Sharing small smiles with each other, Kim and Cat got up to take care of the dishes.

Sam and the pack met up at his house. Much to the packs dismay. It was so not comfortable here any longer and now that they had other options, this was not their first choice. But it was a small meeting and shouldn't take long.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Emily was bustling around feeding them breakfast. She was in her element. She loved it when the pack came to their home. It made her feel like a queen. Although not many of them talked with her much. She listened in on their conversation.

"So we are here to decide if we are going to accept the leeches help." Sam started.

Paul shifted. He needed to tell Sam about the Peter situation. He wished Cat were here, but after her

worry last night, she felt she needed to check on Charlie.

"Sam, there are some things that happened while we were meeting with the leeches last night." Paul said. Sam motioned for him to continue.

So he began the story Cat had told him. The entire pack growled at the thought of a leech being able to get into his home. They remained silent after that allowing Paul to finish his story.

They sat in silence when he had finished. Sam was thoughtful. He knew they needed help. He just hated asking leeches for it. He had to put his pride aside and make the best choice for his people. He hated being the alpha at times. So much laid on his shoulders. Sometimes he did not know if he was making the right choices.

"Jake, what do you think man?" he asked the rightful alpha. He wanted him to start making more decisions. Whether he wanted it or not, his wolf would at some point demand his place. He knew right now that Jake was not ready, which is the only reason he had not made the transition. Of course, Sam would step aside. He had no desire to remain their leader. His wolf did not feel the need to take that on permanently. He was alpha only because he had phased first. Nothing more.

"Sam, I think we should let them offer their assistance. After all, they are part of the reason we are dealing with this at all. Besides the blond leech with scars did not seem too bad. And if he has the experience that he says he does we could use it," he said finally. Sam had been thinking along the same lines.

"What about the human drinkers?" Jared asked.

"He told Cat they would feed out of the area. He also told her they feed on the scum of society, rapists, murderers etc..." Paul informed them.

"How would they know who was a rapist or a murderer?" Quil asked.

"Apparently he has a gift of some kind." Paul said shrugging.

A thought came to Sam.

"Paul you don't think his intentions with Cat are suspect do you? I mean he says she is the exact copy of the woman he loved when he was human. What does he want with her?" he asked a growling Paul.

Paul did not like the thought of this leech thinking he had any claim on his mate. He would tear him apart before he let him get anywhere near her again.

"I don't know, but if we let them help he will be letting us know his intentions." Paul snarled out.

Sam nodded agreeing. There was no way a bloodsucker would take his sister. He would rather die than let that happen.

Emily had been listening intently. She could not believe they were just going to take that bitches word about the vampires. She could have aligned herself with them before she even came here.

"Sam, why are you taking the word of someone you barely know? For all you know she could be betraying all of you with these leeches." Emily said disgustedly.

The whole pack got still. Sam was pissed. Paul was vibrating in anger.

"Emily this is not your concern. You should not be listening in on conversations that don't really concern you," he said through his teeth. This of course enraged her.

"What do you mean this doesn't concern me? Of course it does. I am the head female of this pack and whatever happens within the pack is my business. I don't trust that little bitch and neither should any of you." she spat out to them.

The entire pack stood quickly, knocking their chairs down as they did. Their teeth were bared; loud snarls came from deep within them. Paul was shaking so bad, that he had the whole table shaking from his hands resting on it. He was trying to remain calm. Bitch she maybe, but Emily was still an imprint and he and his wolf were at war with each other. His wolf was chomping and snarling to be let loose on her for talking about his mate so disparagingly, but the man in him was fighting it. He would not hurt an imprint no matter how awful she was.

Sam knew he needed to calm this shit down, or he would be fighting a whole pack of wolves to keep Emily from being hurt. Even though he despised her completely, he could not ignore the imprint bond welling up in him to protect her.

Emily stood their shocked at the anger and hate on all of the packs faces. What the hell?

"You better keep your mouth shut Emily. You're treading on thin ice bitch" Leah spat out at her.

"Oh shut up Leah, Just get over it already. Sam is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Emily sneered to her.

Before anyone could react, Leah had jumped over the table and had Emily by her throat. Sam reacted as any mate would he launched himself at Leah, although deep inside he was hating it, and grabbed her by her hair hard. The rest of the pack came forward then. Jake grabbed Sam throwing him back against the wall, while Jared and Paul got a rage filled Leah off Emily. They held her to them as she fought. Twisting her body at inhuman angles to try to get free of them.

They really wanted to let her have a go at Emily; Lord knows she had earned the right to do so over the past few years. Emily was way out of line. She knew it too. So did Sam. Looking over to Sam, they saw his shame for attacking the woman he still loved. They knew he could not help it. The imprint would have allowed know less. The fact that he had plastered himself to the wall to keep from charging Leah again, spoke volumes about his feelings for her.

Jake towered over Emily. His anger was in check barely. But he had to take control of this situation. Sam was not able to. He could sense his mortification over attacking Leah. It would be a while before he would forgive himself for it.

"Emily Young, you are banned from any and all pack activities. You have verbally attacked two of our members." Jake said in his alpha voice. Every wolf there cringed under the weight of it. Even Sam.

"What...you can't do that...you're not the alpha...how dare you talk to me in such a way. Sam tell him he can't do that." Emily screeched.

Sam would not even look at her. He was so lost in his despair of attacking Leah, he could think of nothing else.

Jake turned back to look at her when Sam remained silent. "You have your answer."

"I'm fine let me go. The bitch isn't worth the guilt I would have for killing her." Leah said in a steely voice.

Paul and Jared both let her go. The whole pack and Emily watched as she walked over to where Sam sat. He had his face in his hands.

Squatting down beside him, she forced his hands away from his face. Making him look at her, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I understand and I forgive you. Now cut this shit out and let's get on with it," she said. She has never been one for mushy.

Sam stared at her in disbelief. This is the first time she had ever willingly spoken to him. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and the love. God how he wished things could be different. He gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first then relaxed as he held her for a moment. Remembering the feeling of being in his arms was exquisite. She felt whole again, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Emily seeing all of this started screeching. No one could really understand what she was saying. But they got the gist of it.

Sam and Leah pulled away. Leah stood and held her hand out to help him up. Standing he looked one last time at Leah before turning to his living nightmare.

"Emily, I am moving out for a while. I can no longer stand to be around you. I will maintain some contact to appease the imprint. But other than that I don't want to see you for a while. Things have not been right from the beginning. I can't have you verbally attacking my brothers or my sister. She has done nothing to you and I will not have it. Do you understand me?" He said harshly.

Emily sat there in shock. How could her Sam do this? The imprint was fool proof. He should never be able to leave her.

"Sam you can't leave me. You have to do what I want. This is not what I want." she screeched at him. He winced at the high pitch sound, as did all the other wolves.

The pack were stunned. They shouldn't have been though. They knew things were not right with them. They were happy to see Sam take a stand for once.

"Yes I can and I am. At the moment I don't care what you want. You can stay in the house," he told her turning away heading to their bedroom to pack his clothes. He did not know how he was able to do this. He had tried before, but the pain had been too much in his chest. He wondered if his newly formed bond with his sister had anything to do with it. His chest did not ache at all right now. He felt nothing but relief.

After listening to Emily beg and plead, he was finally out of the house. He had loaded his truck and stood there contemplating where he would go.

Paul came over from where he and the pack had stood waiting for him.

"Listen man, you can stay with Cat &amp; I. I know she would love it and it would give y'all an opportunity to get to know each other better," he told him clapping him on the shoulder.

Sam looked uncertain. He did not want to just suddenly intrude upon their life.

"Are you sure she won't mind? I don't want to push myself into her life if she is not ready. Sam told him.

"Trust me on this. She will be so fucking happy. Come on, let's get you settled, then we need to head to work. Never a dull moment around here." Paul said laughing as he walked to his truck.

"Hey guys I am heading over to Charlie's. Sue called and said he was loaded. Cat is there, but they need someone of the male persuasion to help him get in the shower." Jake said smirking.

The guys just looked at each other shocked. The Police Chief tanked. They could not picture it. Poor Charlie.

"When we get to your house, I need to call Jasper and let him know we are in and to set up training times." Sam told Paul and the pack.

They all got in their vehicles and took off, each heading to their respective jobs and or school.


	15. Chapter 15

**You Smell My What?**

**Chapter 15**

It had been a few weeks since the wolves had joined with the leeches to train and plan for the newborn army that was headed towards Forks. So far, they had been getting along okay. Somewhat.

Paul as promised, made Peter tell him his intention's with his mate. Peter had assured him that he only wanted to look after his Ela's family. Although Paul and Sam were distrusting at first they eventually came to some sort of agreement. While they weren't best friends with each other, both groups were working well with each other.

Cat had not seen Peter since the night he had come into their home and scared the shit out of her. She wanted to keep it that way. She was still leery to be in any vamps presence. Paul assured her she did not have to meet with him, despite Peter's pleas. She just was not ready for something like that.

Besides what would they say to each other? She may look like her great great whatever, but she was not. A part of her wanted to know more about her family from long ago. But a bigger part of her wanted to stay away from anything having to do with bloodsuckers.

Charlie started dating Sue and seemed to be forgiving himself for sending his daughter away. When he started feeling over run with guilt, the pack and imprints would shut that shit down. Cat had an especially soft spot for him. In fact, he had joined them for dinner almost every night since she had went to his house. When he wasn't at Sue's of course... He was a good and kind man, with a great sense of right and wrong. She had grown to respect and love him. She was so happy for him and Sue. They were perfect for each other.

Leah had told Cat they were getting pretty serious, with Charlie staying over some nights. Leah was definitely happy about the new situation. She really liked Charlie, always had. If her mother could not be with her father, then he was the next best thing in her book.

Sam and Leah's relationship had changed as well. They seemed to be more at ease with each other and you could find them taking walks along the beach when they were not working, training or patrolling.

Cat watched all of this from afar, as she continued to search the histories for a way to break Sam's imprint. She desperately wanted him to be as happy as she was.

Emily was not keeping quiet, however. She had shown up at Cat's house the next morning after "Sam's defection" from her. She knocked on their door screaming at Cat to give her "her" Sam back.

Cat had stood there in stunned amusement. Emily really had a screw loose. Cat was about to tell her to get lost when Sam appeared at the door, Paul not far behind him.

They had heard her screeching, as they were getting ready to head into work.

After telling her in no uncertain terms to never come here again. He would see her only to appease the imprint bond. She left in tears and frustration. Blaming Cat for the whole situation. Of course, she would blame Cat. Hasn't that been norm for everyone since she had gotten here? First Bella and now Emily.

When she had come home from Charlie's all those weeks ago, she was so happy to find out that Sam would be staying with them.

They had grown closer every day. Long talks about their father had opened the floodgates for both of them. They still did not know whether they wanted to try to find him. They both felt for the most part that is was best to just leave it alone.

The days passed as Cat settled into her new life. She liked her job at Clearwater's diner. The people were nice and she loved talking to the customers. The whole of La Push had been in at one time or another, to meet the woman who had supposedly tamed the resident man whore. She found it funny how they would look at her with awe in their eyes. Surely, he had not been that bad? They looked at her as if she had saved the world from Armageddon. Ridiculous.

One day she had mentioned it Paul. He of course did not find it funny. He really thought she would be upset with all the women he had been with. But surprisingly she took it all in stride. She told him she did not care where he had put his henry before her, she loved him and she knew he loved her and that was all she gave a shit about. He thanked the great spirits for the gift he had been given in his imprint.

Most women would have a problem being constantly confronted by their man's past. But not Cat. In fact she enjoyed letting them know where they fit in the whole scheme of things, on the rare occasion one of his ex-bed mates had dared tried to antagonize her. Leah just egged her on. Kim was not far behind.

Life was pretty good. The pack had never been closer. Paul and Cat's place had become the hang out for most of them. Whether it be for a meal or just simple companionship for each other. They all felt at home there. They seem to gravitate towards Cat especially. They felt the love that she had for each of them. To Brady &amp; Collin she had become a second mother. Theirs had passed away five years ago, leaving them to live with their aging grandmother.

Jake and Cat had become good friends. He had come to think of her as another sister, as did most of the pack.

Life was pretty good and it was a nice change after the rough start she had when she first came here. She knew it would not last forever, but for now she chooses to enjoy the moment.

Since Paul and she had admitted their feelings, they were closer than ever. That did not mean they didn't have issues. They had a huge fight over Cat's car. She had been so mad when she had gone to pick up her car. As she went to pay Embry, he told her that the bill had been taken care of. If that didn't set her off, the fact that Paul had paid to have it painted as well sent her into orbit.

To say the shit hit the fan whenever Paul and Sam got home from work that night, would be an understatement. Sam had ducked into his room to avoid her wrath. Paul just stood there listening as she yelled at him. He knew she would be mad when he paid for the repairs on her car. But he did not give a shit. It was his job to take care of her, whether she liked it or not. He told her all of this after she had ceased her rant. Of course, that set her off again.

They eventually quit fighting and started fucking. Best way ever to end an argument. Sam was of course mortified when he heard the sounds of their coupling coming from the living room. It's like they forgot he was in the house or maybe they just did not give a damn. He believed it to be the latter. He simply jumped out of his window and headed into the forest, phasing for a run.

Today was Friday and Cat was headed to the station to take Charlie some lunch. This had been something of a routine for them for a while now. After she got off work, she would have Sue make a plate for him and she would then head to the station. She had taken it as her own personal mission to make sure he was eating properly.

Charlie of course was enjoying every moment of it. While she could not replace Bella, Cat had taken up a place in his heart that allowed him some measure of comfort. He knew her and Sam's father had not been there for either of them. He liked to think he filled some part of her that had been empty due to her father not being around. Whatever it was he was at peace most of the time now. The pack would not let him blame himself for very long. They included him in all of their activities. Hell he ate most nights at either Sue's or Cat's.

He was at the moment talking with a detective Goya. She had come in from Seattle a while ago. It seems that Seattle is having a splurge of murders. All of them with one thing in common, they had been drained of all their blood.

Now Charlie knew this was the work of a vampire. Obviously, he could not tell the detective that. She had come down because they had found some old blood in a warehouse. After having run tests on it, they concluded that it came from a young man from Forks, by the name of Riley Byers.

Charlie remembered the case. He had looked for the missing boy for well over a year. He had been a student at the University of Washington in Seattle. He had come home for the weekend and ended up missing. His parents had immediately contacted Chief Swan. There were no leads. If was if he had vanished off the face of the earth. Charlie now convinced his disappearance had something to do with the vampire the pack had been chasing, the one that wanted Bella.

Of course, he could say none of this to the incredibly attractive detective sitting across from him at his desk.

"Detective you're more than welcome to look at all my case files for the Byers case. Although there isn't much there. It was like he vanished." Charlie told her.

Nik tried to hold in her frustration. She had been on a whirlwind since she has first stepped foot into Washington almost three weeks ago. The killings had been similar to that of the Virginia homicide with one difference; none of the victims had been brutally raped. They had just recently found another five bodies in a warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. They had all been drained of their blood.

What was interesting was that they had found some older blood in the same warehouse. She got excited when they had gotten a hit on it. Riley Byers from Forks, Washington. She headed to Forks feeling lighter than she had in weeks. Hoping that this would lead to something...anything...

On the three-hour drive, she contemplated how Riley's blood could be in the same warehouse as the five victims. Was he responsible? Was he a victim himself? Questions and more questions whirled through her mind as she came into Forks. Following the directions from her nav system, she pulled into the parking lot of the Forks PD. She loved small towns. She had come from a small reservation in Colorado. She missed the feeling of community. Growing up there, she had been raised by her tribe's customs and traditions. She like most teenagers could not wait to get out. As she grew older, she realized how much she missed the small town life. Living in a major city like LA, made it almost impossible to get close to anyone.

Walking through the door, she asked the officer at the front desk to speak to Chief Swan. Showing him her badge and giving her name, she sat down in one of the plastic chairs and waited.

Two hours later, her earlier mood had almost vanished. The chief couldn't tell her any more than she already knew

Damn it...They had no leads...no DNA and fifteen bodies that had all been drained of their blood. What the hell had they done with all that blood? If she did not know, better she would say a vampire was on the loose. Oh yeah, she could see her marching into Seattle telling the lead detective that he had a bloodthirsty vampire on the loose. She laughed internally.

Standing and holding her hand out for the chief to shake "Well chief, I appreciate your time. Would you mind if I got copies of this?" she asked holding up the folder on the Byers kid.

"Not at all Detective Goya. I will have Margaret make some copies for you. You can wait in here or out in the lobby," he said heading out the door to get Margaret. She decided to wait in the lobby. She had had enough of small offices for a while.

Sitting back down in the chair she abandoned earlier, she noticed the desk Sargent eyeing her. Mentally rolling her eyes, she picked up a magazine from the small plastic table beside her.

She heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Hey Miss Cat. The chief will be right out. What did he get for lunch today?" the desk Sargent asked.

Cat still had not looked up from her magazine. She was reading an article about Brangelina's newest addition to the family. Nothing like trash mags to keep your mind busy.

"Well Ray, I brought him steak of course. Have you ever seen him eat anything else? I brought you and the guys some of Sue's apple pie too," the throaty voice answered. Cat glanced up and noticed a tall native woman reaching into the enormous bag she carried. Handing Ray the apple pie, she turned to take a seat.

"I'll just wait here." she told him over her shoulder. Ray did not respond, he was too busy munching down on the pie she had brought.

Cat got a look of her face and she gasped. It couldn't be. She looked older, but there was no mistaking those deep blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like her mother had.

It may have been seven years ago, but Nik did not forget one detail about the terrorized young girl she had found huddled and shaking in her closet.

Having heard her gasp, the woman looked into her eyes with a questioning glance.

"Hi I'm Nitika Goya." she said holding her hand out to the girl.

Cat shook her hand. She had feeling that she should know this woman. She did not look familiar at all; it was just a feeling.

"Do I know you" she asked straight to the point.

"No, I don't guess you would remember me. But I never forgot you." Nik replied. How odd was it that she had found the girl whose mother had been brutally raped and murdered, then drained of _her blood,_ while she was trying to solve a series of murders where the victims had all been drained of _their blood?_

It was very curious.

"Forgot me? Where did we meet before?" Cat asked confused. Who the hell was this woman?

"Catarina Longshadow Uley. Mother, Lola Longshadow. I was one of the first responding officers when the call came in for an assault at 2445 Skyhope Dr., Manassas, Virginia. Seven years ago." she replied watching the girls face tense at the mention of her mother. She internally winced at her blasé tone of voice.

Cat pulled in air as she fought the memories of that night. Fuck...of all days.

"Well I don't remember you. I'm sure you can understand why. Is there a reason your here in Forks? Is this about my mother's case?" she asked getting it together. Obviously, this woman was not here to inform her that they had caught her mother's killer. No her mate had done that. She smiled at the thought of Paul. God she loved him.

"No actually I am working on a series of murders in the Seattle area. I had a lead that brought me here. It is curious to me that I find you here. The murders in Seattle have a common thread with your mother's case." Nik said watching her face carefully. The girl scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Really, what is that?" Cat asked. What could they possibly have in common with the gruesome murder of her mother?

"They have all been drained of blood," the woman told her, watching for her reaction. She did not have one. At least on the outside. She had learned long ago how to keep her features impassive, while internally she was freaking out. She knew who or _what_ was causing all the deaths in Seattle. But she couldn't tell this detective that. Shit she needed to get home to Paul and let him and Sam know what she heard. Charlie probably knows more.

"So you think it is the same killer from all those years ago?" Cat asked perfectly calm.

Nik was disappointed she did not get more of a reaction than she did. Her gut was telling her that Catarina knew more than she was letting on.

"I doubt it. The absence of any blood is the only similarity. But it is curious don't you think?" she asked.

"Hmmm." Cat responded absently, her mind already miles away. She needed to get home.

Nik did not get a chance to talk with her further. Chief Swan came out with the copied file in his hand.

"Detective, here is your copies. If there is anything I can help you with let me know," he said handing her the file and his card. He turned and saw Cat sitting there with a large bag.

"Ahh...lunch is here. How are you today Catarina?" Charlie asked walking over to her.

"Hey Charlie. I'm good. I brought you some goodies from Sue. I think she may have a surprise for you in here," she told him standing and holding the bag up.

He blushed slightly and ducked his head at the mention of Sue. Cat grinned. He took the bag from her and looked to Nik.

"Are you driving back to Seattle this afternoon?" he asked

"I was but I think I'm going to hang around a day or two. I would like to talk with Riley's parents. Their address should be in the file right?" she asked. There was no way she was heading back now. She had a feeling that whatever was happening in Seattle, this woman was aware. Her gut was telling her to stay put and she had never not listened.

"Yes it should all be in the file. There is a hotel about a mile from here. Like I said if you need anything let me know. Cat are you staying today?" he asked.

"No I have to head over to the Johnson's with lunch for the guys. They said they were going to work through lunch to get done today, but I know they will be starving." she told him while she gathered her purse and started for the door. "But I will see you at dinner right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." he told her.

As she pulled up to the Johnson's plantation style house, she looked around for Paul and or Sam. They must have been inside. She only saw Jared and the rest of the crew milling around the yard.

Grabbing their lunches, she got out and walked towards the front door.

"Hey guys. I've got lunch. I hope Philly Cheese subs are okay," she said handing them out as the guys came over.

"From Sue's?" Mark asked as her unwrapped his sub. Shaking her head, she heard him groan. Many loved Clearwater Diner.

"Thanks Cat, Sam and Paul are inside. They had some rewiring to do in the attic." Jared told her giving her a kiss on the cheek as she passed.

Walking into the beautiful home, she admired the hard wood floors as she took her shoes off. This place was not one you felt comfortable stomping around in. All the furniture was pristine white. She would be scared to even sit down. They must not have kids, she thought as she headed towards the staircase.

"Paul? Sam? Where are you guys?" climbing the stairs as she called out to them.

Paul met her at the top with a big grin and a glint of lust in his eye. She rolled her eyes at him before leaning in for a searing kiss.

"Hey baby...I thought I would bring lunch by for y'all. I know you said you were going to work through lunch, but I also know you have to be starving." her voice was muffled by his chest. She pressed into him and inhaled his scent, just as he did her.

"No I'm glad you did. I'm starving. Sam's still in the attic. Come on up." he said dragging her along behind him.

Once they reached the attic, she looked around at all the antiques they had stored up here and wished she could go through and look at her leisure. She loved attics stuffed with items from times past.

"Hey sis..." Sam said hugging her to him as he placed a kiss to her cheek. She heard him inhale her scent just as Paul had done moments ago. He had told her that her scent comforted him. It had more power to calm him than Emily's did. He did not understand how that could be. She told him to talk with one of the elders about it.

Although she thought that, it was because Sam or his wolf had not completely accepted the imprint bond. But she was definitely not going to bring that up to him. He rarely mentioned Emily anymore. He would still stop by and see her only when the ache got to be so intense he could barely function.

"Hey brother bear, how is your day?" she asked him as he released her.

"Busy. We are almost done though. Which is good, because we need to get started on the job over at Forks High School. I swear we have more business than we can handle at the moment," he told her rubbing the back of his neck. He sounded put out, but she knew Paul and him were excited about the business coming their way. They had worked hard to build it up over the last few years and people were starting to notice. They were good at what they did and they got it done in half the time and cost that their competitors did.

"That is a good problem to have bubby...," she said teasing him with one of the nicknames she had come up for him. He hated it. Every time she said it, he would cringe like he was doing now. She just chuckled. Paul joined in.

"I went by the station to take Charlie his lunch and I ran into someone," she told them suddenly serious.

Paul and Sam both were instantly on alert. All manner of people or _things _crossing their minds.

She noticed their tense stance and rolled her eyes at both of them. "I said someone not something, relax," she said rubbing both of their arms. They both calmed down.

"It was a Detective from Seattle. Apparently there are a lot of killings going on up there. She was one of the officer's that first responded to the 911 call about my mother seven years ago. She recognized me right off. Although how I don't know. I was only 16 at the time. Surely I have changed quite a bit since then?" she trailed off getting lost in thought.

Paul grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He knew that thinking of that time was hard for her. Although if you did not know her you would never know it. She could lock her emotions down in the blink of an eye. But Paul knew. Not because of the bond, he knew because he knew her.

"Are you okay baby? Did she say anything to upset you?" He asked while he rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"I'm okay really. It just caught me off guard. She told me that the victims had one thing in common with my mother's murder. She said they had all been drained of blood. She thought it was, what was the word she used...oh yeah, she thought it was _curious_." she finished.

They both looked at her for a moment. Finally Paul spoke.

"It's a safe bet that all the murders in Seattle are from the red headed bitch feeding her army. I thought they had rules though. You know to be inconspicuous. Not let the humans suspect anything. What if this brings those old fuckers here to investigate? Then we will have some serious problems." he said, worry clouding his otherwise beautiful features.

"I agree. We need to contact Jasper and let him know. Maybe he can find out if the old fuckers have heard of this yet. We may have to instigate this battle ourselves in order to stop the killings. Although having a pack of wolves let loose on the streets of Seattle is probably not the way to go." Sam replied deep in concentration.

"Not only that, but what if this detective starts nosing around? She told Charlie she would be staying in town for a few days to speak with someone's parents. I am not sure who's. But I bet Charlie does. He is coming to the house for dinner tonight, maybe we need to call the elders and pack over as well. If she starts poking around they need to be aware don't you think?" Cat said

Shaking their heads in affirmative, Paul and Sam pulled out there phones and made some calls. Cat found an old table and spread their lunch out for them. She had brought hers as well, so they could all eat together.

Sitting next to Paul and across from Sam eating her lunch, Cat decided to bring up what she had found out in the tribal journals to Sam. She was sort of nervous.

"Sam, I uh...have been reading the old journals as you know." she started. He only nodded; his mouth was full of food.

"I found something that you might be interested in," she said, not yet ready to blurt out her findings. She did not know why she was so nervous. This was just Sam.

Paul noticing her stall tactics, said "Spit it out babe." between bites of his sub.

She breathed in deeply and looked over at Sam again. "Well you see, I have been looking for a way for you to be able to break your imprint bond with Emily. I know you are not happy and I just can't stand it. I want you to be happy and at peace. Something I am sure you want as well." she stopped and peaked over at him through her lashes. He had stopped eating and was just staring at her, completely still. She looked over to Paul and was surprised by the anxiety on his face. What was he anxious for? She was the one trying to help split up a wolf and his mate. She raised a questioning brow at him and he just looked back down at his food not meeting her eyes. Now she was really worried. What the hell? Why should this upset him so much? He should be happy that there might be away for Sam to be free of the bitter harpy that was his imprint.

"Did you find anything?" Sam quietly asked bringing her attention back to him. She would deal with Paul later.

"Yes I did actually. It isn't guaranteed but it's the best shot you have." she replied. She heard Paul growl lowly. She whipped her head around and found him staring at her intently.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so upset with this? I thought you would be happy that there might be a way for Sam to be free of Emily." she asked him. She was on the verge of anger. What the hell was his problem growling at her like that?

He took a deep breath and replied. "Is that the only reason you were looking? Was for Sam? Are you sure, you are not trying to get out of our bond? Because if you are I won't let you go. I don't give a fuck if I have to keep you chained to my fucking bed, you are not leaving me ever," he snapped out. His anger finally forcing it's way through. The thought of her not being his any longer made his blood run cold.

She sat there staring at him stupefied. Was he serious?

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think I want out of our bond. When have I ever gave you a reason to think I did not want you? Want us? Even if you could break our bond, I would still want you. I told you when we first talked about the imprint that it might be what pointed us out to each other, but that I choose to be with you. I choose to love you. I choose to fuck you. I choose..." his strong arms jerking her from her seat and pulling her into his lap cut her off. His mouth crashed to hers with a growl. They were caught up in the moment, not giving a shit that Sam was sitting there still stunned at her news.

"Mine," Paul growled out. He pulled away from her mouth to stare into her eyes. She saw everything she had ever wanted and a lot that she never knew to ask for. She loved him so completely. No one would ever be what he was to her.

"I love you because of you, not some damn magic voodoo shit. So quit being an ass. It looks as if I broke Sam," she told him. He gave her one last lingering kiss before setting her on her seat.

She turned to a still stunned Sam. "Brother bear, I know this is a shock and perhaps I had no right to look into this for you, but I love you and I want you to be happy. Please forgive me for being so damn nosy," she told him. She had reached her hand over to place on his. When she touched him, he seemed to come out of whatever lala land he had been to.

"There is nothing to forgive. Thank you for looking. I would love nothing more than to be free of her. So what do I have to do?" he asked and before she could reply he turned to Paul with a scowl and said" Your such a dumb ass. Of course, she doesn't want you to break the imprint. She loves you more than what that bond means. Even I know that. Don't ever growl at her again," he snapped out. Paul looked properly abashed. He had not meant to growl at her. His anger at gotten the best of him.

She smiled at Sam before leaning over and pecking his cheek. She loved having an older brother if she was honest with herself.

"Well, the first part is a spirit walk. There is a lot of preparation for this walk. I'll skip that part. You can read it when you get home. Basically as you're are fasting and taking this journey, the spirits will come to you. At that time, you will put forth your request and the reasoning behind it. Once that is done and the spirits approve of the request, they will ask you to complete two tasks. Once you have completed them and if the spirits deem you worthy, your request will be granted. Then you come home." she said.

Sam was intrigued. The hope that had risen in him was undeniable. He tried to squash it. What if the spirits found him lacking? He would then truly be stuck with her forever.

"Wow. I had no idea it was possible," he whispered. Paul reached over a patted his shoulder. He was happy for him if this worked. Jared and he were the only ones who were in the know about his true feelings towards Emily. If his friend and soon to be brother in law could break his bonds, he would support him a hundred percent. Cat was right, he deserved to be happy.

"I know. When I started looking, I wasn't sure if it was a futile endeavor. I was surprised when it mentioned the spirit walk. My tribe of course has legends that talk of the spirit walk. My mom mentioned that her father had to go on one. I don't know why though." she trailed off thoughtfully. She did truly wish she knew more about her heritage. Her mother had some old journals and items native to her people. She never knew what happened to all of it. Once the police had taken her from the scene, she never saw anything of hers or her mother's again. What did they do with all of it? Were her mother's family informed of her death? Did they have it?

"If you do this man, it would have to be after the battle with the leeches. There is no telling how long you would be gone and we need you here." Paul was saying to Sam. She realized she had missed a lot of the conversation.

"Of course, and it's not if I do this. I will be doing this. I have to at least try even if the spirits won't allow it in the end, I have to try." Sam said almost desperately. Cat's heart was in her throat to hear such a tone come from her big and burly brother. He rarely if ever showed any emotion. Since she had been here, she had known him to be stoic for the most part. On occasion when it was them she would see his love for her shining through, but only if they were alone.

"Well baby I need to go. If we are having the whole pack over, I need to figure out what to cook and clean the house. Plus I smell like a greasy diner." she said gathering their trash and standing up.

After Sam had given her a tight hug and a kiss to her cheek with a quiet "Thank you peanut." one of his nicknames for her, Paul walked her to her car.

"I love you so much baby. That was really great what you did for your brother," he told her, holding her door open for her. She got in, situated, and turned to him. "I love you too honey. Don't ever forget that," she said sternly, referring to their earlier ordeal. He looked down at her, his guilt coming off him in waves.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, squatting down so he was eye level with her. She grasped his face between her hands and looked deeply into his beautiful gray eyes. "Don't be. I liked it," she said smirking at him. His eyes crinkled at the sides with his smile. "I should have told you I was looking into it. I just did not want to get any one's hopes up if there wasn't away," she said getting serious again.

Leaving her breathless with his sudden kiss, he pulled back and said, "I get it. I'm glad you didn't tell me. I would have never been able to keep it from the pack when I phased." he said his breath washing over her. She breathed him in and she nearly moaned.

Damn...He was just so fucking sexy. How did she get so lucky? He was all man and all hers. She just felt so overwhelmed by him in that moment. She did not know why. She had to let him know somehow.

"God I love you. You make me tingle all over just hearing your voice. I can't ever get enough of you. Everything you do, every gesture or mannerism makes me so wet all the time. I think I will actually die from the constant need to have you in me in some way. I just want you to constantly consume me in any and every way." she paused taking in air. She did not know what was wrong with her right now. This feeling she was having was completely consuming her and she could not stop it if she tried.

"I'm sorry...I just feel so undone by you right now. It just came over me so suddenly. I just..." she was cut off by the look in his eyes. They were glowing. She knew his wolf was at the surface wanting out. She felt bad for pushing him in this way. But there was nothing she could do to stop.

"Baby, don't ever apologize for wanting me. I think I may know why you are feeling this all of a sudden." he took a deep breath smelling her. When his eyes returned to her, she gasped. His wolf's eyes were staring back at her.

"Your coming into your heat. I can smell you," he told her through gritted teeth.

Damn she smelled fucking good. He did not notice it before. Is it possible that it just right this moment started to come in? Thank God, it had not actually come on yet or he would not be able to let her go right now.

Sam had told him about when their mate got their period, how it seemed to put their wolves into a frenzy. He had never been one to care whether a woman was on her period or not. He took it anyway, he could get it. But this...this was completely feral.

She was confused about what this heat was for a moment. Then it hit her. Her period.

"Oh...okay...umm you can smell that? I haven't even started yet," she said looking at him sheepishly.

He grinned, "Oh yea, I can now. It must have just come on or else I would have smelt it earlier. You smell fertile to my wolf baby. He wants to drag you into the woods and fuck you until your belly is filled with his pup," he said huskily. She got lost for a moment imagining the picture he had just painted for her.

Shaking her head to clear it. She saw his sexy ass smirk. Rolling her eyes, she cranked her car.

"Nu uh...we have given your crew enough free shows already. I will see you at home. I love you," she told him sliding her sunglasses on.

He chuckled at her. "I love you too baby." he replied before kissing her again. He stood there as she backed out of the driveway. Damn a whole lifetime of her. He couldn't wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Abjure?**

Later that night after all the food had been consumed and everyone had a full belly, for the moment at least, everyone sat down at Paul and Cat's dining room table to begin the pack meeting.

Cat and Charlie told the pack of their encounter with the detective. No one seemed to get the seriousness of the situation until Cat mentioned that she felt that Detective Goya was a native. When she said that, everyone started talking at once. Charlie seemed to be confused on the importance of her being native. Sam seeing this explained.

"Charlie, natives are very spiritual beings by nature. We tend to be a little more suspicious of things we cannot explain than most people. Plus we don't know if she was born on a reservation and if she was what their legends and beliefs entail. We just need to be careful while she is in town. We don't want her nosing around and find out things she does not need to know." he finished looking at Charlie.

Charlie understood immediately. He had been friends with Billy Black for many years and had known of his superstitions; hell the whole tribe had them if he was honest. Him being a pale face had chalked it up to mumbo jumbo crap. Now he realized it wasn't crap. He was after all sitting around a table with a pack of wolves. His daughter would soon be turned into a vampire for fuck sake.

Sam watched the chief's face as the gravity of their situation hit him. He knew that this situation with this detective could get pretty serious. He needed to keep a tight rein on his wolves. He pulled out his phone, called Jasper Whitlock's phone, and put it on speaker. Not for the sake of the pack, no, but for the humans that sat around the table.

"Hello." a smooth rich voice answered. Everyone quieted down after that, sat, and waited.

"Jasper this is Sam Uley. Something has come up today and I think you and your need to be aware of it. Plus I have some concerns regarding your rulers I would like to address with you." Sam said his voice full of alpha authority.

There was silence for a moment.

"What can I do for you Sam?" Jasper responded.

Everyone sat and listened to the conversation between their alpha and the bloodsucker in silence.

"A detective from Seattle has come down here and is asking questions about a kid that has gone missing from the area. She found a sample of his DNA at a crime scene at a warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. He is a local kid by the name of Riley Byers apparently; she has been called in from L.A. To help with the string of unexplained murders going on. The body count there is in the mid-twenties," Sam said taking a breath.

"You think this Riley guy is or was a victim of Victoria's?" Jasper asked. You could hear soft murmurs in the background. The other bloodsuckers would be able to hear every word said. Before Sam could reply, Jasper spoke again. "I don't see how this detective is a problem. He is just doing his job following up on leads. The probability of him putting two and two together and figuring out what is really going on is very slim. We have been keeping an eye on the Seattle situation. We believe this is the work of Victoria. She has to feed her army somehow. We have also noticed the number of missing people missing from that and other surrounding areas. We knew this was what was coming. So I don't see the issue. Since they haven't found the body of this Riley kid, it is safe to assume that he has been changed and is in fact a part of her army." Jasper said as if that dismissed any concern the alpha may have.

Several of the wolves were rolling their eyes at the arrogance of the leech. He did not have all the information. Yet he dismissed their concerns outright.

"Well, I would agree, but the _lady_ detective is not new to these types of deaths. _She_ was the first responding officer on the scene when your ..." Sam paused here. Not sure, what to call Edward with regards to this particular bloodsucker. "Former brother murdered Cat's mother. She recognized Cat even though it has been seven years. I'm pretty sure the scene she came upon all those years ago would have been hard to forget." Sam said an underlying tone of anger in his voice. The thought of his sister having to be a witness to all of that made his wolf want to tear up some shit. He heard a low growl across the table coming from Paul. He met his pack brother's eyes seeing the wrath of his unleashed wolf within them. He was sure his eyes held the same.

"Is she suspicious?" Jasper clipped tone came across the speaker.

"Well she is definitely curious. She did point out to me how "curious" it was that my mom's death and that of those people in Seattle had one unusual similarity. She is hanging around asking questions for a few days. So who knows what she really thinks. It bothers me more that she is native than anything else." Cat responded.

"What does her being native have to do with anything?" came Jasper reply.

Before any of the pack could respond, Peter's voice could be heard explaining about the spirituality and superstitions that most native people have. It would simply make her look outside the box and be more open to any unnatural explanations.

Cat supposed he would know having lived among her people for a time. Paul pulled her to his lap when he heard Peter's voice. He still did not trust the leech's intentions with his mate. Cat supposed she could not blame him. She did not entirely trust them either.

"Well I can see how this could pose a problem. I am concerned about the Volturi as well. I am surprised that they have not sent someone to look into all the killings here. They would know that it is a vampire behind it. I wonder what they are waiting for?" Jasper mused mostly to himself.

Sam took the opportunity to voice his concerns about their kind's leaders. "That is another concern of mine. We may have need to hurry this battle along somehow. I don't want those monster's coming here poking their noses where they do not belong. That would cause even more of a cluster fuck than we are already dealing with."

"You're right and we have been thinking of a way to draw her here quicker. If the Volturi were to come here and question her before they killed her, she would definitely tell them all about the pack. If only for vengeance sake." Jasper replied. You could hear the worry in his voice.

"We need to come up with a plan to draw her out. The sooner the better. I don't want her anywhere near here." Sam said.

Charlie looked around unsure for a moment. Paul noticed him fidgeting and asked "What is it Charlie?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "I am just wondering if you have heard anything from Carlisle with regards to my daughter," he said lowly. Sue gripped his hand in comfort. He felt he should not be asking about her in front of them. He did not know why. Everyone had been very understanding of his situation. It almost felt like a betrayal to them to ask about her.

Cat caught his eye, gave him a reassuring smile, and said "Yes Jasper...what have you heard from them? Charlie has the right to know what has been going on with Bella." Her voice was firm daring anyone around her to make a comment about it.

Everyone around the table stayed silent. Even if they did not care for the leech lover, they all loved Charlie and knew that her actions had hurt him deeply. They would begrudge him wanting knowledge of his only child.

Hearing Jasper sigh through the phone, Charlie could not help but become anxious.

"Charlie, I talked with Carlisle just yesterday and to say that she has calmed down any would be a lie. He has not changed her yet, because he feels that if he does in her present state of mind it would be like handing a bazooka to a child. His words not mine. She has so much anger and hate in her. I don't know if she will ever be free of it." You could tell he wanted to say more but he wasn't sure if he should.

Tell them Jasper. They deserve to know." They all heard Rosalie say after he paused.

Sighing he continued, "She is still very angry with Catarina. She still blames her for everything. She has told Carlisle if he does not change her that she will go to the Volturi herself and ask them to. Of course, she does not have the means to get there, but she is being quite persistent. Esme and he are doing everything they can to help her get over all of this. But it is not working."

Everyone was silent for a moment. This could become a big fucking problem. One they did not need. If she was changed, they had to watch their backs and eventually would have to kill her. If she escapes Carlisle confinement and got to the Volturi, they would find out all about the wolves and that would just not be good at all. They should have just killed her when they had the chance and took a chance that the Volturi would not see it as a slight against them.

"If she comes here with the intent to harm my mate, I'm sorry Charlie but I will not hesitate." Paul growled out leaving the rest unspoken.

Charlie shook his head sadly. He knew what would happen. He would call for her death himself if she harmed Catarina, but that did not mean his heart was not breaking even more. He had naively assumed that once she had some time away from everything she would come to her senses. But it had been almost two months now and he knew she would not change her path.

"She won't get that far. I will be watching out for her myself. Carlisle will let us know immediately if his decision has changed or if God forbid she escapes them." Peter hissed out. Causing Paul to grow loudly at him. Cat held him to her tighter to calm him. Sam gave him a stern look that said "not now"

In addition, asked Jasper "What do you propose we do about getting the red head headed this way quicker?"

There was a long silence before he answered. "We could possibly use Bella's scent to lure her in quicker. She has lost her mate so she is crazed with rage right now. She might follow her scent to a location of our choosing. It's a long shot but we should definitely try. We don't need the fucking Volturi on our asses," he told Sam.

The plan kind of sounded lame to Cat. The leech was gathering an army. An army with a purpose. Even though that purpose is not here any longer she won't care. She did not see how it a whiff of Bella's scent would deter her from her plans. What if they just went to Seattle and confronted her?

"No offense Jasper, I know you are some kind of military guy or whatever, but I don't see how this leech...uh...the red head would deter from her original plan of bringing the army here even if Bella's scent was all over the place. What about going to Seattle and confronting her? She would not be expecting it. I mean she has always had you guys on the defensive." Cat told them. She knew Jasper probably like her calling his plan lame, but it was. It was half ass and she did not see it working at all. This leech had made it her mission in life to take down the ones responsible for killing her mate, for fucks sake she has created a whole army of bloodthirsty vampires to help her achieve this. She was after more than just Bella. She was looking for a reckoning. She wanted to go out with a bang and take as many with her as she could.

"We can't risk the exposure to not only our kind but the wolves. Can you imagine a supernatural war playing out on the streets of Seattle? No, she has to come here. It is the only way to keep this shit contained." Jasper snapped out. Causing Sam and Paul to snarl at him. Which in turn had the other wolves snarling and growling.

Cat rolled her eyes and said, "Cut that shit out guys. This is not a pissing contest Jasper. I am not trying to show you up. This...woman has been scorned. I think getting Bella is only part of her plan. I think she wants to go out in a blaze of glory. I know if someone had killed my mate I would not only want revenge but I would also not want to be left standing. This is not a battle she intends to win. She just wants to cause as much death and destruction as she can before she lets herself be taken out. Consider her behavior in Seattle. All of your kind know the rules of your world correct?" She asked him.

He grudgingly replied with a terse "yes."

Leah and Kim looked at her and rolled their eyes. They were thinking the same thing. Stupid men and their egos. She supposed that would never change whether dead or alive.

Adding a little annoyance to her tone, she responded, "Well then it's safe to say she knows the rules and does not give a damn about breaking them. She has to know the Volturi know of what is going on. Luring her from Seattle with Bella's scent is not going to take her from her path. She won't fall for it. Her mind is made up and nothing will she needs to be put on the defensive for once. She won't even see y'all coming which would give us the advantage here. You could choose your battlefield." Cat finished leaning back into an amused Paul.

Sam smirked at her logic. She was right. Nothing would stop this bitch from executing her plans.

Jasper had not spoken at all yet. She had probably pissed him off. But she did not care. This was her family and she would be damned if they were going to go into this half-assed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever he spoke "Your logic is sound. We will need to do this quickly. I say we meet up tomorrow night and head towards Seattle. The logistics of it can be hashed out once we check out the situation for ourselves," he grudgingly said. She heard a chuckle come from Peter.

"Okay, well that's all we have. Let's plan to meet up at 8 pm tomorrow. We will head down there and get this shit done." Sam said. He was going to hang up the phone when Peter spoke up quickly.

"Catarina, could I please meet with you before we head down to Seattle?" he asked quietly.

Paul did not like that at all. He had already told him she had no interest in talking with him now.

"Listen bloodsucker, we may be allies on this, but I don't think for a moment that I will put up with any underhanded bullshit from you regarding my mate. I have already told you she is not interested in talking with you right now," he all but yelled at the phone.

"She can tell me herself. All I want to do is talk to her. I mean her no harm." Peter yelled back. Paul growled at him and pushed away from the table. He sat Cat on the chair and started heading towards the door before anyone could react.

Sam knowing his intent jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Paul...no man. It's okay. Calm down."

"Baby...listen to me. It's okay. Please come sit down." Cat said softly.

"This is fucking ridiculous. He needs to chill the fuck out. I am not trying to do anything. I just want to get to know her." Peter said anger coloring his voice.

"Shut up Peter." Cat said annoyed. He was not making this any easier.

Paul allowed Sam to lead him back to Cat. He picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. She kissed him and then turned to the phone. Everyone had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"Peter, I told Paul to tell you I did not want to meet up and talk with you. I am not ready to do that at this time. He is pissed not because he doesn't want me to talk with you. He is pissed because you are trying to force the issue here. He knows how I feel about this and how uncomfortable I am with it. You need to respect not only my wishes, but my mates as well. How would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot? What if someone was pushing Charlotte to do something she had every reason not to feel comfortable doing?" Cat said while stroking Paul's jaw.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"I can see your point. I meant no harm. I just want to get to know you. However, I will lay off until you are ready. Please tell me you will give some serious thought to meeting though," he pleaded.

"I will think on it. AS long as you promise not to aggravate Paul or my brother about it any longer. It is my decision and I will be the one to decide if and when," she stated firmly. She was tired of this. Every time they met to train, Paul and Sam both would come home angry and aggravated. It needed to stop.

"You have my word." Peter said.

Not too long after that the meeting ended and it was just Sam, Paul and Cat sitting in the living room.

Sam had attempted to talk with her about how Paul's wolf would be affected by her upcoming heat, but she had nipped tat shit in the bud real quick, much to Sam's relief. She guessed he felt like as acting alpha he should be the one to try to explain certain behaviors. She was not going to talk to him about her sex life though.

"I will figure it out brother bear. There is no way I am talking to you about this," she said ending the discussion before they were both damaged beyond repair.

Paul sat back on the couch with his feet plopped on the coffee table and laughed his ass off. He thought it was hilarious. He had never seen Sam so flustered. He also noticed a slightly pink tinge to his mate's cheeks.

Cat had gone into the kitchen to finish cleaning up leaving the guys to their football game and beer.

"Fuck that was awful," Sam muttered around his beer. Paul snickered to himself.

"Shut up asshole. It's not funny. I just want her well informed." Sam said defensively.

"Hey I keep her well informed. Besides I am sure there are certain things only a female will be able to tell her. She has Kim for that." Paul said taking another sip of his beer. He eyed Sam's suddenly tense form and sniffed the air. He smelled apples and cinnamon. Shit …fucking Emily.

Sam jumped up before she could knock on the door. He did not want her confronting his sister again. He had almost lost his shit the last time. He listened and heard Cat in the kitchen singing quietly to herself as she puttered around.

Opening the door, he caught Emily with her hand half raised to knock. Seeing him, she smiled brightly.

"Sam honey...I'm glad you answered and not that bitch," she said still smiling like she did not just call his sister a bitch to his face. The bitch was crazy. He did not know how the spirits thought she was his other half. They fucked up on this one. He glared at her menacingly.

"Emily, you need to keep your mouth shut about my sister. I won't tell you again. What the hell are you doing here? I told you I would come around to satisfy the bond and that was it. I also told you to never come here again," he said getting more pissed.

Back in the living room, Paul listened to every word. He hated Emily Young. She was the most horrible woman he had ever met, next to Bella Swan of course. He turned as Cat came out of the kitchen bringing them more beer. Looking around she asked, "Where's Sam?"

Pulling her into his lap, he replied, "Emily is at the door. He answered it before she could knock. He did not want you to have to listen to her bullshit again." he was sniffing her neck.

Cat frowned. She did not like Sam being alone with Emily. She did not trust her. She knew Sam was more than capable of taking care of himself. But after the last time she showed up here and slapped him, well Cat was not having that. Sam let her beat on him. He could not physically stop her due to the imprint bond. He had to let her to whatever she wanted to him.

She and Paul had been in their room when she noticed he had stopped in the middle of the room and became tense. By the time he had told her what was going on and she had flew down the stairs, Emily had left already. Sam had held her to him as she tried to get out of the door and kick her ass.

She sat on Paul now with a frown. He noticed it of course and said, "If she starts wailing on him I will tell you right away okay babe?" He would too. She needed a good ass whooping and Sam did not deserve that shit. He knew if Cat went for Emily that Sam's wolf would not do anything. His bond with his sister meant more to the wolf than his own imprint. The wolf did not like Emily at all. It was as if he did not even acknowledge it. He of course still felt the pain associated with being away from her, but the wolf just chose to ignore it. The man however was not physically able to do so.

They heard the yelling start.

"How dare you defend that trailer trash to me? I am supposed to mean more to you than some two-bit whore. I bet her mother was a whore as well. That's probably why that leech attacked her."

Paul viciously snarled. Cat was fighting to get out of his arms. They both heard a gurgle sound coming from the entryway. Paul looked to Cat and stood up, placing her on her own feet. He had a feeling Sam had had enough. Oh, shit.

Striding briskly into the entryway with Cat hot on his heels, he saw that Sam had picked Emily up by her throat and was snarling at her. Paul sat there stunned unable to believe what he was seeing. Even though he had wanted to do that to her many times he could not let Sam do this. He would regret it later.

He would beat himself up over this for the rest of his life. Every bit of hate and disgust was there on his face. She had finally pushed him to fucking far and Paul knew he would kill her if he did not step in.

He walked over and said in a soothing voice "Sam, man she's not worth it. Cat is fine she's right here man. Come on let her go. You will regret this later."

Sam did not even bat an eye. He knew exactly what he was doing and he oddly felt completely in control of himself. All he had to do was move his hand slightly one way or the other and he could snap her neck like a fucking twig. He was so fucking sick of her. He hated her with a passion that matched nothing else. His wolf was silent. He would not interfere if Sam, the man, wanted to permanently silence his would be imprint.

"I am fine Paul. I have never felt better. I am just going to teach this bitch a lesson. All that ever comes out of that little mouth of hers is venom. Isn't that right sweetheart? You like to be ugly and nasty don't you?" his voice had taken on a sing song quality that quite frankly freaked both Paul and Cat the fuck out. Emily's face was becoming a bluish color. Time was definitely running out here. They had to get this shit under control.

"Brother Bear...just let her go. She isn't worth the mess we'd have to clean up if you snapped her neck now." Cat said firmly. There was no time for coddling. Besides she had a feeling that Sam really wasn't feeling all that out of control.

"No peanut. She has opened her mouth for the last time about you. I will not tolerate her shit any longer. And you know what? My wolf is in agreement with me. He has not said a word," he said almost giddy. Cat was really starting to get concerned. Emily was seconds from passing out or worse and Sam was acting like there was nothing going on except a friendly little chat.

"Sam, put her down. You are not a murderer. Don't let her win that way. She can't hurt you or me unless we let her." Cat said walking up to him despite Paul low warning to stay back.

He had never seen Sam this way and he was scared. He pulled his phone debating on who to call. He decided and dialed, all the while keeping a close eye on his mate. He knew Sam would not intentionally hurt her, but Sam was not his self right now.

"No I don't think I will. This little bitch would just come back repeatedly like a mother-fucking cockroach. You know what sis, I think the bond is broke or something. This should be causing me physical pain to do this to her, but I feel nothing. Do you think it's broken?" he asked conversationally. Cat just looked at him and then back at a now semi-conscious Emily. He must be loosening his hold on her periodically, because otherwise she would have already been out or worse dead. He shook her a bit reviving her.

"I don't know Sam, but you need to stop this. Come on. I hate the bitch yea, but I don't want her dead." she said. She looked back at Paul. He was talking on the phone. Hopefully someone was coming to help out here. She knew Paul could get Emily away from him, but not without her getting hurt worse or killed. Sam had all the cards here and she did not know how in the hell they were going to talk him down.

"Emily, your sorry aren't you? You won't come around no more will you?" Cat all but yelled at her.

Emily's eyes went wide as she looked at Sam and shook her head. She was more frightened than she had ever been in her life. She knew she had pushed him too far. She was wishing now she had just stayed at home. She was an idiot.

"Nope...sorry Emily, it's too late for that shit." he said snidely.

Fuck...Fuck...Fuck...Cat looked back at Paul with a "would you help me already look" he shook his head at her and motioned to the back door. She saw a shadow walking up on the deck. She looked to Paul who had just hung his phone up and was moving to her side.

"Leah" he mouthed silently. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. He called Leah? She supposed it could work. She knew her brother loved her more than almost anything else.

She watched as Leah walked into her house her eyes taking in the situation. She saw a smirk appear briefly on her face before it was replaced by a scowl.

"Samuel Uley! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she bit out loudly. He jerked his head around at her voice and he grinned widely at her.

"Lee -lee...I'm glad you here. You can help. I know you hate this bitch just as much as I do," he said giving her a wink.

Cat felt like she was officially in the twilight zone. Paul was not too far behind her.

Emily was still dangling from his big hands, her eyes had gotten so wide when Leah had spoken.

"I hate her even more than that Sam baby and as much as I would like to snap her fucking neck, I will pass." Leah replied nonchalantly. Not saying anything else. You could tell she was enjoying Emily's fear and pain though. Paul once told her that they could smell things like fear and excitement. She had no idea, but they did share their bodies with a mythical being so who knows right.

Sam winked at her again and said, "Don't you worry baby, I got this for you."

"What the fuck baby. I thought you were getting help." Cat hissed out to her mate who had tucked her into his side tightly. This shit was crazy and he was not about to let his girl get caught in the cross fire.

"I thought Leah could make him stop. He loves her like no other. If you could not do it, then the only other person that came to mind was her." Paul said defensively.

"Leah, you are not helping any. Would you please get him to stop before Emily stops breathing?" Cat hissed out to her.

Leah rolled her eyes at her sister and started to move to where Sam had Emily. "Please if he wanted to kill her she would be dead. He's just teaching her a lesson," she said coming up alongside of Sam. She observed his hand around her cousin's throat as if it were a science experiment. Emily looked to her with pleading eyes. Leah just chuckled at her.

"I don't give a shit. Make him stop or I am not feeding any of you assholes ever again." Cat said getting really pissed now.

Both Leah and Sam's head whipped around at that threat. Cat crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot, one hip thrust out slightly. She was pissed.

Sam let Emily go immediately. She fell to the ground choking and sputtering her hands to her throat.

"I can't believe you two. What the fuck was that about? Are y'all the wolf equivalent of Bonnie and Clyde?" Cat said through gritted teeth. Paul had been trying to keep his laughter at bay since his mate had threatened to not feed either of them. The looks on their faces were hilarious. When Sam let her go with the threat of no food hanging over him, he could not stop himself. His laughter boomed out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That was all it took. The threat of no food?" he asked Sam between peals of laughter. Cat glared at him. He tried to stop but he couldn't. This had to have been one of the strangest nights he had ever had.

"I'm sorry baby...but damn, food?" he said snorting.

"Hey man, I love her food. What can I say?" Sam shrugged.

Cat finally lost it. How dare they. He had scared the shit out of her. She honestly thought he was going to kill this bitch in her house and now everyone was acting like it was no big deal.

"You ass. I thought you were going to kill her. And you," she yelled out pointing at Leah. Leah backed up a little in fear. Paul lost it again seeing Leah scared of his mate. Holding his stomach, he tried in vain to stop.

"You did not help matters at all. What the hell were you thinking?" she said. Before Leah could respond, she stomped over to Emily and pulled her up by the hair. Emily's eyes were filled with fear.

"I as a member of the Uley family abjure you Emily Young. You have no more ties to the pack; you have no more ties to this reservation. You will no longer have any ties to my family in anyway." Cat proclaimed. Emily looked at her as if she had literally ripped something out of her.

The others were looking on in shock. What the fuck?

"You will not remember anything about the pack. You will leave here and go back to your people and you will never come here again." Cat finished.

Emily had a dazed look on her face. Cat let go of her hair and she fell back to the ground. Sam looked at his sister in awe.

"What did you just do?" he asked shakily. Leah and Paul were confused. What the hell just happened?

"She is no longer your problem Sam. Let her leave. She will be gone by tomorrow night." Cat replied her voice still laced with anger. She didn't know what she had just done either, but whatever it was she felt power flowing through her. She knew they would never see Emily again, just like she also knew Sam would not need to ask the spirits to break his imprint. She felt their bond snap in half. It was as if it had never existed.

Emily jumped up and ran out the door. Cat shut the door and went into the living room, leaving three very shaken and stunned wolves in her wake.

They followed her and sat down. Paul sat beside her pulling her close. Leah and Sam sat together in one of the big chairs. They all looked to her in question.

"What the fuck was that?" Leah finally asked.

"I don't know. It just came over me. I was so mad and tired of this particular situation it just came out. It felt right to do it at that time. It's like an energy of some sort was running through my body. I knew what I had to do. I don't know how I knew I just did." she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What kind of energy? What was that word you used? Abjure? When you said it, I felt the ties I had to her snap. They're gone." Sam said a sense of freedom he had not felt since before he wolfed out came over him. He was free indeed. Free of the misery that had plagued him since he had imprinted on the bitch.

"I heard it on True Blood. Alcide, the werewolf abjured his mate Debbie Pelt from him," she told them serious. They all just looked at her in disbelief. What?

"Are you fucking kidding me? You got it from a TV show about werewolves and vampires?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Yeah I did." Cat said shrugging as if it was no big deal. There was silence again before all three of them busted out laughing. Cat looked at them through narrowed eyes. They continued to laugh so hard, they were falling of their seats. She huffed and stood up. Paul weakly tried to grab her.

"Baby don't be mad." he said through his laughter. She huffed again and headed for the stairs.

"Sis, we aren't laughing at you. Come back here." Sam said trying to collect himself.

Cat headed up the stairs. She stopped at the top and looked back at them. "Whatever, you may think it's funny but it just saved all of our asses from having to deal with Emily Young for the rest of our lives. Paul, you can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." She said before she headed into the room. Right before she closed their door she heard Paul yell out "Oh hell no" She smiled and went and prepared for bed. She knew she would be seeing him before too long. She would let him in too. After all punishing him was punishing herself.

**Somewhere in South America**

He had been running for seven years. He had not been able to phase human since that horrible night. His guilt knew no bounds. He should have never left her. He was a sorry excuse for a man. She had begged on her knees no less, for him to stay. For her. For their child.

He could not stay. He was no good then and he was even worse now. She was his imprint, but she did not know his weakness. She thought him strong and brave when they had first met. But she did not know the demon's that chased him.

In the beginning, when it was him and her, they had been so happy. He had never felt anything like it. He would have sworn on his life he would never have been able to leave her. Her family had not approved, but she did not care. He was her lifeline, as she was his. When he had heard the faint heart beat from within her, he had been so happy. He could not wait to see her swollen with his child.

But the demons came calling once more and they were stronger than the wolf. He supposed Old Quil would say the demons had beat his wolf down enough to control him. He did not know, all he knew was that they were more important than anything else in his life. Even if deep down he was fighting the demon's for control, he knew he would not win. They would take him again. They would take him from her and his unborn child, just as they took him from his only son. He loved his son. He was there when he was brought into the world screaming mad. He held him to him and breathed in his scent. He would know it anywhere. Even now. He hated to leave his son. But the demons had come a calling. He could not resist. He was a coward. He left his young son and his wife without a second thought. Years later, he would repeat the same pattern.

He had been under the wolf's thumb for seven years now. He knew the demons were gone. He knew they would never be able to get a hold of him or his wolf again. His wolf had been pissed when he was finally strong enough to take back control. He had punished the man. The night the wolf's mate had been viciously murdered, he had been insane with rage. After he had chased the leech for miles and miles, he had run back to his mate's house. The wolf had a pup to see about. The man was struggling against the beast. He was scared to meet the pup. The man was weak. He had been in charge for far too long. The wolf would not relinquish control again. He pushed the man down roughly.

Once they had gotten back to the house, the humans had taken the pup. He followed her scent to the police station. He waited on the outskirts of town, listening with his superior hearing. His pup had not uttered a word. She had not cried. Not one sound came from her. He knew she was in shock. She should have never seen what she had. The beast growled at the man again. He should have never left them unprotected. He wanted to rip into the man. Tear his skin from his bones. Their mate was gone. The only thing left was their pups. Suddenly the wolf could not handle his rage anymore. He took off running. Pounding his paws into the earth, he ran as fast as he could. His pain and rage so overwhelming he could hardly think of nothing else.

So the man and wolf continued to run for years. Stopping only to feed. During this time, the wolf beat the demons out of the man. The man was too weak to take control again. He became a wild crazed thing.

The part that had been human slowly diminished as he allowed the wolf take over. He did not care about anything; He allowed the pain to consume him until he was no longer a man, but a wild animal.

One day the wolf sensed something. He felt the spirits surround him. He was deep into the jungles of South America, although he did not know this.

The spirits of his ancestors approached the wolf. Their voices were whispers on the wind to him. They showed him his pups. They showed him how his pups had found each other. He saw his son for the first time in so many years. He had turned into such a strong, proud man. His daughter was just as beautiful as her mother. He saw them bonding. He saw it all. The spirits took the visions away despite his growls of rage. They told him that his pups needed him. That he needed to go to them. The wolf did not hesitate; he took off in the direction of his original home. His pups needed him. The man however knew it would not be that easy. He had much to make up for.

Thousands of miles away in a small town a man and a woman were jolted awake. Hearts racing, sweat pouring off them.

The woman looked to her mate, reassuring herself that he was still there. The man looked around his room searching for something. They both had felt an electric current run through them. Something was coming and it would be here soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead**

Paul and the rest of the pack were headed to meet the leeches so they could head down to Seattle.

They were all just ready to get this shit over with. This bitch had been hanging over their head for months and they were sick of it.

Paul had left a worried Cat at home. He had taken her on the island in the kitchen hard and fast and had held her afterwards whispering words of comfort and assurance. She had been distressed with their leaving. She knew it had to be done. She just was so worried. What if something happened to one of them? What if Paul got hurt or worse killed? She would not be able to stand it. She had never been a clingy woman, but the thought of losing her Paul had her holding on to him for dear life.

Sam had stood there and watched his sister clinging to her mate. He wished he could ease some of her concern. Paul was whispering assurances to her and he knew he meant them. He would do whatever he had to to get back to her unharmed. But the truth was that in battle you just never knew. This had been the first time he had seen her come undone since she had come into their lives. It rattled him a little. She was always so self-assured and confident, even when it came to serious life threatening matters.

Paul noticing his alpha's reaction over his mate's worry, nodded his head to the front door. Letting him know he would handle this.

After he had gone, Paul pulled her to face him. "Baby, I love you and I will do everything in my power to get back to you. Don't worry so much. Remember I told you I was the enforcer? This is what I do. I will be alright and so will Sam," he told her rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She stared back at him with her tear filled big blue eyes. He almost lost his shit right then. Never did he ever want to see that look on her face again. So he did the only thing he could, he picked her up so she was eye level with him and crashed his mouth to hers fiercely. Trying to show her with his mouth what he could not get across to her verbally. She grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and clung to him desperately. Moaning his name, she arched her body in such a way that her already heated core rubbed his growing erection. She wanted him to ravish her. To make her forget what they were all about to do.

"Fuck me baby...right here...right now." she panted out as he nipped his mark on her shoulder. He nearly came undone with her words. He sat her on the kitchen island while he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. Reaching down he ripped her sleep shorts and panties off in one rough tug. She felt her juices flowing down her leg at his rough display. As her scent permeated the air, he started growling in satisfaction. Nothing smelled as good as his girl's arousal. Ripping her shirt off as well, he leaned his head down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He bit down hard, causing her to cry out with pleasure and a tinge of pain. Pushing her back on the counter, he undid his pants to let his already straining hard on free. She watched as he stroked it a few times and then buried it inside of her very wet heat.

"Fuck" they both grunted out. He set a wild and frenzied pace. She met him thrust for thrust. The need to consume one another was so strong they were completely oblivious to anything or anyone outside of their bubble of ecstasy. Had Cat known that most of the pack was in fact in her front yard and could hear every moan, she would probably have been a little embarrassed. But just like everything else with regards to her man, she was blissfully unaware.

"That's right baby...grip my cock...who's pussy is this Catarina?" Paul growled out, thrusting so deeply she was seeing stars. She wasn't able to form a single coherent thought as he hit that spot inside of her over and over. Her head was thrown back her eyes closed, lips parted. "Whose is it Catarina?" He growled out as he continued to pound into her as his mouth circled around her breast, flicking his tongue out rhythmically and then biting down gently.

Hearing him use full name she screamed "Yours" as she reached her first peak. Her hips bucked wildly against his in an effort to prolong the sweet torture.

He flipped her around and laid her face first into the counter. She shivered as her naked breast came in contact with the cool counter. He reached down and grabbed her ass, spreading her open. Her puckered entrance called to him, another time he thought. He ran his thumb along her spine and over her back entrance and down her slit collecting the juices that were steadily coming out of her. He raised his thumb to his mouth and groaned at the taste. _Delicious._

She had moaned out when his thumb ran over the entrance to her ass. She had never done that before, had never had the desire to, but she knew if he wanted to, she would. Besides his thumb felt so good, she fought the urge to push back. As if he knew her train of thought he

"You like that baby? ...you want me to take you there? Oh god...I want to so bad...mmmm something to look forward to." He said at the same time he thrust into her pussy.

"Paul" she screamed out as he assaulted her from behind. He grabbed her hair fisting it in his hand and yanking a little roughly. She cried out in pleasure. What was he doing to her? She did not know if she could take anymore. The pleasure was almost too much to handle.

"That's right baby scream my name...God I love you Cat...I just can't explain..." he trailed off. He had no words...

She knew he was close and she wanted to come with him. She reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Her hand grazed over his length, wet with her juices. He moaned out huskily and started pounding her harder than he had ever before. His thrust were leaving her breathless. She was surprised he had not split her in half with his thrusts. But just like he was made for her she was made for him, body and all.

"Come on baby...fuck me...you feel my hand? I feel your balls slapping my ass baby...I want you to come with me okay." she panted out. Gripping the counter with one hand while the other worked her clit and slid along his length.

Hearing those dirty words, come out of her mouth had him shooting his seed deep inside of her. He came with a roar of her name. She followed soon after, clenching around him causing him to surprisingly, come again. His hips continued to buck wildly as he emptied his second orgasm into her. His teeth bit down on the back of her neck breaking the skin. He had marked her again.

She lay on the counter, Paul laying over her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her, both of them panting for air.

"I did not think it was possible for our sex to get any better, but damn baby..." he said standing up and pushing his now softened cock back into his shorts. He helped her up off the counter. He had ripped all of her clothes so she just stood there naked. He did not look to long or otherwise he would not be leaving tonight. He never seem to get enough of her.

"I know right? What the hell was that? You marked me again." she stated the last part.

He grinned sheepishly at her. "I know...you're okay right? I could not help myself...I'm sorry." he said pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. His wolf had demanded he mark her again.

She pulled back and looked into his beautiful gray eyes. "Don't you ever apologize for that again. Trust me, I did not mind." She said giving him a saucy wink. He slapped her bare ass causing her to yelp.

Chuckling he said "Don't give me free reign baby...you have no idea what I want to do to you." He picked up his shirt and pulled it over her head. He wouldn't need it anyway.

She pulled it to her nose and took a deep breath. Smiling she looked up at him "I love your smell..."

"Likewise baby." he murmured into her hair. Here comes the hard part, leaving her.

"I have to go baby. They guys are waiting for me." he told her his face turning serious.

She gripped his back pulling him to her. She knew she had to let him go, but it was so damn hard. This is one of the downfalls to having a protector as a mate.

"I know...just promise me you will be careful and come back to me. You promise me Paul. You have never broken a promise to me, so I know if you promise you will come back." her voice was muffled by his chest where she had planted her face.

He sighed. He hated this shit. He hated to worry her. He hated to see anything on her face but a smile.

"I promise baby...I promise…" he told her quietly. With one last passionate kiss, he turned and headed for the door. Cat was right behind him.

She came out on the porch and saw the whole pack there. Leah and Brady would be staying behind to guard the rez. They weren't too happy to be left out the action. Cat was secretly glad that at least two of her family would be out of the fray.

Sam walked over and hugged her tightly. "We'll be back soon. Don't worry." he whispered to her, kissing her hair.

She mentally rolled her eyes. Of course, she would worry. After each member of the pack had said their goodbyes, they all headed to the woods. Paul looked back once he was at the tree line and held his hand up in a small wave, then closed it over his heart. She teared up and did the same. Watching him until she could not see him anymore.

She turned and saw Leah and Brady looking at her with amusement.

"What" she snapped out, stomping back in the house.

"Nothing, just you and Paul are fucking kinky." Leah said smirking at her.

Cat did not even turn around. She pulled out the items she needed to make beef stew with and got started.

"You have no idea." Cat said giving her a wink. Brady who had followed both of them in sat at the island red faced.

"Could you ladies please not discuss this with me here? I get enough of this shit from the pack mind. I can't see either of you in that way. It's just so wrong." Brady whined.

The girls just laughed at him.

"So tell me my sister...how did it go last night with Sam?" Cat asked. Even though Sam had grabbed her coming down the stairs this morning in an exuberant hug to thank her for getting rid of the wicked witch of La Push, she had no idea how it had gone down between him and Leah.

Leah got this dreamy quality to her face. Cat rolled her eyes. _Oh God_...she thought.

"Well we talked for a while and then decided we would take it slow," she said grabbing a cookie before Cat could smack her hand.

"Take it slow? Are you kidding me? What the hell for? You guys have been taking it slow for three years now." Cat said cutting up the veggies for her stew.

"Yeah, three years of hate and anger do not a good start to a relationship make." she replied around a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

"Please the only thing on Sam's mind this morning when he phased was Leah this and Leah that...Just get it on already before you both drive us nuts." Brady said around a mouth full of cookies.

Leah and Cat just looked at him.

Noticing everything got quiet; Brady looked up from snatching two more cookies and noticed the girls staring at him.

"What?"

Cat shook her head and walked over snatching the cookies from him. "Can you at least act like you have some manners?"

He huffed like a small child would. "Fine...can I have my cookies back?" he turned is big chocolate eyes on her. She was a sucker for them he knew. She grinned and handed him his cookies back.

Leah snorted, "You're too easy on them," she said while snatching another cookie. Cat held up her knife and pointed it at her. Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Cat, if I imprint and I don't like her will you abjure her for me?" Brady asked. His head was now stuck in the fridge searching for some milk to wash his cookies down with.

"I don't think it works that way Brady." Turning her stew down to simmer, she handed him a glass for his milk. "But if she is bad I will do my best okay." She told him ruffling his hair. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm heading out for patrol," he said walking out the back door.

"Howl if you need me pup." Leah yelled to him. He answered by pulling his shorts off and giving her a smirk over his shoulder. Both Cat and Leah turned away quickly.

You could hear his laughter as he took off.

Once the wolves had met up with Jasper and his crew they had went over a tentative battle plan. Depending of course on how they found the situation once, they got there. Paul already missed Cat. He knew he had left her in good hands with Leah and Brady, but he still worried for her.

_Me too_~ Sam agreed hearing his thoughts.

I _have never seen her so upset before, even when she confronted that sick fuck Edward, I didn't like it._ ~ Jake said coming into the conversation.

_I know...she is usually so strong and unwavering_ ~ Quil put his two cents in.

_We are all she has now. She doesn't want to lose any of us. She will be okay Paul, she has a warriors heart _~ Jared

He knew she would be. She was his imprint. She had to be strong. He also knew she needed com fort only he could give her from time to time. With that thought, his mind traveled through their sexual romp this morning. He felt himself stirring at the pictures whirling in his head. A thigh, her ass in the air waiting for his attention.

_Man stop that shit_~ Sam yelled through his mind. The pack got a picture of a human Sam throwing up repeatedly. Several chuckles could be heard from the pack.

_Oh come on Sam, it's not that bad. Although I do have to say, Cat sure does have a potty mouth on her._ ~ Embry interjected laughing.

_Okay guys get your head in the game, we are almost there. Everyone phase back until we have a definite idea of what we are dealing with_.~ Sam said his alpha authority ringing through the mind of all pack members.

Their group of vampires and wolves stopped at the edge of the warehouse district just in the tree line.

"I can smell them from here. Fuck that shit stinks." Seth said wrinkling his nose. It was true; the scent of leech was so heavy in the air, that it took everything in Paul not to gag.

"You guys don't smell much better. But you're right, there is a heavy concentration of vampires here. I bet this is where they are headquartered at." Jasper said looking out over the many warehouses in front of them. They were in the seedier part of Seattle, so there wasn't a lot of traffic. Just your typical prostitutes and junkies who had no home to go to. They should be able to keep under the radar unless the bitch pulled some stupid shit.

"Peter and I will go in for surveillance. We need to be sure of what warehouse they are in. How many etc…" Jasper said to everyone.

Jake was about to speak and as if reading his mind Jasper said "If one of you guys come they will notice your scent right away. We have the element of surprise on our side right now, so I don't want to chance it." he looked over to Sam for confirmation that he was on board with this. Sam nodded his head slightly. Jasper was right we could not chance them getting a whiff of us. Victoria knew our smell well and the minute she caught on to us, she would pull her disappearing act.

The wolves and the rest of the leeches hung out in the woods, keeping an eye on any incoming traffic, while Jasper and Peter left.

It seemed like no time at all before they were back.

"It seems the majority of her army is bunkered down in that warehouse over there, I would say there are about forty of them." he said pointing out a rundown medium sized building. "We overheard one of them talking to someone named Riley. He could be our guy that went missing from Forks. Anyway, there are no rooms off of the main one they seemed to have congregated in. We will surround the building from all sides. A wolf needs to be with one or more of us to help stifle the scent. After each unit is in place, I will give the signal to unleash hell." Jasper said. You could hear the authority in his voice. He was a military man after all.

"Remember how we trained. They will be surprised so they will come at you erratically. Don't let them get their arms around you. Come from the side." Peter reminded them.

The wolves were pretty badass. Paul was better than most. He was savage in his fighting. He did not hesitate at all. Which was good. You hesitate you die. Forty newborns were nothing to sneeze at. Add in any training Victoria might have given them and it could get out of hand really quick. What they lacked in numbers they made up for in experience. This would have to see them through.

"What about the red head?" Jared asked. He was itching to kill some leeches but he also knew their main objective was to take her out.

"If she is anywhere near here, she will show up. If not we will have to track her. Regardless we have to take care of these before the Volturi get involved." Jasper said. Sometimes he really hated not having Alice's visions or Edward's mind reading, they would have come in handy right about now. But he would rather go in blind than to have them back on this earth again. Sick fuckers.

After the wolves paired off with Jasper's people, they took off. The moved through the streets with no sound. Trying to stay out of sight of any humans that might be around.

Paul followed Peter and Jake around to the side of the warehouse that faced an alleyway. Once the signal was given that everyone was in place, Jasper gave his and they went tearing through the doors and windows. Sam and Jasper had come through the wall.

To say the newborns were surprised was an understatement. They looked around finding themselves surrounded by hissing vampires and snarling horse sized wolves. Before they could react, the wolves lunged ripping and tearing whatever they could as their canines went through the newborns like a knife through butter.

Paul had come up alongside of one who was giving Charlotte a beat down and ripped him from her. His massive teeth sank into his neck and he ripped his head off, throwing it to the other side of the building. Seeing another one coming at him crouched ready to attack, Paul crouched in his fighting stance and jumped, phasing midair. His human hands wrapped around the leeches throat and jerked his head off. He threw it in the ever-growing pile before he phased back again.

Sam had just finished another leech off when he felt the air rush out of his lungs. A sharp pain pierced him causing his wolf to whelp loudly. A newborn had gotten his arms around him and was squeezing the life out of him. He kicked back at him trying to get him to turn him loose. The newborn held on squeezing him tighter, he fell sideways to the ground trapping the leech under him, causing him to cry out in pain. _Take that fucker,_ Sam thought.

Peter was looking around at all the destroyed vampires. _What a waste of life, _he thought. The bitch needs to be put down just for that. He looked to his comrades fighting the last of the newborns off. They had won this battle. He saw that Jasper had the guy he had recognized from earlier by the throat and was talking to him. He looked for Paul and saw him rip another head off. He was safe, good.

He accounted for everyone but Sam. Panic started rising in him. His eyes darted around the dirty warehouse trying to locate him. He had to find him. Cat would be destroyed if something happened to him. He saw the shadow of a wolf struggling on the ground to break free of something. At vampire speed he was over there in a second. Sam had a newborn pinned under him. The newborn had his arms wrapped around him tightly causing Sam to growl out in pain. He could tell the vampire was in serious pain as well, trying to get out from under the giant wolf was proving to be a problem for him.

Right before the vampire was about to bite down on Sam's shoulder, Peter picked Sam up with one hand and grabbed the newborn with the other pulling him away from him. Sam let out a high-pitched yelp as the vampire reared back and punched him in his injured side. Peter sat Sam down while still holding the young vampire, who was hissing and snarling at him.

"I don't think so fucker," he said right before he ripped him to pieces. He turned to a now human Sam. He was lying on the ground in obvious pain.

"Let me have a look at you." Peter said

"I'm fine man, just a few broken ribs. They need to be set before I start healing," he hissed out in pain.

Peter called Paul over to help hold him. The rest of their group followed with the exception of Emmett and Jasper. They were still questioning the Riley guy. Rose got to his side first.

"Shit...I bet that hurts huh," she said to an unamused Sam.

"Just a little." he gritted out with a glare. She just chuckled. It seems warfare gets little Rosie going.

"Hang on man; I'm going to hold you while Paul sets the ribs. It looks as if you barely escaped a punctured lung." Peter said grabbing a hold of Sam tightly.

Paul looked to the gaping hole in his brother's side. He could see his rib cage and a portion of his lungs. Thanks God they healed quickly or else this would have been bad news. Reaching his hand inside of his rib cage, he took the ribs that had been snapped in half and held them together as they slowly fused. He did the same with the other three that had been snapped. They all watched as fist the puncture in his lung healed and then again as his skin began to fuse back together. Sam stayed quiet the whole time. He knew that shit hurt though. He was proud of him for taking like a man.

After a moment Sam looked around at his fellow combatants and smirked, "Can we please keep this from Leah and Cat? They won't let me out of their site for a week."

Paul shook his head laughing along with Peter. "Hell no man...Do you know what she would do to me if she found out and I did not tell her. Nope...you're on your own brother. Besides I thought you would like to have Leah all up on you," he told him smirking.

The pack laughed at that. They heard screaming coming from Jasper's direction and headed that way.

Paul and Jake helped Sam to his feet. It hurt like a bitch, but he could stand and walk pretty much on his own. He was just a little sluggish.

"What do we have here?" Peter singed songed out as they approached the pissed off vampire. Emmett was holding him from behind while Jasper had his throat. Jasper's eyes were pitch black. He was in major mode.

"We might have us a little canary Captain. He's being a little stubborn right now, but I think he will sing for us eventually." Jasper said in a menacing voice. You could see the fear in the younger vampire eyes. He knew he was not getting out of here alive.

"I don't know anything." he whined

"Sure ya do...and you are going to tell us where Victoria is." Jasper spit out. He was tired of this game.

He wanted to be through with this shit for good.

From the front of the warehouse they heard

"Put him the fuck down. All of you get your hands up now."

Everyone froze. What the fuck? They all turned towards the voice of their intruder. It was a tall thin woman with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was very beautiful. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and heels matched with a red blouse. _Very sexy_, Jasper thought to himself.

"I said drop him cowboy. Do you think this is a water gun I have here? I won't tell you again." she growled out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that darlin," he said. She frowned at him, took aim and shot his leg.

Of course, it did not even penetrate his marble skin. It just bounced off him as if it was nothing.

"What the fuck?" she whispered out in shock. Jasper smirked at her.

Sam had a bad feeling that this was Detective Goya. She fit his sister description to a tee. Fuck...what now? He spoke quickly to everyone mentioning her name. Several curses could be heard.

"Fuck is right ma'am. I will be with you in a moment. I have to take care of this first." Jasper drawled out. He should be panicking that a human, much less a police human had walked in on their little foray. But fuck if he was.

Embry and Quil had walked over to her slowly, with their hands raised. She aimed the gun at them. It made them stop. Sure, they could not be killed this way, but that shit would hurt like a motherfucker.

"Don't come any closer." she spat out. You couldn't tell but she was nervous as fuck. How did that bullet bounce off the sexy blond guy? _Sexy...really Nik...Get it together girl. _She thought to herself.

"Listen Detective we aren't going to hurt you. We just can't let you leave. There is a whole lot of shit going on here that you don't know about. We will gladly tell you after my friend over there takes care of some last minute housekeeping." Quil said moving closer. She held the gun steady on him.

"What the fuck are you?" she asked

"Well that would be part of the explanation. But we are not the bad guys here okay?" he said doing his best to show her he was being truthful. She eyed him for a moment and was about to say something else when she heard what sounded like metal being torn apart. She looked in the direction of the cowboy and her jaw dropped. _Huh?_

Quil and Embry took this as their chance to grab her. She tried fighting them but really, they were wolves with super human strength not much she could do.

"Don't hurt her." Jasper called out not even looking their way.

Peter whipped his head around to look at his brother. Hmmm...interesting...

His attention was drawn away by Paul doubling over in pain. _What the hell?_

Sam ran to him; panic in his eyes "What is it? Is it Cat?"

Paul gripped his middle, the pain so intense. He knew it was his imprint. She was in danger, she was hurt. Fuck. With a roar that shook the rafters, he started running towards the door, phasing mid stride.

Sam and the other wolves quickly followed. Rose, Peter and Emmett were out after them in a flash.

Nik stood there now alone wondering if maybe she needed to take some time off. She had just seen several men turn into giant sized wolves and a man and a woman blur past her so fast she doubted her own eyes.

Jasper and Charlotte were the only one's left in the building. They made quick work of Riley, having found out all he knew, which wasn't much. They lit the newborns on fire and it wasn't long before the building itself started to catch.

Jasper made his way quickly to the stunned Nik and grabbed her throwing her on his back.

"Hang on Darlin." he said as he blurred down the street and into the forest at vampire speed. Charlotte was following a small grin on her face. Things were about to get interesting.

Halfway home Jared started feeling the pain of his imprint. Being phased the pack knew immediately. They pushed themselves faster than they had ever before. Sam worried about his sister and Leah...what the hell had happened.

I don't know, but if someone has hurt her~ Paul snarled out.

We will get there~ Jake

I will kill the motherfucker~ Jared gasped out in pain.

Coming into La Push they smelled the redhead's scent.

Fuck~ Paul gritted out pushing himself so fast he was ahead of the rest with the exception of Peter and Jared, with Sam not too far behind. His injuries were healed pretty much, but he was still not a hundred percent.

They followed the scent to a clearing not far from Paul's house. There sat Cat and Kim naked and tied together in the middle. Paul was about to charge in when Sam halted him.

Hang on man, this is not right~ Sam

Fuck that Sam, that's my woman in there~ Paul yelled out

I want her safe just as much, but we have to be smart here, what if she has something rigged or planned to hurt them if we go jumping in their? ~ Sam said looking at Paul through his wolf's eyes.

Paul whimpered. Fuck, he was right. He felt Peter tapping his shoulder. He turned and Peter motioned for him to phase. Everything in Paul said to stay in his wolf form. His enemy was threatening his mate.

"What" he barked out lowly. He was pissed that his mate was in danger, he was pissed that she was naked for all to see, he was pissed at the tears he saw running down her face, he was just pissed. His vision was going red.

"She' on the other side of the clearing about a mile out. We need to draw her down, she's taken to the trees," he said his rage filled black eyes looking up. Paul followed his line of sight and he saw a touch of red blending in with the trees. Bitch.

"Okay, Sam you stay here with Seth and watch the girls. We will span out on the sides and behind her and force her down. Can you climb trees Peter?" Paul said an evil smirk coming across his face.

Peter smiled back just as menacingly and nodded.

"Yes, we can." Jasper answered as he came into sight. He had brought the cop with him. Just fucking great.

"What the fuck Jasper?" Paul snarled out.

Jasper swung her off his back. She held onto him for a moment while getting her bearings. Looking around she was surrounded by wolves and naked native men. Now she knew she was not in her right mind. She looked past the one that had spoken to her ride and saw two woman tied together naked in a clearing. She gasped "What the fuck." she said walking forward to help them.

Paul grabbed her by the arm roughly, as Jared growled at her. Jasper hissed at Paul to let her go. Paul ignored him and looked into the woman's eyes.

"That out there is my world. If you go, in there not only will you get yourself killed but you will also get her killed. You stay put. Don't try any fancy police shit here. That shit won't work here. You understand me?" he shook her roughly. She looked into his eyes and saw all the rage and anger, but she also saw the fear and worry. She slowly nodded her head. He released her and she walked slowly back towards her blond cowboy. _Oh now he's your's Nik.._.she thought to herself as blondie grabbed her and placed her behind him protectively.

Paul looked at Jasper for a moment his eyebrow raised in question. Jasper mouthed later to him.

"Did you hear the plan?" Paul asked him. Jasper nodded.

"You stay here with Sam and Seth. Don't move from their site okay?" he said looking to Nik.

She had tons of questions, but she knew now wasn't the time. Whatever the hell was going on was some serious shit, that was completely out of her league. She just nodded up at him.

In a flash, she was left standing with two huge ass wolves. The black one walked over to her, she could tell he was hurt. He motioned for her to get back behind the large underbrush. She quickly complied.

His attention turned towards the other side of the clearing. She tried to see what he was looking at, but with her human eyes she just couldn't . She turned her attention back to the women in the clearing. She recognized one of them as Catarina Uley. She wondered if she was the huge native man's world or was it the other equally beautiful girl? What were they doing there tied up and naked. She tamped the urge down to run and cover them. How awful being so exposed like that. The black wolf whined as Catarina murmured in pain. She looked closer at her and noticed a bone sticking out of her leg. Ow...shit...

The black wolf started frantically pacing. He wanted to get to her that much Nik could tell. Who was she to him? The other woman was openly sobbing, Nik check to see if she had any injuries as well.

She noticed a gash along her neck. How she missed seeing the blood running steadily out of the wound, she had no idea. This was serious. If these women did not get help, they could die from loss of blood.

She started to step forward again, orders be damned. When she heard a high pitch shriek from the other side of the clearing. She saw a flash a red whip into the clearing near the girls. The black wolf looked briefly to the sandy colored smaller wolf and took off. The sandy colored wolf turned towards her briefly before turning back to the clearing. Looking again at the clearing she saw a very pale woman with fire red hair standing there looking at the black wolf, who had put himself between the women and her.

This woman was the one that was dangerous. Huh? She started stepping forward and had made it almost to the line of trees that opened into the clearing when the sandy colored wolf grabbed her shirt with his teeth and slung her back as gently as she supposed he could. She landed with a "hmmph" as her ass hit the ground.

"This is stupid. It's just a woman," she said huffing trying to get up off the ground. The wolf just ignored her and continue to watch the showdown in the clearing.

She saw Blondie and the other beings come out from all sides of the forest surrounding the red head. The wolves came up behind them. A silver one moved in on her and snarled viciously at her.

She threw her head back and laughed at the beast. It was a bell like tinkling sound.

"What you have come for is no longer here. You really fucked up Victoria; you messed with the mate of a wolf. Not very smart." blondie taunted the red head.

"These mutts mean nothing to me. I heard the meeting to take Bella Swan out of here. I will find her as well. But these dogs need to be taught a lesson." her voice chimed out.

The silver wolf looked to Catarina and you could see his anxiety. Apparently, he had had enough. He lunged toward the red head, his paws landing on her chest knocking her down. His huge canines wrapped themselves around her throat and yanked. And just like that her head had come off. He continued to rip her apart.

At this point Nik was completely numb. Obviously, there were no humans here, minus her and the women in the clearing. She sat there on her ass watching as the silver finished tearing the ...what the fuck do you call it...the thing ...the monster?

She noticed that all of the wolves were now human; she got an eyeful of wolf boy junk and had to turn her head. Were they all that big...shit...

"You can come out now." a young guy who had thankfully pulled some shorts on came over to her. He held his hand out to help her and she took it.

She eyed him and said "You were my babysitter right?"

He grinned boyishly "Yeah, I'm Seth. Sorry about throwing you. It would have been bad had I let you go out there," he said hanging his head a little. He was too cute. She thought he might even have dimples.

"It's okay...I don't understand all of this, but I know you were trying to protect me." she said patting his hand as she walked by and into the clearing.

She looked around and noticed the man who had shook her roughly was at Catarina's side untying her hands. She saw another big native man on the other side doing the same to the woman beside her.

"Baby...are you okay?" Paul asked his mate as he ripped her restraints from around her hands and feet.

He tried to pick her up and she cried out in pain. He had jostled her leg. He looked down and almost phased. He had not even noticed her leg. His main concern had been getting to her and getting her free.

Jared was panicking beside him. He looked around and noticed a large gash on Kim's neck where the blood was running out continuously.

"Let me look at her. I can help," the cop lady said to Jared, he growled at her trying to shield his mate. All he could think of was to protect. His wolf was sinking his claws in is skull at the sight of his mates blood being spilled.

Jasper came whirling over to them and spoke in a low soothing tone, pushing out as much calm as he could.

"Jared, let her take a look. She is not going to hurt her. She just wants to help," he said trying to sooth the beast inside. Jared seemed to calm down considerably. Nik moved closer to the woman and inspected the gash.

"It looks to be pretty clean I need something to stop the blood until we can get her some help." Nik said taking charge of the situation. Jared hovered over her. His eyes watching every move she made.

"Oh my God Leah and Brady. I don't know where they are. What if she hurt them?" Cat said frantically.

Quil shushed her by saying "Cat, they're okay, Embry went back to the rez and found them chained to a tree behind your house. They are beat up pretty bad, but they are healing as we speak. E found the pieces of what looks to be four vampires scattered around them. It appears they took her friends out before being taken down themselves." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Everyone sighed in relief at that statement. Sam especially was thanking the spirits for keeping Leah alive.

Cat smiled at him gratefully. "So everyone is okay?" he nodded.

Jasper stood back as he watched the detective work to stop the flow of blood from Kim. He was surprised that the blood was not bothering him. He had always been considered the weakest link within the Cullen coven. He found that since he was not surrounded by vampires who were constantly denying their thirst to appear more human. Even being around Rose and Emmett was a strain at times. Since he was an empath he felt everything from everywhere. It sucked in a lot of ways. It had it's usages as well.

"Paul I'm okay baby. My leg is fucking killing me though. That bitch. She could not just kidnap me without breaking any bones could she?" Cat huffed out to her mate. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Honey only you would be complaining about the manner you had been kidnapped and not the kidnapping itself." Paul said as he held her to him as gently as he could.

Peter squatted down beside her and took her hand in his. "I am glad you are okay chica."

She smiled up at him. Not feeling uneasy at the moment. Perhaps it was the pain or perhaps it was spending the past few hours with a psychotic bitch intent on killing her and every one she loved.

"I'm glad you are alright to Peter," she said softly squeezing his hand.

"Okay people we need to get Kim to a Dr." Nik said standing and holding her makeshift tourniquet as Jared lifted her into his arms. She was still conscious, but she was going in and out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Cat asked looking worriedly at her friend.

"I think so sweetie, she will probably need a little blood, but we got it stopped in time." Nik responded to Cat with a warm smile. Cat returned it. She had a feeling they were going to get along great.

Paul carefully lifted his mate and was sure to keep her leg stable. They made their way slowly back to the rez.

"Sam are you okay? Where is Sam?" Cat asked trying to look around Paul's massive shoulder.

"I'm right here peanut. I'm okay...just a little sore," he said coming around Paul to see his sister.

"Hey peanut. I'm glad you are okay. Let's get home. Jasper I am allowing you and your on the rez just until we can get some things settled." he said over his shoulder.

To say the vampires were surprised was an understatement. They never thought they would see the day that the acting alpha of La Push reservation would welcome them onto their land.

They looked to each other and smiled. With that, they all headed towards the reservation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Rolling Right Along**

It had been six weeks since the ordeal with Victoria and her army. Cat was still in her cast. She had to have surgery to repair the damage to her leg. Paul had almost come unglued while waiting in the waiting room of the surgical unit of the Tribal Medical Center. She now was the proud owner of two steel pins that held her leg bone in place. The Dr.'s said that with enough therapy she would be able to walk without a limp. Paul could almost not be consoled. He felt guilty for allowing his mate to be put in such a fucked up situation.

Cat finally had to lay down the law to him after him walking around biting everyone's head off for weeks. After she had let him know in no uncertain terms that he had better buck the fuck up or she would withhold sex from him once she was able to have it, he became better.

Kim had fared a lot better than Cat. She had to be given blood and had sixty-five stitches to close the gaping wound in her neck. She would have a scar, but she could live with that. She was alive and her Jared was alive, that was all she could ask for.

Leah and Brady were fine of course. They had supernatural healing. Their egos took a hit though. They felt ashamed that Cat and Kim had been taken on their watch. Sam, Jared and Paul as well told them they were full of shit. They had taken out four newborns on their own. A feat to be proud of. When Cat had come home from the hospital, Leah had stood at her bedroom door as Paul got her situated in her bed, with her head down. Cat had noticed and called her to her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

Paul watched from the bathroom doorway. Leah needed this from her sister he understood this, so he allowed it. He had been extremely territorial since she had been in the hospital. His wolf had only let her brother be around her for any length of time. Seeing her in that field, bare for all to see had triggered something in him. He knew he would never be the same.

He tuned out the whispered words of comfort that his mate gave to Leah. He could at least give them some sense of privacy. Then he heard Leah do something he thought he would never see, she sobbed.

They were gut wrenching painful sobs. Cat just held her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I thought I had lost you." Leah said her voice muffled by Cat's shirt. "I kept fighting and I tried to break the chains she had us in, but I just couldn't. I was too weak from fighting off the bloodsuckers." she finished sobbing some more.

Cat held her for a moment more, tears gathered in her eyes waiting to fall. Her heart broke for her sister.

She pulled her away from her a bit and said softly but firmly. "Leah, you listen to me. You fought off four leeches to protect Kim and me. Four and they were newborns at that. I know that you tried to keep her from me, but sister, she had a death wish, and she was fucking looney. She would have done anything to get to me. She had this planned out. The whole damn thing, from building the army as a ruse to get the guys to go after her, to planning to be here when they did. You fought so hard and I am so proud of you. I always knew your were the toughest and you proved that by beating their asses. So don't you even think for one moment that you failed at your task. You did not. You went above and beyond what anyone expected of you. Now stop all this woe is me shit and bring _my _Leah back."

Leah looked at her, gave her one more hug, and left without a word.

Since then things had slowly started to get back to normal, well as normal as things can be with a pack of wolves. There had been no leeches sighted at all, so Sam had let up on patrols.

Today was the day Cat's cast came off. She was so fucking excited. She hated the thing and Paul would not touch her while she had it on. He claimed he could hurt her. She snorted at him when he said that. Please, he could never hurt her, besides she was so damn horny. The one time she had decided to take things in her own hands, Paul had walked in on her, his eyes flashing dangerously with lust.

She had taken out her rabbit. She had no need for it anymore since she and Paul had been together.

She had been lying on the bed, the house was quiet. Sam and Paul were at work and she needed to relieve some tension.

Lying back she started thinking of Paul and how his strong hands would pleasure her, she had become aroused pretty quickly. So lost in her fantasy of them, she did not hear the front door open or the footsteps leading into their room.

She did hear the sharp intake of breath though. Her eyes popped open and she squeaked in surprise.

She looked up at him and saw the raw desire there, she continued what she had been doing. Her hand came up and tweaked her already hard nipple. He groaned as he palmed his rock hard erection through his jeans. She watched as he rubbed himself a few time before ripping his pants off.

He took his cock in is hand as he started slowly towards the bed, slowly stroking as he walked.

She could not keep her eyes off of him. She wanted him in her so badly. It had been too long.

"You know, I was surprised when I was wiring the Johnson house, when suddenly my dick was rock hard," he said in a husky voice still pumping his erection. Her eyes flicked from his hand to the hungry look in his eyes. Her breath was coming in pants. She was so turned on she felt her juices running onto the bed. It turned her on for him to watch her play with herself. Seeing him roughly jerking his cock while he watched her only added to the eroticism of the moment.

"I rushed home and what do I find? My sexy girl playing with herself. Oh baby...do you know how fucking hot it is to see you pleasure yourself? What were you thinking about?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her on the bed. She watched as his balls shook at his continued assault on his cock.

"Mm...your hands on me...there so big and strong...they make me feel small and the way they touch me...oh god Paul...it turns me on so much." she replied moaning. His own moan at her words just added to her fire.

"I want to watch you make yourself cum baby...Let me see your fingers in your pussy," he grunted out.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at his filthy words. She loved dirty talking Paul.

She sat the rabbit aside and ran her finger along her folds, teasing herself, teasing him. Coming to her entrance she slowly pushed one finger in, took her thumb, and rubbed her clit, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Look at me Catarina." he demanded his voice firm despite the underlying passion she heard.

Her eyes popped open and he saw all the love and lust she had for him there. He growled out as he lowered his head to capture the nipple she had been playing with. He continued to stroke himself as she finger fucked herself. Their tempo getting faster and harder.

"That's it little girl...I bet you feel so good...so hot and wet...Does it baby? Does it feel hot and wet?" he grunted out watching her fingers pump in and out of where he most wanted to be.

"Yes...so hot...so wet..." she brought her fingers out and put them to his lips. "Taste" was all she said before he closed his mouth around her small fingers. Musky wildflowers and honeysuckle whirled around in his brain, causing him to almost lose his shit. But he wanted to cum with her. He removed her fingers from his mouth and placed them back at her entrance. He lowered his thumb to her back entrance and moved it in circles never penetrating. Just teasing. Her own arousal had leaked down and he used it to lubricate his thumb.

She gasped out…"I'm right there baby...don't you stop..." she said while starting to pant. He watched as her hand reached down and cupped his balls, squeezing gently while he continued to stroke his length. She reached underneath and ran a finger along his perineum. He jerked his hips as he groaned out her name.

"Oh baby…just like that... I want you to cum with me little girl...just let go..." he gasped out.

Her hands sped up as she continued to stroke his balls. She felt the familiar tightening in her stomach and she knew she was close.

"Oh...oh...yes...yes...oh baby...yeah," she sputtered out as she came. He started chanting her name as his orgasm overtook him, she leaned forward, careful of her cast and took him in her mouth as he shot four spurts of cum down her throat. He cried out as he bucked wildly into her mouth.

After they had both came down from their orgasm induced high, she turned to where he lay beside her and smirked at him.

"You should not make me wait so long. I can't handle it. You have turned me into a nympho," she said while running her fingers through his hair. It was getting shaggy and he needed a trim. He used to let a girl in Forks cut it, but Cat had taken over the job.

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "I fucking love you babe. When your cast comes off, I promise I will fuck you silly okay? I just can't take it if I hurt you." he said bringing his eyes to meet hers. She traced the outline of the crease that had appeared between his eyes.

"Deal...But I know you would never hurt me. You're too aware. But I will not bring it up again. You had better be ready when this cast comes off though," she said giving him a mock glare. "I will have my way with you big guy." She leaned over and captured his lips with her own. He pulled her closer and held the back of her neck as he tongue fucked her. Moaning she started pushing her hips into his side. Yes, she had just came, even though it took the edge off, it did not fully satisfy her. Nothing or no one could do that but her Paul.

He pulled away before they both got carried away. Fuck, it was hard though. He wanted her like no other and he was constantly fighting himself to stay in control and give her body time to heal.

"I have to get back to work. All Sam saw was me running to my truck with a hard on." he said humor in his voice. Cat pictured it in her mind and started laughing.

Bringing herself back to the present, she finished getting ready to go. Leah was taking her to the Dr. today. Paul was going to take off work, but they were already behind on their latest job and she did not want him taking off for something as small as a cast removal. He had argued with her of course. But in the end he gave in. He was so protective. It was endearing to her most times. Sometimes it drove her batty, but she loved it. Most women probably would find it stifling, but when you had no one but yourself for the last almost decade to rely on, it was nice to have someone else worry for your welfare.

Putting on a short jean skirt that hung on her hips and a red tank top, she brushed out her hair and decided to leave it down. She did not bother with makeup she hardly wore it anyway. She decided to wear flip-flops it was just easier. Plus it was July and for some reason she felt over heated.

Walking slowly and awkwardly down the stairs, she headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She had already eaten breakfast with Paul earlier before he left for work. She hobbled to the back deck, her favorite spot, and sat sipping her coffee until Leah arrived.

Paul's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and she was trying to think of something to get him. She was planning to throw him a surprise party. Jared had told her he had not celebrated his birthday since he was a little boy. So she decided to do cake, balloons and the whole nine yards. She was having a hard time figuring out what to get him. He needed clothes of course but that was just boring. Plus she had a shopping trip planned with Kim for Saturday.

She had plenty of money saved up since Paul would not let her pay for anything. It had frustrated her to know end and they had the mother of all arguments about it. After fighting about it for what seemed like forever, he told her about his inheritance. She had been shocked. Apparently, when his mother had died, she had a substantial life insurance policy. He never really spent any of the money and had invested most of it. So as he had told her "they would be conformable for the rest of their lives". She still argued that it wasn't her money and she was perfectly capable of supporting herself and she did not want to live off of him. He ended the argument by giving her his sad eyes and telling her that if she did not want him to take care of her, then he would respect her wishes. She watched him walk into the kitchen dejected and she felt guilty as fuck.

She knew the man in him desired beyond anything to take care of her. She knew the wolf in him demanded it be so. So she figured for him give in, it was pretty painful on both sides, the wolf and the man. Sighing heavily she gave in and noticed his shit eating grin. He knew she would give in. He had played her. She smacked his arm and left to go meet Leah for some girl time.

She smiled thinking back on that time. The pack joked all the time about the imprints making their men pussy whooped, but the men had them wrapped around their fingers as well.

Hearing Leah's car pulling up she got up and headed to the kitchen to dump her coffee. Grabbing her purse and keys, she headed out.

At the Dr.'s office, Leah was filling her in on her and Sam's relationship. Sam had decided to move back to his home. She had told him he did not have to, but he assured her he was ready to start getting on with his life the right way. He also said that he did not think he could stand to hear Paul deflowering his baby sister anymore.

"So we have started dating. Nothing to serious, but we are getting reacquainted. I'm still worried I will imprint though. I could not bear to hurt him like that. I guess that is what is holding me back." Leah told her as they waited her turn for the Dr.

"Leah, I really don't feel like you will imprint. You are Sam's and he is your's. I mean think about it. Once Sam's imprint was broke, didn't you say you had started having periods again? Doesn't that seem odd to you after all this time? The moment the imprint was broke you said you started cramping. SO you tell me." Cat told her. It was pretty cut and dry for her. Leah and Sam belonged together; her starting her menses immediately following the broken imprint was a sign that her mate was ready for her.

"I know I just wish I could be sure. Your right, it was odd that my cycle started again the same night of the infamous "abjuring" she said with a twitch of her lips. None of them had let her forget about that. The fact that she got the word off of a show about vampires and werewolves only added to the humor.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine if you had been having your period this whole time? You are surrounded by males constantly. What about when you are in your wolf form? You would be fighting them fuckers off with a bat." Cat told her, thinking back to when she had started her period and Paul had all but come unglued.

Let's just say that she was walking funny for a week after. But she had a smile on her face. Honestly, there was nothing that could beat hot wolf sex when she was in her "heat" as Paul referred to it. She had been a little put off at first, but her man had her not giving a shit not long after. That had been right before the battle with Victoria. He had not reacted that way since though. Her heart lurched. He had not acted like that because she had not had her period since then.

_Oh my God...Oh my God...shit… shit...I can't be ...can I?_

The last time she had her period was when Paul went all wolf and earned his red wings. That had been almost three months ago. How the hell did she not notice she had not been having her period?

Leah seeing the shock on her face crouched down in front of her with a worried look.

"What is it kitty cat?" she asked worry clearly in her voice. Cat looked up at her a dumbfounded look on her face. Leah was starting to get worried, when Cat spoke.

"Leah, I have not had my period in almost three months. The last time was when...well when Paul..." shit, get it the fuck out Catarina.

Leah's face had immediate understanding. She knew of course. They all shared a pack mind. They had all seen enough of Paul and Cat's crazy sex life to know all there was to know.

"The last time was when he took you during your heat right?" Leah said keeping her voice calm. She knew that she needed to keep the situation calm for Cat's sake. She could see she was about to freak the fuck out and all they needed was for Paul to feel it through the bond and come barreling in here guns loaded.

Cat shook her head. "Yes, that was the last time. I can't believe I haven't noticed I haven't had a period in two months," she said shaking her head. She gripped her stomach. Is it possible?

Leah watched her "I'm not surprised with everything that has been going on. Calm down. We will ask the Dr. to perform a pregnancy test okay?" she said soothingly, putting her arm around her sister. Wow a baby...

Cat looked at her with tears in her eyes. "What will Paul think? Oh my god a baby...I don't know the first thing about babies," she said working herself into a panic again. Leah was about to respond when her cell phone rang.

She knew who it was before she answered. She gave Cat a look that said calm the fuck down. When she saw her calming herself, she answered her phone.

"Hello." she asked in a nonchalant voice.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? Is she okay?" an agitated Paul asked. Leah rolled her eyes.

"She is fine. We were just talking waiting to go in. We were just discussing Joshua Uley. Quit worrying. I would have called you had it been anything," she said

"Put her on the phone" he clipped out. She looked to Cat and gave her a meaningful look. Cat nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hey baby...I'm fine. I was just talking to Leah about my dad and got upset," she told him

"Are you sure? I can be there in like fifteen minutes," he said softly. She smiled softly. He was so sweet and he was all hers. She knew in that moment that whatever answer she got from the Dr. today, that they would be okay.

"I'm fine baby...remember what you promised me?" she said changing the subject.

His breath hitched slightly. "Yes...and I will make good on it okay little girl." he said huskily. She felt herself getting wet. Damn he could turn her on with just his voice.

Leah having heard and smelled everything cringed. She hated her wolf senses sometimes.

"I'll see you in a bit. I love you baby." Cat said before they hung up. "I love you to, more than you know" he replied softly.

She was grinning when she handed Leah back her phone. Leah shook her head. " Are you okay now?" she asked

"Yes, I just realized that it will be okay regardless of the answer we get in there. I'm sorry for freaking out on you sis." Cat told her giving her a hug. Leah returned it squeezing tightly. She loved this woman, her sister. She never thought she could have the kind of love she had for her with another woman. But she did. They were soul sisters and would always be there for one another.

"That's what I am here for kitty cat." she said pulling away and pushing a piece of Cat's bangs off of her face.

"Ms. Uley, the Dr. will see you now." the nurse said standing at the door with a smile. They both stood up and walked back following the nurse.

"Ready to get the cast off?" the nurse asked walking into an exam room.

"You know it. I also need to speak with Dr. Chambers about another matter." Cat told her smiling.

"Okay I will let him know. He will be in a minute," the nurse said leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Leah sat in the chair and watched as Cat attempted to hop up on the table. She waited for her to ask for help. She was stubborn that way and would get pissed if you went ahead and did something for her with her asking you too.

Cat huffed and looked over to Leah. "Could you please help me up?"

Leah hid her smile and helped her onto the table. "Stubborn" she muttered as she sat back down.

"What was that dear sister?" Cat asked knowing full well what she said. Leah looked at her with an innocent expression on her face. "I don't know what you are talking about." Cat rolled her eyes. Yeah right.

"Hey have you heard from Nik since she came down last?" Leah asked.

"She called a couple of days ago. She is still reeling over everything. But she is tough ya know? She wants to go to the Mescalero Reservation. She is from there as well and she would like me to go with her. She believes some of my mother's family is still there. In fact she believes that one of my kin maybe chief of the tribe," she told her, rubbing her belly absently.

"Wow, are you going to go?" Leah asked watching her.

"I don't know. I mean they pretty much told my mom to fuck off when she got pregnant with me. Not the kind of people I want to associate with." Cat said a frown marring her otherwise flawless features.

"You never know. Besides, you don't know exactly what happened back then. Maybe you could even find out if they have you and your mom's belongings. It's something to think about. What about her and Jasper?" Leah asked.

After the battle, Sam had given Jasper and his crew permission to come onto tribe land. Jasper followed along with Nik like a little lost puppy. She had been freaked out when they both sat down and told her all about vampires and wolves. Jasper had stayed close to her the whole time. Peter had been amused at his brother's behavior. He knew the major had found his mate and it was hilarious to see him so disarmed because of it.

Nik had not been as accepting of him though. She was reeling from the whole supernatural is real shit and she had tried to keep her distance. She especially freaked out when Charlotte had let the cat out of the bag about her being Jasper's soul mate. It took Peter, Emmett and Rose to calm him down after she had opened her mouth. He wanted to be the one to tell her and he wanted to wait until she had more time to get used to him being a vampire.

She had left a couple of days later, promising Paul to keep in touch with Cat. She had felt a kinship with the other woman. She had told the pack that she was Apache and had come from the Mescalero reservation. Paul had mentioned that was where Cat's mother had come from as well. That alone had her wanting to keep in touch with her. She went back to Seattle and decided to put in a transfer to Seattle. She felt the need to be closer to the pack and Cat. Plus after everything she had seen and heard, she felt as if she needed to be close to remind her she was not crazy and the shit had really happened. She had nothing in LA anyway. Most of her family was dead and gone. Those that weren't she did not know anyway. She had felt a sense of belonging in La Push that she had never felt anywhere else.

Jasper along with his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte had followed once they had said their good byes to Cat. Rose and Emmett had taken off to places unknown. Promising if they were ever needed they were just a phone call away.

Jasper, after getting Paul to let him see his mate, had said his good byes to Cat in the hospital. He assured her he would be around if she ever needed him. Peter had looked longingly at her, while Paul growled from her side. He told her he would be around as well.

Since Nik's transfer had come through, her and Cat had talked at least twice a week. Nik had informed her that Jasper and company had bought a home close to hers and they had been out on a date. She was taking it slow. After all, to be the mate of a vampire meant that at some point you would have to be turned. This was not something she wanted. So they were constantly at odds with each other. She had told Cat that she wished she knew some sort of magic voo doo that would change Jasper back into a human, so they could be together. They had laughed but Cat felt horrible for her. She could tell that she was half in love with him and she had even asked Billy if there was anything in their legends that could magically make Jasper human again.

Billy along with Paul and Sam had looked at her as if she were nuts and she probably was. But she figured if the magic existed to turn normal human men and women into giant wolves who kill vampires then perhaps it was not completely out of the question.

"They are dating, but she is torn. In order to be with him, she will at some point have to be changed and this is not something she wants. So I don't know. I feel bad for her." Cat replied to Leah.

"That sucks. Maybe we should look into the idea you had about there being a reversal of the vampirism. Who knows, it's probably a waste of time but if we found something it would be worth it. So you think he would want that?" Leah asked

"I don't know. Why wouldn't he? He could eat, sleep and maybe have kids one day. I don't know why anyone would want to drink blood for eternity. It has to be a lonely existence." Cat shuddered at the thought of becoming a vampire.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know what I would do if I could not eat your cheesecake anymore." Leah said shuddering herself at the thought. Cat looked at her and cracked up. Only her sister. Leah chuckled right along with her.

They were still laughing when Dr. Chamber's walked in holding her chart.

"Good Morning ladies...how are y'all today?" he said pleasantly.

Dr. Chambers was in his early fifties and he knew all about the wolves. He had been the pack Dr. since they had started to phase. It was cool to have a medical professional that was in on the secret. Sue was great, but there was only so much she could do.

"We are good doc. Ready for this thing to come off." Cat said tapping her cast. She had been working with the physical therapist and couldn't wait to start working with him again without the cast.

"I bet. Those things itch like the devil don't they?" Dr. Chambers asked as he pulled his stool over along with a small saw to cut her cast off with.

"Yes, you might find a couple of pencils in there." Cat said amused. She had broken off a few in her frantic need to scratch.

He and Leah chuckled. "I have found worse before. Pencils I can deal with. Ruth said you had something else you else you wanted to talk about?" he said pulling on some protective goggles and getting started on her cast. She waited until he had cut it off and she had flexed her leg before she brought up the possible pregnancy.

He was not surprised. He had known she carried the mark of her wolf. After the marking, it seemed to increase the probability of pregnancy.

After having her pee in a cup and taking a blood sample, he said he would be back in a few with the results.

Cat was walking around on her now unencumbered limb. She had a light hitch in her get up, but the Dr. assured her that with a few more visits to the physical therapist and she would be as good as new.

"Well Catarina it looks as if congratulations are in order. The first pack baby." he said showing her the results. She was shocked. Leah had come up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It explains your higher temperature, also the mood swings you told me about. I would have to do an ultra sound in order to get a good read on how far along you are. Wolf pups grow at an accelerated rate. Not much different from a human, but there is a difference. Your heart rate will be a little faster. Paul should start being able to hear the babies soon. If you had not figured it out he would have when he heard it. It will be a nine-month gestation like any normal pregnancy. We can set up the ultra sound for when Paul can be here. I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins and eat lots of protein. In wolf pregnancies, it is very important that they get plenty of protein along with everything else a regular baby calls for. The protein will help their accelerated growth. It will keep them healthy and active, which is what you want." he finished handing her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and folic acid.

After they had made an appointment for the ultra sound, Leah and Cat had left both a little shocked.

They were quiet on the way back to Cat's house. Leah broke the silence.

"Are you happy about this?" she asked her. She looked over at her sister an saw her wide grin. She took that as a yes.

"Yes, I think I am. I mean we didn't plan it, but I can't wait to see what a Paul and Cat look like ya know?" Cat said starting to feel giddy. She looked down and cradled her stomach. Wow. She had a life growing inside of her. She couldn't believe it. It was almost surreal. She could not wait to tell Paul.

"I am going to be an aunt." Leah said as if just realizing it. She broke out into a shit-eating grin.

"Yes you are. Oh, my god...I am going to be a mom. Me...a mom..." Cat squealed

Leah started laughing. What a great day it had turned out to be. The first pack baby. She couldn't wait to meet him or her.

"How are you going to tell him?" Leah asked.

"I don't know..." Cat replied.

"I know, you can cook him a nice dinner, we could go by Wal-Mart and buy some little baby booties or something and you could put it in a gift bag for him. Let him open it at dinner." Leah said

Leah looked over at her "I know that's kind of lame huh?" she said with a frown.

"No...No...that's what I will do. He won't be expecting it. He might think it's an early birthday gift or something. Let's get to Wal-Mart." She said.

Once Leah had dropped her off at home. She got her gift bag ready. She had looked through so much baby crap until she decided on Leah's idea of booties. She had found some with baby wolves on them. They were too cute. She had started getting excited going through all the baby stuff. You would have thought Leah was the one pregnant. Cat had to pull several baby items out of her basket. It was way too soon to start that kind of shopping.

She started dinner and straightened the house up a little. Once dinner was done, she headed up to take a bath. After her bath, she decided to dress up a little.

She chose a black silky slip dress that came to mid-thigh. She decided to forgo her bra and just wear a pair of black lacy boy shorts. She paired her dress with a pair of black strappy stilettos. Scrunching her wet hair with a little gel, she decided on the sex hair look. Checking herself out in the bathroom mirror she thought she looked sexy and headed downstairs to set the table.

She heard Paul pull up and the butterflies started. What if he wasn't ready for a family? It was sudden and not planned.

"Hey babe I'm home." Paul called out. She met him at the kitchen door. He looked up from setting his stuff down on the table Cat had put there for just that purpose and his eyes widened.

"Damn little girl...you look good enough to eat." he said striding to her and picking her up. She locked her legs around his waist and brought her mouth to his. He kissed her, ravaging her mouth. She felt his hard on and knew they had to stop. If they got started, she would never tell him about the baby.

Pulling away, she said "later" and hopped down heading into the kitchen. He followed her watching the way the silk of her dress caressed her plump ass. He almost moaned. She was so fucking hot. He didn't know what the occasion was and he did not care. Seeing her dressed up for him had his dick so hard.

"Why don't you get a shower before dinner baby." she said while getting the roast out of the oven. He came up behind her and kissed her neck before heading upstairs.

Cat took deep breaths as she set the food on the table. She lit the candles she had placed their earlier and went to get the small gift bag. She sat down and waited for him to come back down. She tried to calm her nerves. She sipped her water and tapped the table with her nails.

Finally he walked into the dining room looking good enough to eat in his dark jeans and navy blue v neck sweater. His hair was still damp from his shower and she fought the urge to run her fingers through it. He smiled her smile when he noticed her eye fucking him. He bent to kiss her lips before sitting down. He eyed the gift bag.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a gift for you," she said. Her nerves were really working on her. She tried to calm herself so he wouldn't feel it through the bond.

He frowned for a minute. "A gift for what?" he asked her. Shit, he hoped he had not missed some important milestone. You know anniversary of something or other. Leah would have told him surely. They had been together going on five months now. Shit, were they celebrating five months? Before he started panicking, Cat broke into his mental tirade.

"Why don't you open it and find out" she said. She had planned to wait until they had eaten, but she could not wait anymore. She would not have been able to eat anyway. Not until she knew, what his reaction would be.

He grabbed the bag looking at her. She seemed wound up. What the fuck could it be?

He pulled the small box out and stared at it. It was a pair of baby booties. They had a baby wolf on the front of them. He stared at them like an idiot. Why would she give him baby booties? Suddenly it him like a ton of bricks. His head snapped up to meet her anxious eyes. No fucking way...really?

"Baby...does this mean what I think it does?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She had tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. The only thing she could do was nod. His eyes held her fixed in their intensity. He laid the booties to the side and grabbed her wrist, pulling her over to him.

He sat her on the table in front of him and laid his large hands on her tummy. He looked down at it for a good while. She was about to say something when he looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears, and pulled her into his lap.

He held her tightly to him and thanked the spirits for sending him such a gift.

"Are you happy?" she asked her voice muffled by his sweater. He pulled her back and looked at her. His eyes were filled with so much love and peace, she actually gasped.

"Baby, I have never been so happy in my life. I can't believe we are having a baby," he said looking down at her stomach in awe. He stood her up and put his ear to her stomach. He heard a light fluttering noise. He surmised it would have only been a few more weeks until he would be able to hear it from anywhere in the house. "I'm going to be a dad." he said almost to himself. He looked at the booties and started wondering if it.

She was grinning like an idiot. She was so happy. She never thought it could be this way for her. She had always accepted that she was meant to be alone and plagued by the nightmare that had become her life before she met Paul.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Sins of Our Father**

Sam was a happy man. He felt free for the first time in his life really. The weight lifted off him when his sister had uttered those words to Emily, was so massive. He could _breathe_ again. He could _feel_ again. He had not realized how deep her claws had been in him and for so long. The elders of course were shocked that an imprint could broken. They had talked to Cat about what had happened. She told them all she said and they seemed to get stuck on the word _'abjure'_ she had used. We all tried to hold in our chuckles at that.

They finally relented on her when she assured them she would not go around '_abjuring'_ any more imprints. Old fools.

The fact was he did not think she could if she wanted to. His situation had become so dire with his imprint that the spirits had allowed this to take place. He couldn't be sure of course, but he felt that was right.

It made sense that the bond with his sister, which was already stronger than the imprint anyway, was the key to releasing him. He just needed her to do it. And do it she did.

He smiled at the thought of his sister. She was the best thing that had ever come into his life. He hated that they had missed so much time together. They had made a promise to each other, to never be too far away.

He thought back on when he saw her in that clearing. He was insane with rage that someone would do such a thing to her. He barely spared Kim a glance. He felt bad when he thought _of that_ later. He was alpha at least until Jake took over and his concern should be for _all_ of his people. He had talked to his sister about his guilty feelings and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I was your main concern. I am your sister. It's normal Sam, don't beat yourself up about it okay? You are after all part human," she had told him in her hospital room when he had come to see her. He chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. He had felt 100 % better after talking to her. She had a way about her that could bring you from the brink of despair or cut you to the bone. It depended on which side of the fence you were on. He vowed to always be on the side that kept his nuts intact.

When he had made the decision to move back to his house, after of course he had let Emily's stench air out, he had a crying Cat on his hands. She did not want him to go. But she understood why he needed to just get the fuck on with his life. Hell he still had dinner over there every night. Charlie still joined them, but he was found more often than not over at the Clearwater's.

Walking up the front walk to his sister and Paul's house, he heard grunts and moaning. He stopped in his tracks. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what the hell was going on behind the massive oak door he now stared at. Shit...they knew he was coming, should he leave? He did not want to see his sister buck assed naked ever again. Living here was pure hell for him at times. He wavered between wanting to beat the shit out of Paul for doing that with his sister and groaning in frustration because he had not gotten any in a long ass time. Let's just say they had a crazy ass sex life and leave it at that.

Deciding to knock, because fuck it...It would keep Paul off of his sister, at least while he was there.

He raised his hand and knocked loudly. He heard some muttered curse words and feet stomping their way to the door.

Paul swung the door open dressed only in a towel that hung around his hips. He had a scowl on his face. Apparently, he was not finished, Sam thought to himself with glee.

"Hey Paul, where's my sister?" he asked rocking back on his heels feeling smug as hell.

Paul growled and jerked his head inside the house, then turned leaving the door open for Sam to follow.

Sam' chuckles followed him up the stairs. He loved it...

Heading to the living room, he grabbed the remote and sank down onto the plush couch. Turning it on to Sports Center, he settled in to wait for Cat to appear.

He heard her flitting down the stairs. He turned is head and watched as she walked towards him with the biggest grin on her face. She was so beautiful.

"Hey peanut, you look good. What has you so happy today?" Sam asked dragging his sister into his lap so he could as she referred to it "nuzzle her". He took a deep breath inhaling her perfect scent and hugged her tightly to him.

"Paul get down here baby." she called up to her mate. He rubbed soothing strokes on her back as he continued to inhale her scent. Her scent calmed him like no other. Leah's ran a close second though. He smiled thinking of his Lee-Lee. She wanted to take things slow and he understood. He had hurt her deeply with the whole Emily thing and he did not want to pressure her into doing anything until she was ready. Having said that, he had the worst case of blue balls ever. He needed to get laid, badly.

"What's up baby?" Paul asked coming into the room with a pair of jeans on this time. He watched as his most fierce pack member gently kissed his sister on her neck. He was amazed at the change in Paul. His sister had changed him and for the better.

Paul took a seat beside Cat on the sofa. Cat removed herself from his lap, he was about to protest when she turned around and looked at him. You could tell she was excited about something and was busting to tell him. He tamped down his need to pull her back into his lap and cuddle her, for the moment anyway.

"Brother bear, you are going to be an uncle," she blurted out.

_What?... did she say...does that mean?_

He looked back over to his sister and her mate. Her eyes were shining with happiness and unshed tears. Her grin stretched ear to ear. Looking at Paul, he noticed his smug smirk.

"Shit are you serious?" he asked just now feeling the excitement creep in as he digested the information. They both nodded at him excitedly. He pulled his sister into a hug, careful of her stomach.

He pulled back and let his hand rest on her tummy. He had a family. It did not hit him until now. He truly was a part of something that had no supernatural bullshit to it. He had gone through life on his own after his mother had died. His dad never gave two shits about him. Sure, he had the tribe and they always made him feel welcome and loved, but he had always felt like he was on the outside looking in.

Now though he was an integral part of something so beautiful and he thanked all the spirits for it.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to be an uncle," he said staring down at her stomach. He put her back on the couch and got down on his knees, placing his ear to her stomach. He heard the light fluttering indicating the life growing inside of his sister. Tears ran from his closed eyes. He had a small smile on his face.

Cat watched her brother listening to the life inside of her and she started crying. Paul wrapped his arms around her, trying in vain to keep the tears from falling from his own eyes. He knew how much this would mean to his alpha. They had been friends along time. One of the things that bound them so tightly together other than the whole wolf thing, was they were always in the same boat. On the outside, looking in at the bonds their friends had with their families. Now they both had a true family, brought together by the magnificent creature sandwiched between them.

The three of them just sat like that until they heard a knock on the door indicating that the pack had started to arrive. Paul and Cat had invited them along with Charlie and the elders over for dinner to share their news. They were going to wait until after the sonogram tomorrow but as Paul had said, once he phased, the pup would be out of the bag.

Paul untangled himself from their three-way hug and made his way to the door. Opening it, he found all the pack standing their chomping at the bit. He knew it had to do with the wonderful smells his mate had coming from the kitchen more than anything.

After they had all come through the door he was about to close it when Charlie arrived with the elders in tow.

"Hey Paul...Thanks for inviting us." Sue said from her place at Charlie's side. Paul noticed their joined hands and smirked at both of them. Charlie's ears started turning red and Sue just giggled.

After everyone had come in, he shut the door and headed toward the noise. He noticed Cat and Sam had composed themselves and were now sitting and talking with everyone. He caught Leah's eye and she gave him a wink. He smiled at her and mouthed 'Thank you' she only nodded before going back to her conversation with Billy and Jake.

"Dinner is ready so let's eat," Cat said as she stood to head in to the kitchen, he followed to help her.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach.

"I love you baby...so much."

She leaned back into his massive chest and closed her eyes. "Mmmmm I love you too big guy."

They stood there for a moment longer until they heard the guys whining for food.

About mid-way through the meal, Cat and Paul exchanged looks. Paul took the lead, grabbing Cat's hand under the table.

"Hey everyone...Cat and I have something to tell you." Looking around making sure he had everyone's attention, he continued. "We are going to have a baby," he said feeling Cat squeeze his hand.

You could hear crickets for a few moments, until everyone started jumping up and talking.

"Oh my god...are you serious?" Kim squealed loudly causing all of those with supernatural ears to wince.

Every one of the pack came and hugged her then dropped their heads to her belly. By the time, dinner was over and they had all settled in the large living room, she had been rubbed, petted and hugged more times, than she could count. She snuggled back into Paul and listened as her newfound family talked and goofed off. The younger guys had broken out the X box and were now arguing over something.

It was nice how everyone seemed to just be at home. She had never dared to dream that she would ever have something like this. Kissing her man lightly on the lips, she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Before she got there, she heard a knock on the door. Taking a detour, she headed to answer it. She opened it to a man she did not recognize. He was native obviously. He was as tall as Embry and built like Sam. He seemed familiar to her. She felt like she should know who he was.

He stared at her. His eyes roaming all over her face as if to memorize. She noticed tears gathering in his large brown eyes.

"Hello...can I help you?" Cat asked, with a polite smile on her face. He opened his mouth to talk, but before he could, she heard a growl from behind her. Her brother's angry voice gritted out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked the man coming to stand partially in front of his sister.

Cat saw the man visibly swallow and look down. "Sam I..." he started but was cut off by her brother's angry words.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he gritted out a little more loudly. By this time the whole pack had filled the entryway. Paul had come up behind her; she felt small tremors running through his body. She was starting to feel a little claustrophobic with all the warm bodies in the small area... What the hell was going on?

"First off, can every one move back into the living room a bit? I am seriously going to hyperventilate if I can't get some air in here. Second, what the fuck is going on. Sam calm your ass down right now." Cat all but shouted at the group.

The guys fell back onto the living room, but still hovering near the opening. Paul kept his arms firmly wrapped around his mate. Although he did loosen his, hold a bit. Sam stood glaring daggers at the stranger, who was looking at both Sam and Cat with fear and longing.

When Sam still had not answered her, she asked him again. "Sam who is this? "

He turned to her, still keeping her body partially shielded by his, "This baby sis, is our long lost father." he said in a voice that was anything but pleasant.

Cat gasped as her eyes darted back to the man in front of her. Her earlier feelings of his familiarity came back to her. Of course, Sam had some similar features, such as his straight nose and full lips, but the slant and color of his eyes was a dead giveaway. She looked at Joshua Uley and saw her brother's eyes staring back at her.

The fact that she associated him with Embry as well, passed through her mind briefly, but she pushed that aside for later.

Cat looked between her brother and father and for the first time in her life, she was at a loss. Part of her wanted to invite him in and talk with him. After all, she had questions, lots of questions. The part of her that was loyal to her brother wanted to slam the door and walk away from the cluster fuck.

She felt Paul's lips at her temple and she steadied herself, pulling all of the strength she would need from her mate.

"Why don't you come in.?" she said firmly. Sam pivoted his head towards her in shock.

"What? You're going to invite the bastard in?" he snarled at her. She shrank from the rage she saw in his eyes. Paul pushed her behind him quickly and faced Sam.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." he said his chest heaving. She wrapped her arm around his huge bicep and gave him a squeeze. She had to fix this and fast or the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Baby move." she said trying to move him so she could face her brother. He reluctantly allowed her to do so. Keeping her secured to his side, he glared at his alpha.

"Brother Bear, I know you are upset. So am I, but I have questions. A lot of questions. It will be okay. He can't hurt us unless we let him okay? Calm down." she said rubbing his forearm soothingly.

He seemed to come out of whatever mind fuck he had been in. His eyes widened when he noticed Paul's stance and he grabbed his sister, holding her to him.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry peanut. I just ….lost it for a minute. Please forgive me." shame filled his voice for lashing out at his sister. She held him tighter.

"I know okay...you have nothing to be ashamed of. You did not hurt me. Now let him in so we can get this over with okay?" she said pulling away to look in his eyes.

He nodded and moved from in front of the door to let his father pass. He stayed to Cat's left side as Paul took up her right. They had formed a protective stance around her. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on in. We were just finished with dinner," she said gesturing for Joshua to follow her.

He walked in and looked around at all the faces of their guests. He recognized the elders of course. Billy and Old Quil had been around back then. He scented the air and realized most of them were the La Push pack. His wolf was strangely quiet.

Billy and Old Quil looked at him in shock. They did not think they would ever see him again. He had aged slightly, but not much. He could pass for Sam's brother really. Although Billy wanted to demand some of his own answers, he knew that Catarina and Sam needed to have this time alone.

"We were just heading out. Guys lets go. Catarina, Paul, thanks for a wonderful meal. You take care okay?" he said eyeing her meaningfully. She knew he meant the baby. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Paul had escorted Joshua to the living room as she saw everyone out. Sam followed in after Paul and his father and sat on one end of the sofa, while Joshua took one of the big chairs.

Paul looked at Sam "I will be right back," he told him pointedly. Sam nodded, knowing he meant for him to be cool until he got back. The last thing Paul needed was a house full of pissed off over sized wolves around his girl.

He walked to the foyer as Cat was shutting the door. He turned her around and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay little girl? You know you don't have to do this now. He can come back," he said

She sighed. She knew that. But now was as good as time as any. If she waited to confront her father until she was ready, she knew she never would.

"It's okay honey. I need to do this and so does Sam." reaching up to kiss his beautiful lips, she headed into the living room.

She looked between her father and brother and could see them eying each other. One weary and the other angry. Shit. She had to take control of this or else shit would be very bad.

She went and sat by Sam on the couch with Paul following her.

"Catarina, Sam...Please forgive me for intruding on your evening. I had to come...I have much I would like to talk with both of you about. If you will give me the chance to," he said earnestly.

Cat studied his face. She could see why her mom had fallen for him. He was very good looking. She knew instinctively that he still phased. He should look older than he did. She looked into his eyes and saw only sincerity and longing there, with a tinge of regret and shame. She made up her mind then and there. She would hear him out and then, well...then they would see.

"What could you possibly have to say to me? To her? You fucking left us as if we did not mean a damn thing to you. Now you come here when we finally find each other...to what? To ask for forgiveness?" Sam snarled out. He was working himself into a rage. How dare this fucker come here and try to weasel his way into their lives. He would not allow his sister to be hurt by their sperm donor. She had been through enough.

"Sam...Stop. We are all going to sit here and talk like adults do. If any of you need to get furry take that shit outside." Cat snapped at her brother. She knew he was upset, but he had to get it together or they would be here all night and she had plans with a certain gray-eyed golden Adonis later.

"Joshua, I assume, even though I have never met you, that you know who I am?" Cat asked looking directly into his eyes.

He almost flinched. She looked so much like her mother. His heart was squeezing painfully. God how he missed his beautiful Kai. He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath.

"Yes Catarina I know who you are. I have always known who you are. I watched over you and your mother from a far," he said gently.

Cat was a little taken aback. He had always been around. Where the fuck was he when her mom was being ripped apart? What about after? Did he see all those things that happened to her?

She began to get angry. "You were always there huh? Were you there when the fucking leech raped and tortured her? Did you sit back and watch as he split her in half? Where you there watching as I cried out for help?" she asked tears running down her face. Shit, she did not want to get into this.

She jumped up and started pacing. "All those years in foster care. I was sixteen for fucks sake. Do you have any idea what I would have given for someone ...anyone to come and take me from that hell? Where were you then? Did you watch as they did that shit to me? You left me there to be raped and tortured every night of my life by the men and women who were given the responsibility to take care of me. Did you watch that shit?" By this point, she was standing in front of Joshua screaming at him. He was openly sobbing now. He had not known. His wolf had forced him off after the police had taken her away. If only he could have been stronger...

When she had mentioned her time on foster care both Sam and Paul had froze. She had not spoken of that time with them. What did she mean rape and torture? Paul was starting to shake with anger. Who were these people? He would kill them all.

"Catarina, I'm so sorry I did not know. I would have gotten you out of there had I known. Please..." he said brokenly. He dropped to his knees in front of her, clasping his hand sin front of him." Please believe me...I would have never left you in that situation. My wolf made me leave after the police took you. I was too weak to fight him." he had grabbed the bottom of her shirt, gripping it tightly. His tear streaked face looking into hers, begging with her to believe him.

"I was there that night. Although I did not get there until too late. I did run him off. I almost had him, but he was so fast and I was so weak, he got away." He had dropped his head and was talking lowly.

Cat stared at the top of his head listening. Paul had calmed himself and had come up behind his mate to offer her comfort. Now was not the time to deal with her foster parents, but he would later ...oh hell yeah he would...

Sam sat stoically on the couch listening to every word his father said. If he would have known, he had a sister he would have brought her home. Just one more thing he hated his father for. In his mind even if his father had not been able to get her, he had known where Sam was. Why not contact Billy and have him get her out?

"I was never far away from you and your mother. She was my imprint. I could not be too far for too long. I had felt the terror she felt through our bond. I took off as fast as I could. By the time I had gotten there, your mother was already...dead. He had you by your throat and was about to kill you as well. I let him know I was there, he dropped you and I started the chase. But like I said I had been weak, I had made my wolf weak. We couldn't catch him. I watched them take you to the police station. I was coming to get you, to take you out of there. My wolf was scared for me to be around you, his pup. He forced me to leave. He controlled me for the past seven years. It was only recently that he allowed me to have a minuscule of control," he told her. His head bowed deeply. He was such a piece of shit. If he had not abused himself and his body so much over the years, if he had not let his demon take root in him, things could have been so different. He was weak. He was pathetic.

Cat looked down at her father. She felt a stirring of sympathy for him, She did not want to. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to despise him, but she could not ignore the defeated slump of his shoulders. Self-loathing rolled off of him in waves. She found herself wanting to reach out to him, to comfort him.

She sat down on the floor in front of him. Paul did the same scooting to where his back hit the couch. He kept one arm around her though. Ready to pull her to him if he needed to.

"Why were you so weak? Why would he not want you around me?" she asked softly.

Joshua raised his head to stare at his daughter. He looked over at his son, whose face he could not read.

"When I was a young man living here on the reservation, I was a little wild. When I was nineteen, I had phased and instead of seeing it as a curse as most of my other pack members did, I loved it. The strength, the speed...all of it. I loved it. It was intoxicating to me," he said.

Paul and Sam could understand the high you get from being a wolf. Really, young teenage guys with super human powers, women falling all over them. It was almost as if they were Gods. If they had not had each other to keep their asses in check, some if not all of them would have probably ended up abusing their newfound persona.

"Some of my brothers did not like that I was using my "gifts" for my own personal gain. Of course, women were a dime a dozen back then. I would party hard and have anyone I wanted at the end of the day. It went to my head. My brothers tried to reign me in, but I was completely seduced by the power that had been bestowed on us by the spirits. I started skipping patrols and pack meetings. Women and booze were the only things I cared about. I was selfish and full of myself. My selfishness came to a head when I missed another one of my patrols and a leech got onto our land and killed a pack brother's mate," he said quietly. Sam and Paul were incensed. In the pack the imprints were considered sacred, to be protected at all cost. Selfish bastard.

"He was inconsolable. My pack shunned me, kicked me out. The only reason I was allowed to stay on the reservation was because Billy Black's dad stood his ground for me with the council. During this time, I had started taking drugs. I started out with the small shit at first, but it eventually lead to heroin. It seemed to be the only drug that would effect me longer than just an hour or two. I had come to loathe myself and what I had let happen. My wolf tried to take back control, he did not like the poison I had become to rely on so much. After a while, he just quit fighting me." his fingers were absently running across his arm. Cat watched him as he tried to compose himself so he could continue his story. She had seen what drugs could to do a 'normal' person. It had to be ten times worse for someone with supernatural abilities. She looked over at her brother and saw the hard lines of his face seem to be softening. She wondered what he was thinking. As if sensing her gaze he looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"I met a woman. She was beautiful. Despite everything, I found myself falling in love with her. She had come down from the Makah Reservation to visit some family she had here. We met and she never went back. She knew of my addiction. She would try to hide my stash and I would become so angry I would tear up the house looking for it. I would spew hateful ugly things at her. She stood strong though, she never wavered in her love for me." he said looking at his son. "I never got physical with her, but I verbally abused her constantly. Deep down inside where I knew I was a piece of shit and she deserved better, but I could not let her go. I loved her so much. She was kind and loving and she always stood by me no matter what. The day we found out she was pregnant, I was so happy. I could not wait to meet my child." he stopped and looked over to Sam. "I loved you from the moment I first knew about you."

Sam sat there looking at the wall. The only indication that he heard his father was the clenching of his jaw. Joshua sighed and turned back to Cat.

"I still continued to use. But I wanted to stop so badly. I finally broke down and went to Old man Quil. I asked him if he could help me. I obviously could not go to regular treatment programs with my heritage and all. He performed a cleansing ceremony on me. It lasted for days. I went through the withdrawals like anyone else. My wolf fought the whole time. I would phase in and out so much, that I could not tell the difference between me, the man and the beast that lived in side of me. My wolf wanted to be set free of the shackles I had placed on him. The human part of my body fought against him so hard. It just wanted to make the pain go away. The wolf wanted me to suffer and he got his wish. I stayed in a state of limbo for eight days. I just wanted to die, but the wolf would not let me." he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. You could tell reliving this was difficult for him.

"Finally, I came out of it. I felt freer than I had in a long time. I went back home to Sandra and we began to live our lives. Except, it was not that easy. You see I had beaten the wolf down once. I knew how to make him bend to my will. Not many shifters can claim that. The wolf is a part of you yes, but he is also a feral animal. His needs are simple. Kill, Eat and Mate. Anyway, after a while I started feeling restless. I loved Sandra and you Sam very much, but something was pulling me in another direction. At first, I thought it was the desire to use again and I fought it with everything I had. Sandra and I fought constantly. She had a new purpose that had nothing to do with me really. It was you Sam. She loved you so much and she no longer easily excused my behavior. I fooled around all the time and started back to doing drugs. She had enough one day and I came home to my bags packed and her standing at the door with you on her hip. She told me she loved me, but she loved you more and she would not let you be influenced by the bad decisions that I continued to make. She told me if I ever got myself together that I would be allowed back into your life, but not hers. I had killed any scrap of feelings she had for me. I begged and pleaded, not wanting to leave you, she would not relent."

"I knew she was right. I don't know how she put up with my shit for so long anyway. I left La Push that night. I decided to follow the pull that had been plaguing me for a couple of years. All the while I continued to use and whore around. I came upon the Mescalero Reservation. The tightening in my gut had lessened and I knew that I would find whatever had been pulling me there."

Cat tensed and knew this is where he had met her mother. She did not know if she wanted to hear this or not. She knew from her mother that she loved him beyond reason. But that was all she knew of them. Her mother would not talk about him at all.

"I met your mother at a bonfire one night. One look into her eyes and I was gone. She was my imprint. We fell in love much to the disappointment of her father. He had hoped that she would marry his longtime friends' son. He did not like me very much and really why would he? He knew what my true nature was, but he also knew of my demons. He was a wise old man. He knew there was no way to deny the imprint even if we had wanted to, which we did not. After a short while, we moved in together. We rented a small two-bedroom house not far from her family. We were happy. So happy. I had started working with a construction crew there on the reservation and I felt like I finally belonged. I told her about Sam, how I wanted to go to him and bring him to live with us. She was all for it. But I knew Sandra would never let me have him. Even though I had been clean since meeting my mate, I knew she would not trust me. Plus, you were all she had Sam. So I sent cards and money when I could. I would send you birthday and Christmas presents." an angry Sam interrupted him.

"I never received one thing from you. Not a card, a letter, a fuck you." he snarled out.

"Son, you have to believe me, I sent you stuff all the time. I begged your mother to let me come and see you, but she would not have it. She assured me that you were getting everything I had sent." Joshua said desperately wanting his son to believe him.

Sam looked into his eyes and saw only truth there. But why would his mother keep this from him? She had always told him that his father did not give a damn about him. That he had left and never looked back.

"Sam, I never wanted to leave you. But I knew Sandra was right. I was a fuck up of epic proportions. I was not good for you to be around. I was so volatile and even though I never raised a hand to your mother, I was a violent self-absorbed person. I had an addiction to heroin that ruled every part of my life. I knew I had to leave. But I did stay in touch with your mother and I did send you letters and cards. I don't know why you would not have gotten them, unless your mother chose to not allow it. She had a hard time with my imprint. Even though she did not love me in that way anymore, she was angry that I seemed to be getting my shit together. I don't know, but I promise you I have always loved you and you were in every thought I had," he said almost begging Sam to believe him.

Cat had started crying without realizing it. Paul held her to him. He was in shock. He had not thought much about Joshua Uley over the years, hell, his own father was ten times worse than him, but he and Sam had always felt a kinship because they had grown up without their fathers. To hear a first-hand account of what it had been like for him, battling his wolf, battling himself, was an eye opener.

After all he had, he not had the strong hand of Sam there when he phased, he could see how he would have let his new found powers seduce him as well. Who's to say he would not have become addicted to some substance? Hell he was already at that time a heavy drinker. He felt an almost grudging kinship with the man that had not only abandoned his friend, but also his mate. There was more to Joshua Uley's story than just a womanizing asshole who did not take responsibility for his kids. He looked over at his alpha and saw the struggle he was going through to shed all his previous notions about his father.

"What happened between you and my mom? Why did you leave her to face the shame of being pregnant alone? If she was your imprint how could you leave her?" Cat interrupted his train of thought with her shaky voice.

Joshua grabbed her hands in his. She did not pull away; she just continued to look into her father's eyes.

"Catarina, I loved your mother beyond anything. When we found out about you, I was overjoyed. Your mother knew all about my past with drugs and women and she gave me a clean slate. She told me that my life as far as she was concerned started in that moment with her." Cat was openly crying now. That sounded so much like her mother. Joshua reached up and wiped her tears with his rough thumb.

"I let her down. Her father and I never saw eye to eye. He knew of the imprint. He knew I had to be whatever was best for her. He did not see me as being best for her. He called me to his office one day and basically told me that he wanted me to set her free. That I was no good for her and would only bring her down. I got angry and nearly phased right there. I told him I loved her and I would never leave her. I left telling him to go to hell. I was so angry I went for a run before I decided to go home." he stopped there.

Cat squeezed his hands without realizing it. The cold-hearted bastard she had thought was her father all these years was turning out to be someone entirely different.

"I came home late and she was upset. Her father had told her I had been seen with another woman. I stood there in disbelief. Although I shouldn't have been surprised, he hated me and in his eyes I had ruined his plans for his daughter. She finally believed me after hours of talking. I saw no other woman after her. She was it for me. I never wanted another. Life went on as usual. Her father was pissed that his attempt at separating us had backfired. She now was leery of her father."

"Somehow he had found out about my addiction. It was the night before I was to marry your mother. She had plans with her sisters and friends and I had plans with some of the men from work. We were just going to head to the bar and have some drinks and go home. I had no desire to party anymore. All I could think about was after tomorrow I could call your mother my wife." he stopped and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I fucked up so bad. I could not refuse. The wolf was clawing into my skull trying to get me to walk away, but I had learned to control him years ago. My human self wanted it so bad. I could not resist," he sobbed out.

Cat and the guys tensed waiting on him to finish, even though they had a good idea where this was going.

"One of the guys had brought some dope along. I tried so hard Cat...please believe me I did," he whispered out brokenly. Her heart broke. She believed him.

"I used for the first time in two years. It was euphoria. I had never felt so much pleasure. I don't remember a lot after that. I woke up the next morning in a strange bed with some strange woman wrapped around me. I bolted up and tried to get out of there. But her father had this all planned, right down to the last letter. As I was trying to untangle myself from the woman, your mother opened the door and I froze. I saw her father behind her with a knowing smile on his face. Your mother was devastated. There was no amount of pleading or begging that she would listen too. She sent me away. But I did not go far. I couldn't. I was there when she found out about you and I was there when she told her father to go to hell after he had tried to get her to marry the family friend. I was also there when her father disowned her and called her a slut banishing her from the reservation. There was nothing I could do. I came to her in my wolf form. She sent me away. She always knew I was there, but she would not let me back in. I knew she loved me as I loved her, but she just could not forgive me for giving in to the demon again. I did not blame her. Her father may have orchestrated the situation, but I chose to use again. No one is to blame for that but me. I wanted to die when she did. The wolf would not let me though. He finally took over complete control. He punished me for years. He would not let me be in my human form. He ran me for miles and miles only stopping to eat and sleep occasionally. I did not care at that point, my whole reason for living was gone and the pain in my heart would not be quenched." his head fell forward as he sobbed.

Cat reached for his head and pulled him to her. She was sobbing herself. All for one mistake on his part, all of their lives had been altered dramatically. Even Sam's. The anger she had for him dissolved in those moments as she held her father to her as he cried out his pain and anguish. How could she still hold on to it? He was a man after all. A human that happened to share his body with a supernatural creature. He deserved her forgiveness. He had suffered enough. She was done with anger and resentment. She wanted to know him and she wanted him to know her.

She looked over to her brother and saw the tears running from his eyes. She reached a hand out to him and he did not hesitate to come to her. They all three sat there crying, Sam and Joshua holding onto her as if she might disappear.

Paul heaved a huge sigh. His own eyes were stinging from the tears that threatened to fall. He rubbed soothing circles as he watched his mate try to comfort her father and her brother. He knew she would forgive him. It was who she was. He loved her for having such an open and giving heart. He only hoped Sam would let his walls down as well. Him still being there was a start. He could have just left, but he stayed. Which let Paul know that underneath all the hurt and anger, the little boy from so long ago desperately wanted to have his father in his life.

It was time to let go of all the bullshit and just live and love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Babies and Good Friends**

"Hey baby?" Paul called out to Cat from the kitchen. She was putting up their laundry and straightening their room. Her father would be there shortly. Cat had invited him to come along to their first ultra sound. She was so excited. If the baby cooperated today, they would finally know the sex.

She was in her second trimester now and everything had been great with her pregnancy. She had been fortunate enough to skip the whole worshiping of the porcelain goddess stage. Thank God, ...Paul was over protective enough without worrying over her not being able to keep anything down.

Sue had told her she was indeed lucky to be having an easy go of it. She was just thankful the tadpole seemed to be growing normally. After all, she was having the first pack baby in a long time. Even though Dr. Chambers knew a lot of what to expect of the birth, he had never treated a pregnant member of the pack before. All he had to go by was journals kept from previous packs and even they were frustratingly vague.

She was so glad she had thought of the journal idea for the pack and imprints. She had handed them out at one of their many pack meetings. The guys, Kim and Leah thought it a great idea. She even gave her father one to write down his experiences. He was the oldest phasing wolf, so she was sure he would have a lot to say.

"What honey?" she called back to her man.

"Have you seen my white long sleeve pull over?" he asked.

She smiled thinking of how domesticated they had become. Neither had any examples of how to be in a healthy relationship. So they winged it most of the time. But she figured most people did. Leah had told her she had never seen Paul so content and at peace ever. She would know having known him since they were in diapers.

She loved that she could bring out the wonderful man that lived beneath his rough and tough exterior. He had done wonders for her as well. He had helped with the many walls she had erected over the years. They were almost nonexistent now. He was completely embedded in her heart and soul and she would always keep him there.

He was her lover and friend. He understood her as nobody else did. Just as she did him. Sure, the imprint played a part in that. Their bond went beyond all magic though. She knew without a doubt, regardless of the imprint they would have eventually found each other.

"Look in the laundry room. I hung it up last night." she called back to him. She started getting ready to head out to the Dr.'s

Paul watched his girl as she came down the stairs holding onto the rail. She was so beautiful his heart ached at the sight of her. Her hair had gotten longer now reaching down past her ass. She did not want to cut it yet. She had read an article on Locks of Love and wanted to contribute. He loved it, especially when it was wrapped around his hand as he plowed into her from behind.

Her belly was a surprising turn on for him. He guessed he had never given much thought on how he would feel to see her swollen with his seed. But that shit was sexy as hell. She was not huge by any means. Her height would help in that area. Her small bump called out to him and he found himself constantly touching it. Either with his hand or mouth. She found it amusing of course. Something about a the big bad wolf on his knees talking baby talk was such a turn on for her she had told him.

Today they would find out what they were having. He was pretty sure it was a boy. Don't ask him how he knew, he just did. It was a feeling deep inside that told him so.

Sam and Josh were headed over to ride with them. Leah had wanted to come but she had class. So it would be Cat, himself, Joshua and Sam. It was sure to be a little uncomfortable.

Sam still did not fully trust his father. Not that Paul could blame him though. He would have a hard time welcoming his own father back into his life. But his mate wished for them to get along better. Her relationship with Joshua had come further along than even he had imagined. He had come home several times from work to find her and Josh sitting in the living room talking and laughing. She wanted to form some sort of relationship with her father. He was glad they could they could find their way past the bullshit of the past and start new. Although he had pulled Joshua aside and told him that if he had any plans of leaving town that he needed to stay the fuck away from his mate.

You would think with Josh staying at Sam's that they would have gotten closer. But apparently not. Sam wasn't hateful to him or anything, but he certainly tried to avoid any and all conversation with him. The only reason he had let him stay at his house, was because he did not want him staying here with Cat. He felt he was protecting his sister by keeping Josh on a short leash. When she offered to let him stay with her and Paul all those nights ago, he had jumped in and informed Joshua that he would be staying with him.

Cat still reeling from having her father pop into her life so suddenly had not said anything. It wasn't until they had gone over to Sam's to have dinner that she saw the strain between the two. She understood where Sam was coming from completely. She would have been the same way had she been in Sam's situation.

She had decided to stay out of their shit and let the chips fall where they may. She loved her brother more than anything and if she had to choose between him and her father, it would be Sam every time.

Sure, her and her father had started to build a relationship of sorts, but Sam had her first loyalty. End of story. She hoped it would not come to that though. She had started to open her heart to Josh. His story had moved her beyond anything. She of course had started to forgive him for not being there for her the very night he had poured his heart out to them.

"You look so fucking sexy baby." Paul said meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing up and down her neck just like she liked. All thoughts of her father and brother vanished and were replaced by the warm tingling sensations her mate was stirring in her.

Trying to clear her mind from the pleasure his mouth was causing, she half-heartedly pushed against his chest "Baby, we have something to do...We need to stop…Um...someone is gonna be here soon..." Cat stuttered out. She could not for the life of her remember who was going to be there, but she did have the frame of mind to know someone would be...

Paul continued his assault on his mate. He smiled when she told him to stop. He loved that he could make her forget about everything and everyone with a few small kisses. He smelled her arousal in the air and just as he was about to rip off her clothes and fuck her senseless, he smelled Sam and Josh walking up to the door. Damn it...

"Don't even think about it fucker." Sam said quietly, as to not alert Cat to their presence. He had smelled the arousal of both of them as he had walked up. So had their father he guessed based on the look of disgust on his face.

"You should try living with them." Sam joked to his father. He was slowly letting his guard down. The longer Josh stayed around the more relaxed he seemed to get.

"I think I'll stay where I am at." Josh muttered trying to erase images of his daughter and her mate out of his mind.

Paul answered the door after their unnecessary knock.

"Hey...come in...Cat will be right down." Paul said smirking at both of them. His grin became wider when he heard two different sets of growls. Both Sam and Joshua were glaring at him menacingly. He started chuckling. Tough shit. His woman.

"Asshole. If you weren't her mate, I kick your ass all over the place." Sam said with a growl.

Paul chuckled "You could try... Oh mighty alpha."

"Now boys enough of that." Joshua said chuckling.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Cat asked as she came down the stairs.

Josh looked up and had to catch his breath. His daughter was so beautiful. She was the very image of her mother. Her pregnancy only added to her allure. He came up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"You look lovely daughter." hugging her to him, he relished in the fact that her arms wrapped around him as well. They had come along way over the past few months. She had started to gradually open up to him. He had been ecstatic that she was even willing to give him a chance. He would make sure to make sure she never regretted it.

His son on the other hand, even though they shared his home, had a much harder time allowing him to find some place in his life. He understood he really did. Sam had known him at his worst and was scared of letting him in lest he be hurt again. They were making some progress however. Just this morning Sam had actually asked him if he wanted to ride over to Cat's with him. It would take a while for him to trust him, but Joshua had all the time in the world and much to make up for.

"Yes, let's go find out what you're carrying in there." Sam said giving his sister a hug while palming her belly. All the wolves seem to be drawn to her. Billy says it's instinct for the pack to protect one of it's cubs and since this is the first pup of the pack, they would be even more protective. It seems that it brought them comfort to be around the new life growing in her womb.

Paul and Cat went back first so she could go through her regular checkup. Her dad and Sam would be brought back once they were ready for the sonogram.

Dr. Chamber's walked in just as she got settled on the table.

"Good morning Cat...Paul. How are you feeling today?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm good. I have never felt better actually." Cat said as she allowed him to feel her stomach.

After a few minutes of checking, her out he declared everything was as it should be and had the nurse bring in the sonogram machine. He would be doing the procedure himself due to her unusual circumstances.

A nurse brought Sam and her dad into the room. They stood around the table she was lying on as Paul moved to her side and grabbed her hand. He leaned in for a soft kiss. "You ready little girl?" he asked softly staring into her eyes. She smiled back at him with all the love she had for him shining in her blue eyes. "Ready as I will ever be baby." He leaned in for another kiss lingering this time. They were once again lost in their own little world completely forgetting they were not alone.

Before they could get carried away Sam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly. "Uh…guys...can we get back to the task at hand." he said sarcastically. Josh just laughed. They just could not seem to help themselves at all. Dr. Chamber's even chuckled.

"This is going to be cold." He said to her as he put a jelly like substance on her stomach. He moved the wand around for few minutes taking some measurements.

Cat and Paul looked on when he turned the monitor towards them.

"This right here is the head, he or she is facing us...see right here? That is the eyes, the nose...lips...hey it looks like we are getting a smile." Dr. Chamber's said smiling.

Cat and Paul looked at each other both had tears in their eyes. Paul leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Let's see what we are looking at here. Pink bows or footballs?" Dr. Chamber's joked.

He pressed on her stomach and started moving the wand around. He stopped and magnified the image.

"There we go...See here?" Dr. Chamber's asked pointing. Both Cat and Paul leaned in to take a closer look.

"Oh my god...baby...is that what I think it is?" Cat asked excited.

"I knew it...you owe me little girl." Paul said staring at the image of his son. He was so overwhelmed with happiness he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Oh my god baby...we are having a boy...a little you...lord help me." Cat said excitement coloring her voice.

After lots of hugs and congratulations from her dad and brother, they headed to Sue's to eat and let the rest of their family know.

Pats on her belly and lots of ribbing to Paul about payback being a bitch, Cat and Paul headed home for the rest of the afternoon. Once they made it in the door, Paul swept her up bridal style and carried her to their room where he worshiped every inch of her body.

After several hours and a very steamy shower, they emerged to find something to eat.

Cat was reheating last night's dinner of spaghetti when she felt Paul come up behind her and bury his face in her neck. She reached around and held him to her smiling.

"I love you big guy. I have never been so happy in my life," she told him with tears forming in her eyes. She loved him so much it literally made her breathless at times.

He turned her around and stared into her watery eyes. Catching a stray tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb, he kissed her softly.

"I love you too baby...more than you will ever know. I can't believe we are having a baby...a boy. I'm going to be a father...fuck...," he said, his eyes wide with wonder. She giggled at his choice of words. He wouldn't be her Paul if a _fuck_ wasn't added in their somewhere.

"Dinner's ready...," she said handing him a plate full of food. After they were settled at the table and eating. Paul kept eyeing her with a concerned expression. She finally had enough of it.

"What's wrong?" she asked while sipping her tea. He put his fork down, looked at her, and sighed.

"It can't be that bad...just tell me" she said worriedly. He never had a problem talking to her before.

"Baby...I have been fighting myself for months now and I can't let it go. I have not brought it up because I wanted you to tell me on your own when you were ready. But I have to tell you it is driving me crazy. I have to know," he said in a low voice. He felt his wolf tremble.

"I will tell you anything, you know that. What is it?" she asked laying her hand on his clenched one.

"I need you to tell me about your foster parents. You mentioned it the night Joshua came back, but you haven't brought it up since. I don't want to press you to talk about something so obviously horrible, but it's killing me and my wolf not to know what happened," he said to her while silently adding, _I need to know who I need to kill._

Cat sat back in her chair slowly. Of course, he wanted to know. If she had been in his place, she would have already brought it up. He had waited months on her to tell him without her knowing that it was tearing him up inside. She knew it was too. She noticed the slight tremble to his body. She knew his wolf was probably pacing relentlessly inside awaiting her response.

She had not talked about it before. The memories of those hellish months with Mr. Brooks made her shudder in disgust. She did not want to relive that time after such a happy day, but watching her mate struggle with this made her mind up.

"I should have told you already I know. It's just not something I want to relive. It was a horrible time in my life." she started. She was about to continue when Paul reached over and picked her up and sat her in his lap. Running his fingers through her beautiful silky hair he said, "You don't have to tell me baby. I know it must be hard for you to talk about. I'll just deal," he said kissing her head.

"No baby, I want to tell you." She said turning to look into his eyes. Whatever he saw must have convinced him she was okay talking about it because he simply nodded for her to continue.

"It started out with lingering touches and dirty words whispered so his wife wouldn't hear. Eventually he started coming into my room at night. At first all he would do is talk, while I laid in my bed scared out of my mind. The talk turned to touches. The first time I started to scream, but he stuffed a gag in my mouth. When he decided he wanted to do more than just cop a feel of a young girl, he came into my room with chains one night." she stopped to calm herself for the next part.

It took everything in him to not react and to let her get through her story. He was boiling over with rage. His wolf was starting to claw at his brain to be let out. He held on though, even though he had a pretty good idea of where this was going. He could not shake the image of a young Cat laying in her bed with a gag in her mouth terrified of the one person who should have been keeping her safe. The one motherfucker who was _paid_ by the state to keep her safe.

"He immediately gagged me. I guess he knew with what he had planned that there would be no way I would keep quiet. I tried to get out. But he was too strong. He hit me in the face and stomach a few times to keep me from running until he got the chains on me. After he had chained my arms and legs to the bed, he ….uh...he raped me. It hurt so fucking bad. I was a virgin." she started rubbing Paul's arms as he continued to try to control his rage. She knew he would need to phase. There was no help for it.

"He raped me for hours. It was horrible. I felt like I was being split in two. I felt so ashamed and could not understand what I had done to draw his attention to me. I was a good girl. I never got in trouble. When he was done with me. He unchained me and told me to get cleaned up. He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me. I believed him. He was so evil. His wife never knew or if she did, she acted as if she didn't. I turned eighteen six months later and got the hell out of there. I left in the middle of the night after I had broken into his safe and stole some money." she finished.

Paul barely holding on to his wolf, simply kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you" before standing and sitting her in his chair gently. After another kiss, he turned and walked out the back door. She heard the tell tell signs of clothes being ripped followed by an agonizing howl.

She rubbed her hands up and down her face. This was part of the reason she did not want to tell him. She knew it would crush him.

She felt lighter somehow though. She was glad she had told him. Those horrible memories could not hurt her as they did before and she knew that was because she was completely loved in every way.

Sighing she started cleaning up their supper, leaving a plate in the microwave for Paul when he got back. She had no doubt he would be out there a while beating the shit out of trees. She went into the laundry room, got a pair of shorts, and sat them on the back deck.

She changed into her pajamas in their room and climbed in bed to await her man.

Paul barely made it through the door before his wolf ripped out of him. All he could see was red. He started running as fast as he could tearing up trees as he went. Could nothing have been easy for his girl? Fuck...Between vampires and sick old men it was a wonder she was the wonderful person she was today.

That fucker was going to die. His mind ran over the images her story had created. His rage burned even stronger. He was in the middle of culling several trees when he heard Sam's voice in his head asking him what was wrong. He just let his mind run over the conversation he had just had with Cat. Sam reacted, as any brother would have, with ferocity and rage.

After they had culled what seemed to be half the forest, they phased back and started to plan. There was no way in hell that sick fucker Mr. Brooks was going to continue to live. After hashing out a partial plan, they both headed back towards home.

"We are not going to be able to keep this from the pack long. Once they hear about that sick motherfucker they are going to want in as well." Sam said as they stopped at the tree line behind Paul's house.

Paul looked at his home that held the most precious beings in his life, his woman and his son and nodded.

"I won't stop them. They love her too. Are you going to tell Josh?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"I don't know. I think he should know. After all he could have prevented all of this shit from happening to her." Sam said angrily. He could not let go of the fact that his father had abandoned not just him but his baby sister as well.

"Sam, you have to let that go. He had problems. He would have not been able to take care of her in his fucked up condition. Besides, he said his wolf took over and would not let him have any control for seven years. If anyone can understand that, it is you and I. We have issues now with it. Can you imagine making our wolf bend to our will and not letting them have any control at all? I know mine would not let me have control back so easily after I had denied him his. I know he hurt you, but you have to give the guy a break. We all fuck up and thank god, we have people who love us enough to forgive us. Cat could easily be angry at him for not keeping her out of that shit with the foster family, but she doesn't. She is good and kind despite all of the fucked up shit that has happened to her. She's better than me or you, hell all of us. You don't want your anger to rule you man." Paul told him.

Sam stared at is brother for a long while. He knew he was right. His sister had been through more than he ever had and she still found a place in her heart for their absentee father. He did not want to become a bitter old man. He vowed then and there to let go and open himself up to have a relationship with his father.

"Your right man. I know I need to let that shit go and I will. I am going to start by informing him of everything when I get home. If it was my daughter I would want to know." Sam said

Pulling him into a half hug, Paul said his goodbyes and headed into to curl up with his mate.

**The next day...**

They were having one their weekly "girl" lunches at a small cafe in Port Angeles. It was nice to talk with someone outside of the tribe at times. Although Nik certainly was knee deep in the supernatural herself, it was nice to spend time with a woman she had begun to feel a kinship with.

"You know it is different for him than you. He remembers having him in his life. He also remembers seeing him walk away. At five years old that shit affects you whether you realize it to or not. Give him time he will let him in. Besides didn't you say he had let him move in with him?" Nik asked taking a bite of her Caesar salad.

Cat rolled her eyes thinking about the reason for Sam inviting their father to stay with him. The night of their so-called reunion, Sam had told their father that he could stay with him while he was there. Cat's eyes widened at that. She had not expected that of Sam. She knew it was going to be a long and difficult road for Joshua to try to mend the damaged he had inflicted on his eldest child.

Sam noticing her look told all of them it was the only way he could keep an eye on him. Joshua had lowered his head in shame at the hurtful words of his son. He knew he deserved it, but that did not mean it hurt less to hear it.

"Yea, he did it so he could 'keep an eye on him". Cat told Nik stuffing her face with her greasy cheeseburger.

"Well you can't blame him, he is just scared. How are he and Leah? Have they gotten past all that 'let's take it slow' bullshit" Nik asked.

Cat rolled her eyes "Are you kidding? They can't keep their hands off each other. At dinner the other night Joshua informed us that they had kept him awake all night screwing their brains out. I kind of felt sorry for him." Cat said giggling.

"Oh please you and Paul are no better. I don't even have to live near you to know that." Nik said throwing her napkin at her. .

Cat held her small bump while she laughed. It was true; she was more hornier than usual, which was saying a lot. She thought they had a lot of sex before she got pregnant. They went at it so much now that she had no idea how she could even walk. Maybe it was the fact that she was carrying a wolf pup that gave her so much stamina. She did not know and she did not care. There was nothing better than feeling Paul's hard length pounding into her. Thinking of their lovemaking this morning she started rubbing her thighs together. Shit...think about something else...

"So how are you and Jasper?" Cat asked trying to remove her mind from the gutter.

"We are okay. I mean I know how I feel about him and there is no one else I want, but I just can't seem to get past having to be changed. I really don't want that and he is just miserable about it. He understands of course, but how can we really be together if I stay human?" Nik told her, she looked so miserable, that Cat reached over and grabbed her hand. She noticed tears falling silently down her cheeks.

This had been ripping Nik apart for a while now. She knew Jasper understood her position, but she also knew he felt as if she was rejecting him. He wanted her to be happy and while he made her happier than she had ever been, the next logical step in their soulmateship or whatever was for her to be turned and that is where Nik floundered. She just could not do it. Willingly giving up her natural human life for an eternity with the one she loved. It sounded all romantic at first, until you started really thinking about it. No children...something she desperately wanted one day. She would not ever sleep or eat food again. Let's not even get into the means in which she would need to sustain herself. Blood...yuck. She did not want to live forever. It sounds good at the onset, but really who wanted to stay frozen in time while the world around you kept changing? Everyone you know would eventually die. One day it would seem as if you were a stranger in a strange world. She loved Jasper, but she had been on her own too long and had come from a place that put much importance and value on the experiences of every day human life, good or bad. They were at an impasse.

"The bad thing is that if I stay human and upon my death, Charlotte told me he would die as well. How can I let that happen? Am I being selfish?" she looked up at Cat beseeching her to tell her.

Cat sighed heavily. "Sweetie, no you are not being selfish and even if you are, this is a life altering decision. I can't blame you for wanting to stay human. Becoming a vampire is different from most other supernaturals. I mean look at the pack, there is a part of them that is more animal than man, however they can still eat and sleep, have children. With vampires, you give up pretty much everything to become one. I don't blame you for not wanting to do that. I know Jasper does not either, if he had had a choice in the matter, I know for a fact he would not have chosen this life." Cat said hoping to bring her friend some comfort.

What did you say to someone faced with this kind of decision? It was the opposite of life to become a vampire. Sure, they lived for an eternity, but so far every vampire she had met, even the ones who had found their mates had an underlying sadness and a desperate longing to feel human once again. Not everyone was Bella Swan, ready to have herself drained on a whim. That girl was crazy as hell.

"Maybe I should just let him go. I mean he needs to be with someone that is compatible with him. I am not what he needs." Nik said miserably.

"I wish there was a way to change him back human. I was telling Leah this the other day. I mean if vampires and shape shifters exists surely there is some kind of magic out there that can reverse this shit." Cat said halfheartedly. It sounded crazy, but you never knew.

Nik looked at her with hope in her eyes "You think it is possible? You think that...I don't know a witch or some ancient voodoo shit would counteract the venom?" she asked almost eagerly. A little too eagerly. Now Cat felt bad to get her hopes up on something so far-fetched. She was an awful friend.

"I don't know sweetie...I guess it could be possible. But honey I don't want you to get your hopes up. Even if there is and I say IF, where the hell would you even began to search for this magic cure? Also would Jasper be okay with something like this? I mean he has been a vampire for a long ass time," Cat said squeezing her friend's hand. The hope diminished when she mentioned Jasper's preference.

"Yea your right, I know he does not remember a lot from his human life. Can you imagine after over a century of walking the earth as a vampire to suddenly wake up in a weak human body? I don't know what he would want. We never got around to discussing those types of things." Nik said pushing her plate aside. She had lost her appetite suddenly.

Cat was still thinking of their discussion on her way back to La Push. She hated to see her friend so miserable. She wished there was something she could do. But what? Do you go online and search for ways to turn a vampire back into a human? She rolled her eyes. How ridiculous. This world was so crazy there would probably be thousands of results that came back.

Her thoughts went back to her father and Sam. While she understood all of their issues, she just wish things could be simpler. Since she had discovered she was pregnant, she had a desire to make things in her life as simple as possible. The anger that had always been burning on the back burner did not seem to flare up as much anymore. Not to say she could not still tear someone a new one if they needed it. She supposed it was hormones and the effects of her sexy as fuck mate's love and devotion.

Her thoughts returned to her friend and her vampire issues. She decided she would ask Old Man Quil or maybe even Billy Black if there was such a thing as vampire reversal. The thought of it seemed so silly she almost did not want to ask them. But she reminded herself that six months ago the thought of native men and women morphing into giant wolves to save humans from real live vampires would have seemed ridiculous, yet here she was, mated to one of the most volatile ones.

Making her mind up to at least ask the elders, she headed over to Billy and Jacob's house.

"Cat, what a wonderful surprise...come on in." Billy said as he opened the door for her to enter into his tiny but wonderfully homey house.

After settling on the sofa with Billy across from her in his chair, she shared the conversation she had with Nik from earlier. After she was finished with her tale, silence filled the room, as Billy looked at her in deep thought.

His intense stare started to make her uncomfortable. She started second-guessing her decision to come here.

"I know it is silly to ask...It's just that Nik is so upset. She feels the mating pull to Jasper and wants to give in, but she feels the price of being with him would be too great for her to bear. I just want to help her any way I can." Cat finished looking earnestly into Billy's eyes.

His gaze had become gentle as she talked. This young woman was such a blessing to his people. Paul and Sam had told him about her foster parents, that on top of everything else that had occurred in her too young life would have made even the strongest willed bitter and angry. But here she sat hurting for a woman that had just started to become her good friend. Going to bat for a vampire no less. The same type of creature that viciously raped and murdered her own mother. Yes, she was an amazing woman. Paul was lucky to have her. He could only hope that his Jake would find a mate with half the heart and courage as this one.

"It's admirable that you want to help your friend Catarina. Although changing a human to a vampire is easy enough, reversing the process would not be so easy. Especially for someone as old as Jasper." he told her watching as the tiny light of hope that was in her eyes slowly diminished. He rolled over to his bookshelf and pulled an old looking book down. Flipping through it he apparently found what he was looking for as he came back to her side.

"It is possible though. We have legends that speak of such a thing. Although it is not an easy process and there are, elements that have to be involved for it to happen. This legend actually comes from the Apache tribe. I would imagine that their elders would know more." He said handing her the book.

She looked at the page he had marked with a new hope. There was an image of what looked to be a "Cold One" in the center of a circle surrounded by what seemed to be native men.

"Are they chanting something?" she asked not looking up from the images. She noticed a woman standing on the outside of the circle behind the men. She was holding a knife to her wrist.

"Yes...there are words that are required to be said. Also the blood of the Cold Ones one true mate. It is said to be a painful transformation, even more so than the first change. The ceremony only works if the cold one truly desires it so. Once it is done, they can never be turned back again. He would live a life of a regular human man and all that entails. Sickness, death..." Billy said thoughtfully.

"Of course I am sure there is more and I would have to check with some friends of mine to be sure. But to answer your question...it is very possible to reverse the venom."

She sat there in awe. She could not believe it. This is just what she had hoped to find out.

"If this is possible, why not offer this to other vampires? I am sure most of them would be beyond happy to know they could regain their humanity," she asked

"You would think...You and I can see it that way, but Catarina you have to understand that most of these creatures have committed such heinous acts to just be able to feed, that it is too late for them. The spirits would probably reject them outright. The vampires must desire the change above all else as well as have something redeemable about themselves no matter how small. Can you imagine what could happen if these creatures knew, that we had the solution to vampirism?" he asked her. Seeing her confused look he went on to explain.

"If they found out that the native tribes had knowledge of such a thing, they would correctly think that we had other supernatural knowledge that might be an advantage to them. You see Catarina; there are more things in this mystical world than just vampires and shape shifters. Most have been hinted at, but none have been outright proven. But if a vampire who is inherently evil and wants nothing more than absolute power were to get any kind of idea that maybe our tribes held secrets of not only their world but many others, well that would not bode to well for us now would it?" he said with a small grin. ": Said vampire would most likely try to acquire this knowledge by _any means necessary_." he said pointedly.

She understood completely. Their lives and the lives of all tribes with this knowledge would be forfeit. It would be outright war, a supernatural war. One that would cost the lives of just not many of her family but others around the world. After having witnessed first-hand the demon that can reside in these beings, she had no doubt that they would not stop until every tribe was completely wiped off the face of the earth. The thought of this caused shivers to run down her spine. No this had to be kept quiet.

Could Jasper keep this to himself? She had known he was very well known in the vampire world. Being that he had made a name for himself in the southern vampire wars. Most feared him or so Peter had told her. And what about Peter and his mate? How would they deal with such an opportunity?

What seemed so simple and easy moments ago now seemed bogged down by suspicion and fear.

Billy watched Cat as realization dawned on her. At first, he was not sure he should reveal these things to her. Not many people in his own tribe knew about this. He had not even shared it with his son. Not that he did not trust his son, but his once apparent loyalty to Bella Swan had kept Billy from revealing anything other than what was required due to his shifter abilities. He could not trust his son not to pass the information along to Bella and he certainly did not trust her.

Thank the spirits he had listened to his gut and not his heart about telling his son. Bella had turned out to be one of the most despicable human beings he had ever known. He knew that once she was turned this underlying evil inside of her would be magnified a hundred times.

"Oh my Billy...We can't let that happen. I don't know what to do. I mean I trust Jasper sort of...I guess, but he is very well known in his world and while I want my friend to have her happiness, I certainly don't want it to come at the expense of our heritage, of our family." she said looking distressed. He patted her hand soothingly.

"Catarina, this would not be your decision. The elders would have to meet with this Jasper to see if he was even worthy of such a blessing. Your friend would have to appeal to the council on his behalf before we would even consider an audience with him. There are many things that would have to take place before we would even consider such a request," he told her.

"But he would have to know about the possibility in order to request the audience. So do I trust him enough to share this with him? I really don't feel as if he would go around talking about this to anyone else, but it is too scary to even contemplate if he did ya know?" she said her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, I am afraid that as a member of this tribe but also of the pack that you would have to be the one to approach him on the idea of it. It would be you and your mate's decision to tell them of the possibility of him becoming human again. So only you can answer the questions of trust," he told her seriously. She had to be sure he was trustworthy before she offered it to him. If there was any doubt the consequences could be greater than either of them wanted to contemplate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Poor Mr. Brooks**

Pulling into their drive way after her talk with Billy, Cat noticed Paul was not home yet...hmmmm...  
wonder where he is? She checked her phone to see if he had tried to call while she was driving. She often left it on vibrate, because lately the ringing of a phone drove her fucking insane. It seemed overtly shrill to her. Dr. Chambers said that was part of carrying a wolf pup, enhanced senses. Great...

Walking into the dark and quiet house, she knew Paul should have been home. He had taken off today so he could get somethings done around the house. He was adding on to one of the guest bedrooms that was to be the baby's room. She went to the kitchen and checked the fridge for any message he might have left for her. He usually did if he did not call her first. There weren't any messages and she started to get a little worried. Had another leech been found on the rez, causing him to have to leave in a hurry?

Deciding to change her clothes before she got too worked up over probably nothing.

After she had changed and started did a couple of loads of laundry, while she kept glancing at the clock nervously, she decided to call Leah.

Fuck this. It was now almost five o'clock and she was getting worried. Dialing Leah's number she listened as it rang a million times and then went to voicemail. She continued with the rest of the pack getting the same result. She decided to call Billy and see if he had heard from them.

"Hello?" Billy's gruff voice answered.

"Hey Billy, its Cat...Have you heard from any of the guys?" she asked tapping her nail nervously on the kitchen counter.

"No... As a matter of fact I have not seen hide nor hair of any of them today. Is Paul not home? Are you and the baby okay?" he asked his voice suddenly filled with concern. She smiled softly hearing it.

"No we are fine. It's just Paul took off today to get some work done on the nursery, but he is not home nor did he leave me a note or call me. I tried Sam and Leah and the rest of the guys but they all go to voicemail. Have you heard an alarm raised today?" she asked concern evident in her voice. An alarm was code for wolf howl.

"No...it's been pretty quiet around here. Do you want me to come over and sit with you? I could try Jake's cell again, maybe he will answer." Billy said now sounding worried himself.

"No I will be fine here. I'm just worried ya know? I am going to try my father," she told him.

Dialing her father's number, she was relieved when he picked up.

"Catarina?" Josh asked gruffly. He sounded strained almost. Good lord she hope she did not interrupt anything. Just the thought made her scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Dad? I'm sorry to bother you, but Paul's not home and I can't get a hold of any of the guys and I am getting worried...Have you heard from them?" she asked quickly her mind still on what her father could be doing to make him sound so um...strained...

Josh on the other hand was definitely strained but not for the reason his daughter was thinking. No, he was knee deep in shit literally. He glanced over to his soon to be son in law who had turned to him when he had heard Catarina's worried voice over the phone.

He raised a brow in question to Paul. Paul hesitated a moment before giving a curt shake of his head.

"No baby, I haven't heard from them...Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he said getting panicked at the thought she was in trouble somehow. He noticed every other pack member who had joined them on the mission tense visibly awaiting her reply.

"No, I'm okay...it's just I can't get a hold of Paul and he is not home and I guess I am being silly... I am sure he just dealing with pack business. Forget I called okay," she told him. He noticed Paul's eyes close when she mentioned his name.

Josh knew he would rather be home with her than here. But he also knew that he like all the rest of them had to deal with their current situation. None of them could be stopped once they had found out.

"Okay sweetie...call me if you need anything...I love you." he said.

"I love you too dad..." she said back then hung up. He was shocked...he could not move. She had not only called him dad but she had said she loved him for the very first time. He stood there a moment basking in the peace and love those words had given him. He noticed Paul and Sam looking at him with small smiles.

Shaking himself out of his daughter induced stupor he got back to the business at hand.

It was around three in the morning when the pack got back to La Push. They were all tired and filthy from their journey. At least they had been able to wash the blood from their bodies in a creek they had found on the way home.

Coming to the tree line they all looked at each other, words not needed to be spoken between them and gave each other a small nod, before they split up heading towards the perspective homes. Paul came through his back door quietly. He knew his girl was sleeping and did not want her to wake up.

After taking a quick shower, he crawled in his bed and pulled his mate close to him, basking in the scent of her. After a few moments, he was sound asleep.

He awoke the next morning alone. He took a minute to catch his bearings. Looking around he did not see Cat. She must be downstairs, he thought. It was confirmed when he caught the scent of bacon in the air. Dressing in a pair of sleep pants and nothing else, he headed downstairs to see his girl.

She was standing at the stove turning bacon. She was clad only in one of his t-shirts. He admired her beautiful body for a moment. Even rounded with his child she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

He sighed deeply catching her attention. She turned around and gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes. Well...shit...she was pissed.

"Hey baby." he said walking towards her. He pulled her into to him and met little resistance.

She allowed him a moment, then she pushed him away and turned back to the stove.

He stood there hurt by her actions, but understanding them nonetheless. He would have to tell her where he was last night. There was no way around it. He knew she would not like it, and he hated that it would probably make her push him away more, but he could not and would not change what he had done. The bastard deserved every bit of shit he got and then some.

"Where were you Paul? I stayed awake all night waiting for you," she said in a deceptively calm voice. He knew she was anything but calm.

He squared his shoulders for the battle he knew was about to take place.

"The pack and I had some business to take care of. I am sorry I did not call," he said knowing that was not going to be sufficient enough for her. Truth was he was stalling. He did not want her to know all the atrocious shit he had done last night. He and the pack had only planned on fucking him up a little bit. But when they got to Mr. Brook's house that had all changed.

_The man was a sick bastard. No one had been home when they got there, so they had broke into the house and looked around. Quil had found a small room off the main bedroom. It was of course locked, but that did not stop Paul from getting in._

_Once he busted the door in, his eyes at first had become wide with shock, then immediately a rage he had never felt welled up inside of him he had let out e guttural roar that shook the walls of the expensive home._

_Lining the walls of the small room, were thousands of pictures of young girls in various stages of undress. They were all sleeping or tied up and blindfolded. Several pictures of his own mate lined the tan painted walls. Paul's intense stare locked onto one of her tied to a bed, eyes wide with fear and shame. She was beautiful even then. His rage grew with leaps and bounds as he stared at the picture._

_How dare that motherfucker._

_Sam came up behind him and gasped. Paul turned to his alpha and brother and saw the same murderous rage he had upon entering the room. He knew when Sam had zeroed in on the picture of Cat. He started shaking violently._

"That_ son of a bitch" he growled out. The rest of the pack came hurrying into the room at his words._

_Shocked gasps sounded around the room and several growls could be heard. Joshua had come up behind Sam and let out a loud roar._

"Boys_, the game has changed." he gritted out staring at the pictures of his young daughter. His eyes held so much rage and guilt; Paul had to look away for a moment._

_Sam noticing his father said "No fucking way dad. This was not your fault. Don't even go there. This motherfucker..." he broke off unable to say more._

_Paul turned to his pack who all had similar looks of rage and disgust on their faces._

"Here's_ the new plan." Paul said, his eyes becoming feral..._

**Present Time**

He shook himself to clear his vision of the red haze that had started to come over him thinking about that sick bastard.

"Not good enough Paul. I was so worried. I know my father was with you and whoever last night. Now tell me what the hell happened and where you have been all night." Cat said whirling around to face him, eyes filled with hurt and anger.

His heart clenched at the site. He sighed loudly. Just as he was about to tell her, a knock sounded on the door. He scented the air and smelled Josh and Sam.

Cat gave a loud sigh of frustration as she went to open the door. Sam and her father stood there looking weary. She silently moved to the side to let them in. Which made them even more leery. She had not said a word yet. They knew she was pissed.

Walking into the kitchen, they saw Paul standing at the island with a tightly drawn expression on his face. Sam raised his eye in inquiry and Paul gave a small shake of his head.

"Well good, you are all here. Now you all can tell me what the hell is going on and where the fuck ya'll were last night. And don't even start dad, I know you were with them. You lied to me on the phone." Cat said standing with her hands on her hips looking more pissed off than any of them had ever seen her.

Paul bit the inside of his mouth to keep the smile from forming on his face. Seeing her standing there barefoot, her hands on her hips making her small bump more pronounced with angry expression on her face, she looked adorable. It took everything he had not to chuckle at the sight. He knew better. That would only serve to piss her off even more. And a pissed off pregnant Cat was not something he wanted to deal with.

"Baby, you are not going to like it at all," he said looking into her stormy blue depths. She nodded curtly.

He told her everything. Well almost everything. He did not tell her the manner in which they had dispatched of Mr. Fucking Brooks. He just told her that he would not be able to hurt anyone ever again. He told her about all the pictures and videos they had found. How she was not the only young girl, he had violated. He informed her of his decision to ends his life, and leave his body in his tiny room amongst all of his sins. How he had placed an anonymous call to the local police and informed them of the body.

He also told her how they had found evidence that. Mrs. Brooks had known what her sick husband had been up to all along. How she had apparently covered it all up for him time and time again.

When he was finished with his tale, minus the torture and pain he had inflicted on the sick motherfucker, he stared into her eyes awaiting what, he did not know.

She stared at him silently for a long while not saying anything. He wished he could read her mind. He was on edge awaiting her reaction. He looked to his father and brother in law and saw they were nervously doing the same thing.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she cleared her throat and said "Next time you have some covert mission to do, at least let me know not to expect you." with that she turned around and started plating food.

Paul looked at her back for a moment stunned. That's it? He looked towards Sam and Josh and saw the same stunned expression on their faces. Josh caught his eye and shook his head. Paul took that to mean to let it go for now. He knew she was affected by what he said. Not just because he had ended a man's life but also because of who that man was to her. He nodded at Josh and sat down at the island. He would not push her for more now, but he would be bringing it up later.

After breakfast, Sam and Josh headed out. Sam told Paul to take the day off to spend some time with his woman. He helped her clean the kitchen before picking her up and depositing her in their bed. She giggled as she bounced a few times before landing in the middle. He settled himself between her legs laying his head on her chest using her swollen mounds for a pillow.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he decided to get the whole Mr. Brooks bullshit out of the way.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked quietly. She knew what he was referring too. She also knew he would not let it lie until she assured him that she was okay with everything.

"You know I knew it was something like that. Subconsciously, I knew you would not let it go. I should be pissed at you. Horrified...or something." she stopped for a moment. He held his breath waiting for the rest of it. He was most afraid of her hating him because he took another man's life without any remorse.

"But I'm not. I understand why you went after him. I have no feeling one way or another about his death. Although hearing that he had been hurting all those other girls and had been successfully getting away with it for God knows how long makes me feel like you all were justified in what you did. It should not come as a shock to me that his wife knew all along, but it sort of does. How can someone condone that kind of shit? There is no way any of it can be connected to you guys is there?" she asked her body getting tense.

He hugged her middle tighter "No baby, we did not do it in our human form," he said quietly.

She was momentarily dumbfounded as pictures of her wolf ripping and shredding a human man came to surface. She shook her head to clear it and decided she did not want to know. Some things were better left unsaid. He would tell her if she asked, but it would hurt him and disturb her for him to do so. So she did not comment on that.

"How many of the pack participated?" she asked instead.

Thankful that she did not push on the details he let out the breath he did not realize he was holding.

"All of them" was his response. She blanched at the thought of so many wolves ripping through Mr. Brooks. Yea, she did not want to know.

"I love you okay? Nothing will ever change that. We never have to speak of this again. I do have something I found out yesterday. I would like to talk to you about it and get your input." she said changing the subject.

He nodded for her to go on. So she told him about her talk with Billy and Nik. She told him how Nik was tormented about accepting the mating bond between her and Jasper. How she loved him but how she did not want to be turned in order for them to be truly mated in every sense. He interrupted then and asked with a growl if Jasper was pushing the change on her. She assured him that was not the case. That in fact he was being extremely supportive of her dilemma. She continued to tell him about the old legends of a vampire being able to have his humanity restored through a very detailed ceremony involving the Shaman of the tribe. She told him everything single thing her and Billy talked about. Including how the offer had to be extended to the vampire by a member of the tribe.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"So you're telling me there is a way to turn vampires back into humans? Why has the pack not been told this? Do you know how many lives we could save with this?" he said sitting up and looking at her.

She told him about the risks Billy had pointed out to her. How that wolves and leeches were not the only mythical creatures around and how each native tribe had ancient journals on all of the supernatural. She explained how dangerous it would be for tribes all over the world if such knowledge were to get into the wrong hands.

"So you see why the elders were leery of saying anything. I mean not all vampires would be okay with taking all of their inhuman power away, not to mention their immortality. Can you imagine if the vampire kings found out about this? It would be a massacre. Billy has left it up to us whether or not we talk with Jasper about it." she said

"Damn, sometimes I wish the world was simple again. Having this knowledge we have of things that should not exist is not all it's cracked up to be." Paul said staring off into space.

Cat reached up and stroked his hair softly. "Yeah, me to. But then I would not have met you and that is something I could never live without." she said leaning in to capture his lips. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her to him. He felt her small bump brushing up against him and he felt his heart swell with love.

He situated her on his lap so she was sitting sideways with her neck cradled in the crook of his arm. Leaning in he captured her lips, he gently sucked on her bottom lip. Her soft moan made his cock twitch. Taking his free hand, he caressed the column of her neck with his thumb making circles on her throat. He felt the vibrations from her second moan under his hand, holding her even tighter to him; he moved his hand down lightly brushing the area between her breasts.

She bucked her hips lightly as his thumb grazed her already hard nipple.

"Oh baby...that feels so good. They are so sensitive," she gasped out. He continued to rub one erect nipple then the other through her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the sight of her nearly had him slamming her down on his very hard cock.

He continued to explore her mouth with his tongues as he massaged each breast gently, leaving her shaking in pleasure. She broke their kiss gasping for air, her eyes closed as he started licking, nipping and sucking her neck.

Moaning like a bitch in heat, she suddenly found herself on her back with him hovering over her. His mouth had never left her neck and was now traveling down to meet his hand. Removing his hands from her breasts he trailed them down her rib cage settling them on her bump as he took first one the other nipple in his mouth.

At this point, she was incapable of all rational thought. She just needed him to touch that place between her legs that was already dripping wet. Since she had hit her second trimester she had been one horny little slut. She could not get enough of him.

"Oh baby...please...I need you to touch me." she groaned out. Hearing her begging him for release had him releasing her nipple and trailing his mouth down to where she wanted him the most. He stopped at her belly and kiss it lovingly before moving on to settle between her legs.

His finger grazed her swollen clit teasingly. She cried out in frustration.

Paul chuckled from his place between her thighs. "Patience little girl..." he said huskily. Which caused her to become even wetter.

Seeing her juices flow down her legs at his words, he moaned deeply before running his tongue along her folds, eliciting a whimper from his mate as she bucked her pussy into his face. She was insatiable and had been for the past month or so. He loved it. Not that they did not have sex a lot before she got pregnant, but now she seemed to want it all the time. If it were not for his supernatural stamina, he would not be able to keep up with her.

Diving in completely to catch all of her sweet nectar, his tongue and fingers worked her over until she was crying out his name in bliss.

He crawled up and captured her mouth with his. She moaned tasting herself on her sexy mate. Mixed with his own taste, it was delicious. They devoured each other's mouths as he laid down on his back bringing her to sit on top of him. When she pulled off her shirt he noticed a wetness coming from her breasts. Reaching up he wiped at the milky looking substance.

"It's called Colostrum. It is sort of the precursor to my milk coming in. It's not supposed to happen until the third trimester, but Dr. Chambers thinks it's starting early because of our puppy." she said eyes twinkling. He brought his finger to his lips and tasted the liquid. Surprisingly it had no real taste to it.

"It doesn't have any taste." He said pulling her down to him, he held her there as he kissed her and rubbed her lower back. He picked her up and laid her on her back. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and nibbling on it. She moaned at the sensation. Her breasts were extremely sensitive lately. He could probably make her cum this way.

He reached down and grabbed his hard cock pumping it slowly as he continued to worship her generous mounds. He couldn't help it. She was way too sexy laying there chest heaving, lips parted, her belly swollen with his seed.

Cat seeing where his hand had went watched with increasing arousal as he rubbed himself. It was so sexy. His large hand fit around his monstrous cock perfectly. Dripping with her own need, she reached down and put her hand on top of his. They kissed slowly as they jerked him off.

After a few minutes, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Paul...please baby...I need to feel it inside of me." she barely got out. She was so turned on. Her hips were gyrating, her pussy throbbing with need.

He hitched her legs around his waist as he lined himself up with her opening. He rubbed the head of his dick along her folds teasing her. To his surprise, she cried out his name as she came. Damn...that was fucking sexy. That was a first.

Panting she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "God baby...you turn me on so much, please...I need you inside of me...," she whispered out as she continued to swivel her hips towards his cock.

He slowly entered her, not wanting her to wait any longer. He was about to blow his load, especially when he was fully seated inside of her and was surrounded by her wetness. She was so fucking wet.

He grabbed both of her breasts in his large hands, slowly massaging them. She arched her back as the pleasure ran through her body.

She was beyond any rational thought. Her mind could only focus on the pleasure her mate was giving her. He kept a slow and steady pace as he swiveled his hips, never fully pulling out of her.

"You are so beautiful like this little girl." he said his voice husky with his own need. "Do you like my cock baby? Do you like the way my balls slap against your ass when I fuck you?" She could hear the wild abandon in his voice. Yet he kept his rhythm slow and sure. She could feel her own juices running down the crack of her ass as he continued to fuck her slowly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

His words driving her crazy. She loved when he talked to her in this way.

"Dammit baby...I could fuck you all day. You make me so fucking hard. You're so wet and tight...," he said watching her body respond to him. He still had not quickened his pace. He wanted this feeling to last.

She raised her arms for him to help her to a sitting position on his lap. He obliged settling her so that her ass was on his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushed down. Her head flew back as she moaned.

"Yes...just like that...don't you stop...," she rasped out.

His hand reached around and grabbed her ass. He allowed his finger to slightly graze across her back opening. He felt her walls clench slightly at his touch there. Hmmm... they had never tried anal play.

"You like it when I touch your ass like this baby" he said watching her face as it scrunched in pleasure as he ran his finer pressing it more firmly across her opening.

She pressed her ass against his hand wanting more. "Yeah...you like that...mmmmm" he said laying her back down. He watched as he moved in and out of her, inserting one finger into her ass. She gasped in pleasure.

"Oh...God...shit...," she half yelled.

He matched the thrust of his finger with that of his hips gradually getting faster as she continued to whither under him saying all manner of dirty things. He knew she was close to cumming as was he.

He felt her walls flutter around him at the same time his balls tightened. She screamed his name as he roared out hers while wildly thrusting them both to completion.

He had laid beside her dragging her across his chest and held her until they had both calmed down enough.

"Mmmm...that was incredible baby." she said running her thumb along his jaw line as she buried her head into his chest listening to his heart beat as it slowed.

"Fuck yeah it was..." he said lazily. "I love you Catarina...always," he said turning her head up to look into her eyes.

She teared up at the intensity she saw in his stormy gray eyes. She saw all the love and adoration he had for her. It took her breath away. She did not know how she had gotten so lucky...but she would never take it for granted.

"I love you too Paul...always." she whispered back to him leaning in to place a light kiss on his delicious lips.

He kissed her back and pressed her to him holding her while resting his hand on her bump. He could sense his son on there. It was strange how he seemed to feel his emotions, especially times like this, when his mother was so relaxed and content. He chalked it up to the magic that ran through both his and now his son's veins. Everything he loved and held dear in his world was right there wrapped in his arms. He was nothing without them. Just a shell of a man. Closing his eyes he let sleep take him as he buried himself deeper into his mate.


End file.
